Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral
by Doomina
Summary: [SPOILER LIVRO 6] Guerra. Alianças. Segredos. Retornos. Buscas. Amizades. Amores. Nervos a flor da pele. Harry enfrenta tudo isso em seu sétimo ano na escola de magia de Hogwarts. O fim da saga HP, como você sempre quis e nunca esperou...
1. Luvas e Cartas

_Essa fanfic foi escrita baseada nas idéias malucas de uma escritora de fanfics mais doida ainda, que após ler o livro "Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço" notou o quanto a sua vidinha medíocre era monótona e sem nenhum propósito. Com tanto tempo livre e vagando sem rumo nas inúmeras páginas da internet, essa autora descobriu as fanfics, e com as mesmas, um novo hobbie, que se tornou uma obsessão e depois uma distração, já que nesse meio tempo de menos de um ano escrevendo, sua vida mudou muito._

_O capítulo 19 foi escrito e postado em janeiro e desde então, não houve atualização e nem previsão de quando o 20 seria postado. Pode até ter tentado várias vezes, mas se alguém algum dia resolver escrever uma fanfic deste tamanho, entenderá como é complicado lidar com o tempo, os bloqueios e o desespero diante das reviews que pedem por mais._

_A autora avisa que vai reler a fic inteira e betar também antes de prosseguir com a história. Avisa que isso pode demorar, mas ela tem um objetivo de terminar a história antes que a tia J.K. faça o mesmo com a dela._

_Obrigada àqueles que leram e aos futuros leitores (se houver algum) desta fanfic._

Doom

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não ganho nenhum centavo para escrever essa fic (e isso deve ser desculpa o bastante para atrasar a atualização), portanto afirmo que não sou uma ladra de personagens ou lugares que a tia J.K criou. Ela a dona de tudo no universo HP, viu?

Isso esclarecido, podemos ir adiante.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral**

Capítulo Um - Luvas e Cartas

Harry Potter revirou em sua cama mais uma vez, não conseguia dormir. Apertou o frasquinho de _Inertie_ na mão esquerda, abriu-o e tomou outro gole do líquido transparente e amargo. Havia roubado isso no armarinho do banheiro na casa do Dursley naquela manhã. Sua tia Petúnia sofria de insônia desde o incidente com um berrador há dois anos e tio Valter comprava caixas e mais caixas desse remédio para que ela conseguisse dormir tranqüila. Harry queria muito saber o porque de tanta preocupação, mas mais que isso, ele gostaria de saber se ela conseguia resultados com uma dose. Era o quarto frasco que o garoto quase esvaziara e ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Contemplou o teto do seu quarto escuro, iluminado apenas pela luz fraca da janela. Sabia que o único lugar em que estava completamente protegido até completar dezessete anos era ali, na rua dos Alfeneiros Nº 4. Dumbledore disse isso a ele no ano anterior...

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito, era duro pensar em Dumbledore quando há apenas duas semanas estava velando seu corpo nos terrenos de Hogwarts, sua ex-escola de magia. Os professores bem que tentaram impedir que a fechassem, mas o Ministério advertiu que seria um grande perigo para todos os alunos e proibiu o começo do que seria seu último ano letivo. Harry tentou não pensar em mais nada relacionado à antiga escola, que lhe trouxera as melhores lembranças de sua vida. Foi lá que aprendeu magia, foi lá que conheceu seus melhores amigos, Ron Weasley e Mione Granger, foi lá que descobriu mais sobre seus pais, foi lá que ele salvou a pedra filosofal, que salvou Gina...

Outro aperto no peito. Ainda sentia saudades dela. Não namoraram mais do que algumas semanas e mesmo assim, foram as melhores semanas de sua vida. Começou a recordar os seus passeios em volta do lago, as vezes que se cruzavam no corredor entre as aulas, os treinos de quadribol, os beijos escondidos na sala Precisa... Edwiges piou alto em sua gaiola, assustando Harry, que deixou cair o frasquinho de sua mão na cama fofa. O garoto então se levantou para ver o que a coruja queria e percebeu que ela estava um pouco inquieta. Abriu a gaiola e depois a janela, deixando a coruja voar pelo céu estrelado de uma noite bela e serena. Distraiu-se um pouco vendo o pontinho branco desaparecer no céu e fechou a cortina. Olhou em volta do quarto, sua varinha e seus livros de Hogwarts estavam jogados pelo chão, sua Firebolt encostada perto da porta, suas vestes escolares penduradas de qualquer jeito no armário aberto e alguns exemplares do Profeta Diário rasgados e recortados numa escrivaninha.

Neste momento, ele decidiu livrar-se de todas essas coisas. Todas que traziam memórias do mundo mágico ao qual ele não gostaria de ter conhecido. Não queria mais fazer parte dele. Do mundo em que ele era famoso sem saber ao certo o porque, do mundo em que todos os seus entes mais queridos sofriam e morriam, do mundo que só atrapalhou a sua vida nos últimos seis anos.

Está certo que ele tivera suas melhores lembranças nesse mundo, mas ele também tivera as piores. Começou a juntar os livros e os jornais em uma caixa velha e a guardou embaixo do assoalho, sua vassoura ficou escondida no armário juntamente com sua varinha. Por mais que ele quisesse, não conseguira jogar nada fora. Sentou na beirada da cama e viu um par de luvas de boxe saindo por debaixo da mesma, abaixou para pegá-las ainda sentado e sentiu uma dor nas costelas. Havia esquecido dos ferimentos causados por Duda no dia anterior.

Desde que chegara, Harry havia notado seu primo estranho. O tratava com respeito, quase que com admiração. Sua tia Petúnia dizia que ele era um perfeito cavalheiro que respeitava até mesmo quem não merecia, e Harry continuou intrigado com a situação. Mesmo que fosse apenas o primeiro dia, ele não entendia o porque dessa mudança. No segundo dia ele já temia algum plano do primo para aborrecê-lo, então após o mesmo convidá-lo para uma festa de aniversário, ele o questionou sobre o estranho comportamento e depois de um longo silêncio, em que Harry imaginou Duda tentando encontrar palavras para responder essa pergunta tão simples, ele disse:

- Estou amando - e engoliu em seco, como se temesse que o primo fosse rir dele.

No momento, foi o que Harry teve vontade de fazer, mas depois pensou no que isso teria haver com a pergunta que ele fez. Suspirou e perguntou novamente:

- E o que isso tem haver com o modo que você está me tratando?

Duda parecia envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo, o que seria improvável, com medo. Ele hesitou um momento e depois tirou do bolso o que parecia ser uma carta de correio trouxa. Esticou a mão para Harry, que apanhou a carta e começou e lê-la, reconhecendo a caligrafia de Gina.

_Harry,_

_Sei que não deveria lhe mandar essa carta. Eu não quero que você sofra, mas eu precisava lhe dizer isso: eu sinto muito sua falta! Desde que nos separamos não consigo parar de pensar em você, de todos os nossos momentos juntos, do seu sofrimento._

_Deve pensar que eu sou apenas uma garota boba pensando estar apaixonada, mas eu gostaria de confortá-lo, de ajudá-lo. Você me disse que eu correria perigo se estivesse ao seu lado, mas nesses tempos tão difíceis, em que ninguém está totalmente seguro, eu não me importo em dividir o que poderiam ser os meus últimos dias, ao lado de alguém com quem realmente me sinto feliz._

_Estou mandando essa carta através do correio trouxa, para que minha família não saiba, (eles não querem que você seja incomodado) e você provavelmente irá recebê-la assim que chegar na casa dos seus tios. Não estou pedindo nada, mas gostaria que soubesse disso._

_Com amor,_

_Gina_

Harry sentiu uma sensação de felicidade que durou apenas alguns segundos. Apesar de estar comovido com a sinceridade de Gina, ele ainda não entendia o que aquela carta teria haver com a atitude do primo e pessoalmente, não queria mais pensar em na garota, pois mesmo sabendo que também sentia saudades, já havia tomado uma decisão definitiva sobre sua relação.

- Harry - disse Duda de repente, trazendo-o de volta a rua dos Alfeneiros - A garota que eu amo estará nessa festa, preciso de sua ajuda para conquistá-la.

- Minha ajuda? - repetiu Harry, completamente abobalhado.

- É, você teve uma namorada, ou pelo menos uma admiradora, deve saber como hum... Agradá-las.

- Você quer que eu seja seu cupido? - Perguntou, ainda incrédulo.

- Eu... Eu poderia te ensinar a lutar boxe. - propôs o primo, como se essa fosse sua última tentativa.

Harry teve uma breve visão dele mesmo, usando luvas de boxe e enfrentando Duda, que era muito mais forte e pesado que ele. Considerou que isso poderia distraí-lo, aliviando suas preocupações. E aprender a se defender, mesmo de uma maneira trouxa nunca seria um desperdício. Mas depois pensou em Duda. Como conseguiria fazer qualquer garota se apaixonar por ele? Duda não tinha nenhuma beleza exótica, exterior ou interior.

- Como você sabe que a ama? - pediu, ainda pensando numa solução.

- Eu não paro de pensar nela. - o outro respondeu, como se aquilo fosse o bastante

Ainda pensando na carta de Gina, Harry julgou a resposta convincente. Deu mais uma olhada no primo e percebeu que ele era até que uma figura agradável tirando sua cara de carrancudo. Não era mais gordo, mas sim, alto e forte. Se sorrisse, poderia até ser "apresentável".

- Eu te ajudo - falou por fim - Mas quero aulas todos os dias, incluindo fins de semana as oito da manhã, até chegar a data do meu aniversário.

- Oito da manhã?! - resmungou Duda, pensou mais um pouco e disse - Tudo bem então. Vamos logo, a festa começará em trinta minutos.

- Não posso ir a festa - disse Harry, pensando na proteção da casa dos tios - Apenas direi o que deve fazer. Primeiro, me conte sobre essa garota?

Era uma sensação estranha e engraçada ouvir o primo descrever seu sofrimento. Ouviu que Duda tinha conhecido a tal garota na casa de um amigo e que se chamava Jane. Contou como sentia-se quando estava com ela e Harry ficou surpreso como Duda tinha expandido seu vocabulário nos últimos meses, e que também estava mais educado. Depois de escutar tudo, Harry aconselhou o primo a elogiar a garota durante a festa e se mostrar como um amigo confiável. O plano funcionou bem, pois Duda voltou da festa radiante contando a menina havia lhe dado um beijo na bochecha antes de se despedir dele.

Desde então, Harry tem aulas de boxe com Duda, que o trata bem, mas não perde uma oportunidade de mostrar os seus golpes mais _ágeis_ durante suas aulas. Ele até considera o primo um novo amigo, porque raramente teve contato com qualquer outra pessoa desde a carta de Gina, a qual Harry não respondera por receio. Ele aprendera a se defender sem sua varinha e agora se sentia forte o bastante para acabar com Malfoy numa luta trouxa justa.

Esfregou suas costelas e colocou o velho par de luvas que seu primo havia lhe emprestado sobre o criado mudo. Pegou o frasco e tomou outro gole, adormeceu milagrosamente.

- Harry! Harry!

Abriu os olhos e viu a cara sonolenta de Duda, debruçado sobre ele e sacudindo-o para que acordasse.

- O que foi? - Harry perguntou, ainda sonolento.

- Já são oito horas. Você não vai querer ter aula hoje? Pensei em te mostrar o gancho de esquerda de novo, já que você tem dificuldades com ele.

- Hã? - ele pegou os óculos em cima do criado mudo e olhou o relógio na parede. Confirmou o horário, apesar de sentir como se não tivesse pregado o olho naquela noite. Levantou-se relutantemente e enquanto ouvia as técnicas teóricas do primo sobre como se defender do gancho de esquerda, ele notou que Edwiges já estava de volta em sua gaiola e havia deixado uma carta sobre a escrivaninha. Ao notar o selo do Ministério, o garoto abriu-a rapidamente e começou a ler:

_Caro Sr. Potter;_

_Devido a acontecimentos recentes, que poderá ler no jornal bruxo Profeta Diário. Estamos enviando essa carta para avisa-lo sobre a nova lei de magia expedida no dia 07 de Julho._

_Lei nº 5.278 de 07 de Julho_

_Todos os pertencentes a comunidade não-trouxa estão liberados de praticar magia livremente para se defender dos Comensais da Morte._

_PS - É claro que isso deve se levar em conta a cautela quanto a exposição para com a comunidade trouxa e os excessos desnecessários devem ser descartados._

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Ministro da Magia_

Harry estranhou muito o Ministério liberar magia para todos, especialmente os jovens estudantes que nunca tiveram permissão para usar magia fora da escola. Excessos desnecessários? Ele imaginou o que aquilo queria dizer... Começou a procurar o jornal bruxo, sem perceber que o primo saíra do quarto dizendo que ia aproveitar a sono da tia Petúnia para assaltar a geladeira.

- Espero você no meu quarto. - Disse, antes de desaparecer no corredor.

- Ok - Harry respondeu enquanto procurava o seu exemplar do Profeta Diário para saber mais sobre os tais _acontecimentos recentes_. Encontrou-o em cima da escrivaninha junto com os outros artigos recortados e leu na primeira página:

_Fuga em massa na prisão de Askaban_

_A comunidade bruxa sofre as conseqüências de mais um descuido do Ministério da Magia que ontem, permitiu outra fuga em massa da prisão de Askaban. A inútil tentativa de recrutar de volta alguns dementadores resultou nesse grande, para não dizer catastrófico incidente. Os aurores sentiam-se mal apenas pela mera presença de alguns dos antigos guardas de Askaban, então tiravam algumas horas de folga extra para se recuperar da sensação ruim que eles provocam ao alimentar-se de nossas felicidades. _

_No dia da suposta fuga, os aurores estavam tirando sua folga numa pequena "comemoração" quando receberam os sinais de alerta de que os dementadores não estavam cumprindo sua tarefa corretamente. Tentaram voltar a tempo, mas vários Comensais incluindo alguns presos no Departamento de Mistérios no ano retrasado (como Lúcio Malfoy) já haviam escapado de suas celas. E não havia sinais de arrombamento, presumindo que os dementadores liberaram os prisioneiros por livre espontaneidade. _

_Houve uma grande luta nos portões da prisão, nos quais vários aurores ficaram seriamente feridos e alguns até foram mandados para o hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Danos Mágicos. Mas o que foi uma grande surpresa para o Ministério foi o depoimento de um dos prisioneiros que remanesceram trancados nas celas._

"_Os dementadores recusaram-se a nos soltar dizendo que não éramos escolhidos por Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, e só faríamos seus planos falharem". Disse Walter Dorren, condenado por ter assaltado uma loja na Travessa do Tranco, um crime não tão grave para receber uma punição tão severa de cinco anos em Askaban._

_Será isso uma tentativa de se redimir com o Ministério? Ou o mesmo estava enganado ao mandar esse pobre senhor que poderia até ajudar na luta contra Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado? Supondo que seus planos possam falhar..._

_Não saberemos até o Ministério tomar uma atitude sensata, o que parece muito difícil. Rumores apontam que o Ministro irá liberar um novo decreto permitindo a pratica de magia livremente em caso de vida ou morte, sem excessos. Como se essa anotação impedisse algo, já que vários membros do setor de Controle do Uso Indevido de Magia se afastaram do cargo com o intuito de cuidar de sua família._

_Fuga em massa, liberdade de feitiços aos olhos "curiosos" dos trouxas. Mais uma decisão do Ministério que trará problemas para todos. Enquanto isso, apenas nos resta esperar e ver qual será o novo massacre de trouxas como aquele que aconteceu dois dias após a morte de Dumbledore,_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

Harry não podia acreditar que Lúcio Malfoy havia escapado da prisão. O pai do menino que praticamente assassinou Dumbledore estava solto e pensando na felicidade de Draco ao ler isso no jornal de hoje, ele estourou acidentalmente um pequeno aquário vazio na estante do quarto. Estranhou não ter sequer usado a varinha para faze-lo, mas antes que pudesse descobrir como, seu primo apareceu novamente na porta perguntando sobre as aulas de boxe.

Com a raiva que estava, Harry conseguiu aprender o gancho de esquerda sem demora. Até machucou o primo, que fingindo não chorar disse:

- Acho que por hoje é só. - disse, apertando suas costelas. Soltou um gemido de dor e acrescentou numa voz falsamente controlada - É só um arranhão.

Harry voltou para o quarto e notou que Edwiges havia deixado uma nova carta sobre a escrivaninha. Agradeceu a coruja, acariciando suas penas brancas antes de alimenta-la. Abriu a carta e novamente reconheceu a letra de Gina:

_Harry,_

_Como você está? Não estou brava que não tenha respondido minha outra carta, deve ter tido os seus motivos e eu entendo perfeitamente._ _Quero que saiba que passarei minhas férias na casa de Hermione._

_Insisti tanto para minha mãe que ela conseguiu autorização do Ministério para enfeitiçar a casa com feitiços de proteção durante e minha estadia. Mione gostaria que você fosse para lá também, assim que o feitiço de maioridade acabar. O Ministério insistiu em transportá-lo através do Flu, mas meu pai disse que seria melhor você se virar (no melhor sentido) através dos meios de transporte trouxa._

_Parece que alguma coisa está prestes a acontecer e você estará seguro. Não sei o que é, pois meus pais não quiseram me contar e aparentemente ninguém mais sabe além dos membros da ordem. Todos eles parecem muito felizes, o que me deixa despreocupada. Mesmo assim, tome cuidado por favor._

_Hermione lhe mandará uma carta com o endereço logo._

_Com amor,_

_Gina_

Harry leu duas vezes e mesmo assim não entendeu. Como é que ele estaria seguro após o feitiço de proteção ser quebrado? Os membros estavam felizes? Como isso era possível com tantas coisas ruins acontecendo? Ele leu a carta novamente e se concentrou nas palavras riscadas de Gina, "... _deve ter tido os seus motivos e eu entendo perfeitamente...". _Será que Gina pensava que Harry a havia esquecido? Que ele não se importava mais com ela? Se fora isso que pensara, ele podia confirmar que ela estava errada.

Harry havia perdido seu padrinho Sirius e seu protetor e amigo Dumbledore, mas perder Gina também fora muito difícil. Não sabia o porque, e tentava encontrar essa resposta a todo custo. Suspeitava que fosse pela sua necessidade de se apoiar em todos aqueles que ainda estavam vivos e ao seu redor, para superar a dor. Afinal, Sirius e Dumbledore não poderiam mais conforta-lo com suas palavras e ações. Sentiu vontade de escrever aos amigos, mas depois pensou se isso os colocaria em perigo, pois parecia que Voldemort tinha em mente acabar com todos aqueles que proporcionavam felicidade a Harry. E então, quando todos estivessem mortos, o garoto não teria mais porque querer viver e isso facilitaria sua derrota.

Decidiu ser forte. Não queria mais ninguém em perigo, então lutou contra sua vontade de rever Gina, ou os Weasley e recorreu a sua última tentativa de não pensar mais nos seus amigos. Foi até o jardim oferecer ajuda a tia Petúnia para cuidar do seu jardim. Nada poderia ser mais maçante e desagradável do que isso. Tia Petúnia não apreciava deixa-lo responsável pelo seu roseiral, mas como já estava atarefada demais, permitiu que ele ajudasse, mas sem priva-lo de suas reclamações quando ele acidentalmente pisava numa flor que ela chamava de sua _preferida_.

Na noite anterior ao seu aniversário, Harry estava relutantemente arrumando as malas para partir na manhã seguinte para a casa de Hermione. Depois da décima carta da amiga dizendo que ele estaria totalmente seguro de acordo com a ordem e poderia pegar o ônibus e seguir até a nova mansão Granger em Londres sem receio, Harry decidiu confiar na amiga e fazer o que ela mandou, ainda se perguntando o que aconteceria para ele poder se sentir seguro.

Ele estava em seu quarto agora, deitado na cama. Olhava para o frasquinho do _Inertie_ em sua mão, o qual o faria dormir obrigatoriamente até chegar a hora de partir. A casa estava vazia e silenciosa. Seus tios haviam saído para um jantar de negócios e aproveitaram para deixar Duda na casa da namorada Jane. Ele tomou um gole e tentou pensar em nada, para adormecer mais rápido. De repente ele ouviu um arrombo na porta de entrada. Pulou da cama e olhou o relógio na parede, ele marcava onze horas. Não podiam machucá-lo, ainda não tinha completado dezessete anos. Quem poderia estar arrombando a porta? Ladrões? Mas justo nesse dia? Não, não poderia ser isso.

Apanhou sua varinha no armário e desceu as escadas até o saguão de entrada, estava tudo escuro num momento, e no seguinte todas acesas.

- Surpresa! - gritaram várias pessoas que Harry nunca tinha visto na vida.

Ele olhou em volta, havia uma decoração forçada com bexigas coloridas e uma mesa com algumas bandejas de salgadinhos. Viu seu primo abraçado com uma garota loira que ele reconheceu pela descrição de Duda como sendo sua namorada Jane. Ainda estava tentando descobrir o que todas aquelas pessoas estavam fazendo ali, incluindo vários amigos de Duda, todos grandes, fortes e burros como o primo, quando o mesmo gritou:

- Harry, o que é esse termômetro na sua mão? Está doente? - ele disfarçou uma risada.

Só então percebeu a varinha sem sua mão e decidiu guarda-la rapidamente nos bolsos sem esquecer de acrescentar à suposição estúpida do primo:

- Hum, não. Eu achei isso no chão. - Termômetro? Ele presumiu que fora a única coisa que o primo conseguira pensar no momento.

Um minuto depois, Harry viu-se cumprimentado todos ali presentes por meio de seu primo. Ele não acreditou, mas aquilo era uma festa de aniversário surpresa para _ele_. Duda ligou o seu aparelho de som no último volume, gritando:

- Não se preocupem, meus pais não estão em casa lembram?

Todos começaram a dançar, e Duda veio explicar a um perplexo Harry como tudo isso aconteceu.

- Foi tudo idéia de Jane. - explicou, não muito convincente - Eu fui burro o bastante para contar a ela como consegui conquista-la e ela me obrigou a agradece-lo de alguma forma.

- Preparando uma festa para mim? - indagou, ainda incrédulo.

- Está louco? - exaltou-se o primo, ainda numa tentativa forçada de mentir fazendo com que essa possibilidade parecesse estúpida - A festa já estava marcada. Com meus pais fora, eu não poderia perder uma oportunidade dessas não é?

- Acho que não - Harry disfarçou seu contentamento para que o primo não desconfiasse que ele sabia que o estava amolecendo.

- Então é isso. - finalizou o primo, sem encara-lo - Aproveite, mas não chegue perto daquela garota ali - e apontou para uma garota que Harry já conhecia como Romilda Vance, uma garota da escola Hogwarts que tinha uma queda por ele - Meu amigo está afim dela. - ele olhou divertido e deu um tapa em suas costas - Ei, talvez você possa ajuda-lo. E... Hum, aqui está seu presente - largou um embrulho mal feito nas mãos de Harry e saiu de perto dele para dançar com Jane.

Harry abriu e viu o par de luvas de boxe que Duda havia ganhado há pouco tempo atrás e sentiu que aquilo fora um gesto gentil da parte do primo enquanto se perguntava se ele já havia pedido algum outro melhor e mais caro aos tios. Observou todos dançando sentindo-se estranhamente feliz. Ele nunca imaginara que algum dia estaria comemorando seu aniversário com algum membro da família Dursley, ainda mais numa festa. Nunca se sentira em casa em algum lugar que não fosse Hogwarts ou A Toca, mas naquele momento Harry até se estava se arrependendo de ter que partir pela manhã.

Meia hora depois, estavam todos no jardim. Duda havia preparado um show de fogos de artifício do qual ele chamou _estragos na vizinhança_. Romilda já estava nos braços do amigo do primo, fato que Harry agradeceu muito por ter acontecido. Ted Fewe comandou o primeiro estouro no céu, uma chuva de luzes vermelhas e amarelas explodindo como estrelas. Harry nunca imaginara que aquilo fosse tão bonito de assistir. Nada como os do mundo mágico é claro, que eram extraordinariamente belos. Mas esses eram definitivamente bonitos.

Olhou no relógio de pulso barato que havia ganhado de Jane e viu que faltavam cinco segundos para completar dezessete anos. Pensou se deveria entrar de volta na casa, mas lembrou que a partir daquele momento o feitiço de proteção não funcionaria mais. Também não queria perder o último estouro, que Duda garantiu que seria o mais fantástico de todos, considerando o que havia gastado nele quando o adquiriu através de um site estranho na internet.

Olhou novamente no relógio.

- Quatro! (- Vai logo com isso, Ted. – sibilou Duda.) - Três! Dois! Um! (- Estorou! – berrou Ted, aliviado.)

Harry sentiu como se seu corpo tivesse liberado uma quantidade enorme de peso. Ele parecia tão leve que se imaginou flutuando em frente a todos naquele jardim. Olhou para o céu e viu o enorme estouro de todas as cores, lembrando-o por um momento dos irmãos Weasley. Um último e enorme estouro de fagulhas brancas explodiu, mas não foi caindo para baixo como os outros. Ele ficou mais tempo no ar. Os amigos de Duda agora gritavam:

- Olhe! Aquele não funcionou.

E de repente cada fagulha prateada partiu velozmente daquele ponto para um canto diferente do céu. Harry pensou se elas chegariam a contornar o planeta ao analisar a velocidade em que elas se moviam. E após o céu ficar escuro novamente, sentiu-se muito mais seguro do que jamais sentira em toda sua vida. Como se, dali para frente, algo pudesse protegê-lo de qualquer coisa ruim que poderia acontecer.

Mas o quê?

Percebeu que todos ali pareciam sentir a mesma coisa que ele. Então viu Duda olhar para o céu, ainda confuso com esse último estouro e dizer numa voz rouca:

- Uau!

* * *

**Preview**

_Harry parte para a casa de Hermione de uma forma inesperada. Chagando lá encontra Gina e Ronny e fica surpreso ao ouvir mais sobre um tal de fenômeno trouxa._

* * *

Deixem reviews!

Grata!

Doom


	2. O Fenômeno Trouxa

**Disclaimer: **Eu não ganho nenhum centavo para escrever essa fic (e isso deve ser desculpa o bastante para atrasar a atualização), portanto afirmo que não sou uma ladra de personagens ou lugares que a tia J.K criou. Ela a dona de tudo no universo HP, viu?

Isso esclarecido, podemos ir adiante.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral**

Capítulo Dois – O Fenômeno Trouxa

Harry não sabia como conseguira dormir naquela noite. Depois daquele último estouro brilhante no céu ele teve uma vontade enorme de sair correndo pelas ruas, talvez até voar com sua vassoura pelo céu de Little Winging, mas infelizmente seus tios chegaram antes do tempo previsto e surpreenderam-se com a balburdia que encontraram em sua casa. Mandaram todos os convidados de volta para casa e Harry ficou de castigo como sempre.

Após os apelos chorosos de Duda, dizendo que tinha dado a festa para firmar o compromisso com Jane, tia Petúnia ficou tão feliz que até esqueceu toda a confusão. Deu os parabéns ao seu fofinho pelo grande passo que acabara de dar e passou o resto da noite dando indiretas sobre um futuro noivado de seu Dudinha com aquela garota preciosa. Colocou seu pequeno cavalheiro na cama e foi dormir, não precisando da ajuda do _Inertie_ dessa vez.

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, Harry sentiu cheiro de ovos e bacon. Levantou-se e deu uma última olhada em seu quarto, revirando alguns lençóis para certificar-se que não havia esquecido nada. Desceu até o saguão de entrada e viu tio Valter recolhendo a correspondência, sorriu levemente ao lembrar-se de uma vez em que ele montou guarda naquele mesmo lugar para impedir Harry de abrir uma carta de Hogwarts. O tio, ao ver essa expressão de felicidade estampada em seu rosto, disse rispidamente:

- Vá até a cozinha tomar seu café, moleque.

Harry obedeceu já sabendo que essa seria a última vez que teria que aturar uma ordem do tio. Ele ia passar o resto de suas férias na casa de Hermione e depois disso tentaria arrumar um lugar para morar enquanto se hospedava do Caldeirão Furado. Havia dito isso aos tios após a chegada da décima carta convincente de Hermione, mas sentia que esse momento seria o certo para fazer um novo discurso. Quando chegou à cozinha, notou que a mesa estava cheia. Pães, tortas, bolachas, pedaços de bolo, barras de chocolate, uma jarra de suco e outra de leite. Harry serviu-se cautelosamente já adivinhando que aquilo tudo não era para ele, quando sua tia perguntou:

- Não vai querer chocolate?

- O quê? – ele perguntou para confirmar o que ouviu.

- Não se faça de surdo, menino. Eu perguntei se você não vai querer o chocolate.

- Hum, eu posso comer? – ele indagou, ainda hesitante.

- Se não pudesse, você acha que eu me daria o trabalho de oferecer? – respondeu ela com um ar desagradável.

- Não, quem sabe a senhora não quisesse ser gentil – disse Harry, deixando a tia visivelmente encabulada. Pegou uma barra de chocolate e deu uma dentada antes que ela mudasse de idéia. Ninguém mais disse uma palavra até Harry levantar. Ele pigarreou e os Dursley o encararam.

- Hum, como vocês já sabiam, ou esperavam – acrescentou ao ver o olhar confuso do tio – Ontem eu completei dezessete anos. No mundo mágico é nessa idade que atingimos a maioridade – tio Valter fez uma careta ao ouvir a palavra _mágico_, mas não interrompeu – Eu já havia dito que não pretendia abusar de sua... Hum, hospitalidade, portanto gostaria de lhes dizer que passarei meus últimos dias de férias na casa de minha amiga Hermione e depois, se minha escola não voltar a funcionar, eu irei comprar uma casa com o dinheiro que meus pais me deixaram.

Outro silêncio, um pouco mais desconfortável, o único som que se ouvia era da boca de Duda mastigando bolachas. Tio Valter levantou-se e disse:

- Nós hum... Sentiremos sua falta. – falou num tom casualmente forçado. Harry engoliu seu orgulho para desmenti-lo, pensando que deveria ter sido realmente um grande desafio para ele dizer aquilo sem parecer uma mentira.

- Obrigado – devolveu, e levantou-se também - Bem, já vou indo. Meu ônibus deve chegar a qualquer momento.

- Você vai de ônibus? – perguntou Petúnia tentando disfarçar a preocupação. – Mas e aquele método com a lareira? Não é mais seguro?

- Eu ficarei bem. – falou, ainda surpreso com a atitude da tia. Todos os Dursley estavam agindo de forma muito estranha ultimamente, ele pensou - Minha amiga mora em Londres – mais um silêncio breve – Então, acho que... Adeus.

Os tios não responderam, apenas continuaram tomando seu café. Harry retirou-se e foi apanhar suas coisas. Trocou de roupa e checou o relógio, nove e quinze. O ônibus passaria ali dentre 20 minutos. Ele desceu até o saguão de entrada e olhou em volta, pensou por um instante que sentiria falta daquele lugar, mas preferiu não dar atenção ao que sentia naquele momento.

Abriu a porta e ouviu tia Petúnia o chamar. Virou-se. Ela o encarava com uma expressão que parecia ao mesmo tempo triste, ao mesmo tempo aliviada. Aproximou-se e esticou a mão para Harry, abriu-a e ali havia um broche em forma de estrela.

- Isso era de Lílian. – ela disse – Achei que você gostaria de ficar com ele. – Harry pegou o broche e agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça. Tia Petúnia sem virou, ainda seca e se dirigiu novamente para a cozinha.

Harry se virou novamente para a rua encarando o broche, quando ouviu uma segunda voz:

- Harry! – se virou e viu o primo correndo em sua direção. Ele esperou para ver o que ele queria. Por um longo momento o primo pareceu desconcertado, depois ele deu uma batida forte no ombro de Harry e disse:

- Boa sorte! – e ao ouvir os gritos de Petúnia na cozinha, ele acrescentou gritando também – Sim, mãe ele já foi. – Sorriu e fechou a porta.

Harry deu uma última olhada para a sua antiga casa e tudo o que ela representava: disciplina, comodidade e preservação. Tudo isso parecia tão insignificante comparado ao que Harry enfrentaria dali adiante. Ele acenou indiferente e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou-se e encontrou a Sra. Figg o encarando. Ela usava um casaco de lã azul cheio de pêlos e pantufas cor de rosa bebê.

- Arrependido? – ela pediu num sorriso.

- Nem um pouco. – respondeu honestamente.

- Gostaria que eu o acompanhasse até o ponto de ônibus? – ela perguntou generosamente.

- Claro.

E os dois se puseram a caminhar pela calçada. A rua estava deserta, Harry carregava seu malão juntamente com a gaiola de Edwiges e sua vassoura. A Sra. Figg carregava seu gato chamado Juni nos braços, semelhante à maneira como uma mãe carregaria um filho e contava sobre a trágica doença que atacou as amídalas de sua gata Felícia. Harry esforçava-se para prestar atenção enquanto seus pensamentos estavam em Gina.

Como seria reencontrá-la na casa de Hermione? Como ele resistiria passar o resto de suas férias sem contar a garota que ele se arrependera o término de seu namoro? Foi quando ele percebeu que já haviam chegado no ponto de ônibus e lá havia algo perturbador. Estava encarando uma enorme criatura metade cavalo, metade pássaro e montado nela, estava Remo Lupin, seu ex-professor e atual amigo. Ele piscou ainda abismado e percebeu que a Sra. Figg ainda não havia notado a presença deles ali. Remo fez um sinal para Harry montar no hipogrifo, o que o fez perguntar:

- O que está fazendo aqui, professor Lupin?

- O que disse Harry? - perguntou a Sra. Figg confusa.

- A Sra. não pode vê-los?

- Ver quem? – pediu, olhando diretamente para o hipogrifo, mas não notando nada.

Remo adiantou-se respondendo a pergunta de Harry:

- Estamos invisíveis, Harry. Os trouxas não podem nos ver e a Sra. Figg, sendo um aborto, também não.

Harry acenou para ele e respondeu à da Sra. Figg, que ainda parecia procurar algo em sua frente.

- Nada Sra. Figg. Pensei ter visto algo, mas acho que foi só um cachorro...

- Oh, um cachorro! – disse ela apertando gato contra o peito a ponto de quase sufocá-lo. –

Harry, acha que pode esperar o ônibus sozinho?

- Oh sim, claro. Sem problemas.

- Então acho que isso é um adeus, não é? – ela falou tristemente, mas ainda sim atenta.

- Bem, acho que sim. – respondeu Harry. – Obrigado.

- Não há de que. – ela disse entregando-lhe um papel – No caso de querer me mandar um cartão de Natal.

- Oh sim, eu mandarei.- e com um último sorriso ele colocou o papel no bolso e acenou para a mulher que já estava há uma boa distancia dele.

Harry a observou por um momento e de repente lembrou-se que Lupin estava ali. Perguntou-se o porque ele veio quando haviam combinado que ele chegaria em Londres de ônibus e presumiu que algo ruim havia acontecido. Virou-se para ele, que tentava dominar um Bicuço incomodado e perguntou preocupado:

- O que houve?

- Oh, Harry, desculpe-me – ele disse, aparentemente envergonhado por não conseguir acalmar o hipogrifo. Finalmente Bicuço parou de se mexer e Lupin voltou sua atenção para Harry – Acho que ele não está acostumado comigo desde o incidente na floresta. Aposto que está pensando o porque estou aqui não é? - Harry balançou a cabeça confirmando – Mudança de planos, eu devo escoltá-lo até a mansão da Srta. Granger.

- Mas por que? – perguntou, ainda preocupado – O que aconteceu?

- Hagrid!

- O que tem ele?

- Oh ele está bem, não se preocupe. Ele apenas pensou que Bicuço deveria dar uma volta, para espairecer sabe? - ele acariciou as penas do hipogrifo enquanto falava - Insistiu que eu deveria levá-lo. Então eu pensei: por que não dar um carona a Harry?

- Oh! – Harry disse rindo – Uma carona? Mas não é perigoso? Quero dizer, voar por aí com um hipogrifo.

- Depois daquela lei... Não tem problema. Além disso, nós estamos invisíveis. – ele notou Bicuço se irritando novamente e estendeu a mão para Harry – Vamos logo, antes que ele tenha outra crise.

- Mas minhas malas?

- Ah sim – disse Lupin e com um agito da sua varinha as fez desaparecer. – Pronto, elas já estão na casa de Hermione. – estendeu a mão mais uma vez e Harry a pegou, no momento que a tocou, ele sentiu seu corpo leve novamente, perguntou se já estaria invisível.

O professor Lupin deu um impulso e o hipogrifo levantou vôo. Harry sentiu o vento em suas orelhas enquanto seguiam mais para o alto e alegrou-se em poder voar novamente. Mesmo que o prazer de voar em sua vassoura fosse mais forte e mais seguro, ele não pode sentir uma certa liberdade enquanto cruzavam o céu de Little Winging.

Nem percebeu que estavam descendo quando Lupin saltou e anunciou que haviam chegado. Harry desmontou do hipogrifo e acariciou suas penas deixando-o levemente satisfeito. Ele virou-se para encarar a enorme mansão. Nunca soube onde Hermione morava antes de mudar-se para essa casa, mas tinha certeza que nenhum outro lugar poderia ser mais extraordinário do que esse. Era uma enorme construção toda pintada de branco, a porta da frente era de madeira de carvalho e postos ao lado dela havia dois enormes pilares com gravuras em relevo. Harry lembrou-se de um castelo que vira desenhado em uns de seus livros de Historia da Magia e alegrou-se quando viu a porta da mansão se abrindo e Hermione aparecendo lá, sorridente. Ela veio de encontro ao garoto e o abraçou, ele sentiu-se afogar nos cabelos espessos da garota, mas retribuiu o gesto. Quando se afastou, ela cumprimentou Lupin alegremente:

- Bom dia, professor Lupin.

- Bom dia Hermione, como tem passado?

- Muito bem, obrigada. – ela virou-se para Harry e disse – Suas malas acabaram de chegar, então supus que você não demoraria.

- Onde esta Rony? – Harry perguntou despreocupado.

- Ele está lá dentro com a Gina. – Harry sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco – Estávamos jogando um jogo e... Harry, você está bem?

- Sim, estou. – ele respondeu encobrindo a excitação.

- Oh, professor Lupin, gostaria de tomar um chá conosco?

- Não, mas obrigada pelo convite. É melhor eu levar o Bicuço de volta para Hagrid. Acho que ele já está sentindo falta de seu dono – ele fez uma reverência ao hipogrifo que logo em seguida dobrou os joelhos permitindo sua aproximação. Acariciou as penas de seu pescoço e montou no animal – Nos veremos em breve, boas férias! – e com um impulso, ele ganhou novamente os céus.

Harry e Hermione observaram o hipogrifo sumir entre as nuvens brancas e brilhantes que contribuíam para um céu claro de uma linda manhã ensolarada de verão. Então a garota conduziu-o até a o saguão de entrada e ele se deu conta que se achou a mansão bonita por fora, não era nada comparada a seu interior. No saguão de entrada havia um enorme relógio antigo de madeira com um pêndulo balançando de um lado para o outro. Hermione o levou até a sala de estar, que continha um tapete fino de pele. Os sofás eram revestidos de couro na cor creme e havia também uma mesinha de centro dourada em que se encontrava um jogo de tabuleiro aberto. Harry notou um enorme quadro pendurado sobre a lareira de mármore, nele havia uma pintura de Hermione, juntamente com seus pais e seu gato Bichento. Os três pareciam felizes, mas nesse quadro a imagem não se movia como nos quadros de Hogwarts ou qualquer fotografia normal do mundo mágico. Harry também notou uma cortina feita de pequeninas imitações de cristais que pareciam prismas refletindo cores nas paredes dando uma impressão de que toda a sala brilhava. Porém, ele percebeu que havia algo ali que brilhava mais do que os cristais na cortina. Era o sorriso da garota em pé na sua frente: Gina.

Ela usava uma camiseta branca e uma saia de prega vermelha que contrastava excepcionalmente com seus cabelos ruivos, agora compridos chegando quase na cintura da garota e levemente encaracolados nas pontas. Ele ficou perplexo como ela estava mudada, no ano passado ela era tão meiga e docemente divertida, como uma típica menina de quinze anos. Mas agora, ela parecia mais confiante, mais segura, e Harry não pode deixar de acrescentar sensual, principalmente na maneira em que se portava, sustentando vigorosamente sua formosura.

Ele não podia acreditar no que estava falando, ou melhor, pensando. Sensual? Formosura? Sentiu-se inquieto por ter esses pensamentos _estranhos_ em relação à garota e tentou bloquear as palavras provocante, sexy e irresistível que pareciam invadir involuntariamente seus pensamentos. Ele não percebera que ela se aproximara dele com olhar confuso até perguntar:

- Harry, você está bem?

- O que? – ele saiu do transe – Ah sim, desculpe. Fiquei impressionado só.

- Com o que? – ela voltou a perguntar ainda confusa.

- Você. – ele disse, arrependendo-se logo após ver a o rosto da garota e seu próprio corar. Ele procurou um modo de sair daquela situação tão constrangedora quando ela o abraçou, deixando-o ainda mais abobalhado, mas ao mesmo tempo, feliz.

- Fico feliz por estar aqui. – sentiu o perfume nos cabelos da garota e viu de relance o rosto de Rony, sentado numa poltrona com um sorriso convincente e parecendo contente.

- Olá. Rony. – cumprimentou-o, quando Gina se afastou.

- Teve um bom verão Harry? – perguntou o amigo, descontraído.

- Sim. – mentiu Harry - E vocês?

- Não dos melhores, mas foi suportável.

- Vocês leram sobre a fuga em massa em Askaban? – Harry devolveu para puxar assunto.

- Claro. Estava até nas manchetes dos trouxas. – respondeu Hermione como se quisesse ser notada. – Mas não foi revelado o nome da prisão ou dos fugitivos. Apenas enfatizaram que eles eram perigosos.

- E isso muda alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina parecendo indignada.

- Suponho que não. – disse Hermione e acrescentou num tom de reprovação – Mas o que achei um absurdo foi a atitude do Ministério, permitindo magia para menores.

- Ah Hermione, deixa de ser infantil. – disse Rony – Só porque foi azarada por aquele garotinho de onze anos? Coitado, ele não fez por mal. – e abafou uma risadinha.

- Em primeiro lugar: ele tinha treze anos, e em segundo lugar: não fez por mal? Ele mirou a varinha diretamente nos meus pés quando eu o repreendi por maltratar o Bichento.

- Mas o Bicheto comeu o porquinho da índia dele. – argumentou o ruivo, e Gina puxou Harry para sentar-se no sofá como se adivinhasse que aquilo demoraria a cessar.

- O que eu posso fazer se ele não sabe cuidar do próprio animal de estimação?

- Assim como eu não sabia cuidar do Perebas? – ao ver o olhar de desaprovação de Hermione, Rony se calou, desviando o olhar.

Harry assistia o desentendimento como sempre fazia, sem manifestar-se. Ele já estava acostumado com os amigos brigando e perguntava se aquela era a única maneira que os dois conseguiam manter uma conversa. Após o triunfo de Hermione, aparentemente, ele decidiu voltar ao assunto que começou a discussão.

- Mas e todo aquele aviso sobre _excessos desnecessários_?

- Aviso Harry? – pediu Hermione, ainda em tom de desaprovação - Aquilo estava escrito após o termo P.S. Ninguém dá muita importância a isso, alguns nem se dão o trabalho de ler essas anotações.

- Então isso quer dizer que podemos fazer magia em todos os lugares? Sem nos importar com os trouxas?

- Isso mesmo. – confirmou Rony alegremente – E _essa_ foi a parte suportável das férias. Diversão garantida.

- Rony fazia mágicas para impressionar os vizinhos trouxas de Hermione e até ganhou alguns trocados. – explicou Gina.

- Eles me adoraram. – disse o ruivo, cheio de orgulho.

- Mas não o bastante a ponto de pagar um galeão por seus truques baratos. – zombou a irmã.

- Eles tinham galeões? – perguntou Hermione, impressionada.

- Não, Rony cobrava dinheiro o equivalente a um galeão.

- Isso mesmo – disse Rony, tentando firmar-se no assunto – Mas depois eu me cansei deles. Tomavam muito meu precioso tempo. – acrescentou parecendo muito cheio de si.

Hermione e Gina abafaram uma risadinha. Rony disfarçou, mas suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. Ele pigarreou e procurou algo para livrar-se do assunto:

- Vamos terminar esse jogo?

- Já terminamos. – respondeu Hermione sem cerimônia – E eu ganhei, de novo.

- Oh, é mesmo. Eu tinha esquecido – falou Rony desanimado – O que faremos agora então?

- Eu vou servir um chá – respondeu Hermione saindo da sala.

- E Harry poderia nos contar mais sobre suas férias. – sugeriu Gina.

- É, Harry. – concordou Rony – Nos conte mais sobre esse fenômeno trouxa.

- O que ele poderia saber a mais do que nós? – Hermione voltara com uma bandeja. Tirou a varinha do bolso e com um aceno, guardou o jogo de tabuleiro e fez com que o bule servisse as xícaras sozinho.

- Depois ela diz que o Ministério esta errado. – resmungou Rony.

- Ah Rony, não comece. – pediu Gina. – E então Harry?

- Eu não soube nada sobre esse fenômeno trouxa... – ele respondeu, com sinceridade.

- Estava em todos os jornais. – falou Hermione sentando-se numa poltrona vazia - Como você não viu? Disseram que começou em Little Winging e...

- O que começou em Little Winging? – perguntou rapidamente, imaginando se o show de fogos teria algo haver com isso.

Desde aquela noite, Harry sentia-se estranhamente seguro, como se nada pudesse machucá-lo. Mas ele não sabia como isso havia acontecido. _Como_ ele poderia estar seguro se Voldemort estava vivo e mais forte do que nunca? _Como_ ele poderia estar seguro se os Comensais da Morte, os dementados e os lobisomens estavam soltos por aí? _Como_ ele poderia estar seguro se Dumbledore estava morto? Mas antes que pudesse pensar numa resposta, Hermione já tinha entregado um jornal trouxa em suas mãos, no qual ele leu:

_Fenômeno Mundial_

_Ontem, nas proximidades de uma pacata cidade chamada Little Winging, uma força sobrenatural causou uma série que acontecimentos, que mais poderiam ser denominados milagres em todo o mundo._

_Esse fato, que os cientistas agora chamam de "fenômeno mundial", impediu uma erupção vulcânica na África do Sul, uma avalanche na Rússia e uma enchente na Austrália. O que seria uma noite de catástrofes terminou como uma noite de prodígios._

_E embora várias teses foram apresentadas para explicar o ocorrido, ninguém pôde confirmar o que realmente causou esse extraordinário evento. Só podemos concluir que alguma intervenção divina nos protegeu de tantos desastres, nos dando uma segunda chance de nos sentir seguros novamente depois de todos aqueles acidentes infelizes que ocorriam cada vez com mais freqüência._

_Por Joana Strudder_

- Eu não li esse jornal, mas lembro desse título. Deve ter sido na manhã em que me despedi dos Dursleys. – disse Harry forçando sua memória – Ah, sei sim! Meu tio estava lendo esse jornal.

- O que você acha que é? – perguntou Rony ansioso.

- Não tenho idéia. – respondeu sinceramente, desejando o contrário.

- Obviamente foi algum feitiço de proteção muito forte. – respondeu Hermione - Talvez um _"Zelliarius"_. – e após os olhares confusos de Rony e Gina, ela continuou – _"Zelliarius" _é um feitiço de proteção muito antigo e dificílimo de fazer. Não é usado há mais de 80 anos.

- Mas por que alguém se daria ao trabalho de...? – e antes que Harry pudesse terminar sua pergunta Hermione novamente se manifestou.

- Oh Harry, essa resposta é muito obvia: pra te proteger é claro. Não me admiraria tanto se Dumbledore tivesse feito isso antes de morrer. – a garota disse e Harry sentiu um aperto no peito. Será que Dumbledore ainda estava tentando protegê-lo mesmo depois de sua morte?

- Isso pode acontecer? – pediu, tentando disfarçar a infelicidade de ter que pensar em Dumbledore.

- Sim... E não. – respondeu Hermione – Quer dizer, ele não poderia realizar o feitiço estando morto – explicou, num tom receio – Mas... Poderia ter deixado instruções para que alguém realizá-lo.

- Mas quem? – perguntou Rony.

- Não sei. Certamente que todos da Ordem sabiam que isso aconteceria, vocês notaram como pareciam despreocupados um dia antes do aniversário de Harry? – e completou desanimada – Mas não creio que algum deles possa ter feito o feitiço.

- Por que não? – Gina parecia muito interessada agora.

- Como eu disse antes, esse feitiço é muito difícil de fazer. É preciso um bruxo muito poderoso e qualificado para conseguir e...

- E você não considera nenhum dos membros da Ordem qualificado? – interrompeu Rony.

- Não é isso, Rony – ela respondeu – Mas esse feitiço deixa qualquer bruxo, até o mais poderoso, muito fraco, tanto que quase nenhum arrisca tentar.

- Deve ser por isso que não é usado a mais de 80 anos. – concluiu Gina.

- Isso mesmo. – Hermione confirmou - E nenhum dos membros da Ordem parecia fraco na noite que foi ativado.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Harry.

- Nós estávamos na sede Harry. – respondeu Hermione, não deixando escapar um tom de preocupação, como se achasse que ele se aborreceria ao ouvir isso – Chegamos aqui um pouco antes de você.

- Ah sim. – ele respondeu calmamente, percebendo Hermione deixar escapar um sorriso aliviado. - Mas como aquele feitiço impediu todos aqueles desastres?

- É aí que está. O feitiço é tão poderoso que protege além do seu objetivo. – explicou Hermione.

- Como é que ninguém pensou em fazê-lo antes? – Rony perguntou

- Acho que é porque ele não dura muito tempo. – respondeu Hermione

- Não dura? – pediu Gina, um tanto aflita.

- Para o objetivo principal ele pode durar um pouco mais que seis meses, mas quanto ao restante... Não dura mais que algumas semanas.

- Seis meses? Acho isso o bastante para mim.

Sentiu-se traído novamente, notando que os outros interferiram para que ele estivesse seguro quando ele já havia enfrentado muito mais do que qualquer outro e não temia Voldemort.

- Você está dizendo que não está agradecido por esse feitiço ser ativado? – perguntou Hermione com ar de desaprovação.

- Não. – Harry respondeu rispidamente – Todos parecem me tratar como criança. Será que não perceberam que eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo?

- Harry, tenho certeza que não é isso que pensaram. – disse Gina tentando acalmá-lo.

Harry olhou-a e de repente sentiu-se grato por ela ter feito o comentário. Ele realmente estava sendo muito injusto. Não podia negar ajuda, não de Dumbledore.

- Mas e aquelas catástrofes? – perguntou, disfarçando o que acabara de insinuar – Como elas puderam acontecer coincidentemente na mesma noite em que o feitiço seria ativado?

- Na minha opinião, - começou Hermione – Voldemort sabia que o feitiço da casa dos seus tios cessaria e decidiu fazer uma pequena comemoração. E como os Comensais adoram um massacre, não hesitaram em caprichar para contentar seu mestre.

- E eles podem causar desastres naturais?

- Com magia negra... Creio que sim.

- Mas então eles devem ter ficado muito desapontados que nenhum de seus truques funcionou não é?

- Revoltados é uma palavra melhor para essa ocasião. – completou Gina.

- Mas é claro! – disse Hermione parecia ter descoberto alguma coisa obvia – Voldemort desconfiava que Dumbledore pudesse ter um plano reserva. Então resolveu testá-lo.

- Um teste? – disse Gina revoltada. – Matar milhares de trouxas é o que alguém chamaria de teste?

- Um entretenimento para ele! – afirmou Harry indignado.

- Então se eles... – Mas antes que Rony pudesse terminar sua frase, uma coruja entrou pela janela deixando uma carta com o selo de Hogwarts no colo de cada um. Harry, como todos os outros, abriu-a rapidamente e leu:

_Prezado Senhor Potter_

_Gostaríamos de informar que a escola de Hogwarts voltará a funcionar por mais um ano letivo. _

_Depois de muita insistência dos professores garantindo total segurança dos alunos, o Ministério concordou que ela poderia ser reaberta, mas estabeleceu algumas regras que serão expostas durante o banquete inicial._

_Esclarecemos que neste ano, a matricula deverá ser renovada através de uma carta, pois vários alunos estão relutantes a voltar e a escola não os obrigará a nada. Portanto, todos os alunos ainda interessados em continuar o curso devem mandar uma carta renovando a matrícula até o dia 31 de Agosto._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Profª Mcgonagall_

_Vice-Diretora de Hogwarts_

Harry não podia acreditar, e ao notar os olhares atônitos dos amigos, percebeu que eles estavam tão surpresos quanto ele. Ele esperou para ver se alguém faria algum comentário sobre o assunto quando Hermione gritou de felicidade:

- Voltaremos para Hogwarts! – ela parecia muito satisfeita. – Vou mandar minha matrícula agora mesmo. – disse ela, levantando-se radiante e seguindo para a porta.

- Espere por mim, Mione. – disse Gina, que parecia igualmente feliz e levantando-se, seguiu Hermione.

Harry observou Gina se retirar, seus cabelos balançando conforme ela corria e sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando percebeu que, em seus pensamentos, ela parecia mover-se em câmera lenta, como se sua saída fosse triunfal. Ela ainda corria, mas Harry podia ver toda a sua graciosidade, todos os seus movimentos sutis. Ele balançou a cabeça tentando desvencilhar do transe e pensou mais uma vez, como Gina havia se tornado irresistível. E ele, naturalmente havia percebido isso só agora.

* * *

**Preview:** No casamento de Fluer há uma surpresa que ninguém pode imaginar, nem mesmo Harry. Capítulo Três, **Casamento no Jardim Weasley**. 


	3. Casamento no Jardim Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Eu não ganho nenhum centavo para escrever essa fic (e isso deve ser desculpa o bastante para atrasar a atualização), portanto afirmo que não sou uma ladra de personagens ou lugares que a tia J.K criou. Ela a dona de tudo no universo HP, viu?

Isso esclarecido, podemos ir adiante.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral**

Capítulo Três – Casamento no Jardim Weasley

O restante das férias de Harry for mais agradável do que ele poderia imaginar. Ele dividiu um quarto com Rony e apreciou muito sua estadia na companhia dos amigos e dos pais de Hermione, que pareciam se esforçar o máximo para mimá-los. A Sra. Granger não cozinhava tão bem quanto a Sra. Weasley, mas garantia uma boa refeição com direito a sobremesas criativas e saborosas. E o Sr. Granger, apesar de ser um homem de poucas palavras, adorava ouvir as histórias contadas por Rony e Harry sobre o esporte dos bruxos, quadribol.

Harry despertou no dia 31 de Agosto com um Rony pulando em sua cama. Ele abriu os olhos e viu um sorriso no rosto do amigo, que pulava para cima e para baixo animadamente no colchão fofo.

- É hoje, Harry! É hoje! Levante-se logo, precisamos nos trocar. – e dizendo isso ele pulou para fora do colchão e mirou-se no espelho, ajeitando os cabelos – Preciso dar um jeito nessa juba. – e desapareceu pela porta do banheiro do quarto.

Harry levantou espreguiçando-se, sentou na cama e apanhou os óculos no criado mudo. Notou que ali havia um pergaminho branco enrolado numa fina linha prateada. Ele abriu o convite para o casamento de Fleur e Gui, que aconteceria dali há algumas horas e não notou Rony de volta no quarto quando o mesmo falou:

- O que você acha? – perguntou ele, referindo-se obviamente ao terno azul marinho que acabara de vestir.

- Está muito bom. – respondeu Harry com sinceridade e o amigo sorriu – Onde estão Hermione e Gina?

- Já foram. – o ruivo mirava-se animadamente no espelho - Suponho que para ajudar mamãe com os preparativos. – completou enquanto ajeitava a gravata borboleta.

- É mesmo. A Gina vai cuidar da decoração não é? – perguntou lembrando-se de uma conversa que tivera com a garota na noite anterior.

- Isso mesmo. E também é responsável pela grande surpresa... – depois acrescentou desanimado – E por mais que eu tenha tentado, ela não quis me contar o que era...

- Você... Tem idéia do que poderia ser?

- Nem imagino. – e cortou o assunto, virando-se para Harry – O que está esperando? O Professor Lupin chagará a qualquer momento.

Pouco tempo depois ele e Rony já estavam sentados no sofá da sala de estar esperando o professor e discutindo como seria voltar para Hogwarts no dia seguinte. De repente ouviram um estampido e Lupin apareceu. Ele parecia mais jovem e saudável do que nunca em seu terno cinza.

- Prontos?

- Nós vamos aparatar? – pediu Rony ansiosamente.

- Não. – respondeu, entregando um punhado de pó para os dois.

- Pó de Flú? Que idéia maravilhosa! – Ironizou Rony - Chegaremos lá parecendo dois ratos empoeirados.

- Nada que um feitiço não conserte. – sugeriu – Vamos, vamos. Já estamos atrasados.

Harry entrou na lareira sem demora, atirou pó e gritou:

- A Toca!

Sentiu seu corpo rodopiar veloz e parar de repente. Abriu os olhos e estava encarando a sala de estar dos Weasley, onde os gêmeos se encontravam sentados num sofá bem à sua frente. Saiu rapidamente da lareira para não atrapalhar a chegada de Rony:

- Olá Fred, olá Jorge. – cumprimentou, enquanto tentava tirar o excesso de pó de suas vestes.

- Bom dia Harry – responderam os gêmeos, num tom jovial.

- A Propósito... – continuou Jorge – Belo terno. Emprestou do Filch por acaso?

E com um pequeno estrondo, Rony apareceu, igualmente empoeirado.

- E aí está o Roniquito. – anunciou Fred quando o irmão saiu da lareira – Veja Jorge, acho que eles vão fazer um dueto.

- Há há, muito engraçado Fred. – disse Rony sacudindo o terno.

- Oh, que bom que chegaram. - A Sra. Weasley acabara de surgir da cozinha – Harry querido, como você está diferente. Tão alto. – e veio em sua direção com os braços abertos.

- Cuidado com a poeira, mamãe. – advertiu um dos gêmeos.

- Oh, é mesmo. – e com um aceno da varinha ela fez toda a poeira desaparecer. – Pronto. Novinhos em folha.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry.

- Por nada, querido. – ela falou gentil, e virou-se para o Rony – Ronald? O que você fez no seu cabelo?

- Arrumei. – respondeu o ruivo, um pouco apreensivo.

- Arrumou como? – pediu, aproximando do filho – Olha só que bagunça. – ela começou a ajeitar os cabelos dele com os dedos quando Rony se desvencilhou dela.

- Ah mamãe, está bom assim. – ele resmungou, enquanto tentava fazer com que os fios voltassem no lugar que estavam.

- É mãe. – confirmou Jorge – Não ouviu que a moda agora é o cabelo estilo bagaço?

Harry segurou uma risada e Fred não. Rony corou levemente, mas disse numa voz irritada:

- Ah não enche, seu... – e num estampido Lupin apareceu interrompendo Rony.

- Oh Remo, ainda bem que chegou. – exclamou a Sra. Weasley – Arthur estava a sua procura, esta tendo uma crise com aqueles malditos gnomos no jardim. Será que você poderia lhe dar uma mão?

- Já estou indo. – respondeu, saindo do cômodo.

- Eu também vou. – disse ela adiantando-se na frente – Tenho que checar se as meninas estão prontas. – e os dois sumiram pela porta.

- Vamos, Fred. – disse Jorge se levantando – Precisamos garantir nossos lugares nas primeiras fileiras.

- Por que vocês já não estavam lá fora? – perguntou Rony.

- Percy. – explicou Fred – Ele ficou encarregado de receber os convidados. Esta tão irritante.

- Só porque conseguiu o cargo de Assistente Pessoal do Gabinete do Ministro. – completou Jorge num tom de repugnância.

Os gêmeos, Rony e Harry se dirigiram até o jardim da casa do Weasley que estava muito diferente do normal. A grama estava aparada e muito verde, exceto um pedaço dela, agora prateado e imitando um tapete comprido que levava até o altar. Havia nove fileiras do lado direito e nove do lado esquerdo, cada uma com oito cadeiras, brancas e decoradas com lírios.

Os quatro adiantaram-se para sentarem na segunda fileira. Harry olhou em volta e depois para o altar, onde viu Gina decorando um enorme arco de madeira com mais lírios. Ela estava usando um vestido muito simples para ocasião, era azul e sem detalhes, mas ainda assim continuava a desviar a atenção dele. A ruiva ajeitou um último arranjo e virou-se diretamente para ele, notando que a observava. Então se aproximou sorrindo e perguntou:

- O que achou da decoração?

- Esta ótima. – respondeu Harry honestamente.

- Os lírios ajudaram! – contou animada – São meus favoritos! E aparentemente, os favoritos da Fleur também.

- Gina! – Fred interrompeu num sussurro - Conte o que a surpresa pra gente.

- Nem pensar.

- Mas a gente promete que não conta para mais ninguém... – tentou Jorge.

- Eu não posso dizer. – disse se afastando – É melhor eu subir, mamãe precisa ajeitar o meu cabelo. – e saiu correndo para dentro da Toca.

- Que menina mais resistente! – reclamou Fred para Harry, que apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Alguém viu a Mione? - perguntou Rony, enquanto olhava para os lados parecendo procurá-la.

Harry olhou em volta, mas também não encontrou a amiga. Então se lembrou de algo que a Sra. Weasley havia dito na sala de estar.

- Acho que está lá em cima com... – e interrompeu-se – Ah não me enganei, olhe ela ali. – disse apontando a porta da cozinha, por onde ela saía conversando com uma garotinha loira que Harry reconheceu como a irmã de Fleur, Gabriele.

Hermione usava um vestido amarelo claro com bordados brancos e estava com os cabelos presos num coque deixando algumas madeixas encaracoladas soltas. Harry se virou para Rony e viu que o olhar do amigo estava fixo na garota, boquiaberto e parecendo ligeiramente abobalhado. Quando tentou chamar atenção dele, os gêmeos se adiantaram:

- Roniquiiiiiiiiito? – cantarolou Jorge balançando a mão na frente do irmão, que saiu rapidamente do transe.

- Ah, o que? – perguntou abobado.

- Irmãozinho, - continuou Fred – Se continuasse olhando para a Hermione daquele jeito ia secar a pobrezinha.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas, assim com suas bochechas. Ele virou-se para o altar resmungando algo parecido com "Não sei do que estão falando" e Harry não havia percebido, mas quase todos os convidados já se encontravam em seus lugares agora. Do lado direito estavam os parentes de Fleur, e do lado esquerdo, os Weasley, exceto pela última fileira em que se encontravam sentados: Moddy, Lupin, Tonks, Mcgonagall, Hagrid e Madame Maxine, os dois últimos ocupando duas cadeiras cada. Hagrid acenou animado para Harry, que retribuiu o gesto no mesmo tom. Foi quando ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro:

- Harry! Acho que vai começar. - disse Hermione num sussurro, enquanto sentava-se entre ele e Rony, que de repente parecia muito pálido.

Um homem subiu no altar, usando uma túnica branca com um cordão fino prateado amarrado na cintura e posicionou-se bem embaixo do arco de madeira. Ele era alto e magro, tinha uma expressão gentil no rosto e um olhar sereno por debaixo dos óculos pequenos e quadrados. Ao lado dele, encontrava-se Gui, usando um terno preto e parecendo muito feliz. Harry não o vira desde aquela noite na enfermaria, em que fora atacado por um lobisomem, mas felizmente, Harry soube depois, ele não se infectou. Embora ainda tivesse duas cicatrizes no rosto, elas pareciam não interferir na sua boa aparência a julgar pelos comentários das primas de Fleur sentadas na segunda fileira ao lado de Harry, que diziam que ele tinha um sorriso maravilhoso e olhos perfeitos.

Harry nem percebeu que uma melodia doce e suave acabara de começar. Então duas garotas caminharam pelo corredor gramado até o altar. Primeiro veio Gabrielle, e depois, o coração de Harry acelerou, quando Gina surgiu usando um vestido longo, de um tom rosa muito fraco, com bordados e rendas simples em branco. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque levemente desmanchado com um pequeno arranjo de lírios deixando-a com um ar de pureza e graciosidade. Ao passar por ele, Gina sorriu de leve fazendo-o corar.

A música mudou, fazendo Harry desviar o olhar da ruiva para a loira que entrava sorridente pelo corredor, andando com elegância como se a grama prateada fosse uma passarela. Fleur estava mais linda do que nunca. Usava um vestido branco sem mangas, com bordados e rendas prateadas que reluziam aos raios de sol dando a impressão que ela inteira brilhava. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e cacheados até as pontas e ela usava uma tiara florida, uma vez usada por uma tia de Rony, mas que parecia ter sido feita sob-medida para sua cabeça. Ela caminhou cintilante até o altar, arrastando a longa cauda do vestido e postou-se de frente para Gui. Os dois sorriram e Harry pode ouvir um choro discreto vindo da primeira fileira, que foi abafado pelas primeiras palavras do celebrante:

- O amor absoluto é uma força maior do que qualquer feitiço existente. – disse numa voz firme e clara - E dura para sempre! Reunidos aqui, celebraremos a união desses jovens corações. - Harry notou a Sra. De Lacour enxugar os olhos com um fino lenço de seda. – Mas se os sentimentos são ilusões e as palavras soam como mentiras, os laços não sustentarão essa aliança. Por favor, podem... – ele fez um gesto com a varinha indicando união, e Fleur e Gui deram as mãos – Vocês declaram-se fiés e aceitam-se por toda a eternidade?

- Sim – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

O celebrante agitou a varinha liberando uma fina linha brilhante que dançou entre as mãos unidas de Gui e Fleur e explodiu em fagulhas finas e brancas quando ao mesmo tempo, uma aliança apareceu no dedo de cada.

- ¹O amor é um erro da juventude que todos nós devíamos cometer. – e dizendo isso ele sorriu, acrescentando – Pode beijar a noiva. – Gui aproximou-se devagar, beijou a testa de Fleur e os dois se abraçaram.

A Sra. Weasley chorou orgulhosa, amparada por Carlinhos, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Assim como Harry, todos se levantaram e aplaudiram enquanto os noivos caminhavam de mãos dadas de volta pelo corredor.

Já havia passado algumas horas desde o fim da cerimônia e todos já estavam ansiosos para a grande surpresa da noite. Harry estava sentado numa mesa redonda, juntamente com os gêmeos, Hermione, Rony e Gina. Todos pareciam concentrados em sua deliciosa refeição, que fora preparada pela própria Sra. Weasley. Gina encarava o prato angustiada e extremamente pálida, Harry desviou o olhar para ela e perguntou:

- Gina, você está bem?

- O que? – ela se assustou ao perceber que ele a olhava – Ah não. Eu estou bem. Eu só... – ela balbuciou – Preciso me preparar para... – e antes que pudesse terminar a frase, a Sra. Weasley chamou-a:

- Gina, querida. Venha logo. – e fez um gesto para a garota se aproximar - Está quase na hora. – a garota soltou um gemido de aflição retirou-se, indo para onde a mãe estava deixando Harry um tanto preocupado.

- Não se preocupe Harry. - falou Hermione de repente – Ela só está um pouco nervosa por causa da surpresa.

Como se aquilo fosse um pequeno alarme que disparou, Fred, Jorge e Rony se viraram ao mesmo tempo para Hermione e perguntaram curiosos:

- Você sabe o que é a surpresa?

- Eu...? Não. – respondeu, tentando parecer sincera.

- Ah, mas é claro que sabe. – falou Rony, sem convencer-se – Vamos Hermione, conta pra gente.

- Não posso.

- Por favor, por favor – pediram Fred e Jorge em uníssono.

- Não e pronto. – ela falou firmemente retirando-se da mesa, mas Rony a seguiu.

Os dois pararam um pouco mais à frente e dali alguns segundos, Harry não pode acreditar, estavam discutindo. Ele ouviu algumas palavras como "Vítinho", "Teimoso" e "Ciúmes" entre os gritos, que aumentavam e diminuam alternadamente quando de repente Rony disse algo e os dois se calaram. Harry achou que aquilo seria a última palavra e aparentemente não estava enganado. Hermione não disse nada, mas virou um tapa no rosto de Rony e voltou para a mesa emburrada. O ruivo continuou no lugar, atônito. Ele ficou parado como uma estátua por alguns segundos, e depois retornou à mesa sentando-se do lado oposto e parecendo arrependido. Harry notou que seus olhos estavam marejados e quando Fred abriu a boca para perguntar, Rony o cortou:

- Não se atreva a dizer... NADA! – sibilou com um olhar furioso que até os gêmeos se intimidaram e calaram-se.

Harry não teve tempo de pensar no porque eles haviam discutido, nem se voltariam a se falar, pois uma voz alta surgiu, chamando a atenção de todos. A Sra. Weasley adiantou-se à frente do pequeno palanque em que estava a banda de cordas e violinos e anunciou:

- Gostaria de convidar os noivos para a pista de dança, na qual, como diz a tradição, devem apresentar sua primeira valsa. - Gui e Fleur se adiantaram e se posicionaram bem no meio da pista. – E também – continuou a Sra. Weasley - Eu gostaria de oferecer meus mais sinceros cumprimentos e presenteá-los com a surpresa da noite.

Ela fez um gesto com a varinha e a banda começou a tocar. Ela insinuou para que o casal dançasse, e eles, com olhares confusos o fizeram. Todos, inclusive Harry, pareciam estar imaginando se aquela simples canção seria a grande surpresa quando uma voz fina surgiu do outro lado da pista, fazendo todos virarem. Harry sentiu um arrepio e seu coração pulou. Gina acompanhava a banda cantando numa voz suave que o deixou perplexo e maravilhado, assim como os demais convidados. Ele olhou de relance para Fleur, que dançava emocionada com Gui, deixando escorrer lágrimas pelas bochechas.

_**²I lived my life in shadow** _/ _Eu vivi minha vida nas sombras_

_**Never the sun on my face** _/ _Nunca o sol em minha face_

_**It didn't seem so sad, though** _/ _Não pareceu assim triste_

**_I figured that was my place_** / _Eu achei que era meu lugar_

_**Now I'm bathed in light** _/ _Agora sou banhada na luz_

_**Something just isn't right** _/ _Algo não parece estar certo_

**_-_**

**_I'm under your spell_** / _Eu estou sob seu feitiço_

**_How else could it be_** / _Como mais poderia ser_

**_Anyone would notice me?_** / _Qualquer um me notaria?_

_**It's magic, I can tell** _/ _É magia, eu sei disso_

_**How you set me free** _/ _Como você me livrou_

_**Brought me out so easily** / Me trouxe a tona tão facilmente_

**_-_**

**_I saw a world enchanted_** / _Eu vi um mundo encantado_

_**Spirits and charms in the air** _/ _Espíritos e encantos no ar_

_**I always took for granted** _/ _Eu nunca dei importância_

_**I was the only one there** _/ _Eu era a única ali_

_**But your power shone** _/ _Mas o seu poder me mostrou_

_**Brighter than any I've known** _/ _Mais claramente do que eu esperava_

**_-_**

**_I'm under your spell_** / _Estou sob seu feitiço_

_**Nothing I can do** _/ _Nada posso fazer_

_**You just took my soul with you** _/ _Você tem minha alma com você_

_**You worked your charm so well** _/ _Você me enfeitiçou tão bem_

_**Finally, I knew** _/ _Finalmente eu soube_

_**Everything I dreamed was true** / Tudo o que eu sonhei era real_

_**You made me believe** / Você me fez acreditar_

**_-_**

**_The moon to the tide_** / _Da lua à maré_

_**I can feel you inside **/ Eu posso senti-lo dentro de mim_

**_-_**

**_I'm under your spell_** / _Estou sob seu feitiço_

_**Surging like the sea** _/ _Emergindo como o mar_

_**Wanting you so helplessly** _/ _Querendo-o tão indefesa_

_**I break with every swell** _/ _Eu me parto com tanto amor_

_**Lost in ecstasy** _/ _Perdido no prazer_

**_Spread beneath my wisdom tree_** / _Espalhado embaixo à minha sabia arvore_

_**You make me com-plete** _/ _Você me completa_

E cantando esse último verso ela olhou diretamente para Harry, que sentiu um arrepio repentino. Mas antes que pudesse retribuir o olhar, Fleur já havia corrido até onde Gina estava, abraçando-a. Todos batiam palmas e alguns pareciam emocionados com a apresentação da garota, que agora abraçava Gui. A garota ficou rodeada de várias pessoas, recebendo diversos cumprimentos e elogios e quando finalmente voltou para a mesa, a Sra. Weasley adiantou-se novamente:

- E agora, gostaríamos de convidar todos os convidados para a pista de dança. – e dizendo isso ela puxou um relutante Sr. Weasley para a valsar comela. Logo depois, juntaram-se a eles Lupin e Tonks, Madame Maxine e Hagrid e uma desconfortável Mcgonagall com um desajeitado Moody.

Gina sentou-se e foi abraçada com entusiasmo pelos gêmeos:

- Gina, que achado! – exclamou Fred. – Como conseguiu esconder esse seu talento por tanto tempo hein?

- Sabe, - continuou Jorge – Não me espantaria se você fosse a nova Margaret Dextz. – e mudou a voz para um tom parecido com o de um agente. – Se quiser, podemos organizar uma apresentação no Três Vassouras. O que acha?

- Não, obrigada. – recusou a garota parecendo notar as intenções dos irmãos – Tenho pavor do palco. – disse com sinceridade e corando levemente - Vocês me viram antes da apresentação.

- Bobagem. – falou Rony de repente, parecendo muito mais calmo – Você foi brilhante Gina. – disse com orgulho a garota corou um pouco mais.

- Se mudar de idéia maninha, - continuou Fred, tirando um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso – Aqui está nosso cartão.

- E agora – Jorge levantou–se num pulo.

- Se nos dão licença – continuou Fred, também em pé.

- Nós vamos convidar as primas de Fleur para dançar. – finalizou Jorge.

E fazendo uma pequena reverência em direção à irmã, eles se retiraram. A mesa ficou silenciosa. Gina observava a pista de dança com um olhar indecifrável, Hermione parecia mais calma, mas continuava calada e Rony estava encarava apreensivo seu prato vazio. Harry continuou a observá-los até que o amigo levantou-se bruscamente e se dirigiu até onde Hermione estava sentada parando na frente da garota, que fingiu não notar que ele estava ali. Ele hesitou um momento, e depois estendeu a mão para ela:

- Quer dançar Hermione? – perguntou, com a voz um pouco trêmula.

- Não, obrigada. – ela respondeu secamente. Rony fez um careta parecendo lutar contra sua vontade de começar outra discussão. Engoliu em seco e disse calmamente:

- Olhe, Hermione. Eu sinto muito. – e ao ver que a garota não lhe concedia atenção, ele ajoelhou-se olhando diretamente em seus olhos – Eu realmente sinto muito, Mione. Eu não quis magoá-la e prometo nunca mais dizer, sabe... Aquilo de você. Quero dizer, eu estava errado e... Por favor? – ele pediu muito sincero – Me concede essa dança?

A garota não se moveu e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Esfregou-os a tempo de evitar que lágrima escorresse e deu a mão para Rony, sorrindo fracamente. Ele retribuiu o gesto e conduziu-a até a pista de dança. Harry assistiu a cena, atônito. Nunca fora natural de Rony pedir desculpas. E no momento que o fez, ele também achou que Hermione não aceitaria, principalmente depois daquele tapa. Ficou feliz por eles terem se aceitado tão rápido. Desviou o olhar deles para Gina, que parecia um tanto confusa. Então lembrou que ela não estava ali no momento da briga e ele explicou tudo.

- Mas qual foi o motivo?

- Não sei. – Harry respondeu, embora tivesse uma idéia do que poderia ter sido. - E acho que isso não importa agora que eles já se acertaram, não é?

- Tem razão. – concordou a garota, olhando para a pista de dança e sorrindo.

Harry viu que Hermione e Rony dançavam abraçados. O amigo parecia preocupado, como se achasse que iria errar o passo a qualquer momento e Hermione, com a cabeça encostada no peito dele, evitava contato visual enquanto escondia um sorriso. Harry desviou o olhar para Gina novamente, ela parecia levemente desapontada. Acabou lembrando que ainda não havia dito nada sobre a apresentação da garota, alias, não tinha sequer elogiado-a.

- Quer dançar Harry? – perguntou Gina, como se achasse que era aquilo que ele queria dizer.

Sentiu seu estomago embrulhar quando percebeu que eram os únicos sentados agora. Todos estavam na pista de dança, mas ele não tinha certeza que seria uma boa idéia convidar a ruiva para acompanha-lo até a mesma. Mesmo querendo, ele não confiava que conseguisse resistir uma aproximação maior se acaso estivessem abraçados como Rony e Hermione. Mas ele preferiu culpar suas habilidades de dançarino quando recusou o convite da garota.

- Não posso, Gina. – ele se levantou – Eu... Não sei dançar direito e... É melhor não arriscar.

A ruiva suspirou, mas não disse nada. Fitou as próprias mãos e Harry escolheu esse momento para deixar a mesa. Ele seguiu para o quarto de Rony, onde passaria aquela noite. Deitou-se na cama e forçou sua mente para outros pensamentos. Voltaria à Hogwarts pela manhã. Tinha que encontrar os horcruxes de Voldemort. Tinha de enfrentá-lo. Tinha que vencer. Só assim poderia viver em paz. E talvez dançar com Gina, se aprendesse a dançar. Adormeceu com esses pensamentos.

* * *

¹ - A frase "O casamento é um erro da juventude que todos nós deveríamos cometer" é de autoria do Don Herold.

² - A música cantada por é Gina leva o nome de "I'm Under Your Spell" e pertence à trilha sonora do seriado "Buffy, a Caça Vampiros". Quem interpreta a música é a atriz **Amber Benson**, no episódio musical "Once More With Feeling" da 7ª temporada.

* * *

**Preview:** Horcruxes! E Harry volta para a sua antiga casa em Godric's Hollow.

Capítulo Quatro: Destroços e Lembranças.


	4. Destroços e Lembranças

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K Rowling.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A) **Agradecimentos especiais às reviwers (e manas):

**Carolina (AlisiaWindson) – **A música faz parte da trilha sonora do seriado Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros. O nome é "Under Your Spell" e toca durante o episódio musical: Once More With Felling.

**Rita'Weasley**** – **Muitíssississimo obrigada pela info no irmão de Dumbledore.Realmente, esse cap foi um pouco triste, mas garanto: momentos Harry/Gina não vão faltar para compensar.

**Angela Danton**** – **Postando hoje, um pouco atrasada. /

**Bruna Granger Potter**** – **Essa briga vai ser esclarecida logo logo. E como disse antes, ainda tem muito Harry/Gina pela frente, assim como Mione/Ronny. Prometo não decepcioná-las.

**LelyInTheSky**** – **Mana, obrigada pela ajuda com os nomes... Prometo citar sua "interferência", hihihi. Sim sim, também acho que a música tem haver com HP. E repito que a briga será esclarecida nos próximos caps.

Obrigada em geral pelos elogios e até logo.

Juro solenemente que no próximo capítulo eu revisarei todos os erros de português porque nesse não deu tempo.

Malfeito feito. )

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral 

Capítulo Quatro – Destroços e Lembranças

- Harry! Harry! – Harry ouviu uma voz chamá-lo. Abriu os olhos e notou uma sombra difusa debruçada em sua cama, - Harry! – ela chamou de novo, quase que num cochicho – Levante-se.

Ele levantou desajeitado sentando-se na cama e apanhou seus óculos. Uma mínima claridade da madrugada iluminou os cabelos rosa choque de Tonks, sentada na beirada da cama parecendo ligeiramente inquieta. Harry encarou-a por um momento e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu? – sua voz saiu quase que como um bocejo

- Shhh. Levante-se logo. – ela sussurrou olhando para os lados, onde Fred, Jorge e Ronny dormiam – Vista sua roupa e desça na cozinha. Eu explico depois.

Harry obedeceu, vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu curioso. Ao entrar na cozinha, a Sra. Weasley aproximou-se sorridente:

- Bom dia Harry, - cumprimentou – Querido, sente-se aqui... – ela indicou uma cadeira na ponta da mesa - E tome seu café – Harry obedeceu e sentou-se, enquanto a Sra. Weasley servia Lupin e Tonks, sentados na outra extremidade da mesa.

O casal conversava com olhares tímidos e carinhosos e Harry notou que eles usavam uma aliança de compromisso. Sentindo um pouco de inveja, Harry não percebeu a Sra. Weasley enchendo seu prato de salsichas e ovos fritos.

- Quer panquecas, querido? – ela ofereceu bondosamente

- Não obrigado - ele respondeu – Hum... Sra Weasley? Por que...

- Já já, querido. – ela disse calma, e servindo-o uma panqueca ela sorriu – Coma apenas um então. - Harry não contrariou, apenas acenou com a cabeça agradecendo.

De repente, entraram na cozinha o Sr. Weasley, Carlinhos e Percy discutindo algo sobre o Ministério. O Sr. Weasley parecia estar dando instruções aos filhos, e enquanto Carlinhos escutava atentamente, Percy parecia anotar tudo o que o pai dizia usando uma pena e riscando intensamente um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Arthur – chamou a Sra. Weasley – Não vão tomar café?

- Sinto muito, querida. Não temos tempo. – ele respondeu num tom ligeiramente abatido.

- Oh, Arthur – ela exclamou desdenhosa e lhe deu um beijo no rosto – Não tem problema, - Mas prometa que vai comer alguma coisa na hora do almoço.

- Sim, claro. Eu prometo – ele disse enquanto a esposa beijava os filhos – Meninos, prontos?

- Certamente. – disse Percy, num tom um pouco arrogante. – Até mais tarde mamãe. - E dizendo isso, ele aparatou, o Sr. Weasley foi logo em seguida e por último Carlinhos interrompendo a Sra. Weasley de ajeitar por inteiro as suas vestes e deixando-a um pouco irritada, aparentemente, por não concluir a tarefa.

Harry concentrou-se no prato, e terminando seu café viu que a Sra. Weasley o fitava:

- Aceita mais alguma coisa, Harry?

- Não, obrigado. Estou cheio – E realmente, ele estava.

- Se mudar de idéia, os pães estão ali no balcão – ela falou e foi saindo da cozinha – É melhor eu checar se as garotas já acordaram. – e parando de repente na porta ela se virou para Harry – Harry, querido, você já arrumou seu malão?

Harry sentiu pequeno calafrio, esquecera que hoje era dia 01 de Setembro, começo do ano letivo. Em algumas horas eles estariam a bordo do expresso Hogwarts seguindo para a escola. - Eu me esqueci porque...

- Não, não se preocupe. – ela interrompeu - Eu pedirei ao Ronny para fazer isso para você antes de irmos para a estação.

- Nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal antes? – perguntou, mas a Sra. Weasley já tinha saído da cozinha, deixando Harry sem resposta até que...

- Não, Harry – respondeu Lupin de repente fazendo Harry virar para encará-lo. – Você vai para Hogwarts depois, comigo. – e ao ver o olhar confuso de Harry, ele acrescentou – Temos alguns assuntos para resolver.

- Que tipo de assunto? – perguntou Harry desconfiado. Que assuntos ele tinha com o Profº Lupin que não poderiam deixar para depois? Será que tinha algo haver com o feitiço de proteção?

- Explicaremos tudo quando chegarmos lá. – Tonks falou ao perceber que Harry ainda estava intrigado

- Aonde...

- Godric's Hollow. – interrompeu Moddy que apareceu do nada, e antes que Harry pudesse voltar perguntar – Sim, Harry. É o lugar onde seus pais morreram. – ele aproximou-se e estendeu a mão para Harry – Vamos?

- Aparatar?

- Isso mesmo.

Harry pegou a mão de Moody e sentiu seus pés saírem do chão rodopiando sem parar. Aquela sensação de pressão logo sumiu e quando Harry abriu os olhos, eles estavam em frente ao Caldeirão Furado. Moody deu um sinal para Harry entrasse com ele, Lupin e Tonks, e ele o fez.

- Agora, Harry. Não chame muita atenção. – Aqui, vista isso, e cubra o rosto. – ordenou Moody lhe entregando um casaco que parecia ser feito com a mesma malha que eram feitas a roupas do elfos domésticos, um tecido sujo e surrado com uma toca. Harry a colocou sentindo-se um pouco estúpido, ele agora parecia um mendigo.

- Aqui Harry, sente-se – disse Lupin que havia se acomodado numa mesa redonda.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, com uma certa ansiedade na voz.

- Não achei apropriado lhe contar nada na cozinha da Toca, afinal nunca se sabe quem poderia nos ouvir. – e acrescentou - E apesar de saber que você irá informar tudo ao Sr. Weasley e a Sra. Granger, não quero arriscar mais ninguém ouvindo nossa conversa.

- Mas achei que íamos para...

- Sim, - interrompeu Tonks – Mas, sinto muito Harry. – ela pediu envergonhada - Tivemos que passar aqui antes porque eu esqueci de um detalhe que tenho que tratar no Beco Diagonal.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse indiferente

- Acha que pode dar conta do garoto sozinho, Remo? – perguntou Moody, o olho revirando nas órbitas com se procurasse algo suspeito e perigoso no local.

- Nós ficaremos bem, Alastor. – respondeu Lupin calmamente.

- De qualquer forma, voltaremos logo – e dizendo isso ele e Tonks se desvencilharam para os fundos do bar.

Lupin observou-os sair parecendo lamentar um pouco a partida de Tonks e depois se voltou para Harry:

- Harry, gostaria de beber algo?

- Não, obrigado – estava curioso demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Lupin apenas fez um sinal para Tom no balcão e duas cervejas amanteigadas apareceram na mesa.

- Só por precaução. – ele respirou fundo e sorriu – Então Harry, como foram são suas férias?

- Boas. – respondeu sem rodeios - Mas o que...

- Você por acaso acompanhou os jornais trouxas? – ele interrompeu

- Sim, - e recordando-se do que leu nos jornais que roubou do tio ele continuou – Aqueles desastres naturais e...

- Naturais Harry? – Lupin perguntou com uma certa incredulidade na voz – _Todos _aqueles desastres, foram causados por mágica.

- Você fala de Voldemort. – ele concluiu

- E seus Comensais. – bebeu um gole de cerveja e acrescentou – Não esquecendo que ele também tem o apoio dos dementadores, gigantes e é claro – sua voz pareceu um pouco mais abatida – dos lobisomens.

- Mas por que as pessoas não estão preocupadas? – disse Harry, lembrando-se de que desde a noite de seu aniversário, ninguém mais parecia ter falado em Voldemort, ou comentado qualquer coisa sobre Comensais, etc... A tensão e o medo pareciam ter evaporado. As matérias do Profeta Diário não anunciavam mais nenhum um tipo de morte. Ficou surpreso ao perceber que nem mesmo ele havia pensado em Voldemort até a noite passada.

- É exatamente _esse_ o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui. – disse Lupin parecendo ler os pensamentos de Harry – Ninguém mais fala em Voldemort desde o dia 31 de Julho. Você sabe o por que, Harry?

- O feitiço de proteção? – ele arriscou

- Como você... – interrompeu-se e sorriu – Ah, creio que a Srta. Granger já o informou sobre o _"Zelliarius"_, não é? – Harry sorriu envergonhado e levemente ofendido, será que o professor não achava que ele também era capaz de descobrir as coisas?

Lupin tomou mais um gole de cerveja e Harry fez o mesmo, sentindo-se um pouco mais calmo.

- Se bem que um feitiço tão poderoso como esse não poderia passar despercebido.

- Quem o fez? – perguntou Harry agora mais curioso do que nunca.

- Não sabemos. – ele respondeu desanimado – Não estava escrito.

- Escrito onde?

- Harry, escute bem. Logo depois que Dumbledore...Bem, logo depois que ele se foi. – ele falou um pouco receoso – A Profª Mcgonagall assumiu o cargo de diretora de Hogwarts temporariamente, e estando na sala de Dumbledore ela encontrou um objeto valiosíssimo para a Ordem. Algo que poderia ser fundamental para...

- O que era? – interrompeu Harry, qualquer coisa que ajudasse destruir Voldemort era de fato, valioso para Harry.

- O diário de Dumbledore. – Harry teve um sobressalto, ele nunca imaginou que um homem cauteloso como Dumbledore pudesse ter um diário. Será que Voldemort sabia disso? Porque se o diário ajudou a Ordem, ele deve conter informações importantes sobre como derrotar Voldemort. – Ah, esse diário nos causou muitas complicações, Harry. Quase desistimos de usá-lo – continuou Lupin interrompendo os pensamentos de Harry.

- Complicações?

- Sim, Harry. – respondeu e após mais um gole de cerveja ele continuou – Veja bem, não é comum um homem sábio e cauteloso como Dumbledore manter um diário. Se isso caísse em mãos erradas poderia ser uma tragédia não é? – Harry concordou com a cabeça – Mas depois, nós descobrimos que não era qualquer um que poderia lê-lo. Sim, isso mesmo. Dumbledore foi muito esperto. E essa foi uma das tarefas mais difíceis que tivemos que passar.

- Mas quem podia...

- Alberforth. – ele respondeu antes de Harry terminar a pergunta

- O irmão de Dumbledore? – ele perguntou incrédulo lembrando-se de uma vez em que Dumbledore comentara sobre o irmão – Mas ele nem sequer sabe ler.

- E isso foi uma das complicações que nós tivemos. Tivemos que ensina-lo a ler para depois poder abrir o diário.

Harry pensou no porque Dumbledore escreveria um diário que só o irmão pudesse ler, pelo que sabia, Alberforth era um tanto excêntrico. No que ele poderia ajudar?

- Mas ajudou, - respondeu Lupin como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Harry. Já não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso, e Harry perguntou-se se o professor havia desenvolvido um talento em leglimência.– Sabe, no princípio nós também não entendemos o porque Dumbledore deixaria seu único segredo aberto somente ao irmão, que se me permite dizer, é um tanto esquisito.

- E descobriram? – perguntou, não podendo esconder um sorriso ao comentário do professor sobre o irmão de Dumbledore.

- Bem, depois das preciosas informações que descobrimos através do diário, não nos preocupamos muito com isso. – e concluiu – Dumbledore deve ter achado que ele seria a última pessoa que pensariam.

- E como vocês descobriram que era ele que poderia ler? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Pela informação que se encontrava na capa. "Gertrudes, seu dono sabe o que você come, seu dono sabe o que você bebe, como agradecimento, levar o diário de presente para ele você deve". - Harry pareceu confuso – Gertrudes Harry, é o nome da cabra que Alberforth possuía.

- Ah sim. – lembrou que Dumbledore mencionara a cabra também quando falou do irmão no quarto ano.

E de repente, Harry percebeu que estava interrogando o professor de maneira errada. Era inútil saber como Alberforth lera o diário, o que importava mesmo eram as informações que ele continha. No que será que ele poderia ter ajudado a Ordem? Percebendo que Lupin estava distraído tomando sua cerveja ele decidiu que aquela hora seria a certa para perguntar sobre isso - Professor. – ele começou com cautela – Pode me dizer o que estava escrito no diário?

- Imagino que você já saiba. – o professor respondeu calmamente

"Os horcruxes!", Harry pensou. Dumbledore só contara a ele sobre isso. Será que ele não confiara essa informação à Ordem também?

- Exatamente, Harry. – Harry sentiu-se incomodado um momento, ele não havia feito pergunta nenhuma, e as respostas do professor sempre vinham antes – Através desse diário, nós fomos capazes de descobrir sobre os horcruxes. – ele fez uma pausa, Harry tentava organizar as informações em sua cabeça. – E é por isso que precisamos ir à sua antiga casa.

- Há algum horcrux escondido lá? – perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Acredito que não. Mas, creio que encontraremos algumas informações que podem ajudar.

- Que informações? – Mas antes que Lupin pudesse responder uma voz o interrompeu.

- Voltamos. – disse Tonks se aproximando da mesa deixando Lupin com um sorriso – Estamos prontos.

- Sim, nós também. – ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para Harry. – Sabe, Harry. Eu sei que você não fez o teste oficial para aparatar, mas se quiser arriscar...

- Sim, eu quero – ele disse ansioso, e ao mesmo tempo um pouco irritado por Tonks ter interrompido a conversa.

- O garoto tem coragem – falou Moody que acabara de chegar – Mas cuidado, lembre-se bem: destino, determinação e delib...

Mas antes que o professor pudesse terminar, Harry imaginou-se em Godric's Hollow e ao abrir os olhos percebeu que se encontrava em frente a uma casa em ruínas. As janelas estavam quebradas e a porta da frente completamente deteriorada. Ele ouviu três craques e Lupin, Tonks e Moody apareceram do seu lado.

- Muito bem, Potter – exclamou Moody – E nem precisamos lhe dizer como era aqui, afinal, a última vez que esteve aqui foi... – ele engoliu em seco – Bem, isso não importa. Vamos entrar.

Os quatro entraram na casa destruída. A sala de estar estava arruinada. Não tinha móvel algum, havia pedaços do telhado no chão, muita poeira e uma lareira com um espelho partido pendurado em cima. Harry não tinha nenhuma memória daquele lugar, só lembrava-se de um lampejo verde de luz, uma enorme cara peluda e depois a cara ossuda da tia Petúnia numa expressão de medo e desgosto, então Lupin perguntou:

- Então, Harry? Alguma coisa?

Harry ficou imaginando o que ele quis dizer com aquela frase. O professor não tinha explicado o porque estavam ali, mas certamente tinha algo haver com o diário de Dumbledore. Será que ali havia alguma pista de como encontrar o próximo horcrux? Ele pensou que seria pouco provável, já que Dumbledore lhe dissera que Voldemort falhara ao tentar fazer com que o assassinato de Harry fosse um dos atos que lhe renderia um horcrux. Então por que Dumbledore o mandaria de volta para sua casa? Supondo que isso fora idéia de Dumbledore. O professor não havia esclarecido isso tão pouco. "O pingente... a taça... a cobra..." Não. Não havia nada ali. Ele virou-se para dizer isso a Lupin quando percebeu alguma coisa que brilhava dentro da lareira. Ele foi até lá e notou que era um pingente pequeno e redondo com as inicias L.E. gravadas em ouro. Ouviu a voz de Moody:

- Encontrou alguma coisa, Harry?

- Sim, é um pingente. – ele esticou a mão para apanhá-lo – Espere, vou peg... – Assim que seus dedos encostaram no pingente, Harry sentiu um frio no estomago como se alguém tivesse arrancando suas entranhas. Seus pés saíram do chão e ele caiu num enorme buraco negro, muito rapidamente. Ele fechou os olhos e chocou-se numa superfície lisa com um baque.

Abriu os olhos, ele ainda estava na casa de seus pais. Caído de costas no chão, ele encarou o teto, completamente intacto, olhou em volta, a sala de estar parecia muito aconchegante. Dois sofás azuis, uma mesinha de centro e cortinas estavam postos ali, deixando-a com um ar simples e moderno. A chama da lareira crepitava e Harry sentiu o ar muito quente em seu rosto, afastou-se para não se queimar e sentou no chão, ainda confuso olhando tudo em volta.

- Lupin? – ele chamou – Tonks? Moody? – O coração de Harry congelou quando a porta da frente se abriu e uma mulher ruiva entrou. Ela tinha olhos verdes como os de Harry e uma expressão alegre no rosto. Estava carregando um bebê e falava para ele com uma voz carinhosa:

- Harry, meu amor. Não chore, papai já deve estar chegando. – Harry sentiu seu coração descongelar e começar bater muito rápido. Era sua mãe! Ela estava segurando _ele_ em seus braços dizendo que seu pai chegaria logo.

Ainda sentado no chão, ele não moveu um músculo, temendo que, qualquer movimento e ele poderiam aparecer novamente na sala destruída. Observou a mãe cantando baixinho para o bebê e seu medo diminuiu. As perguntas rodavam na sua cabeça: Será que isso é uma memória? Como vim parar aqui? Onde estão Lupin e Tonks? Será que era isso que Dumbledore queria que eu visse? Mas por que... Seu coração congelou de novo quando viu um homem entrar na casa, era _ele_! Era Tiago, seu pai.

- Lílian, - ele abraçou a mulher e deu beijo na testa de Harry, que agora não estava mais chorando. – Lílian, boas notícias – segurou os ombros dela e aproximou-se baixando a voz, ele continuou - Regulo conseguiu!

- Conseguiu? – ela perguntou, seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

- Sim! O ancestral acabou de me contar.

- Oh, Tiago. Estou tão feliz – ela falou, mas não com muita animação – Você acha que _agora _nós devemos contar à Dumbledore?

- Não sei Lílian, isso é muito importante. – e continuou com a voz firme – Não creio que Dumbledore irá gostar de saber que estamos agindo sem a autorização dele. Você sabe como ele está se empenhando para nos proteger e...

- Eu sei Tiago, eu sei, mas é que - ela deu uma rápida olhada para Harry e continuou – Isso é muito importante. Quero dizer, ele precisa saber sobre os horcruxes e...

- Não se preocupe, _ele_ vai cuidar de tudo. – e dizendo isso e abriu um enorme sorriso para Harry, que produziu o som semelhante a uma risadinha – Oh, que bonitinho, ele riu para mim.

- Pode ir se acostumando. – disse Lílian calmamente – Ele faz isso toda vez que alguém sorri para ele.

- Deixa-me segurar ele um pouquinho. – disse estendo os braços, a mulher hesitou um momento, mas depois passou o bebê para os braços do marido. – Oh, Harry. Pena que não podemos sair de casa. Eu realmente queria levar você para ver o campeonato de quadribol.

- Oh, Tiago. Não insista com essa idéia. – disse Lílian, como se tentasse em vão, dar um aviso.

- Lílian, está na cara que o Harry vai ser um excelente apanhador. Olha só, os olhinhos dele mechem para todos os lados, ele tem talento. Herdou de mim naturalmente.

- Não seja convencido – e pegando o filho de volta nos braços ela continuou – Papai é convencido não é Harry? Não é? – o bebê apenas riu.

Harry sentia uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Nunca vira seus pais e agora ali estavam eles, brincando com ele. Mimando-o. Mas do que nunca, ele sentiu como se os pais estivessem na sua presença. Desde aquela vez em frente ao espelho de Ojesed, a vez que vira os pais e o resto da família acenarem para ele felizes. Ele sentiu um aperto no peito, ali estava sua mãe e seu pai, sem a menor idéia de que logo estariam em apuros, de que logo, estariam mortos. Eles conversavam normalmente sentados no sofá e divertindo-se com o pequeno filho.

Despreocupados e felizes, felizes porque o filho ria com suas gracinhas, felizes porque alguém havia conseguido algo em relação aos horcruxes... Os _horcruxes_! De repente Harry percebeu o porque ele estava ali. Seus pais sabiam sobre os horcrux, eles sabiam, mas não haviam contado á Dumbledore. _Quem_ ia cuidar de tudo? Quem era o ancestral? Régulo? Régulo. Harry já ouvira esse nome antes. O que ele tinha conseguido afinal?

Ele observou os pais brincando com o bebê_, ele, _de fato. Depois pensou que seria melhor dar o fora dali, apesar de ainda ter muita vontade de estar na presença dos pais. Ele não podia se prender aos sonhos, e esquecer de viver. Esse pensamento pareceu um tanto familiar, então se lembrou vagamente da noite que Dumbledore o surpreendera mirando-se no espelho.

Harry tinha uma missão. Tinha que encontrar o horcruxes. Tinha que derrotar Voldemort. Só assim poderia vingar a morte dos seus pais, aqueles que sorriam para o pequeno Harry bem em sua frente. Ele levantou-se e viu o pingente que o havia trazido ali pendurado no pescoço de Lílian.

Será que ele vai me levar de volta? Aproximou-se, e sentiu sua perna encostar no sofá, podia apalpa-lo. Ele podia sentir o cheiro dos cabelos ruivos da mãe. Não toque nela, disse para si mesmo. Embora estivesse bem na frente dos pais, ele percebeu que eles não podiam vê-lo. Esticou o braço na direção do pingente com cuidado para não encostar em nada além dele. O bebê, agora sentado no colo de Lílian ria sem parar para as caretas que os pais faziam. Harry estava quase chegando quando a mãe se inclinou para beija-lo e ao invés disso beijou o braço de Harry. Ele sentiu os lábios da mãe recostarem-se na pele de seu braço, fazendo seus pêlos arrepiarem, ele não hesitou, arrancou o pingente do cordão e sentiu suas entranhas serem arrancadas novamente.

Ele caiu com um baque, no mesmo lugar em que se encontrava o sofá há alguns segundos atrás. Abriu os olhos, e encarou Lupin, Tonks e Moody que o observavam com olhares satisfeitos. Seu corpo estava completamente coberto de poeira e ele ficou intrigado com o olhar dos três. Será que eles sabiam que isso aconteceria?

- Aqui, Harry. – disse Lupin estendendo a mão para ele e levantando-o – Então? O que viu?

- Meus pais. – ele disse ainda confuso e esfregando as costas doloridas.

- Lílian e Tiago? – Lupin pareceu de repente, muito ansioso e emocionado. – O que... O que eles estavam fazendo?

- Conversando. – ele respondeu, então a sala começou a girar...

- Sobre o que conversavam? – agora foi a vez de Moody perguntar, tão ansioso quanto Lupin.

A cabeça de Harry ainda girava, seu estomago estava embrulhando. Vira seus pais. Eles mencionaram algo sobre os horcrux, eles...eles... Harry sentiu uma tontura repentina invadir seu corpo, ainda segurando o pingente firme na mão direita ele cambaleou.

- Lupin, acho melhor interroga-lo depois – isso foi a última coisa que Harry ouviu antes de perder os sentidos, desmaiando nos braços de alguém que não viu.

Acordou sentado num banco de uma carruagem, que tremia ao passar por um terreno com pequenas variações de solo. Alguém lhe entregou os óculos, Harry os colocou imediatamente.

- Harry. – exclamou Tonks, sentada em sua frente de mãos dadas com Lupin e sorrindo – Você está bem?

- Sim. – respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco atordoado. – Mas o que...

- Não se preocupe, Harry. Você apenas desmaiou – falou Lupin com uma calma genuína. Apenas desmaiei? Ah, sim claro. Como se isso fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, pensou Harry, – Não voltaremos a interroga-lo sobre o que viu tão cedo, portanto não se preocupe.

Foi real? Harry pensava que não, mas agora sentiu um fiozinho de felicidade no seu coração. Vira seus pais, eles estavam felizes. Felizes com algo que tinha acontecido.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou tentando afastar os pensamentos rapidamente, pois Lupin o olhava como se tivesse tentando ler a mente de Harry.

- Chagando em Hogwarts. O banquete está quase a começando. – e acrescentou num tom irônico - Você não vai, e não deve perder o discurso do novo diretor.

- Lupin – falou Tonks parecendo reprimi-lo.

- Oh sim, desculpe morangu... – e uma cotovelada no estômago impediu Lupin de terminar a frase. Ele fez uma careta de dor e Tonks apenas sorriu

- O que o Lupin quis dizer é que não pode perder o banquete porque será durante o mesmo que o diretor explicará sobre as regras do Ministério.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Harry ficou um pouco desconfiado. Mas, o que ele mais quis saber naquele momento não era nem o nome do diretor, nem quais as regras do Ministério. Ele queria saber como Lupin e Tonks conseguiam encontrar forças para seu amor em meio a _esses_ tempos tão difíceis. A carruagem parou bruscamente, interrompendo os pensamentos de Harry.

- Oh, é aqui que o despachamos, Harry – falou Lupin massageando as costelas. – Eu o acompanho até o castelo.

Os dois saíram da carruagem. Harry viu os trestálios parados em frente a um coche vazio, virou-se para a enorme entrada do castelo e sorriu. "Estou em casa" pensou enquanto andava até a enorme porta do saguão de entrada.

- Sentiu saudades, Harry? – perguntou Lupin

- Sim. Mas...

- Sem Dumbledore não é a mesma coisa não é?

- É, exatamente isso que eu ia dizer. – ele sentiu-se novamente inquieto por Lupin adivinhar seus pensamentos, mas não quis comentar isso. Os dois ficaram ali encarando a porta por alguns minutos – Hum, professor... Eu, er... Como foi que...

- Sim. – ele olhou Harry com um ar curioso aparentemente tentando disfarçar o que Harry acabara de concluir a seu respeito.

- Como o senhor sabe que Tonks é a pessoa certa para você? – a pergunta apenas escapou e ele sentiu o rosto corar quando o professor fitou-o curioso. Bloqueie, bloqueie. Foi o que Harry tentou fazer quando na sua mente uma imagem da garota de cabelos ruivos apareceu. O professor Lupin apenas sorriu.

- Ruiva né? – Pare com isso, Harry pensou - Tal pai, tal filho. – ele deu uma risadinha zombeteira – Sabe, Harry. O que tenho a lhe dizer sobre Tonks e sobre... Isso tudo! É algo que peço a você para nunca esquecer: - Harry olhou-o ansioso, tentou ler sua mente em vão – Amor a gente nunca deve negar. – se virou para a carruagem, deu um passo e voltou-se novamente para Harry. – E desculpe, estou aprendendo muito rápido. E o truque é treinar e treinar.

- Legli...

- Isso mesmo, o problema é que às vezes eu esqueço que não posso dar sinais de que eu realmente posso fazer isso, mas... – ele acrescentou divertido – Como eu disse, ainda estou aprendendo.

- Sem problemas. – ele respondeu indiferente

- Nos veremos em breve. – ele acenou - Bom banquete para você.

- Obrigado.

Observou Lupin entrar na carruagem, e ela partir, virou-se para a porta do castelo. Teve um sobressalto quando viu a cara feia de Filch bem a sua frente. Ele segurava a gata e sorria triunfante.

- O novo diretor não vai gostar nada nada disso – e puxando Harry pelas vestes, o conduziu até o salão principal onde ele teve uma visão do novo diretor: sentado na enorme cadeira, antes ocupada por Dumbledore, estava um homem muito parecido com ele, barba comprida e prateada, olhos azuis, embora um tanto esbugalhados. Harry não saberia o nome dele se não fosse o zelador dizer:

- Alberforth... Esse aqui está atrasado.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A)** E aí? O que acharam deste capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigado de novo as reviewers... E aguardo ansiosamente as próximas.

Pra bajular:

_Little Preview_: Harry fica surpreso com as mudanças na escola, mas se contenta com uma ótima notícia envolvendo um projeto de substituição... O novo diretor, próximo capítulo!

AMANHÃ!


	5. O Novo Diretor

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A) **Obrigada às reviewers (especificamente):

**Cleber Knies – **Maravilhado? Uau! Que bom que causei essa impressão. Espero continuar assim...

**Rita'Weasley**** – **Triste? Bem... Suponho que sim, tadinhos dos pais do Harry. segue explicação de Alberforth

**Fortiew** – farei o máximo para continuar _assim_...

**Mellody SNI – **Eba! Gente nova,seja bem vida. segue explicação de Alberforth

**Carolina – **Mais gente nova! segue explicação de Alberforth

**Angela Danton**** – **Atualizei já. segue explicação de Alberforth

Alberforth: É uma loucura realmente incluir ele na história, mas asseguro-lhes que esse meu "devaneio mental" terá uma explicação bem convincente. Por enquanto ele ta meio que escondido pela capa da Mcgonagall (que também é super competente e foi minha primeira opção), mas logo ele se tornará mais importante. Prometo não desaponta-las ou confundi-las.

Acho que é só... Por hora... Críticas serão muito bem recebidas, obrigadão pelo incentivo. Sem mais...

Obs (de novo)

Juro solenemente que no próximo capítulo eu revisarei todos os erros de português porque nesse não deu tempo.

Malfeito feito. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral 

Capítulo Cinco – O Nove Diretor

Harry não podia acreditar. Alberforth era o novo diretor de Hogwarts? Quem, em estado natural consciente, permitiria uma coisa dessas? Ainda estava atônito quando o novo diretor levantou-se olhando diretamente para algo além dele, e sorriu, mas não era um sorriso bondoso e tranqüilizador como o de Dumbledore, mas sim um sorriso bobo e um tanto perturbador.

- Ah, sim. Argo, eu cuido disso. - ele falou numa voz gutural e Harry sentiu Filch soltar suas vestes empurrando.

O diretor abriu a boca para falar, quando Mcgonagall levantou-se e segurou-o, dizendo para Harry:

- Sr. Potter, creio que sabe onde é o seu lugar. – num tom calmo, porém severo.

- Eu, hum... – ele se embaralhou – Sim, - Harry respondeu olhando para os lados, viu Hermione e Ronny acenando para ele e se dirigiu até onde os amigos estavam – Obrigado.

- Que bom que você chegou, Harry. – falou Ronny quando Harry sentou ao seu lado – Olhe...

- Shhh – reprimiu Hermione, - Prestem atenção. – Ronny pareceu um pouco irritado, mas se calou.

Só sentado Harry percebeu uma grande mudança no salão. Enquanto escutava a voz da Profª Mcgonagall "E agora daremos início a cerimônia de seleção..." ele notou que esse ano, havia apenas cinco alunos novos esperando para sentar no banquinho e colocar o chapéu. Olhou em volta, as quatro enormes mesas estavam com muitos lugares vagos.

"Clark Anthon...", um garotinho loiro e magricela aproximou-se do banquinho, Harry notou duas novas pessoas sentadas à mesa dos professores, e surpreendeu-se quando viu o Profº Slughorn acenando sorridente para ele. Ele retribuiu também com um aceno quando ouviu o chapéu falar em voz alta "Lufa-Lufa". Todos bateram palmas e os poucos alunos da mesa da Lufa-Lufa levantaram-se para receber o novo membro.

"Natalia Bancroff", anunciou a Profª Mcgonagall e a garota morena de cabelos enrolados subiu no banquinho. "Grifinória" gritou o chapéu e Harry levantou-se junto com o grupo para cumprimentar a nova aluna. Foi depois da seleção de "Miranda Carter" para à Lufa-Lufa, de "Ursula Newman" para a Corvinal e "Beto Redgray" também para a Corvinal que o diretor levantou novamente e falou, agora numa voz mais firme e pacificadora, que lembrava um pouco o irmão.

- O banquete está servido.

Vários pratos com as mais apetitosas iguarias preparadas pelos elfos domésticos apareceram em sua frente. Ele não notara que estava com tanta fome até sentir o cheiro delicioso do purê de batatas. Serviu-se e começou a comer não notando que Ronny olhava para ele como se tivesse algo muito importante e emocionante enroscado na garganta.

- Harry, - ele falou finalmente, não podendo conter entusiasmo – Você viu? Você viu?

- Vi o que? – ele perguntou de boca cheia.

- Esse ano não tem Sonserina! – ele falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa que pudesse ter acontecido.

- O que? – ele virou-se rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina e confirmou as palavras do amigo. Na mesa, não havia mais Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy (maldito! Pensou) nem Parkison, muito menos qualquer outro aluno com as vestes verdes e prata da casa da Sonserina.

Ele olhou e percebeu várias pessoas estranhas sentadas na enorme mesa que antes pertencera aos alunos mais arrogantes e egoístas de Hogwarts: duas garotas conversavam animadamente em um idioma estranho, havia um grupinho de cinco rapazes, todos de pele escura e olhares humildes, Harry deu um pulo quando viu dois fantasmas na mesa, depois percebeu que eram dois _alunos_, de fato. A pele muito branca, os cabelos e os olhos também.

- Albinos – falou Hermione num tom que parecia expressar pena e ao mesmo tempo, curiosidade. – Dizem que vieram da Bélgica.

- O que todas essas pessoas estão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou à Ronny.

- Não sabemos, Mcgonagall disse que explicaria após o banquete – e acrescentou alegremente – Só estou feliz por ocuparem o lugar dos sonserinos.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu com eles?

- Não renovaram as matrículas – respondeu Hermione – Pelo menos é o que eu suspeito.

- Mas é claro. – falou Ronny – Por que algum deles se daria ao trabalho de vir à escola treinar para ser auror se todos vão acabar como Comensais?

- Auror? – falou Harry, ele realmente estava perplexo. Primeiro a mudança de diretor, depois a mesa da Sonserina invadida por alunos novos e agora a escola treinaria aurores.

- Sim, Harry – começou Hermione – Esse ano a escola...

Mas uma voz a interrompeu de repente:

- Atenção, por favor. – era Alberforth – Eu gostaria – a Profª Mcgonagall pigarreou – Digo, A Profª Minerva fará a gentileza de citar todas as mudanças que acontecerão na escola esse ano.

- Obrigado, Alberforth – ela disse enquanto o diretor sentava-se com um olhar perdido e abobado.

- Ele praticamente está sobre o feitiço Imperius. – comentou Ronny num deboche, Hermione lhe deu um olhar de desaprovação e ele se calou.

- Boa noite a todos. – ela falou como se tivesse praticado o discurso – Antes de tudo, gostaria de dizer que é um prazer recebe-los de volta à escola depois de... Depois de tudo que aconteceu. – ela sorriu fracamente – Esse ano, como vocês devem ter percebido, haverá muitas mudanças na escola. – ela pigarreou para chamar a atenção de alguns alunos que conversavam na mesa da Corvinal.

- Continuando, tenho o prazer de apresentar suas novas professoras Selina Erolf, que ensinará Adivinhação, agora que a Profª Treelawney se aposentou. – Uma mulher levantou-se na mesa dos professores e acenou para os alunos, ela tinha cabelos loiros longos e lisos, olhos muito azuis e um sorriso cativante, todos aplaudiam e Harry ficou surdo por um minuto só por admirá-la quando ouviu Ronny comentar:

- Harry, esse ano vamos voltar a ter essa matéria não é? – perguntou, parecendo tão encantado quanto ele.

- Claro, - ele respondeu ainda sem tirar os olhos da nova professora.

Hermione bufou e lançou aos dois um olhar de censura, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo a Profª Mcgonagall continuou:

- E Sophia Bagman, que ensinará Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – a professora loira se sentou para aplaudir a outra mulher que levantou, essa opunha diretamente com a aparência da outra. Apesar de ter também cabelos longos e lisos, eles eram completamente negros, assim como os olhos que brilhavam com a luz que refletia no teto falso de Hogwarts. Ela sorria agradavelmente e acenava para os alunos enquanto era aplaudida.

- Uau! – exclamou Dino – Eles realmente escolheram professoras muito bonit... Boas esse ano.

- Eu ainda preferia o Lupin – foi a vez de Parvati se manifestar – Além disso,...

Ouviu-se novamente a Profª Mcgonagall pigarrear fazendo a garota se calar quando a professora a encarou pedindo silêncio.

- O Ministério da Magia avisa com antecedência que: o único propósito da escola ao ser reaberta esse ano é para treinar e recrutar adolescentes corajosos para uma possível batalha contra "Aquele-que não-deve-ser-nomeado" e seus seguidores – todos os alunos ficaram em silêncio –Depois da morte de Dumbledore, o Ministro da Magia tomou grandes decisões para proteger a sede do Ministério e a escola para que as duas fossem usadas como bases de treinamento intensivo de aurores que lutarão quan...Se a guerra acontecer.

O Ministério está finalmente agindo contra Voldemort? Já era tempo de eles tomarem uma atitude, foi o que Harry pensou após as palavras de Mcgonagall. E embora vários alunos agora pareciam um tanto apreensivos, Harry estava muito satisfeito com as novidades. Imaginando-se um auror formado e lutando contra Voldemort e seus Comensais de uma ova (ele estava muito confiante) era uma das coisas que ele mais ansiava fazer. E logo.

- Os alunos que não se consideram preparados terão um prazo até o dia 31 de Outubro para cancelar suas matrículas e voltar para suas casas após o feriado de Halloween. – continuou a professora cessando os pensamentos de Harry - Agora eu citarei as regras propostas pelo Ministério da Magia juntamente com o apoio do Conselho Escolar de Hogwarts – Ela abriu um pergaminho em sua frente e começou a ler numa voz firme e clara.

1º Nenhum aluno poderá deixar o território da escola sem autorização do diretor ou membro do Conselho Escolar de Hogwarts.

2º Todos os alunos, ao saírem da extremidade segura que a escola possui, deverão ser acompanhados por alguma autoridade como professor ou monitor do Ministério.

Obs – Os monitores do Ministério são ex-alunos já formados que se tornaram voluntários para ajudar com as novas atividades escolares.

3º Devido ao número restrito de alunos, a escola decidiu aplicar, esse ano, o projeto de substituição, que consiste em ter alunos de escolas internacionais aprendendo em Hogwarts. Os alunos deverão recebê-los com entusiasmo e trata-los com respeito.

4º Novas aulas cancelarão completamente algumas atividades comuns nos anos anteriores como: O Campeonato de Quadribol (Oh, não. – falou Ronny), as provas finais, os NIEM's, lições de casa (Que absurdo! – discordou Hermione) e o Campeonato entre as casas.

5º A pontuação pelo sucesso acadêmico será individual e os alunos com mais pontos no final do ano receberão prêmios de congratulações oferecidos diretamente pelo Ministro da Magia: Rufus Scrimgeour.

Ela fechou o pergaminho e com um certo receio encarou os alunos – Alguma pergunta?

Imediatamente, várias mãos (inclusive a de Hermione) levantaram-se no ar. A professora fitou todos um momento e falou:

- Tudo bem. – ela falou calma e estável – Alguma pergunta na mesa da Grifinória? – as outras mesas abaixaram as mãos – Sim, Srta. Granger?

- Como pôde cancelar as provas, lições de casa e NIEM's ao mesmo tempo professora? – perguntou a garota indignada.

- Eu também não fiquei completamente feliz com essa decisão, mas foi uma medida necessária a ser tomada, pois com a inclusão de novas aulas os alunos ficariam demasiados cansados com tantas coisas para aprender. – e acrescentou ao olhar não muito convencido de Hermione – As atividades desenvolvidas com louvor durante as aulas práticas servirão como base para um diploma que entregarei no dia da formatura, Srta. Granger – e sorriu satisfeita quando Hermione pareceu se dar por vencida, virando-se para Harry – Sr. Potter?

- Quais são as novas aulas que tomaram tanto espaço nos horários dos alunos? – Estava um pouco descontente com o cancelamento do Quadribol.

- Haverá uma tabela de horários exposta no mural de cada sala comunal amanhã antes do café. – ela respondeu muito séria. – Pois não, Sr. Weasley?

- Os alunos novos tomaram o lugar dos Sonserinos? – ele perguntou não conseguindo esconder um tom de animação.

- Não exatamente. – Ronny pareceu confuso com a resposta – Nenhum aluno da Sonserina renovou a matrícula, algumas cartas foram enviadas, mas todas diziam que os pais preferiam que seus filhos tivessem uma educação profissional em casa com professores particulares. – Comensais da Morte, pensou Harry – E que também não confiavam na segurança que a escola garantia, portanto nós decidimos realizar esse projeto de substituição com o intuito de criar novas alianças e melhorar a relação com cidadãos estrangeiros. Bem vindos mais uma vez – ela disse sorrindo para os estudantes na antiga mesa da Sonserina – Mais alguém? – Ninguém mais levantou a mão. – Alguém fora da mesa da Grifinória? – Uma garota da Lufa-Lufa ergueu a mão. – Pois não Srta. Bones?

- Onde os alunos novos vão dormir? – e lançou um olhar tímido a um dos rapazes de pele escura.

- Eles ficarão alojados nos dormitórios dos antigos sonserinos – falou atenta ao olhar da garota. – Se ninguém tiver mais perguntas eu gostaria de informá-los sobre uma última surpresa que preparamos para vocês antes de enviá-los a seus dormitórios.

Ninguém levantou a mão e o salão mergulhou num silêncio profundo e curioso.

– Bem - ela começou - Como já falamos antes, há um número muito menor de alunos esse ano do que qualquer outro, - ela parou, um pouco apreensiva – Portanto decidimos que cada estudante poderá desfrutar de um dormitório sozinho – alguns alunos alegraram-se com a notícia, outros levantaram a sobrancelha desconfiados – Mas, eu devo assegurar-lhe que esse privilégio será retirado se houverem atividades inapropriadas nos quartos, principalmente dos meninos. – todos ficaram confusos, murmurinhos de garotas questionavam "o que são atividades inapropriadas?". A Profª apenas fez um sinal para alguém que estava no fundo do salão aparentemente tentando finalizar o assunto – Agora, vocês podem seguir até seus dormitórios em silêncio, por favor. – os alunos rapidamente se levantaram e se dirigiram até a porta.

- Um quarto só pra gente! – exclamou Ronny, o amigo parecia tão feliz com isso quanto a se livrar dos alunos da Sonserina – Será que o tamanho é o mesmo de quando dividíamos com os meninos?

- Não sei. – respondeu Harry, agora ele estava tentando imaginar quais seriam as novas aulas que ajudariam a combater Voldemort. – Ron, quais matérias você acha que serão incluídas no nosso horário?

- Não tenho idéia, mas eu sei que não vou perder mais a aulas de Adivinhação. – e acrescentou após ver o olhar bravo de Hermione – Aquela professora deve ser boa não é?

- Para sua informação, a Srta. Erolf é metade veella, e segundo o livro "O Poder Sobrenatural dos Cabelos de Anjo", as veella não tem muito talento para adivinhação. – Não acho que ela será muito diferente da Treelawney.

- Ah, Hermione. Você só sabe... – Mas Harry interrompeu antes que os amigos começassem uma nova discussão.

- A Profª Treelawney se aposentou mesmo? – Harry não estava nem um pouco interessado nisso, então perguntou a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça. Mas, os olhares de Ronny e Hermione revelaram que essa era uma pergunta muito mais séria e interessante do que ele imaginara.

- Bem, ela não se aposentou – Hermione começou com cautela – Na verdade, ela... – mas a garota foi novamente interrompida pela Profª Mcgonagall.

- Srta. Granger – chamou ela – Posso dar uma palavrinha com você? – e ao ver que Harry e Ronny estavam muito próximos à amiga, ela acrescentou – Em particular, por favor.

- Vejo vocês lá em cima – disse Hermione antes de ir até a professora.

Harry e Ronny observaram a amiga se distanciar quando uma voz surgiu atrás de Harry.

- Olá Harry. – uma garota com um olhar sonhador o cumprimentou.

- Oi, Luna. – Harry respondeu – Como vai?

- Bem, obrigada. – a garota sorriu – Ah, desculpe. Tenho que subir, ainda não sei a senha nova.

- Por que a Profª Treelawney não vai dar aula esse ano? – perguntou novamente desvencilhando da pequena interrupção.

- Harry, não se apavore agora está bem? – começou Ronny – Mamãe disse que Vold...Bem, que _ele_ a seqüestrou para descobrir sobre a profecia.

- Seqüestrada? – ele não podia acreditar. Tudo bem que a Profª Treelawney não era sua professora favorita, mas pensar no que Voldemort poderia estar fazendo com ela nesse momento só para extrair informações sobre uma profecia estúpida fez com que Harry tivesse uma sensação semelhante a de ter seus pulmões arrancados. Alguém mais estava sendo punido e torturado por sua causa.

- Mas aquela profecia não serve mais para nada. O que Voldemort quer com ela? – perguntou indignado.

- Não sei, cara – Ronny respondeu como se temesse a reação de Harry.

Mas Harry sabia, Voldemort deveria estar muito ansioso para descobrir sobre a profecia que o fez perder seus poderes. Ele sentiu um arrepio ao pensar o que Voldemort faria se não conseguisse a informação quando ouviu uma voz que, de repente pareceu eliminar qualquer preocupação na sua cabeça.

- Vocês já vão subir? – era Gina, parada na escadaria. Harry não a vira desde o casamento. Ela estava usando as vestes escolares e carregava um ramalhete de lírios.

- Gina! – exclamou Ronny - Até que enfim apareceu, onde esteve afinal?

- Eu estava ajudando o Hagrid com os trestálios, eles pareciam um tanto agitados hoje – e acrescentou curiosa – Perdi alguma coisa importante?

- As regras do Ministério, e esse ano não tem Sonserina, nem provas, nem NIEM's, nem Quadribol – respondeu Ronny.

- Não tem Quadribol? – ela perguntou horrorizada

- Não. – falou Ronny sem rodeios

- Isso é um absurdo. Eu preciso falar com a Profª Mcgonagall – e saiu em direção ao salão principal.

- E eu achei que ela ficaria feliz por não ter que agüentar os sonserinos e...

Harry não ouvia nada do que o amigo falava, ainda estava processando tantas informações na sua cabeça. Ministério agindo contra Voldemort. Gina estava linda de uniforme novo. Ele receberia treinamento de auror. Não notara como a ruiva crescera tanto em apenas um ano. Os horcruxes precisavam ser destruídos. Por que carregava aquele ramalhete de lírios?

- Harry! – Ronny o fez acordar do devaneio ao cutucar seu ombro – Harry, o que há com você?

- Nada – ele respondeu. Estava tão cansado, acabara de se lembrar da visão de seus pais, mas por mais que ele se concentrasse na sua missão ele não conseguira tirar da sua cabeça a imagem de Gina. – Vamos subir?

- Harry, já estamos aqui. – Ronny falou, e de fato, era verdade. Nem percebera que estavam na frente do retrato da mulher gorda quando o amigo falou a senha (_Rabo Córneo Húngaro) _fazendo o quadro virar, revelando a sala comunal da Grifinória. – Sinceramente, você está tão desligado ultimamente.

- Desculpe. – falou ele não tendo certeza do que estava dizendo.

Sentaram-se em duas poltronas vazias perto da lareira. A sala parecia a mesma de sempre, simples e aconchegante. Não havia mais ninguém ali.

- Acho que foram checar o quarto novo. – concluiu Ronny

- Nós vamos esperar a Hermione? – perguntou, mas antes que Ronny pudesse responder, o quadro se abriu novamente e Gina e Hermione entraram. Hermione tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, ela parecia feliz, mas um tanto preocupada. Gina apenas sorria, de forma doce e triunfante, se é que isso era possível.

- Consegui – ela gritou fazendo Harry ter um sobressalto, saindo mais uma vez de um transe que tinha todas as vezes que encarava a ruiva – Convenci a Mcgonagall a nos deixar jogar quadribol.

- Vamos ter um campeonato? – perguntou Ronny parecendo muito interessado.

- Não – ela falou desanimada – Mas vamos ter pelo menos um jogo, por diversão. Ela disse que era pra eu cuidar de tudo se quisesse que o jogo saísse: data, time, etc... Harry, você poderia me ajudar com a seleção de jogadores?

De repente Harry se viu num grande dilema. Ele queria um jogo de Quadribol, claro que queria! Afinal, era uma das poucas coisas que mantinham sua cabeça longe de preocupações, mas ajudar Gina seria de fato, uma tortura. Ela era completamente irresistível, ele se imaginou sentado ao lado dela rindo e comentando sobre os candidatos, trocando opiniões e olhares.

- Harry? Você está bem? – de novo? Harry! Pare de sonhar, você está parecendo uma garota. Harry disse a si mesmo.

- Sim, eu ajudo. – ele falou tentando soar o mais desinteressado possível.

- Obrigado. – Gina parecia desapontada com a resposta dele. – Bem, é melhor eu subir. – Não, não vá, era o que Harry queria dizer, mas a garota já tinha subido as escadas.

- Harry, não se preocupe. – falou Hermione – Ela só estava um pouco desanimada por ter perdido o banquete. – Não engoliu a resposta da amiga, apenas sorriu fracamente.

- O que ela fazia com aqueles lírios? – perguntou Ronny.

- Ela adora lírios. – respondeu Hermione – Ouvi dizer que eles trazem muita sorte.

- O que a profª Mcgonagall queria com você?

- Eu er... Nada. – ela respondeu envergonhada – Ela queria que eu ajudasse em uma coisa, só isso.

- O que exatamente? – Ronny estava muito curioso.

- É uma aula extra no sábado de manhã só para as garotas – cada palavra falada parecia deixar o rosto da garota mais vermelho. – Ela achou que seria melhor se eu explicasse às alunas sobre,... er... É uma aula de orientação sexual – disse como se quisesse que o assunto acabasse ali.

Ronny engasgou. Harry de repente pareceu muito mais acordado.

- O que? – Ronny perguntou incrédulo. – Orientação sexual?

Como se isso fosse uma pergunta que precisava de uma resposta bem explicada, Hermione pareceu mais séria do que nunca:

- Exatamente, Ron. – não estava mais corada – A Profª Mcgonagall disse que durante esses tempos, as pessoas costumam tomar decisões precipitadas, não vêm a Fleur e Gui? Casaram-se muito novos, seus pais também não é? – ele acenou que sim – Bem, a professora achou melhor ter uma aula de prevenção para algumas decisões que podem ser tomadas durante esse ano, afinal, as garotas do quinto ao sétimo ano já estão... Bem, crescidas sabe.

- E por que só com as meninas? – perguntou Ronny, com coragem.

- Porque é o necessário. Seria uma confusão tentar fazer uma aula em grupo – e acrescentou com um tom de desgosto – Além disso, os meninos sempre estão adiantados nesse assunto não é mesmo?

- Não sei do que você está falando... – Ronny respondeu, mas Harry já sabia onde aquilo ia acabar: Lilá Brown.

- Bem, - disse Hermione milagrosamente tentando mudar de assunto – Eu só falei isso para vocês para que estejam avisados a tomar cuidado, pois seus quartos estão sendo vigiados. E quando os monitores do Ministério chegarem na semana que vem...

- Semana que vem? – perguntou Ronny, Harry não entendeu o porque do tom desapontado que o amigo usou.

- Isso, eles vão acompanhar o restante dos alunos do projeto de substituição.

- Restante? – perguntou Harry

- Isso mesmo. – respondeu Hermione como se encerrasse o assunto.

Os três mergulharam num silêncio confortável como se tivessem aproveitando o retorno de volta a escola, o conforto das poltronas fofas da sala comunal onde haviam passado tanto tempo juntos até que Harry pensou se essa seria a hora apropriada para contar sobre a visita em Godric's Hollow. A pergunta de Hermione pareceu uma boa deixa:

- Por que chegou atrasado no banquete? - mas ele decidiu fazer uma outra pergunta que o incomodara até agora.

- Tive que resolver um negócio com Lupin. – falou rapidamente – Quem colocou o Alberforth na diretoria?

- Eu também achei estranho no começo – falou a amiga – Mas um pouco antes de você chegar, quando a Minerva o anunciou, dizendo que seguia o último testamento de Dumbledore. – e acrescentou calmamente – Aparentemente, Dumbl... Ele confia que o irmão sairá bem.

- O que você acha disso? – como se quisesse uma resposta mais convincente. Harry não confiava muito no julgamento de Dumbledore desde Snape.

- Ele não teve a oportunidade de falar muito... – ela disse – Mas acho que é uma boa pessoa, embora eu duvide um pouco que seja um bruxo muito poderoso. - Outro silêncio, seguido por um bocejo de Hermione. – Acho que vou me deitar, quero ver o quarto novo. Boa noite – ela falou antes de desaparecer pela entrada dos dormitórios femininos.

Ronny também estava sonolento, desejou boa noite à Harry e saiu. Harry ficou mais um tempinho ali, encarando o fogo da lareira e lembrando-se dos pais. Decidiu subir antes que o sono o vencesse e ele adormecesse ali naquela posição desconfortável. Subiu as escadas até o dormitório onde se encontrava o seu nome gravado na porta, abriu-a e admirou o novo quarto. O tamanho era o mesmo, era como se Harry tivesse uma sala comunal só para ele. A cama era enorme, recostada na parede. Um armário no outro canto, as roupas já estavam distribuídas organizadamente e havia também alguns pufes com uma mesinha de centro. A gaiola de Edwiges em cima de uma mesa, ainda vazia. Ele viu sua vassoura encostada perto da janela.

Chegou mais perto, iluminado pela luz do luar, ele percebeu algo que brilhava na estante. Virou-se, e surpreendeu com o objeto que estava ali: uma penseira! Aproximou-se e reconheceu um bilhete com a caligrafia de Dumbledore:

_Caro Harry,_

_Se estiver lendo esse bilhete é porque eu não me sucedi em minha missão. Portanto, há algumas coisas que você deverá saber se quiser continuar com a execução da mesma. _

_P.S - Ela lhe mostrara o que deve saber no tempo certo._

Dumbledore 

Não entendeu a mensagem. Havia sim, alguns pensamentos prateados rodando ali, mas como era possível? Essas não poderiam ser as lembranças de Dumbledore, ele estava morto. Será que havia algo importante ali? Não hesitou, mergulhou a cabeça na penseira e esperou que seus pés deixassem a sala como de costume, mas nada aconteceu. Repetiu o ato algumas vezes, mas a reação da penseira era a mesma. Ele apenas ficava ali, segurando a respiração até não agüentar mais.

Refletiu um momento, "_mostrara o que deve saber no tempo certo". _Tempo certo? Ele precisava de informações agora! Sentou na cama agonizando. Por que ele ainda não estava pronto? Deitou-se tentando pensar numa solução. Talvez um feitiço, preciso perguntar a Hermione. Pensou, pensou, mas nada lhe veio a cabeça. Estava cansado, estava quase adormecendo quando:

- Harry – falou uma voz fina – Você está acordado.

Ele se levantou rapidamente e ajeitando os óculos e viu encostada na porta: Gina!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A) **Há, há. Imagino vocês definhando para saber o que vai acontecer não é?

Não se animem: as pelagras da Mcgongall: "se houverem atividades inapropriadas nos quartos, principalmente dos meninos..." Vamos ver no que dá né?

Prometo me esforçar (e me distorcer) ao máximo para postar o capítulo amanhã. OK?

Segurem os nervos e mantenham-se curiosos...

Para piorar: hoje não tem preview... Sorry. /

Agradeço novamente as reviews e...

Até logo!

By Doom Potter


	6. A Beira do Lago

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A)** Eba! Mais reviews! Adorei todas... E como sempre, aqui vão os meus recadinhos pessoais para as minhas reviewers (manas e amigas):

**Angela Danton** – Pois é...O pobrezinho do Alberforth ainda ta (digamos que inseguro) pra se manifestar, mas logo ele pega o jeito... Se a Minerva deixar né? Hehehe

**Carolina** – Draco não poderia ser cortado tão facilmente... Ele volta sim, com uma surpresinha, não vai demorar muito...

**LelyInTheSky**** – **Maninha, brigada pela review. Sim, parece que o Alberforth pegou todas de surpresa e o Lupin realmente está muito fofo, chamando a Tonks de moranguinho (mas foi cortado, o coitado)... Imagine, sua lista estava hilária, acho que li umas três vezes antes de comentar, escreve mais...

**Leticia.weasley – **Brigada pelo elogio, H/G beijos... Vamos ver...

**Rita'Weasley** – Meio vaga, concordo... Mas logo Alberforth vai se ajustar na história. A Mione, tadinha, ficou com a pior parte, cuidar daquelas mentes perturbadas da adolescência. Não sei se vou chegar a mostrar uma das "reuniões" dela com as meninas porque o livro é narrado através do Harry, mas quem sabe ele num invade uma aula "sem querer" com a capa de invisibilidade. O que vocês acham? Só escrevo se acharem uma boa idéia...

Bem, maninhas curiosas... Vamos ver no que deu a Gina sozinha no quarto com o Harry...

 Malfeito feito! 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral 

Capítulo Seis – À Beira do Lago

- Gina? – ela deu um passo à frente e a luz do luar iluminou seu rosto num sorriso triste, - O que está fazendo aqui? – sussurrou

- Eu só... – ela balbuciou – Queria desejar boa noite. – falou não muito convincente

- Você está louca? Não ouviu o que a Mcgonagall disse? - perguntou num tom de reprovação, já não bastava ter que vê-la todos os dias na escola, agora ela estava em seu quarto, no meio da noite e de pijamas.

- Você está certo, eu não devia ter vindo – ela se virou para a porta – Boa noite. – ficou ali parada, Harry observou-a, não podendo conter sua preocupação.

- Gina... Você está bem? – ela não respondeu, engoliu um soluço e desatou a chorar. Ele não esperava por isso, ficou imóvel, sem saber o que fazer. Ela continuava a chorar:

- Eu...sinto...muito, eu...só... – Falava entre soluços.

- Gina – ele recuperou os movimentos – Acalme-se – Aproximou-se e a abraçou, ela continuava chorando e agora com a cabeça encostada no peito de Harry, molhava sua camiseta. – O que foi? – ele não sabia o que fazer para a ruiva parar de chorar. – Não chore, olhe... Vem até aqui. – e puxou para sentar-se na cama, mas ela não se moveu.

- Não posso – disse ela cessando um pouco a choradeira. Harry aliviou-se um pouco e decidiu faze-la falar para conter suas lágrimas.

- Por que? – perguntou curioso

- Hermione me contou que... – soluçou – O quarto dos meninos são vigiados.

- Então como você entrou aqui? – ele realmente queria saber se aquilo ia se repetir

- Eu não posso passar o Ponto da Despedida – ela explicou

- Ponto de Despedida?

- Sim, - ela respondeu – É o limite máximo de uma garota quando vem se despedir do namor...Amigo. – continuou ao notar o olhar confuso de Harry – Não posso atravessar essa linha no chão. – ela apontou - Está vendo? – Harry notou uma pequena linha um pouco mais grossa que as outras estampadas no carpete, ela contornava redondamente a porta fazendo-o lembrar uma linha que era desenhada numa quadra trouxa de basquete.

- Que tolice – ele exclamou, foi até a cama e puxou a colcha que a cobria, voltou e estendeu a mesma perto da porta – Aqui, - ele falou à Gina – Acho que não precisamos ficar em pé.

- Obrigada - A garota sorriu fracamente e sentou na colcha estendida, Harry sentou-se também de frente para ela.

- O que aconteceu Gina? – ele perguntou sem disfarçar a preocupação

- Eu só... – os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas, mas ela se controlou – Harry, eu sinto muito em te incomodar assim – ele acenou com a cabeça, ela abaixou a cabeça parecendo envergonhada e inofensiva – Eu estou com muito medo Harry.

- Medo do que?

- De tudo. – ela ergueu a cabeça, os olhos marejados – Medo de perder minha mãe, minha família, eu... Estou com medo de perder... Você. – ela deu uma pausa desconfortável - Eu...hum, não consigo dormir direito desde... Bem, desde que Dumbledore...Você sabe.

Harry acenou novamente que entendia e sentiu-se estranhamente feliz pela garota ter o mesmo problema que ele. Tentou disfarçar esse contentamento fazendo uma pergunta:

- Não consegue dormir?

- Não, quer dizer... – ela continuou – Eu não consigo dormir sozinha, tenho pesadelos com o... Tom.

- Tom? Tom Riddle? – ele estava perplexo

- É, - ela disse como se tivesse vergonha do fato – Eu sempre tive pesadelos com ele desde que ele me possuiu, mas agora... Estão ficando mais freqüentes – ela deixou cair uma lágrima – Eu não sei, Harry, é horrível. – ela começou a chorar de novo – Ele me manda fazer coisas... Eu fico presa na toca daquele basilisco e... Eu não consigo respirar.

Harry a abraçou novamente, ela tremia e chorava e tentando se controlar, ela falou com a voz embargada:

- Harry, é melhor eu sair daqui – ela ia se levantar – Você precisa dormir, eu sinto muito. Não devia ter feito isso. A Hermione conseguiu uma poção para me fazer dormir, é melhor eu...

- Gina, - ele segurou o braço dela – Não se preocupe, aqui – estendeu a mão para o armário - _"Accio Inertie", _tome isto. – ele entregou o frasquinho à garota, que o examinou – Só não garanto que vá funcionar, demora um pouco comigo.

- Obrigada - ela disse, abriu o frasquinho e tomou um gole, devolveu o frasco para Harry e desabou em cima dele.

Ela estava ali, caída sobre o peito dele. Como? Harry tinha que esvaziar quatro frascos daquele remédio para dormir e Gina caiu no sono com apenas um gole. Ficou imóvel, não sabia o que fazer. Devia levá-la de volta ao seu dormitório? Não, era melhor não arriscar. Decidiu:

- "_Accio travesseiros"_ - dois travesseiros voaram até ele. Colocou os dois, um do lado do outro e deitou a garota posicionando-se bem ao lado dela. Ficou pensando se Gina conseguiria se livrar dos pesadelos. Ela parecia tão tranqüila, dormia profundamente. Admirou-a, tinha sorte de poder estar tão perto dela, ela a queria, muito... Mas, não podia arriscá-la. Sorriu tristemente para o rosto angelical da garota e fechou os olhos. Ela moveu-se colocando os braço sobre seu abdômen, abraçando-o e ele sentiu um pequeno calafrio. Adormeceu...

A porta se abriu de repente, empurrando-o com violência:

- Aí. – ele gemeu

- Harry? – ouviu a voz de Ronny – O que você estava fazendo dormindo no chão?

- Eu estava tentando descobrir se o carpete era melhor que o colchão. – ele respondeu enquanto colocava os óculos e massageava as costelas – Que horas são?

- Oito. – falou Ronny ainda confuso – Eu vim chamá-lo para tomar café da manhã. – Ele encostou na porta parecendo impaciente – As novas aulas já estão no mural, vamos logo.

- Estou indo – ele se vestiu o mais rápido que pode e desceu com o amigo até a sala comunal. Lá havia um grupinho de alunos em frente ao enorme mural. Todos eles falavam muito rápido animadamente. Harry posicionou-se e olhou o mural, havia duas tabelas:

_**Horário das Aulas – 5º, 6º e 7º ano**_

_**Informações:**_

_**OB **– Obrigatória / **OP** – Opcional_

_**Manhã:** 09:00/11:00 – **Tarde:** 14:00/16:00 – **Noite:** 20:00/22:00_

_**Segunda:**_

_Manhã – Runas Antigas (OP)_

_Tarde – Trato de Criaturas Mágicas (OB)_

_Noite – Astronomia (OP)_

_**Terça:**_

_Manhã – Leglimência (OP)_

_Tarde – Tratamento e Cura (OB)_

_Noite – História da Magia (OP)_

_**Quarta:**_

_Manhã – Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas (OB)_

_Tarde – Oclumência (OB)_

_Noite – Paranormalismo (OP)_

_**Quinta:**_

_Manhã – Aritmancia (OP)_

Tarde – Adivinhação (OP) 

_Noite – Transfiguração (OB)_

_**Sexta:**_

_Manhã – Poções (OB)_

_Tarde – Feitiços (OB)_

_Noite – Vigilância e Rastreamento (OB)_

_**Sábado:**_

_Manhã – Estudo dos Trouxas (OP)_

_Tarde – Herbologia (OB)_

_**Domingo:**_

_Manhã e Tarde: Duelo e Batalha (OB)_

_**IMPORTANTE:**_

_- Para os alunos que não participarão das aulas opcionais, seus horários serão preenchidos com aulas extras das seguintes matérias:_

_**Segunda:** Trato de Criaturas Mágicas_

_**Terça:** Oclumência_

_**Quarta:** Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas_

_**Quinta:** Tratamento e Cura_

_**Sexta:** Poções ou Feitiços_

_**Sábado:** Trato de Criaturas Mágicas_

_- Todos os alunos devem preencher numa folha os horários que vão escolher participar, lembrando que podem se desfazer de apenas três períodos livres de aulas não obrigatórias para descansar._

_Sem mais,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

Vice-diretora de Hogwarts 

- Eles estão loucos né? – falou Ronny – Aulas de Domingo? Opcionais substituídas? – ele parecia que ia desmaiar – Querem nos matar!

- Não exagere Ronny – falou a voz de Hermione por trás dele – Eu acho que esse horário está bem razoável, contanto que não teremos lições de casa... – ela falou um tanto amargurada.

- Hermione, não teremos tempo nem para respirar. – falou ele, ainda indignado

- Ah Ronny, para de fazer drama. – ela falou se virou para Harry – Aposto que o Harry está muito satisfeito com tantas aulas interessantes não é?

Harry realmente estava feliz que o Ministério tinha permitido que ele treinasse para auror antes do tempo, mas ao examinar o horário ele pensou que fosse se afogar em tantas matérias. Apenas acenou sim com a cabeça, mas tomando cuidado para não parecer muito convincente e depois sugeriu:

- Vamos tomar café?

Os três desceram até o salão principal ainda entre os murmurinhos dos alunos obre o novo horário, sentaram-se na mesa para tomar o café, Harry ainda ouvindo a pequena discussão de Ronny e Hermione:

- Se você encomendar os kits Mata-Aula eu vou avisar a Sra. Weasley

- Pensa nas possibilidades Mione, - falou Ronny – Nós vamos lucrar muito com isso.

- Lucrar, Ronny? – ela parecia estar entre fúria e descrença – Se o horário está cheio é porque algo de ruim vai acontecer e precisamos estar preparados e...

Harry estava concentrado demais em seu café para continuar ouvindo a amiga, quando uma garota sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe deu um beijo no rosto:

- Obrigada por ontem a noite, Harry – ela falou baixinho de modo que só ele podia ouvi-la – E desculpe se o deixei no chão hoje de manhã, eu não queria acordar você, parecia tão despreocupado dormindo que...

- Não tem problema – ele respondeu, estava um pouco envergonhado por ter feito a garota beber o _Inertie_ e não queria lembrar de como dormira bem naquela noite ao lado dela, sem preocupações, sem pesadelos. Controle-se Harry! – Você está melhor? – perguntou desajeitado

- Sim, obrigada – ela sorriu – Uau! Pasta de amendoim! – ela deu um gritinho feliz – Que saudades daqui - disse inclinando-se por cima de Harry para apanhar um pote e deixando-o entre feliz e irritado. Gina parecia não ter noção do efeito que sua aproximação lhe causava. Harry apenas bebeu um gole de suco de abóbora tentando controlar o arrepio que sentia atrás da nuca e agradeceu quando ouviu alguém chamar a garota do outro lado da mesa fazendo-a se afastar – Desculpe, Harry, o Dino quer falar comigo.

Dino Thomas! De repente ele sentiu uma imensa vontade de chamá-la de volta para perto dele, não importava o motivo. Ele não queria que ela conversasse com o garoto que a pouco tempo atrás havia namorado porque... Por que, afinal? Ele não sabia responder. Ciúmes Harry? Falou uma vozinha em sua cabeça. Não! Respondeu a si mesmo. Ele apenas...

- Atenção – uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos. "Ufa" foi sua reação – As aulas de hoje serão canceladas por uma atividade diferente – falou a Profª Mcgonagall em pé atrás da mesa dos professores – Haverá um piquenique a beira do lago com o objetivo de aproximar os alunos de Hogwarts e os alunos do projeto de substituição. – ela pigarreou – A lista de horários de cada aluno deverá ser entregue na minha sala até a hora do jantar para darmos início as novas aulas amanhã. – advertiu – Não permito atrasos – e sorriu – Divirtam-se.

- Que idéia maravilhosa – disse Ronny enquanto desciam as escadas até o lago – Um dia inteiro sem fazer nada. – concluiu. Eles já tinham entregado a lista devido insistência Hermione que dizia se deixassem para mais tarde, eles com certeza esqueceriam ou se irritariam por ter que preencher a lista durante o descanso e a diversão.

Chegaram na beira do lago. Os alunos já estavam sentados em grupos, e o objetivo estava de fato, se concluindo, pois parecia haver uma variedade de alunos diferentes em cada grupinho.

- Aposto que se a Sonserina estivesse aqui, não seria a mesma coisa – falou Ronny muito contente. Hermione apenas riu baixinho como fazia todas a vezes que o amigo fazia um comentário sobre isso.

- Ei, olha a Gina – exclamou Hermione – Vamos sentar lá com ela.

Os três se dirigiram até onde a ruiva estava sentada, acompanhada por Luna Lovegood, os alunos fantasmas e duas garotas de olhos puxados, todos sentados em volta de uma toalha xadrez. Nela havia frutas, pãezinhos, feijões de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate, suco de abóbora e vários outros quitutes.

- Olá Gina, Luna. – cumprimentou Hermione.

- Hermione! Ronny! – exclamou Gina, radiante – Harry... - falou disfarçando uns sorrisos tímidos - Sentem-se aí – os três o fizeram – Esses são os meus amigos – disse ela aos estrangeiros – O ruivo é meu irmão.

- Ronald Weasley. – anunciou-se Ronny

- Hermione Granger. - Imitou

- Muito prazer. – disse a garota fantasma olhando diretamente para Harry com olhos muito azuis e arregalados – Eu sou Agatha.

- Harry... – ele falou com receio – Potter. – observou os quatro estrangeiros encarando suas testa com o canto do olho e continuou, um pouco mais relaxado, já estava acostumado com isso – De que escola você é?

- _"Tolliens" – _respondeu a garota. – Não é nada comparada á Hogwarts, mas é uma boa escola.

- Nós viemos da Bélgica – falou o menino fantasma de repente chamando a tenção de Harry – Olá – ele estendeu a mão – Eu sou Hercule, - Harry apertou a mão dele - Hercule Poirot.

- Bem vindo – falou sorrindo um tanto apreensivo pelo olhar vidrado do menino, as pupilas dele pareciam um tanto assustadoras por destacarem uma cor avermelhada naquela pele tão branca.

- Hercule Poirot – falou Hermione pensativa – Eu já ouvi esse nome antes, é algum escritor?

- Não, é o nome do meu avô – ele respondeu – Ele era detetive. Mas você deve ter lido o nome dele em algum um livro trouxa.

- Que livro? – perguntou Hermione interessada

- Vários, - respondeu Hercule – Ele namorou uma escritora muito famosa e ela deu o nome dele a um de seus personagens. – e acrescentou – Acho que nunca a esqueceu, pois insistiu em dar o primeiro nome dela à minha irmã.

- Agatha... Oh sim, sei de quem você está falando – falou Hermione – É um belo nome.

- Obrigada – falou a garota – Seu nome também é bem interessante, Hermine?

- Hermione – corrigiu Ronny de forma afável fazendo as bochechas de Hemione coraram levemente, e virou-se para as meninas – Vocês são de onde?

- Eu sou Mikea e essa é minha irmã caçula Kiatu – a mais nova acenou – Nós nascemos na Coréia, mas fomos criadas aqui na Inglaterra mesmo.

- Que escola estudam? – perguntou Gina servindo-se de um cacho de uvas.

- Nossa mãe preferiu nos ensinar em casa. – respondeu a caçula – Mas vocês devem conhecer a nossa prima, ela estudava aqui o ano passado: Cho Chang. - Conhecem?

Harry, que estava distraído olhando Gina comer uvas, sentiu um solavanco ao ouvir o nome da sua antiga "amiga". Ele virou-se para as meninas e viu Ronny e Hermione encarando-o:

- Eu a conheci. – ele falou casualmente – Como ela está?

- Não sabemos, - falou Mikea – Não a vimos desde o Natal no ano passado.

Não sabia o que acrescentar aquele momento, então sorriu fracamente.

- Vamos, vamos pessoal. - Chamou uma voz ali perto, todos se viraram para descobrir quem era e fixaram o olhar no homem enorme que estava à beira do lago. Hagrid! Ele usava uma roupa de banho um tanto extravagante (um macacão preto com listras amarelas) que o deixava com uma ligeira aparência semelhante a uma enorme abelha. Ele atirava alguns alunos do primeiro e segundo ano na água. – Um, dois, três, já! – contou ele antes de arremessar a pequena Ursula quase no meio do lago. Ele se virou para Harry e os outros e sorriu – Vamos, está um dia muito bonito para vocês ficarem aí fora. – gritou ele chamando-os para o lago.

E rapidamente, um grupo de alunos bem perto deles conjuraram em si mesmo roupas de banho e correram para o lago. Harry olhou de Ronny para Hermione, os dois pareciam um pouco relutantes a se moverem e ele imaginou se estariam com medo. Afinal, a última vez que entraram no lago, ficaram presos e inconscientes cercados por sereios e grindylows. Foi quando ouviu Gina chamar:

- Vamos gente. – ela disse para os estrangeiros – Não se preocupem, é bem seguro. – e conjurou um maiô azul marinho em si mesma. Os estrangeiros fizeram o mesmo, mas Harry não notou a roupa de banho de nenhum deles.– Você vai, Harry? – ouviu Gina perguntar de repente.

- Eu, er... – ele gaguejou – J..Já vo..Vou.

Ela desviou o olhar dele e encarou os outros com esperança. Todos, menos Ronny e Hermione correram com Gina até o lago. As coreanas usavam maiôs pretos idênticos, Luna usava um biquíni laranja berrante com listras verde-musgo e os irmãos fantasma optaram por uma roupa de banho branca, que os fizeram parecer arrozes gigantes. Harry percebeu que Ronny o fitava e desviou rapidamente seu olhar, de Gina para o amigo:

- Você viu a roupa de banho dos irmãos fantasmas? – Ronny exclamou atônito – Ei, Harry – ele acrescentou brincalhão. – Aposto um galeão com você que consigo ver o coração deles batendo com uma quantidade certa de luz do sol

O três riram, Ronny se levantou e conjurou uma roupa de banho:

- Vocês não vão? – perguntou aos amigos. Harry hesitou um momento, mas acompanhou o amigo.

- Eu não... – falou Hermione parecendo envergonhada – Eu não sei nadar.

Ronny gargalhou, mas ao perceber que isso apenas deixou a amiga mais constrangida ele olhou-a incrédulo:

- VOCÊ não sabe nadar? – ela fez que não com a cabeça – Ah tudo bem, Mione. – ele acrescentou parecendo mais contente - Eu te ensino.

- É melhor não arriscar, Ron – ela disse não muito convincente – Eu vou acabar te afogando, igual quando meu pai...

- Pare de frescuras, você vai conseguir – e sorriu – Quando foi que você desistiu de fazer alguma coisa? – ela corou agradecida – Vamos?

- OK. - Ela disse e levantando-se num pulo, conjurou um maiô amarelo e correu com Ronny até o lago. Harry foi logo atrás, mergulhou e sentiu a água gelada arrepiar os pelinhos de seus braços. Alguns minutos depois estavam todos estirados no gramado, esperando uma secagem natural e se fartando de mais frutas.

Harry estava feliz, ali deitado naquela grama fofa, ele observava as corujas voando no céu, trazendo e levando cartas, sentia-se relaxado e completamente despreocupado com tudo. Lembrou-se da vez que vira o pai e o padrinho naquele mesmo lugar, aterrorizando o maldito Snape e paquerando as alunas da escola. Ronny, Hermione e os outros estavam em volta, comendo e descansando, tão despreocupados quanto ele.

- Ei, meninos. – chamou Hermione – Olhem o que eu achei.– a garota estava segurando uma espécie de pulseira fina e brilhante.

- Onde encontrou isso? – perguntou Ronny, aproximando-se.

- Aqui – ela respondeu indicando a pedra onde sentara – Estava embaixo dessa pedra – Admirou a jóia por um momento, era uma pulseira fina com um pingente pequenino pendurado - Vocês acham que alguém perdeu?

- Deixa-me ver – falou Ronny e a amiga deu a ele – Não, olhe só... Tem uma gravura aqui. – e mostrou o pingente com as iniciais L.E. – devolveu a pulseira para Hermione.

Harry lembrou-se do pingente da mãe, ainda escondido no malão – É da minha mãe – ele falou com certeza.

- Da sua mãe? – Hermione parecia um pouco relutante em se desfazer da jóia.

- Depois eu explico – disse ele estendo a mão para pegar – Posso ver? – a amiga hesitou um momento, mas entregou a jóia para ele. Assim como da última vez, quando tocou no pingente que pertencera à sua mãe, ele sentiu-se despencar num buraco negro e caiu com um baque bem em cima da pedra. - Ai – gemeu de dor nas costas. Levantou-se, olhou em volta e não viu ninguém.

"É mais uma lembrança", "É mais uma lembrança" ele pensou, não conseguindo conter-se de tanta felicidade. Esperou um momento, procurando por todos os lados algum sinal de sua mãe até que viu alguém que era muito longe de se esperar:

- Snape. – ele murmurou ao ver o antigo professor, ainda jovem vindo em sua direção. Infiltrou-se entre uns arbustos e o observou, rangendo os dentes de raiva. Ele tinha a mesma cara antipática de sempre, usava vestes escolares verdes e prata e os cabelos estavam ensebados, pra variar. Ele chegou bem perto da pedra parecendo procurar algo, olhou para trás de repente e se escondeu em uma moita ali ao lado. Harry ficou se perguntando o que ele estava aprontando, aproximou-se da moita e parou quando ouviu a voz familiar de alguém.

- Acho que é aqui – Sirius disse. Harry voltou para dentro dos arbustos observando o padrinho se aproximar da pedra.

- Você acha mesmo que ele está aqui, almofadinhas? – perguntou Lupin que o acompanhava parecendo um tanto apreensivo.

- Eu não acho. – ele fungou, semelhante a maneira de um cachorro quando fareja algo – Tenho certeza. – ele chegou bem perto da moita onde Snape estava, estendeu a mão e puxou-o para fora com tanta força, que o professor caiu no chão. Snape ergueu a varinha, mas agora havia duas apontadas para ele.

- Espionando de novo Ranhoso? – falou Sirius num tom sarcástico.

- Eu estava patrulhando o local, - ele respondeu num tom seco - Como bem sabe Sirius, esse lugar é muito, digamos... Usado para atividades inapropriadas.

- _Atividades inapropriadas?_ - Sirius deu uma risadinha zombeteira – Você é realmente uma figura, Ranhoso - e antes que Snape pudesse dizer algo, Sirius fez um sinal para que se calasse – Sim, eu realmente tenho tido muita sorte com as garotas nesse lugar, mas hoje... Você ia cometer um terrível engano.

- Por que? – perguntou Snape rispidamente – Não vai me dizer que o seu amiguinho lupino é o que ia se dar bem hoje? – ele disse num tom sarcástico – Ainda não é lua cheia.

- Cale-se – gritou Sirius, o olhar de Lupin estava entre fúria e acanhamento – Não se atreva a dizer isso do Remo, ele também é monitor e tem a mesma autoridade que você.

- Mas ao contrário dele, eu sou monitor-chefe – ele falou com uma certa arrogância.

- E ao contrário dele, você é um idiota que não tem amigos – falou o padrinho não suprimindo um sorrisinho de triunfo ao ver Snape amolecer – Agora, saia daqui.

- E quem vai me obrigar?

- Eu, obviamente. – ele ironizou – Você não atrapalhar o nosso plano de cupido.

Snape gargalhou histericamente – Que ridículo!

- _Ridículo _é você, Ranhoso – e fez um sinal com a varinha para Snape levantar, o professor o fez um pouco que contrariado, mas estava em desvantagem.

- Droga, Sirius. – falou Lupin de repente – Aí vem a Lílian.

- Viu só, seu idiota? – ele puxou o professor para perto da moita – Aqui, rápido. – apontou a varinha para Snape e murmurou alguma coisa que o fez ficar mudo. O professor tentava falar, em vão, pois da boca não saía sequer um ruído. Os três se esconderam na moita.

Harry ainda estava observando tudo, em silêncio. Perplexo e feliz ao mesmo tempo com a atitude do padrinho, ele sorriu. Snape merecia tudo aquilo, ele... Interrompeu seus pensamentos quando viu uma garota ruiva se aproximar do local e sentar na pedra. Sua mãe usava vestes da Grifinória com um broche de monitora-chefe pregado na altura do peito, os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e ela parecia concentrada num livro chamado "Viajando entre Portais".

A moita onde estavam Lupin, Sirius e Snape deu uma leve tremida, mas Lílian não pareceu notar virando-se somente quando um outra sombra apareceu no chão, refletida pela luz do luar.

- Lílian, - exclamou Tiago – Que bom que veio. – acrescentou sorrindo.

A garota soltou um suspiro impaciente e falou:

- Olha Potter, eu só vim porque Remo disse que você tinha algo muito importante para me falar, e mesmo ele sendo seu amigo, comigo ele sempre foi muito sincero.

- E você acha que eu não sou sincero, Lílian? – ele perguntou parecendo falsamente ofendido

- Evans. – Ela corrigiu – Agora diga logo porque estou aqui, tenho uma redação muito impotant...

- Lílian – ele falou parando ajoelhado na frente dela – Evans. – acrescentou ao ver seu olhar de censura – Você... er... Posso convida-la... para...

- Ah não, Potter. – ela cruzou os braços, e o livro caiu no chão – Não me diga que me chamou aqui para isso de novo? – ele pareceu sem resposta – Eu sabia – ela disse levantando-se – Você não cansa de ouvir a mesma resposta? Já disse que não.

- Mas por que? – ele falou desesperado – Por que você não aceita sair comigo?

- Por que, Potter? – ela hesitou um momento – Porque não – bufou enraivecida – O que poderia acontecer de diferente da última vez que você tentou?

- Você poderia dizer que sim, pra variar. – ele falou não conseguindo esconder o tom irônico

- Mas digo que não – ela não achou graça nenhuma – Simples.

- Não é tão simples assim para mim, sabe? – ele parecia irritado e começou a levantar a voz – Mas você nunca me deu uma chance. VOCE sempre me chamou de metido e insuportável, mas nunca tirou algum tempo da sua ocupada vida de monitora para comprovar se isso era ou não verdade. – ele mexeu nos cabelos, parecendo frustrado.

- Eu não...

- Não mesmo! – ele gritou sem ao menos deixar a garota falar – Sei que você tem todos os motivos para achar isso, mas garanto que mudei – e acrescentou mais calmo – Mudei por você.

Ela pareceu envergonhada pelas palavras dele, mas não quis que isso transparecesse muito, então ela pegou o livro no chão, ajeitou-se e falou muita séria:

- Um encontro. - Mas... – a antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Tiago a puxou para perto de si e para total espanto de Lílian e de Harry, a beijou.

Ela pareceu retribuir o gesto, pois não fez nada para cessar o ato. Eles ficaram alguns momentos ali grudados, a moita tremeu novamente. Até que os dois, um pouco ofegantes, se distanciaram.

- Desculpe – ele falou sem nenhum resquício de sinceridade – Eu não resisti.

- Eu... – ela olhou para os lados, e acrescentou parecendo um tanto aborrecida – Não se atreva a fazer isso de novo sem a minha autorização. – ajeitou as vestes sem olhar para Tiago – Sinto muito, Potter. Tenho coisas a fazer – ela se virou para sair e Tiago a segurou pelo braço:

- Obrigado, - ele sorriu ironicamente – Evans.

- É Lílian – ela falou

- E eu, Tiago.

Os dois se encararam um momento e Tiago soltou o braço dela. Ela não sorriu, mas definitivamente mostrava uma expressão de felicidade no rosto.

- Até mais. – ela falou finalmente e se retirou.

Harry e Tiago a observaram, deslumbrados e perdidos em seus cabelos ruivos, balançando e iluminados pela luz do luar. Ela lembrava muito...

- AI! – ouviu o pai gritar e voltou-se para ele.

- Ae, Tíagão – falou o padrinho com o braço em volta do pescoço do amigo – Arrasou hein? – continuou enquanto esfregava a mão na cabeça dele sem cuidado.

- Ai, Sirius, para com isso – ele falou arrumando o cabelo – Eles já são um pesadelo.

- Não esquenta, cabelo é sua última preocupação aqui – ele puxou Snape para fora da moita, Lupin também saiu – Olha quem encontramos aqui.

- Desculpe, Tiago – falou Lupin – Não deu tempo de correr.

- Ah tudo bem – ele respondeu – Pelo menos não houve interrupção – e riu enquanto Snape parecia lutar para se livrar do feitiço que o deixara mudo. – Desfaça, Sirius.

- Ah, não. Assim ele ficou tão mais agradável – e acrescentou – Ta bom, ta bom. – murmurou alguma coisa e Snape conseguiu falar.

- Vocês vão me pagar e...

- Cala a boca vai. – falou Sirius apontando a varinha e fazendo-o ficar mudo novamente – Vamos entrar?

Tiago e Lupin pareciam hesitantes, mas aceitaram a proposta. Levando Snape com eles, se desvencilharam em direção ao castelo. Harry, que assistira toda a cena, nem notou que estava sozinho. E agora? Pensou quando se deu conta do fato. O que eu faço? Será que a pulseira está embaixo da pedra. Saiu dos arbustos, e parou quando viu sua mãe de aproximar. Observou-a um momento, enquanto ela tirava a jóia do pulso.

-"_Longliens Enchaxit" – _murmurou para a pulseira, ela brilhou e apagou. Lílian olhou em volta, abaixou-se e escondeu a jóia embaixo da pedra. Sorriu e voltou correndo para o castelo.

Harry perguntou se havia mais alguma coisa que precisava ver ali, mas depois de um pequeno silêncio em que a única coisa que ele ouviu e sentiu foi uma brisa gelada que passou. Tremeu e percebeu que ainda estava usando roupas de banho. Olhou em volta pensando no que o padrinho diria se o visse ali, provavelmente o confundiria com Tiago. Avançou para pegar a pulseira e quando tocou nela, sentiu suas entranhas serem arrancadas e caiu no gramado fofo, agradecendo por não machucar a costas novamente.

- Harry – gritou Hermione – Onde você estava?

Ele abriu os olhos, e encarou as caras preocupadas de Ronny e Hermione e falou antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer algo:

- Preciso contar uma coisa a vocês.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Perguntinhas: **

Eu escrevi grindylow do jeito certo?

Alguém pode me dizer se o nome da pessoa que mandou a capa de invisibilidade para o Harry foi mencionado? Tipo... Ele suspeitava do Dumbledore pelo que eu lembro, mas isso foi confirmado ou não?

Agradeço a ajuda desde já...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nossa, esse capítulo ficou super grande.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Apesar de eu ter cortado algumas coisinhas "insignificantes", ele ficou até que legalzinho!

**_Preview:_** Harry conta aos amigos sobre as lembranças que viu e descobre um segredo sobre sua mãe. Um novo método de leitura inventado por Hermione facilitará uma nova pesquisa e... Uma aproximação dela e Ronny. Próximo capítulo: Os Mesmos Olhos

**Obs –** Meninas, já aviso que essa semana eu tenho prova e talvez não consiga postar até Domingo. Mas farei o possível para postar alguma coisa na quarta feira.

Reviews ajudam na decisão... Demonstração de desespero também! ;)

Hehehe

Até mais!

By** DoomPotter**


	7. Os Mesmos Olhos

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

(Embora eu tenha infiltrado alguns seres estranhos originados da minha própria cabecinha perturbada para incrementar a trama)

Eles não são nada comparados aos principais.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A)**

Nossa! Como eu AMO reviews! Obrigado a TODAS!

E espero que vocês gostem dos meus recadinhos também:

**Rita"Weasley** – Pensando em como vou fazer o Harry/Ron espiando as meninas, sim sim semrpe achei que Harry devia saber mais sobre os pais. E obrigado pela resposta da minha dúvida (claro que ajudou!)

**Carolina **– Desculpe a demora para atualizar, você me entende né? (aquelas malditas provas!) Obrigado pela dica no gryndlow, se dá para entender, então fechou. Aulinhas invadidas sairão do forninho logo logo.

**Mellody SNI** – Obrigada pelo elogio. (Original! Puxa vida, estou me achando agora... Hehehe) eee Ufa! Ainda bem que não estou sendo chata e insuportável quando mando os e-mails, é que eu sou meio impaciente, quando espero reviews, lá lá lá... Rsss . E agradeço a resposta da pergunta, nem me dei ao trabalho de procurar no livro.

**LeLeCaSaPeCa** – EBA! Gente nova! Bem vinda! P.S. – Seu desespero me animou a terminar o cap hoje. Agradeçam à ela meninas... (Obviamente, ela "ajudou")

**Fernando **– Maninho, que rapidez hein? Leu tudo ontem à noite? Eu também te adorei e até o meu próximo e-mail.

Obrigada a toda(o)s!

_**Prometo** solenemente que vou revisar o próximo capítulo antes de postar..._

(porque jurar não adiantou)

 Malfeito Feito! 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral**

Capítulo Sete – Os Mesmos Olhos

Silêncio! O silêncio reinava na sala comunal da Grifinória, todos os outros estudantes já tinham se retirado para seus dormitórios, alguns cansados pela tarde agitada e outros ansiosos pelas aulas novas que começariam na manhã seguinte. Apenas três pessoas se encontravam ali, sentados em três poltronas aconchegantes junto à lareira.

Já era muito tarde quando Harry terminou de contar aos amigos tudo o que acontecera com ele antes e depois de chegar em Hogwarts, ocultando apenas a visita de Gina ao seu quarto na noite anterior. Os amigos o encaravam pensativos e um tanto apreensivos, parecendo analisar a situação, mas não diziam uma palavra. Ele estava cansando-se dessa ausência de palavras, mas não quis atrapalhar a concentração. De repente, alguém se manifestou.

- Ai! – gemeu Harry quando Hermione lhe deu um soco no ombro – Por que fez isso?

- Por que não me contou que era um _"Peregrin Ocularis"_? -ela perguntou aborrecida.

- Eu sou o que? – ele não tinha idéia do que a garota estava falando.

- Você não sabia? – ela parecia surpresa, colocou as mãos na cintura desconfiada, esperando uma reposta.

- Não sabia o que? – Harry olhou para Ronny procurando apoio, mas o amigo parecia tão confuso quanto ele.

Hermione também notou o olhar de Ronny e revirou os olhos respondendo a pergunta num tom audacioso:

- _"Peregrin Ocularis..."_ Harry, e Ron, vem do latim "Peregrino" que dá a idéia de viajante ou excursionista e "Ocular" faz uma referência à visão, mais precisamente: um vidente.

- Então eu sou um vidente viajante? – perguntou Harry abobado, ainda incerto quanto à explicação da amiga.

- Primeiro deixa-me terminar – ela falou censurando-o – _Esse_ é o nome que se dá a uma pessoa que viaja no tempo, através de chaves de portal alteradas. – ela continuou com a explicação – Veja bem, uma pessoa que possui os olhos passadistas pode criar chaves de portais que levam-na de volta à suas antigas lembranças. – e acrescentou com um prazer inesperado – É muito raro, não há muitas referências em livros recentes.

- E como você pode saber tudo isso, então? – perguntou Ronny

- Mesmo que eu tenha saído daquela matéria estúpida e sem fundamento... – suspirou – Adivinhação. – acrescentou, cruzando os braços – Eu já tinha lido_ "Esclarecendo o Futuro"_ muito antes daquela charlatona o usar em sua aula, que posso dizer era a _mais_ antiquada de todas, até mesmo História da Magia. – fez uma pausa, Ronny ainda esperando a resposta – Bem, havia um capítulo que descrevia os diferentes tipos de vidente, os que adivinham o futuro e os que revêem o passado.

- Acho que Sibila não encaixava em nenhum desses critérios, né Harry? – ironizou Ronny

- Não mesmo. – concordou Hermione - Ela poderia ser classificada em outra categoria...

- Espere – protestou Harry – Volte na parte que explica o motivo pelo qual você me bateu.

- Oh, sim. – a amiga corou – Desculpe por isso. – lamentou-se – Só que o fato é que... Eu sempre quis conhecer um descendente do Ancestral e você...

- Ancestral? – Harry estava muito confuso – Que Ancestral?

- Sinceramente, Harry – ela falou impaciente – Eu preciso lhe passar uma lista de livros que você _deve_ ler com urgência. – e pegando um pedaço de pergaminho ela levantou da poltrona e se dirigiu até uma das mesas da sala comunal, e sentando-se ela começou a escrever.

- Não seria mais fácil se você nos explicasse? – manifestou-se Ronny

- Não – respondeu a amiga sem rodeios – Porque vocês não entenderiam nada sem ao menos _uma_ referência – Além disso, o material é extenso demais, eu provavelmente ficaria sem voz de tanto responder suas perguntas mais simples...

- Oh, não. – falou Ronny sarcasticamente – Isso seria uma grande perda. - A garota olhou-o exasperada e continuou a escrever no pergaminho.

Harry estava entre confuso e deslumbrado. Finalmente algo em sua vida complicada se encaixara. Ele havia percebido que a frase que ouvira durante quase toda sua vida tinha um significado muito melhor agora: "Você tem os olhos de sua mãe..." Era o que ele ouvia, cada vez que encontrava com alguém que a conhecera no passado. Sempre achou inapropriado as pessoas comentarem esse fato com tanta normalidade, considerando a maneira como perdera os pais, mas agora ele sabia o verdadeiro significado dessa semelhança. Ela podia ver o passado e ele também. Mal podia esperar para testar sua herança, criando chaves de portais e espalhando-as por aí. Era muito melhor do que guardar um diário.

Ouviu Ronny bocejar alto suspendendo seu raciocínio sobre como essa nova informação poderia ajudá-lo em alguma coisa.

- Vamos dormir? – perguntou o amigo, sonolento.

- Não mesmo – falou Hermione – Hoje nós temos muito a fazer. – ela abaixou-se e puxou vários livros escondidos embaixo de um sofá.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Ronny

- Livros que o Profº Slughorn me emprestou... – ela respondeu – Eu acredito que eles podem trazer alguma informação sobre os horcruxes considerando que foi ele que deu a dica ao Riddle.

- Mas ele disse que Hogwarts não havia livros sobre esse assunto e...

- Esses livros não são de Hogwarts. – ela interrompeu – O professor me emprestou de sua própria coleção particular.

- Como você o convenceu? – perguntou Harry incrédulo. Tivera muita dificuldade com Slughorn no ano anterior ao tentar extrair uma memória que ele havia alterado.

- Eu o hipnotizei – ela falou sem cerimônia

- Você fez o que? – Ronny não parecia saber o significado dessa palavra

- Eu alterei os pensamentos dele de forma que ele fizesse o que eu quisesse – ela explicou – Ah, não me julguem, Harry precisa desses livros agora! – e acrescentou – E eu precisava testar minhas habilidades na matéria nova.

- Qual matéria? – perguntou Harry indiferente. Na verdade, ele estava um pouco surpreso com a atitude da amiga, mas também agradecido pelo esforço que ela fazia para ajudá-lo, afinal, violar regras era a última coisa que ele podia esperar de Hermione. E ao notar o olhar atônito de Ronny, ele percebeu que o amigo pensava o mesmo que ele.

- Paranormalismo – respondeu a garota, mas imerso em seus pensamentos ele só ouviu a voz de Ronny com clareza.

- Você usou um Imperius nele? - parecia chocado

- Imperius Ronny? – ela exclamou – Claro que não, e aí que esta a _beleza_ dessa matéria. – e esclareceu – A Hipnose é uma magia que a gente aprende legalmente e tem quase a mesma função da Imperius, que é uma maldição imperdoável.

- Uau! - admirou-se Ronny – Uma Imperius legalizada.

- Não é exatamente como a Imperius – continuou a garota explicando pacientemente – Ela não dura muito tempo, por isso é legal.

Harry estava ficando cansado daquela conversa, ainda estava pensando na mãe, em suas lembranças. Seus olhos estavam pesados, ele imaginou se Hermione estaria hipnotizando-o também, numa tentativa de mostrar a Ronny como o feitiço era usado, já que o amigo parecia não entender o óbvio quando ouviu...

- Acho que o Harry dormiu... – foi a voz de Ronny. Falou baixinho como se temesse acorda-lo. Não estava dormindo, mas seus olhos estavam fechados sim, arriscando adormecer sem pesadelos como o da noite anterior. Pena Gina não estar ali, pensou...

- Ele deve estar com muitas coisas na cabeça. – agora foi a voz de Hermione, parecendo preocupada – Bem, você vai me ajudar com esses livros ou não?

Um intervalo silencioso ocorreu antes do irreconhecível som de Ronny levantando-se e se aproximando da mesa onde Hermione estava. Uma cadeira foi afastada e Ronny sentou-se. Harry estava agora de costas para eles, o encosto de sua poltrona tampando a visão dos amigos de seu rosto, decidiu então ouvir a conversa deles discretamente até cair no sono.

- Não! – disse Hermione de repente – Eu tenho um novo método, Ron.

- Método?

- É, - um livro se fechou – Olhe, é bem interessante – ouviu a garota colocar a mão sobre a capa do livro – Aprendi no ano passado – ela dizia – Enquanto procurava alguma coisa sobre as iniciais R.A.B.

- E descobriu? – indagou Ronny

- Sim, - Harry abriu os olhos, a conversa agora estava ficando interessante – E pelo que Harry nos contou hoje pude formar uma teoria bem concreta.

- Porque não contou nada a ele?

- Ele já estava com muitas coisas na cabeça – Harry imaginou se Ronny havia aceito a resposta da amiga, mas seu próximo comentário o fez perceber que não. – Ta bom, eu vou contar amanhã. É que eu me distrai com a fato de ele ser...

- Já sei, já sei – falou Ronny impaciente – Mas me explique... O que você vai fazer com a mão aí em cima?

- Ler... – ela respondeu – Aliás, já estou lendo. – um baque de um livro caindo no chão fez Harry apurar os ouvidos, - Mas nesse aqui não tem nada – disse a garota antes de apoiar outro livro sobre a mesa.

- Como foi que... O que você...?

– Bem, foi você que não deixou eu explicar... – Harry desejou ter o olho horroroso de Moody naquele momento – É assim! – começou Hermione. Droga! Bem que aqui podia ter um espelho, Harry pensou – Você coloca a mão sobre o livro – Ufa! Ainda bem que ela estava explicando mais claramente. – Mas você tem que realmente querer lê-lo – ela afirmou – A vontade é o segredo do feitiço.

- Não precisa falar nada? – perguntou Ronny

- Você diz _"Incubus" _em voz alta.Se a vontade prevalecer, basta mentalizar a palavra.– um pequeno intervalo, Harry supôs que o amigo estava tentando apenas mentalmente. Talvez se eu mentalizar também... _"Accio Capa"_, ele pensou e sua capa de invisibilidade apareceu no seu colo. Admirou-se com o seu progresso em feitiços não-verbais.

- _Incubus! –_ Falou o amigo, dando a Harry a chance de vestir a capa e levantar-se da poltrona sem ser percebido. Caminhou até a mesa onde os amigos estavam, mas não puxou uma cadeira, apenas se acomodou num pequeno sofá onde poderia observa-los melhor. Quem sabe até aprender o novo método. – Não estou conseguindo. – falou Ronny desanimado

- Você não está se concentrando o bastante – falou Hermione com ar de superior – Tem que convencer o livro de que vai lê-lo com vontade.

- Convencer um livro? – perguntou Ronny irônico e tirou a mão de cima – Para você deve ser bem fácil né? – parecia irritado com o tom arrogante da amiga - Sempre gostou de ler.

- Concentre-se – pediu Hermione parecendo mais afável, Ronny a encarou um segundo e repôs a mão sobre o livro, seus olhos comprimidos numa careta, aparentemente fazendo força para conseguir ler o livro. – Nada ainda? – Hermione suprimiu um risinho de deboche à expressão do amigo.

_- "Incubus"_ – ele falou claramente, abriu um olho para espionar se alguma coisa acontecera – Nada – concluiu infeliz.

Isso está me deixando com mais sono ainda, pensou Harry. Acho melhor eu me revelar e ajuda-los, afinal, não estou mais numa posição confortável. Harry se preparou para tirar a capa, mas de repente sentiu que não seria uma boa idéia.

- Faz assim, Ron – Hermione colocou sua mão sobre a mão do amigo fazendo suas orelhas avermelharem intensamente, Harry abafou uma risadinha quando viu o alívio no rosto de Ronny pelo fato de Hermione estar de olhos fechados – Está sentindo alguma coisa? – ela perguntou. Ronny abriu a boca, mas nem um ruído saiu.

Harry divertiu-se com a expressão no rosto do amigo. Com certeza, não tinha feito nenhum progresso, mas parecia relutante a admitir isso para Hemione, temendo que a garota desistisse dele e cessasse o toque. Ele quase deixou escapar uma gargalhada quando o amigo falou num tom ansioso, mas pouco convincente:

- Espere, acho que estou sentindo alguma coisa...

- Está? – ela questionou animada e abriu os olhos. Os amigos se encararam um momento e a garota tirou a mão, o rosto mais corado do que nunca. – Então... – desconversou ela enquanto pegava outro livro e postava-o na frente de Ronny. – Tente com este aqui...

Os dois agora estavam com as mãos em livros diferentes. Hermione lendo concentrada e de olhos fechados e Ronny com o olhar fixo na garota, parecendo um pouco abatido, mas disfarçando enquanto murmurava baixinho: _"Incubus"._

Harry sabia que o amigo sempre fora apaixonado por Hermione. Suas ações nunca contrariaram sua idéia de que Ronny a queria, mas não tinha coragem de se expressar diante da amiga. Ele ainda tinha dúvidas sobre os sentimentos dela, (meninas são tão complicadas), contudo não acreditava que Hermione fosse negar o amor de Ronny.

"Amor a gente não nega..." As palavras do profº Lupin pareciam tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão complexas... Ele ficou ali, observando o comportamento estranho dos amigos enquanto pensava na noite anterior, com Gina. Era incrível como a mera presença da garota, mesmo que apenas em seus pensamentos o fizesse se desligar de tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua volta deixando-o em total paz de espírito.

Nem percebeu que Hermione pegara outro livro quando a mesma soltou um gritinho:

- Achei! – ela abriu o livro ao meio e seguiu o texto com o dedo indicador.

- O que? – perguntou Ronny com entusiasmo aproximando-se para ler o livro também.

- Aqui... _"um horcrux pode ser qualquer objeto, vivo ou morto. Mas a criatura que ousa fazer um, deve disponibilizar de grande magia negra e provavelmente irá usar um objeto de grande valor para si mesmo."_ – leu, mas seus olhos ainda estavam confusos – Só isso? – perguntou indignada.

- Não. – Ronny agora estava absorto na leitura, apontou uma frase e leu – _"Você encontrará mais referências sobre esse assunto no livro "O Horcrux" escrito pelo irmão do legendário Ancestral: Keanevruz Eckaheart, cujo único objetivo foi explicar o processo da construção de um horcrux detalhadamente e mostrar todas a razões do porque ele não deveria existir"._

- Uma idéia um tanto contraditória se me perguntar – foram as palavras de Hermione

- Espere – pediu Ronny – _"O livro" O Horcrux" foi proibido e todas as suas cópias, destruídas. E embora a escola Durmstrong exerce o poder sobre um rascunho que deu origem ao livro, a mesma não disponibiliza de autorização do Ministério para permitir a leitura do documento." _– ele lia, com a mão postada em outro livro.

- Você conseguiu. – exclamou Hermione sorrindo

- Acho que foi a curiosidade... – interpretou-se – Não é todo dia que a gente lê o diário de um professor.

- Um diário? – ela se debruçou sobre ele – Puxa vida, devo ter pego esse por engano.

- Ah sim, claro – falou ele, desconfiado fazendo Hermione corar – Pelo menos ajudou em alguma coisa, quer dizer... Agora sabemos quem tem uma cópia do livro e...

- Rascunho. – ela corrigiu

- Certo, rascunho... – suspirou e depois disse sem cerimônia – Não me admira que aqueles trogloditas é que são os guardiões dessa maldição.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Assim como Harry, que compreendeu a ambigüidade do comentário de Ronny. A escola Durmstrong participou do Torneio Tribuxo há três anos e ficou um tempo hospedada nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Os alunos de Durmstrong eram um tanto presunçosos e o diretor da escola, Igor Karkaroff foi um Comensal da Morte, assassinado por ordens de Voldemort no ano anterior.

Mas o que mais incomodava Ronny, não era o diretor, nem os alunos, quem dizer, não todos... Havia somente um em especial, antes adorado pelo amigo por seu talento no Quadribol, e agora odiado, por ter levado Hermione ao baile de Inverno no quarto ano. Ronny não conseguira esconder de Harry e muito menos de Hermione, o ciúme e a fúria que sentiu de Victor Krum quando o mesmo teve o privilégio de desfrutar a companhia da amiga no baile, que na época era pouco valorizada por Ronny.

- Ron – Hermione chamou – Você acha... – abaixou tanto a voz que Harry teve que se inclinar para ouvir melhor – Você acha que nós vamos sobreviver... Quer dizer, conseguir... Ganhar?

- Tenho certeza disso. – respondeu Ronny de repente parecendo mais sério do que nunca. – Nós vamos conseguir – ele disse parecendo acreditar muito em suas próprias palavras – Não se preocupe. – Hermione sorriu esperançosa com as palavras de Ronny.

- Mal posso esperar para as aulas de duelo – ela falou animada

- Bem, você não vai desfrutar muito delas, não é? – ele perguntou indiferente

- O que significa eu não vou desfrutar? – ela retrucou desconfiada

- Bem, você não irá para batalha... – ele falou como se fosse a resposta para uma pergunta que já fora discutida.

- Posso saber o porque? – em tom desafiador

- Porque você é uma garota. – ele falou seriamente

- Ronald! – bradou ela, mesmo não levantando a voz, ela parceria ameaçadora. – Como você pode ser tão hipócrita?

- Não sou hipócrita – ele retrucou. Mais uma discussão pensou Harry, - covarde seria a palavra certa aqui. – bravejou ele

- Covarde? – Hermione perguntou confusa – Do que você tem medo?

- Bem... – ele parecia dividido entre uma desculpa esfarrapada e a verdade, que Harry imaginava qual era. Suspirou sem saída, afinal Hermione não ia engolir qualquer resposta idiota – Vou ser honesto com você, Mione. – ele pigarreou – Não que eu não ache você uma bruxa esplêndida, porque você sabe que é... – ela ainda o encarava, inconvencida – Mas se você for, eu vou falhar...

- Falhar? – admirou-se – Por que Ron?

- Vou ficar ocupado me preocupando com você, Mione. E seu me distrair, só Merlin sabe o que pode acontecer comigo... Ou com você...– Hermione sorriu com sinceridade, Ronny evitava olhar para ela – Eu nuca me perdoaria – encarou-a timidamente - Você não está pensando em ir, ou está?

- Bem... – ela hesitou – Sim, - e acrescentou antes que Ronny pudesse reagir – Mas é pelo Harry, Ron. Não podemos abandona-lo, nem você nem eu. – Harry sentiu seu coração despencar. Não só ele colocou os amigos nessa emboscada, mas agora também era um obstáculo que os impedia de serem felizes. – Você tem razão. – continuou Hermione, - Nós vamos conseguir – falou com tanta clareza que Harry sentiu-se mais aliviado.

Os amigos voltaram a se concentrar nos livros, lendo-os e fazendo pequenas anotações entrementes. Não há mais nada para eu xeretar aqui, pensou Harry. Ia se deitar, afinal, os amigos o informariam de tudo o que descobrissem pela manhã, ou talvez não. Amanhã eles teriam aula de Aritmancia, lembrou-se. Embora não soubesse como Hermione havia convencido Ronny a acompanha-la na matéria, pensou que seria bom ter a manhã livre só para ele.

Um baque surdo o fez notar que Hermione havia desistido de um enorme livro, observou-a colocar o queixo apoiado nas mãos e suspirar cansada.

- Melhor irmos dormir. – ela falou chamando a atenção de Ronny com um longo bocejo – Precisamos nos preparar para a aula de Aritmancia amanhã cedo. – e sorriu com a boca entreaberta cessando um outro breve bocejo. – Não acredito que o convenci a me acompanhar nessa matéria.

- Mesmo que eu tenha aceitado, não quer dizer que eu vou comparecer à aula amanhã cedo – ele falou sem se importar.

- O que? – ela exclamou – Você não está pensando em usar aqueles kits mata-aula logo no primeiro dia não é? - acusou

- Claro que não – ele falou parecendo ofendido, mas ao mesmo tempo debochado num olhar típico dos gêmeos Weasley – Mas, é que amanhã não vai ter Aritmancia. – e apontou para o mural na sala, onde havia um aviso que Harry não notara quando chegaram ali. Leu de onde estava, pois a letras estavam bem grandes.

_AVISO URGENTE_

_Houve uma pequena mudança no horário das aulas._

_A aula Aritmancia que seria na quinta, período da manhã foi trocada com a aula Estudo dos Trouxas no Sábado, mesmo período._

_Revisando então:_

_**Quinta:**_

_Manhã – Estudo dos Trouxas (OP)_

Tarde – Adivinhação (OP) 

_Noite – Transfiguração (OB)_

_**Sábado:**_

_Manhã – Aritmancia (OP)_

_Tarde – Herbologia (OB)_

_Minhas sinceras desculpas aos alunos que entregaram o horário e peço que compareçam à aula de amanhã (Estudo dos Trouxas) com o mesmo entusiasmo que teriam no Sábado. E aos alunos de Aritmancia: manhã livre._

_Não há necessidade de preencher um novo horário, afinal é só uma aula troca._

_Agradecida,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_-_ Não acredito, - bufou Hermione – De última hora – depois suspirou um pouco arrependida – A profª Mcgonagall deve estar ocupadíssima.

- Tem razão. – falou Ronny, não escondendo uma expressão feliz - Mas olhe pelo lado bom, amanhã teremos a manhã de folga.

- É – ela concordou – Acho que não vou ficar tão chateada em ter minhas manhãs de Sábado preenchidas com uma boa aula de Aritmancia. – e abafou uma risadinha ao ver Ronny abater-se, - Ah, Ron. Não se preocupe, as aulas vão compensar, eu lhe garanto.

- Claro, claro... – ele sorriu infeliz.

- Mesmo assim estou com sono. – falou Hermione de repente, Harry agradeceu o comentário. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadíssimas agora. – Vou guardar esses livros e depois vou dormir. – ela ajoelhou-se e começou a juntar os livros.

Harry viu Ron acenar com a cabeça e aproximou-se dela, parecendo tão cansado quanto Harry.

- Posso te beijar? – ele perguntou apenas se dando conta do que disse quando Hermione deixou cair todos os livros e olhou para ele surpresa. Ele empalideceu quase que como se todo os seu sangue tivesse deixado seu corpo – Er... quer dizer, posso te.. posso, posso te aju...

- Pode – respondeu a garota antes mesmo de Ronny terminar a frase.

Harry, atônito, observou o amigo suar desconfortavelmente, ele deixou escapar num engasgo – Posso? – embora não tivesse certeza do que perguntava

Hermione sorriu – Hum, bem... – ela também parecia envergonhada agora – Se você quiser.

Os olhos de Ronny brilharam, num movimento súbito ele se ajoelhou, ficando ao lado de Hermione, os rostos se encarando a centímetros de distância:

- Legal, ta pronta? – ele perguntou ansioso como se esperasse isso há anos

- Você vai me beijar agora? – recuou a amiga

- Se você deixar... – ele hesitou

– Ok. - Ela respondeu, quase que num sussurro.

Harry surtou! Estava presenciando um momento único e histórico, sentiu-se um pouco mal pelo fato de estar ali bisbilhotando, mas o que ele podia fazer? Revelar-se e estragar o momento? Seria arriscado sair correndo também. E de repente ele percebeu que os amigos ainda achavam que ele estava dormindo na poltrona. Aliviou-se, se eles não se importavam de serem pegos de surpresa talvez não ligassem muito para sua privacidade.

Os dois ainda se olhavam timidamente, desde a resposta curta de Hermione, embora seus rostos pareciam mais próximos agora. Ron aproximou-se mais um pouco, e mais um pouco até que seus lábios recostaram-se nos de Hermione, e eles ficaram assim um tempo: grudados.

Harry não achou estranho, muito menos desconfortável vê-los assim, pois já havia se acostumado a ver Ronny beijando uma garota, que no ano passado não desgrudava dele um segundo, Lilá Brown. Mas, agora o amigo parecia mais sincero, mais leve, mais feliz. Sentiu-se bem por eles terem finalmente se acertado e imaginou se os dois contariam o fato a ele. "Não importa", pensou quando finalmente os dois se distanciaram.

Hermione sorria com a cabeça baixa enquanto disfarçava estar preocupada em juntar os livros novamente. Ronny, por sua vez, parecia ter sido atingido por um feitiço estuporante, os olhos vidrados, a boca entre aberta, sem ações. Ele nem piscava, mas sua expressão, além de cômica era também de felicidade, como se tivesse tomado uma jarra inteira da poção Felix Felicis.

-Isso é melhor do que estudar – o amigo disse com a voz suavemente embargada. Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir, os dois terminaram de juntar os livros em silêncio.

- Então... – falou Hermione quando finalmente empurraram os livros embaixo do sofá. – Acho que vou dormir. – ela se levantou – E pensar em algo para fazer amanhã cedo. – falou enquanto se dirigia até a porta da torre que levava ao dormitório das meninas.

- Mione – Ronny a impediu segurando sua mão – Eu, hum... Posso pensar em algo para preencher nosso horário. – disse com um sorriso levemente malicioso – Nós podíamos sabe... – gaguejou – Visitar o Hagrid. – concluiu finalmente – O que acha?

- Tudo bem. – respondeu, acrescentando num cochicho – Acho que o Harry não vai se importar se eu deixar um livro que ensina a fazer uma chave de portal, - sorriu – para ele se distrair. – os dois riram baixinho.

Harry ficou indignado, "O que? Agora eles vão me dispensar sem mais nem menos?". Depois refletiu: "Deve ser melhor do que ficar de vela... Além disso, eu vou aprender a fazer ruma chave de portal." E como aquele pensamento, ele se contentou.

- Boa noite – desejou Hermione antes de dar um selinho em Ronny, que abobado não respondeu em palavras, mas sim com um aceno da cabeça enquanto observava a garota sumir pela porta.

Ele adiantou-se correndo para a poltrona quando percebeu que Ronny também ia na mesma direção, provavelmente para acorda-lo. Sentou-se e tirou a capa, segundos antes de ouvir Ronny chamá-lo, a inda atrás dele:

- Harry!

- O que?

- Você não estava dormindo? – sua pergunta saiu num tom apreensivo.

- _Estava – _respondeu tentando parecer sonolento – Até você me chamar. – acrescentou num tom falso de rabugem.

- Bem, desculpe então. – falou contendo seu entusiasmo – Estou subindo para a torre. Boa noite. – ouviu-o dizer antes de se retirar. Harry foi logo após, despencou no colchão e dormiu milagrosamente bem.

Acordou tarde, pulou fora da cama rapidamente e depois se jogou de volta, quando lembrou que nas quintas de manhã ele não tinha aula. Provavelmente já perdera o café da manhã. Não se importava, estava sem fome. Os raios de sol atingiram o dossel da sua cama, e refletiu no teto clareando-o de uma forma pouco confortável para alguém que acabara de acordar.

Ele colocou os óculos, levantou-se e foi até a gaiola de Edwiges que finalmente havia voltado. Afagou a coruja, que piou silenciosamente enquanto cochilava. Virou-se para a escrivaninha e notou alguns livros ali. Aproximou-se e viu um bilhete com a caligrafia postado sobre a pilha de livros:

_Harry,_

Hermione me mandou lhe trazer esses livros, achou que talvez você se interessasse por eles.

Podem ajuda-lo com a nova descoberta.

(Harry reconheceu a capa do livro que vira na memória da mãe: "Viajando entre Portais". Havia também uma cópia do livro "Esclarecendo o Futuro" com um marcador de página, "Guia de Objetos Fantásticos", "Dons Raros da Idade Média" e "Descendentes do Ancestral".)

_Nós vamos passar a manhã ajudando a profª Mcgonagall, com algumas coisas, não sei ao certo. Foi idéia da Mione._

(Riu contente da desculpa esfarrapada)

Te vejo na hora do almoço! Ronny 

Sentou-se, ainda faltava muito tempo até a hora do almoço! Sem muito ânimo ele folhou a cópia do "Viajando em Portais". Tentou, em vão usar o método de Hermione, mas achou uma anotação que o fez se interessar mais rapidamente. Num canto do livro havia uma pequena anotação, em caligrafia delicada e diferente da letra rústica que compunha a página.

"Atalho: Para aplicar em qualquer objeto, apenas concentre-se no passado e diga _Longliens Enchaxit"._

Rapidamente, Harry folheou o livro até chegar na última página. Verificou o nome da pessoa que emprestara o livro na listinha, para seu total espanto, havia apenas dois nomes ali: Lílian Evans e Hermione Granger. 

"Atalho" ele lembrou. Não custa nada. Olhou em volta a procura de um objeto em que pudesse testar a teoria da mãe, e viu sua varinha. Será que era arriscado testar em objeto mágico logo de cara? Veremos! Estava muito curioso, levantou-se e um livro caiu no chão, abaixou-se para pagá-lo e uma luzinha brilhante ofuscou sua visão iluminada pelos raios de sol, havia ali um brindo, pequeno e delicado.

Harry não quis saber a procedência, obviamente fora uma coincidência aquele objeto tão desprovido de perigo estar ali, sem pensar de onde viera ele o apanhou e segurou firme na mão. É apenas um brinco, pensou.

"_Longliens Enchaxit"_, falou e para sua total surpresa o objeto brilhou e apagou, exatamente como na lembrança de sua mãe. Colocou-o sobre a escrivaninha com cuidado. Será que demora a se tornar uma chave de portal? Hesitou um momento e depois o tocou. Sentiu suas entranhas serem arrancadas e caiu num gramado.

Olhou em volta, era o jardim Weasley e estava todo enfeitado como no dia do casamento de Gui.

Ele estava sentado no chão, ainda de pijamas quando uma garota num vestido amarelo claro se aproximou, bufando de raiva. Era Hermione, Harry deu uma rápida olhada e viu que a amiga usava o brinco que ele tinha transformado em chave. Nem bem se levantou para com cuidado tentar toca-los, (não tinha muito que fazer naquela lembrança) quando Ronny se aproximou do local.

- Por que ficou brava tão de repente? – ele perguntou

- Prometi a Gina que não contaria sobre a surpresa.

- Não é só isso. – desconfiou Ronny.

- Se você ainda não percebeu eu não posso fazer nada. – ela falou secamente

- Percebi o que?

- Ah, Ron. – ela exclamou – Não percebe que estamos num casamento? As pessoas geralmente...

- Tava pensando no Vitinho é?

- O que? – ela levantou a voz

- Eu vi sua expressão quando Fleur falou que ele recusou o convite. – ele parecia chateado, mas confiante.

- Eu não... – ela estava se defendo ao invés de discutir. (Como mudara!)

- Você só gosta dele porque é famoso, me admira que nunca pensou em conquistar o Harry. – ele falou sem pensar a pareceu se arrepender ao ver que Hermione estava a beira de lágrimas.

Paft! Hermione deu um tapa em Ronny, o mesmo tapa que Harry vira no dia do casamento. Ele se perguntou o que estava fazendo ali, mas a resposta era óbvia: curiosidade. A amiga já tinha voltado para mesa. Acho que já confirmei que atalho funciona. Foi até onde Hemione estava sentada e com cautela ele esticou o dedo em direção ao brinco. Sentiu o ouro frio recostar na pele e com um baque caiu novamente no chão do seu quarto.

Por hoje, chega! Ele relaxou, trocou de roupa e quanto se deu conta já estava na hora do almoço. Apanhou o material para a aula de Adivinhação e desceu até o Salão Principal. Surpreendeu os amigos conversando animadamente e sentou-se na mesa.

- Olá. – cumprimentou para ser notado

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione – Então, algum progresso com os livros?

- Sim, obrigado pela dica. – os amigos olharam para ele curiosos, mas ele apenas sorriu – Fico feliz que tenham se acertado...

Não sabendo o que aquilo significava, Ronny e Hermione apenas olharam-se confusos e continuaram a comer.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Apelo: **

Olha só que erro terrível no capítulo anterior: "...exclamou Gina, radiante – Harry... - falou disfarçando **uns sorrisos tímidos** - Sentem-se aí – os três o fizeram – Esses são..."

Nossa, que horror! Fiquei pasma quando li. Que vergonha!

Desculpe mesmo, mas ultimamente não dá tempo de revisar a fic antes de postar.

(O que, aliás aconteceu com esse cap também /)

Mas prometo que vou substituir o arquivo assim que puder.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Perguntinhas:** (abusando da sua caridade)

O que se aprende em Aritmancia?

O que significa a sigla AU. (aparecem em vários sumários de fics, num entendo nada)

Eitcha burrinha... /

Pelo menos NC-17 eu descobri...

Mas abafa o caso...Rssss

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A)**

Nossa! Achei que não ia terminar nunca...

Puxa, que capítulo mais compridoooooo.

Espero que tenham gostado.

(Eu devia estar estudando para as provas) Mas, não podia deixar você na mão.

Próximo cap: Desculpe, só no Domingo.

Ei, não é tão longe.

**_Preview:_**As novas aulas finalmente começam, e alguns professores são apresentados...

Próximo capítulo: Selina e Sophia

Até mais!

By DoomPotter 


	8. Selina e Sophia

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

(Embora eu tenha infiltrado alguns seres estranhos originados da minha própria cabecinha perturbada para incrementar a trama)

Eles não são nada comparados aos principais.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

**(N/A)** Nossa! Pessoal, me perdoem pela demora a postar o capítulo e para variar não deu tempo de corrigir os erros de português de novo, mas não se preocupem porque logo que vou arranjar uma beta-reader para me ajudar.

O capítulo ficou meio grande e um pouco confuso, o próximo não vai ajudar muito com respostas, mas vai confundir mais ainda com novas perguntas. Obviamente todas terão uma resposta plausível com o desenvolvimento da fic.

Os recadinhos eu deixei para o final... Divirtam-se!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral 

Capítulo Oito – Selina e Sophia

Os três não conversaram muito durante a refeição, estavam demasiadamente ocupados saboreando todas as regalias que os elfos preparavam e chamavam de almoço. Aquilo era, no mínimo, um banquete festivo em plena Quinta-Feira. Tanta comida quanto os alunos podiam comer, e realmente era _muito_ para o número restrito de alunos que havia na escola esse ano.

Por um instante, Harry divertiu-se com a visão de Monstro, o elfo doméstico que herdara do padrinho, usando um chapéu branco de cozinheiro e com uma expressão rabugenta (típica dele) no rosto, enquanto era obrigado trabalhar ao lado dos elfos felizes de Hogwarts. Riu baixinho, não gostava muito dele e julgou se merecia estar ali.

O céu do salão mostrava uma tarde ensolarada que proporcionava a Harry um enorme desejo de ir até o campo e jogar Quadribol ao invés de subir para a torre e estudar. Todos pareciam contentes, trajando as vestes escolares, os alunos conversavam animadamente sobre como seriam as novas aulas, Parvati lamentava-se para Lilá sobre a troca de professora de Adivinhação enquanto Dino perguntava ansioso para Simas quanto tempo faltava para subirem até a sala da Srta. Elrolf.

Às vezes, Harry notava Hermione e Ronny lançando olhares significativos um ao outro. Fitou-os disfarçadamente, provavelmente estavam de mãos dadas, pensou, pois as mesmas eram mantidas embaixo da mesa. Em um momento, em que ele foi incapaz de suprimir uma risadinha de deboche, os amigos rapidamente ergueram as mãos, ocupando-as com talheres ou copos.

- Que aula temos agora? – perguntou Ronny, fingindo interesse.

- Adivinhação. – respondeu Harry.

- Eu ainda não sei porque vocês insistem em assistir aquela aula. – falou Hermione indignada – Aquela professora, sinceramente, ela não tem nada de diferente da... - e assim foi até o final do almoço. Harry nem ouvia o que a amiga dizia, distraindo-se com a enorme taça de pudim a sua frente. Ronny, por incrível que pareça, evitava discutir ou fazer comentários, concentrando-se apenas na própria sobremesa. Quando Hermione finalmente terminou as críticas, ela levantou-se bruscamente, aparentemente irritada pela falta de atenção que recebia e disse. – Agora, com licença que eu preciso subir para aula.

- Nós te acompanhamos. – falou Ronny com desdém e os três saíram do salão juntos. Subiram as escadas, Harry e Ronny seguindo para a torre até que Hermione parou.

- Vejo vocês depois da aula.

- Você não... – Harry esquecera que ela não ia para aula com eles – Aulas extras de Tratamento e Cura né? – perguntou tentando se lembrar.

- Isso mesmo – conformou ela – Pelo menos alguém aqui te cérebr... – mas antes que ela pudesse terminar, Ronny a puxou para perto num abraço e beijou-a. Harry, surpreso, desviou o olhar imaginando se a garota esperava tal aproximação. Sorte que o corredor estava vazio, ele pensou quando Hermione empurrou Ronny sem força.

- Ron, ficou maluco? E se alguém ver? – ela perguntou, enquanto irritada, ajeitava as vestes.

- Eu só estava me despedindo da minha namorada – respondeu Ronny defendendo-se. Hermione olhou para Harry como se esperasse algum comentário ou aprovação.

- Harry, eu...Nós... – ela parecia encabulada

- Eu já sei. – disse calmamente.

- Sabe? – perguntou Ronny atônito.

- Não me diga que esse beijinho foi uma despedida de amigo – falou sarcástico, os amigos riram – Além disso, Ron. – pegou um bilhete no bolso – _"Nós vamos passar a manhã ajudando a profª Mcgonagall, com algumas coisas, não sei ao certo. Foi idéia da Mione".– _leu imitando uma voz inocente de Ronny e depois riu – Que tipo de desculpa é esse?

Ronny corou ao olhar carinhosamente reprovador de Hermione. Ela bateu no ombro dele de leve.

- Ron, eu falei para você usar outra desculpa.

- Mas você não deu nenhuma idéia. – retrucou em tom de discussão.

- Eu não dei nenhuma idéia? – perguntou irritada – Você podia ter escrito que íamos visitar o Hagrid.

- E se o Harry decidisse confirmar? Já pensou nisso? – sua voz levemente alterada.

- Qualquer coisa é melhor que isso, Ron. – bufou tirando o bilhete da mão de Harry – Ora, eu não...

- Por Merlim, vocês não se cansam de brigar? – interrompeu Harry – Olha, está tudo bem. Não precisam esconder nada de mim. Agora, Ron – continuou virando-se para o amigo – Vamos subir para aula? – perguntou como se quisesse dar um fim na situação.

Já não bastava os dois brigarem quando eram amigos, agora Harry tinha que agüentar briguinhas de namorado? Talvez essa seja a única maneira que os dois têm de se comunicar, afinal estavam tão acostumados a brigar que ele até podia apostar que não conseguiriam distinguir uma discussão de uma conversa normal.

- Harry está certo, Ron – falou Hermione de repente, Harry achou que ela ia pedir desculpas, mas ela apenas acrescentou – É melhor irmos para aula – e sem mais palavras saiu pelo corredor.

Ronny encarou Harry conformado, e sem ânimo eles subiram até a torre onde alunos esperavam o alçapão se abrir no minúsculo patamar. Havia um número muito maior de meninos do que meninas. Harry reconheceu as primas de Cho conversando com Luna Lovegood, parecendo mais estranha do que nunca, pois usava brincos com enormes bolas de cristal penduradas e os cabelos presos numa fita amarela com bolinhas laranjas.

De repente, o alçapão se abriu silenciando os alunos. A escada prateada desceu e todos subiram, inclusive Harry que ao entrar na antiga e abafada sala da profª Trelawney teve uma leve impressão que esse ano aprenderia alguma coisa melhor do que predizer a própria morte durante as aulas.

A sala já não parecia um sótão sufocante, com as velhas cortinas vermelhas impedindo a luz natural e interferindo na circulação de ar, mas sim estava muito mais clara e agradável. As mesinhas e os pufes continuavam no lugar e agora Harry se encontrava sentado em um deles, juntamente com Ronny. O fato das janelas estarem descobertas proporcionava à sala uma iluminação exagerada, como se os raios do sol lá fora quisessem torrar os alunos, entretanto o ambiente se encontrava milagrosamente arejado.

A profª Elrolf sorria para os alunos enquanto fazia sinais para se acomodarem com rapidez. Usava um vestido longo azul marinho com um lenço prateado fino enrolado no pescoço. Seus cabelos lisos e compridos estavam dispersos nos ombros dando-lhe a aparência semelhante a uma princesa de contos de fada. Quando o último aluno finalmente se sentou, ela falou numa voz clara e amena:

- Boa tarde a todos – e quando não obteve resposta, ela continuou – Eu sou a profª Selene Elrolf e espero entretê-los com a minha aula de Adivinhação durante o ano. – os meninos a encaravam abobados enquanto as meninas mostravam leve interesse, só Luna parecia intrigada – Agradeço a participação e espero que ninguém esteja aqui por um outro motivo que não seja aprender o dom excepcional da visão – falou num tom severo olhando diretamente para a mesa de Dino e Simas deixando-os ainda mais admirados.

Dali ela seguiu com uma breve explicação sobre os principais fundamentos da matéria e como era extremamente difícil desenvolver um talento se não possuísse o dom da premonição. Se não fosse a naturalidade com que ela se expressava Harry poderia pensar que ela era uma outra charlatona, mas como a professora não tratava a matéria como uma coisa sobrenatural e misteriosamente sublime, Harry perguntou se apreciaria Adivinhação esse ano.

- Agora, - ela falou um pouco mais alto – Eu gostaria que vocês se concentrassem nessas bolas de cristal – estalou os dedos e uma bola de cristal apareceu em cada mesa. – E tentassem ver alguma coisa. – todos pareciam desapontados com a tarefa como se estivessem esperado uma atividade diferente e inovadora. – Mas, antes... – ela continuou como se percebesse o desânimo. – Eu vou demonstrar como obter algum resultado.

Imediatamente os alunos viraram-se para encara-la, ela conjurou uma mesinha e um pufe para si mesma e sentou-se. A bola de cristal apareceu sem nenhum comando em cima da mesinha e ela começou a observar o que todos viam como uma nuvem cinzenta flutuando no interior do vidro transparente. Seus olhos azuis buscavam alguma imagem perdida ali e a professora parecia muita concentrada, como se nada pudesse perturba-la.

- Lembrem-se – ela esclareceu – Nós só conseguimos enxergar algo que realmente desejamos ver. – fez um movimento com as mãos se tirar os olhos da bola – Abram os livros, página 66. – Harry pegou seu exemplar do "Visão do Porvir" de Dorion Xezz e abriu na página 66, assim como os outros alunos fizeram. A professora pediu, ainda sem desviar o olhar – Srta. Brown... Poderia ler o primeiro parágrafo em voz alta, por favor?

A garota sorriu, aparentemente satisfeita por ter sido escolhida e começou a ler:

- _"A bola de cristal é um objeto fabuloso, porém traiçoeiro. Ela pode iludi-lo com falsos presságios que na maioria das vezes apresentam traços indefinidos ou possibilidades de desvio. Antiga..."_

- Ah sim, é o bastante Lilá. – interrompeu a professora bondosamente – Continue Srta. Patil, por favor, Parvati Patil.

- _"Antigamente a bola de cristal era usada apenas para aprisionar profecias, mas após uma análise mais profunda, o famoso bruxo ancestral descobriu que ela também faz suas próprias predições". _

- Padma. – pediu a Srta. Elrolf e a irmã gêmea de Parvati continuou a leitura.

- _"Para obter algum resultado ao decifrar as imagens que surgem, na maioria das vezes difusas no interior da bola de cristal é preciso ter em quantidade excessiva: paciência e concentração. _L_embrando também que é muito raramente que um presságio é distinguido ou visto com clareza"._

A garota cessou a leitura no fim do parágrafo e a professora levantou-se subitamente:

- Obrigada, meninas. – ela falou sorrindo – Agora, vamos retomar de onde paramos – fez com que a mesinha e o pufe desaparecessem com um simples gesto da mão. – Concentrem-se por favor. –A mão de Neville foi ao ar.

- Pois não, Sr. Longbotton.

- Você viu alguma coisa? – perguntou ansioso o resto da classe parecia fazer a mesma pergunta com o olhar. A professora apenas suspirou:

- Não, eu não vi nada. – alguns murmurinhos de deboche ocorreram na sala – Mas, devo alerta-los que a visão do futuro através da bola de cristal é muito obscura. Os presságios mais perigosos e mais importantes foram feitos por esses objetos singelos em cima de suas mesinhas. – ela falou num tom severo e um tanto assombroso que proliferou uma certa tensão na classe. – Concentrem-se. – pediu novamente. – Podem começar.

Harry e Ronny se olharam, desanimados. Então todos os alunos debruçaram-se sobre a mesinha e encararam a bola com o máximo de concentração que conseguiam. Alguns minutos se passaram e não houve nenhuma manifestação de sucesso. Harry apenas via um borrão preto no meio da névoa cinza.

- Lembrem-se classe, a bola pode lhe mostrar algo que você espera ver. – dizia a Srta. Elrolf enquanto andava pela classe avaliando-os. - Mas isso pode ser uma tentativa de confundi-lo para o que realmente vai acontecer.

Harry forçou a visão, procurando alguma imagem naquela nuvem preta. O que ele gostaria de ver? Nitidamente na sua cabeça, a imagem de um horcrux apareceu, "a taça, o medalhão, a cobra..." continuou encarando a fumaçinha preta, que vagarosamente começou a ficar esverdeada, formando uma figura oval semelhante ao objeto que vira uma vez na penseira de Dumbledore.

Seu olho pinicou, não piscara desde a mudança de cor, a imagem estava ficando mais nítida, já podia distinguir o antigo medalhão dourado de Slytherin com a letra S refletindo... O lugar em volta do medalhão estava se formando, um lugar escuro, úmido, ela podia sentir o cheiro de esgoto do ambiente. O horcrux estava escondido ali, sabia disso, pressentia isso. Seus olhos estavam marejados, ardendo pela falta do piscar. Só mais um pouco, pensou. Parecia que sua visão estava se distanciando do medalhão com o intuito de revelar mais parte do local em que ele se encontrava.

- Sr. Potter – chamou a profª Elrolf, ele surpreendeu-se por um segundo, desviou o olhar para ela e de volta para a bola de cristal que voltara a mostrar a nuvem cinzenta.

- Droga! – ele gritou indignado para a professora, deu um soco na mesa e bola de cristal rolou e caiu no chão, mas não quebrou – Por que você...

- Harry, você está sangrando! – exclamou Ronny apontando para seu nariz. Ele passou a mão e sentiu o sangue escorrendo por suas narinas. Os olhares apreensivos dos alunos perturbou-o por um momento e a professora Elrolf o encarou parecendo levemente preocupada.

- Está tudo bem, classe – ela falou calma enquanto estendia um lenço para Harry,- É por isso que afirmo que esse objeto é traiçoeiro. – explicou antes de se virar para Harry, que agora limpava o sangue escorrido – Você viu algo que desejava, Sr. Potter?

Ele hesitou, pensando no porque ela não perguntou o que ele vira. Por um instante ele teve a impressão de que a professora já sabia.

- Sim, - respondeu sinceramente.

- Então foi isso, - concluiu - A bola às vezes tenta nos fazer acreditar que nossos desejos se realizarão. – falou em tom de esclarecimento – Sangramento é um dos efeitos colaterais que ela pode causar quando a predição tem chance de acontecer...

- Acontecer!– sobressaltou-se Harry – O que eu vi vai acontecer? - perguntou esperançoso.

- Todos os sinais apontam que sim – respondeu – Mas,... Há uma chance de que a bola esteja apenas pregando outra peça.

- Mas você disse que o sangramento provava que era verdadeira. – Ronny parecia interessado agora.

- Sim, - continuou ela – Porém, tudo... E quero que todos prestem muita atenção no que eu vou falar agora. – Alguns alunos apanharam as penas – Na arte da Adivinhação, quase _tudo_ é incerto. É por isso que se chama Adivinhação. – concluiu ela.

Os alunos que antes se encontravam curiosos e intrigados agora pareciam um tanto abatidos. Harry finalmente entendeu o que Hermione queria dizer. Essa matéria não tinha fundamento nenhum. Acabara de ter uma visão do horcrux? Ou não? Não sabia. Não tinha certeza. E a última lição da profª Elrolf não ajudou em nada, deixando-o profundamente frustrado e muito mais confuso do que antes.

- _"A bola de cristal é capaz de revelar o destino de quem a lê, mas somente desse indivíduo e de mais ninguém". – _recitou a profª Elrolf em voz alta. – Isso é o que vamos aprender na próxima aula. – anunciou ela – Boa tarde.

Os alunos se retiraram da classe murmurando algo que Harry não ouviu, pois continuara no lugar, disperso nas imagens que vira na bola de cristal. Ronny cutucou-o indicando que acompanhassem os outros e ele o fez.

- O que você viu? – indagou Ronny enquanto desciam a escada em formato de aspiral.

- Um horcrux – Ronny tropeçou no degrau, mas não caiu.

- Você... – endireitou-se – Você acha que era de verdade?

- Não sei, - respondeu honestamente - Eu tive a sensação de que o lugar era real, mas essa matéria... Droga! Como eu vou saber se era o esconderijo ou não?

Ronny deu de ombros:

- Talvez se perguntássemos à Hermione.

Harry aceitou a sugestão, chegaram à sala comunal onde a garota conversava com Gina num canto afastado dos demais alunos. Quando os viu ela rapidamente cessou o assunto e veio em sua direção. Harry pensou se devia perguntar sobre o que falavam, mas não queria se distrair do seu propósito.

Após esclarecer tudo, Hermione parecia não acreditar que a predição fosse real, "Essa não é uma boa matéria" disse a amiga, mas seu próximo comentário fez com que Harry esquecesse completamente o medalhão:

- Harry, sinto muito não ter avisado antes, mas sabe aquela sua visita à casa dos seus pais?

- O que tem ela?

- Bem, eu esqueci de dizer por causa daquele contratempo de explicações sobre o seu dom e também porque...

- Fala logo... – lembrou-se da noite em que vigiava os amigos, Hermione mencionara algo sobre R.A.B. Como ele podia ter esquecido de perguntar o que era? Ele já não estava mais agindo como pretendera desde a morte de Dumbledore. Deixara coisas interferirem na sua missão principal: derrotar Voldemort.

- Harry, R.A.B., ou seja, Régulo Arcturus Black, destruiu o horcrux. – ela falou como se aquilo fosse uma pequena citação em um livro.

- O que? – A reação dele foi imediata, sentiu-se incrivelmente feliz por apenas um segundo, mas como na sua vida nada era tão simples, sua insegurança prevaleceu... Milhares de perguntas invadiram sua mente. Escolheu a primeira que veio em sua cabeça. – Destruiu como?

Justamente a pergunta mais difícil, percebeu quando a amiga pareceu confusa. Hermione sem resposta era realmente um milagre. Mas...

- Bem, eu não sei ao certo... – ela começou – Mas ele deve ter feito isso _quando_ Voldemort assassinou sua família.

- O irmão do Sirius? Era casado? – perguntou abobado

- Shhhh... – fez Hermione e deu um sinal para que saíssem da sala comunal. Ronny e Harry seguiram à amiga até o quadro e no minuto seguinte estavam sentados nas carteiras vazias da sala de aula mais próxima.

Harry, ainda abismado tentava organizar a revelação em sua mente. A única coisa que sabia do irmão do seu padrinho era que ele fora um Comensal da Morte, mas morreu por ser covarde. Como ele poderia ter destruído um horcrux? A menção de seu nome parecia tão insignificante quanto...

- Sim, Harry. – ela respondeu baixinho – Régulo tinha uma família. – e continuou no mesmo tom – Mas eu suspeito que ele escondia isso de todos, pelo fato de... Ser uma família trouxa.

- Régulo era um Comensal da Morte! – berrou Harry.

Aquilo era demais! Hermione não podia estar certa. Não podia. Régulo sempre fora protegido pelos pais, era o que Harry ouvira Sirius falar. Ele se tornou um Comensal, isso era informação o bastante para provar que Hermione estava errada. Tudo aquilo devia ser um plano para confundi-lo, impedindo que completasse sua missão. De onde ela tirou essas informações afinal? De lugar confiável não podia ser.

- E o Sirius também era até o terceiro ano! – Hermione gritou também, levantando aborrecida – Agora me ouça, por favor - pediu áspera – Se não absorvermos o máximo de informações sobre tudo o que envolve Voldemort (Ronny fez uma careta), inclusive seus Comensais, será impossível encontrar e muito menos destruir todos os horcruxes. Se não quer nossa ajuda não precisa gritar porque a única coisa que estamos tentando fazer é te ajudar. – em seguida ela sentou e cruzou os braços.

Ele ficou calado após o sermão, não estava reconhecendo o esforço dos amigos, que agora evitavam seu olhar, as expressões insatisfeitas fixavam o vazio. Reconheceu, que se não fosse por eles, nunca teria chegado até ali, a sua companhia o tranqüilizava, o distraía de suas preocupações. Continuaram em silêncio. Régulo? Régulo? Talvez... Quase caiu da cadeira quando se lembrou:

"_Lílian, boas notícias... Regulo conseguiu!"._

Seu pai sabia, e pela citação parecia ter participado de alguma forma do feito. Mas como? Sirius nunca mencionara sobre Régulo conhecer seus pais, alias evitava fazer qualquer elogio aos seus familiares e com razão, pois a maioria era tão esnobe e hipócrita quanto os Malfoys.

Mas ainda sim, era certo que Régulo conhecera seus pais, e até pareciam amigos pela forma como seu nome fora mencionado...

- Monstro! – chamou ele. CRAQUE. Os amigos soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa quando o elfo apareceu como se fosse um criado obedecendo a uma ordem. Harry encarou-o por um segundo enquanto ele parecia fazer relutantemente uma reverência como se alguém estivesse empurrando suas costas para baixo. Sem hesitar cumprimenta-lo – Me fale sobre o irmão de Sirius. – mandou.

O elfo encheu o peito orgulhoso e falou numa voz altiva e esganiçada:

- Régulo Arcturus Black – anunciou o nome como se fosse uma celebridade – Por que quer saber dele, pirralho Potter? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Faça o que eu mandei. – falou num tom autoritário, os amigos ainda pareciam ainda mais confusos. E Monstro parecia sufocar no seu próprio desespero, sua expressão mostrava plena fúria e um desgosto melancólico. Duas batidas na porta abafaram o som de seu engasgo. (Maldito Sirius Black)

- Com licença – uma voz feminina perguntou antes da porta se destrancar.

- Sai daqui – cochichou Harry rapidamente e Monstro pareceu muito satisfeito em cumprir essa ordem, sumindo mais rápido do que Harry percebeu quando se virou para ver quem entrou. A nova profª de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas o encarava com uma expressão desconfiada.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela severamente – Não podem entrar na sala antes da aula começar.

- Nós estávamos estudando – Adiantou-se Ronny com a desculpa mais lavada que conseguiu encontrar.

Por um momento Harry pensou estar em apuros e ao notar as caras preocupadas de Hermione e Ronny percebeu que eles pensavam o mesmo. Foi quando ouviram:

– Bem, não quero criar inimizades logo no meu primeiro dia – falou indiferente - Já que estão aqui, - continuou a professora – Aguardem os outros. – concluiu e depois se sentou na sua mesa.

- Profª Bagman – chamou Hermione com cautela – Mas eu pensei que essa era a sala de Transfiguração.

- E é, Srta Granger. – disse enquanto folheava um livro sem capa apoiado na escrivaninha - A Profª Mcgonagall pede desculpas pela ausência, mas estava demasiadamente ocupada para poder lecionar esta noite.

- Ocupada com o que? – indagou Harry

- Sinto muito, Sr. Potter, não tenho autorização para lhe dar essa informação. – ela fitou-o e sorriu para a porta que se abria novamente enquanto vários alunos entravam sem demora – Boa noite, sim aqui é a aula de Transfiguração – esclareceu quando alguns estudantes pararam na porta.

Quando todos os alunos já estavam sentados em seus lugares, uma menina ruiva apareceu ofegante na porta:

- Sinto muito, professora Bagman, posso entrar? – Gina perguntou enquanto tirava os cabelos rebeldes da frente do rosto.

- Certamente que sim, - respondeu a professora indicando um lugar vago no fundo da sala – Bem, - começou ela – Hoje começaremos a primeira aula de Transfiguração, a profª Mcgonagall me pediu para substituí-la esta noite devido a um compromisso ao qual ela não pode cancelar.

A mão de Gina foi ao ar.

- Pois não, Srta...?

- Weasley, - completou Gina. Harry estranhou o fato da professora não saber o nome de Gina quando se dirigiu a ele e Hermione pelo sobrenome como se tivessem se apresentado anteriormente. – Ela mencionou qual era o compromisso?

- Uma audiência disciplinar no Ministério na Magia, nada com que se preocupar – respondeu mecanicamente. – Agora, abram seus livros na página 135 e leiam o texto em silêncio.

Todos obedeceram, menos Harry, Ronny e Hermione, pois não tinham apanhado o material antes de descer. A professora não perguntou nada sobre o fato, apenas entregou uma cópia para cada um:

- Desculpe, esqueci de mandá-los de volta para apanhar o material.

O silêncio prevaleceu nos minutos seguintes em que todos liam o pequeno texto no livro aberto, o título era "Metamorfagia", e explicava a maneira de reconhecer as características dos metamorfagos, alguns nomes famosos, inclusive o legendário bruxo ancestral. Essa informação deixou Harry abismado.

"_...o antigo bruxo ancestral..."_ Quem poderia ser? Ouvira esse termo mais nas últimas semanas, mas nenhum nome. Talvez ele fosse como Voldemort, e escondesse sua verdadeira identidade. Uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Ai – uma mulher baixa e com cabelos curtos escorregou na porta da sala. – Desculpe, Sophia. – Tonks parecia mais atrapalhada do que nunca, juntava alguns pergaminhos no chão e depois de embaralha-los desordenadamente ela entrou na sala.

- Não se preocupe, Ninfa... Tonks. – acrescentou rapidamente. Tonks odiava ser chamada pelo primeiro nome – Alunos, essa é Tonks, minha ajudante na aula de hoje. – alguns alunos aplaudiram e outros ficaram intrigados. – Iremos aprender sobre metaformagia, pode prosseguir... – indicou ela à Tonks.

- Obrigada Sophia – ela encarou a classe timidamente – Bem, na verdade... Eu, hum aprendi que era metamorfaga assim que entrei para o curso de aurores, aqui... – ela começou a distribuir os pergaminhos – Com esse exercício será mais fácil descobrirmos se há de fato algum metamorfago na classe. - É um tanto complicado, pois exige muita concentração, mas acho que vocês dão conta...

- Como estou me saindo? – ela perguntou baixinho à Harry antes de entregar seu pergaminho.

- Ótima.

- Está bem, - disse quando entregou o último pergaminho à Neville. – Agora leiam com atenção a façam o que diz. – e acresecentou ansiosa – Vamos ver se há alguém nessa classe com o dom.

Harry leu seu pergaminho com cautela, as instruções eram simples, apenas concentrar-se em algo que não gostaria de mudar em seu corpo, a contradição fazia com que isso mudasse mais rápido possível. Demorou um pouco para pensar o que ele não gostaria que mudasse e chegou a conclusão que eram seus olhos. Não queria que eles deixassem de ser verdes.

Tonks passeava pela classe avaliando se alguma mudança havia acontecido. Depois do que pereciam ser horas, nenhum progresso até que:

- Uau! - exclamou Tonks e todos viraram para o fundo da classe, onde ela estava em pé ao lado de uma aluna com cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes e pele escura – É tudo isso que você quer mudar em você, Srta...

- Poirot. – todos os alunos se chocaram com a informação. A aluna fantasma era metamorfaga, Tonks apenas sorriu para ela.

- Vocês também podem vir comigo - chamou mais quatro alunos sentados na frente, que aparentemente haviam mudado a cor dos cabelos (azul, verde, roxo e laranja) e fez sinal para todos acompanharem até a porta da sala.

- Obrigado, Sophia. – ela falou antes de sumir com os cinco alunos pela porta.

- Agora podemos continuar nossa aula. – falou a professora num tom calmo e fez um sinal dirigido à lousa que se encheu de anotações – Copiem, por favor, a profª Mcgonagall explicará o conteúdo na próxima aula. – A mão de Hermione se levantou no ar. – Srta. Granger?

- Para onde Tonks levou aqueles alunos?

- Para avaliar os seus talentos, - respondeu calmamente – E descobrir se vale a pena treiná-los para desenvolver o dom da metamorfagia. – e concluiu – É apenas uma sugestão da profª Mcgonagall.

- Mas porque não treinar com a classe toda? – perguntou Hermione novamente.

- Porque obviamente não são todos aqui que possuem talento o bastante para...

- Pois eu acho que não tivemos tempo o suficiente. – Hermione interrompeu

- Você acha que não sabemos como descobrir se vocês possuem o talento ou não? – o tom calmo foi substituído por um severo.

- Não quis dizer isso. – respondeu Hermione indignada – A propósito, esse texto é lição de casa?

- A senhorita estava presente no banquete?

- Sim. – respondeu a garota indiferente

- Então sabe perfeitamente que esse ano as lições de casa foram canceladas. – ela falou num tom sarcástico.

Todos os alunos estavam sem silêncio assistindo Hermione fazer perguntas à professora como se quisesse causar problemas, uma atitude muito estranha vinda da garota, mas como era inédito ninguém ousou interferir.

- Mas se vamos aprender isso só com a Mcgonagall na próxima aula porque estamos copiando agora, devemos estudar para entender melhor a matéria?

- Primeiro: você não está copiando porque não trouxe material. – sua voz estava levemente alterada agora – Segundo: Não, não precisa estudar a matéria, pois já informei que a profª Mcgonagall irá explicar tudo na próxima aula. E terceiro: Pare de fazer perguntas, pois está atrapalhando a concentração dos alunos.

- Se eles estão prestando atenção em mim, não é minha culpa. – falou Hermione em tom displicente.

- Srta. Granger – a professora levantou e se aproximou da carteira de Hermione com um sorriso maligno no rosto – Não sei porque tem um problema comigo, alias... – Acrescentou ela encarando Hermione como se entendesse tudo – Eu sei sim, o que está passando pela sua cabecinha nesse momento. E lhe garanto: Também não é minha culpa o que está acontecendo.

- Do que está falando? – a garota perguntou um tanto apreensiva.

- Não se preocupe, afinal todos nós já tivemos uma queda por um professor. – ela sorriu enquanto alguns alunos olhavam confusos – Você também não é? – a rosto de Hermione corou intensamente.

- Não se atreva a falar isso de mim, - Hermione berrou levantando-se – Você é que...

- Já levou alguma detenção antes, Srta, Granger? – ela falou alto abafando o final de frase de Hermione e deixando ela e o resto da classe estupefatos.

- Não. – ela respondeu em tom de desafio

- Pois sempre tem uma primeira vez – a professora foi até a mesa e escreveu num pergaminho, depois entregou à Hermione – Detenção comigo no Domingo à noite, porque não tenho outro horário para perder com você.

Por um momento, Harry achou que Hermione ia revidar, sua boca estava aberta, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Aparentemente, ela estava tão perplexa quanto o resto da classe. Ninguém nunca poderia imaginar que uma cena dessas aconteceria.

- Agora saia da minha sala, porque ainda esta atrapalhando os alunos – Hermione obedeceu, sem chiar. Provavelmente não quisesse que algo pior acontecesse. – E agora vocês têm aproximadamente vinte minutos para copiar todo esse texto, portando se apressem.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Harry estava imaginando se aquilo tudo fora um sonho. Uma pequena discussão, uma explicação confusa e BAM, uma detenção para Hermione. Para HERMIONE!

- Boa noite classe – finalizou a profª Bagman após os vinte minutos liberando os alunos da última aula da noite.Harry, Ronny e o resto dos grifinórios subiram as escadas o mais rápido possível, todos com a mesma curiosidade, que fim dera Hermione. Chegaram à sala comunal, mas ela se encontrava vazia.

- Gina, - começou Ronny – Ela deve estar no quarto. – ele parecia muito preocupado – Diga que eu preciso muito falar com ela, mande-a descer aqui e...

- Tudo bem. Vou tentar, mas duvido que ela vai descer – ela subiu atrás das outras garotas curiosas e dali alguns minutos desceu de novo. – Não tem ninguém no quarto dela.

- Ninguém? – perguntou Harry – Onde ela...

- Pega o mapa do Maroto, Harry – pediu Ronny e Harry obedeceu.

Logo que desceu, notou a sala vazia.

- Foi um longo dia. – explicou Gina

Ronny apanhou o mapa de suas mãos e violentamente abriu-o no chão, Harry nem protestou quando ele quase o rasgou numa tentativa de desdobrar uma ponta.

- Aqui – Ronny apontou no mapa. – Ela está na biblioteca.

- Vamos – sugeriu Harry

- Não! – protestou Ronny – Eu vou sozinho, - e acrescentou quando Harry fez menção de discordar – Depois eu explico. – E saiu correndo pelo buraco da sala.

Harry e Gina observaram o ruivo sair, ainda atônitos com tudo que acontecera aquela noite, mas não conseguiram encontrar palavras para se comunicar. Tantas coisas para perguntar, tantas coisas para esclarecer, tantas coisas a dizer e tudo o que conseguiram balbuciar foi uma boa noite, da parte dos dois antes de saírem cada um por uma porta.

Harry chegou ao seu quarto cansadíssimo pela longa quinta-feira que tivera, jogou-se na cama, as coisas estavam acontecendo tão rapidamente e tão repentinamente que ele parecia não ter tempo o bastante para pensar em nada com clareza.

Lembrete – Falar com Monstro amanhã cedo. Levantou-se frustrado, apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho e anotou muitas palavras, mais do que imaginou que pudesse caber na sua mente. O brilho do luar refletido na janela era a única coisa que iluminava seu quarto, além da luz fraca e prateada da penseira é claro. Havia tentado extrair alguma coisa dela várias vezes, mas até agora, nada. Quem sabe agora? Aproximou-se esperançoso e afundou a cabeça no objeto, seus pés deixaram o chão...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Notícias:**

Boa: Estou arrumando uma beta-reader, portanto logo não terei mais que me desculpar pelos erros de português que aparecem por aí.

Ruim: Devido à uma novo horário estipulado pela minha mãe, após uma pequena discussão eu só vou poder postar as fics semanalmente, ou seja todos os Domingos.

Garanto que vou fazer o possível e o impossível para burlar o prazo, pois ainda tenho tempo livre durante o expediente então não se desesperam, provavelmente terei um cap fresquinho postado aqui na terça-feira.

Mas se acaso não houver já está esclarecido o motivo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Perguntinhas:**

(é melhor se acostumarem)

Quem a Luna viu morrer para poder enxergar os tristálios?

Quem já viu aquela cicatriz (Não devo contar mentiras) nas costas da mão do Harry? Eu sei que o Ronny viu, mas a Hermione eu não lembro. A Gina também não né?

O nome do irmão do Rodolfo Leastrage? (eu esqueci)

Brigadão ao pessoal que ta respondendo essa coisinhas básicas pra mim. (Nunda da tempo de procurar)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A1) **Agora, agradecendo à todos os reviewers... E á novos amigos:

**Rita'Weasley** – Obrigada pela dica na Aritmancia e pelos elogios, que bom que gostou da cena R/Hr, foi particularmente difícil de escrever mas o resultado foi legal, eu acho. Obrigada por confirmar.

**Carolina** – Sua descrição da meteria me ajudou muito, brigadão. E pelos elogios, agradeço também.

**Mellody SNI** – Não canso nuna de ler _atualiza, _hehehe. Isso só me inspira mais porque mostra que o pessoal ta curtindo a fic. Brigadão pela outra dica na Aritmancia e até mais.

**Thata Radcliffe** – Continuarei sim sim. Até o fim, que espero não estar muito longe. AU: descobri! Descobri! Brigadão pela dica, até mais.

**Patty **– Bem vinda, nova amiga. Agradeço os elogios, Patty. Pena não ter deixado seu e-mail para eu mandar o aviso da fic atualizada, espero que não me abandone.

**Ângela Danton** – Minha amiga querida, brigada pelas duas reviews (uma em cada cap) e pelas dicas nas minhas perguntinhas. E parabéns pela fic: Uma Boa Cura que só descobri ser de sua autoria alguns dias atrás, é muito legal. Adorei! Até mais!

**Anokas** – Mais gente nova. Obrigada pela comparação (melhor entre as que você leu, feliz) e espero vê-la logo, até.

**LeLeCaSaPeCa** – Postando pra você hoje, LeLeCa. Seu desespero ajuda muito sabia? Continue assim. Hehehe, até mais.

**Leninha** – Uau! Comparação com J.K. É uma honra! Brigadão pelos elogios valeram muitooooo... E você é muito bem vinda também entre minhas outras migas reviwers... Feliz que a cena R/Hr agradou o pessoal Até mais!

**Ninnie** – Espero terminar essa fic logo para poder escrever outras. Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo desespero (eles ajudam muito como eu disse antes) Espero outra review sua, não me abandone só porque não consegui te mandar um aviso do novo cap. Até mais e bem vinda também.

**Victor** – Obrigda pela review e sim sim, vou continuar. Bem vindo a até logo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A2) **Uau! 45 reviews ao todo... Que emoção! Obrigado a todos (novamente) Hehehe a até logo!

O pessoal novo me surpreendeu, de onde saiu tanta gente.

Os elogios e os desesperos sempre ajudam, lembrem-se disso.

Agora acabou de vez...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**By DoomPotter**


	9. A Confissão de Snape

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

(Embora eu tenha infiltrado alguns seres estranhos originados da minha própria cabecinha perturbada para incrementar a trama)

Eles não são nada comparados aos principais.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**N/A** Nossa! Eu tive muita dificuldade para escrever esse capítulo, fiquei sem inspiração a semana inteira. Não sei o que ta acontecendo comigo. E para piorar, minha ler atacou. Meu braço ta doendo muitooooooo. Mas, obviamente não pude deixar vocês na mão.

Então aí vai. Mais um capítulo fresquinho.

Admito: Não foi o melhor que pude fazer...

p.s. – não encontrei uma beta ainda. Sorry

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral**

Capítulo nove – A Confissão de Snape

Harry abriu os olhos, estava em pé ao lado de uma escrivaninha onde dois homens conversavam animados. Um deles usava uma capa verde musgo e um chapéu pontudo combinando e em sua frente estava o outro, muito parecido com o primeiro e usava vestes azul marinho com detalhes em dourado. Era Dumbledore!

- Aceita um doce de caramelo, Berfis? – ele ofereceu gentil e despreocupado.

- Alvinho, não precisava se incomodar – o outro sorriu abobado – Você sabe que eles são meus favoritos – pegou o doce e engoliu inteiro, lambendo os dedos, depois encarou Dumbledore desconfiado – O que você quer de mim?

- Eu? – Dumbledore pareceu levemente ofendido.

- Obviamente que sim, irmão – ele balançou o papel onde antes se encontrava o caramelo – Isso é como nos velhos tempos não é?

- Você ainda se lembra deles?

- Hum, você me dava um doce e depois pedia para eu dizer à mamãe que fui eu que quebrei o vaso caracol dela.

- É mesmo, - ele bateu na testa e Harry notou que teve uma certa dificuldade para levantá-la, pois ela se encontrava enegrecida como ele a vira da última vez – Sua memória é melhor que a minha.

- Então é isso mesmo? – Alberforth perguntou receoso – Você corre perigo de novo?

- Sim, - ele admitiu – Mas, não se preocupe. Tudo vai acabar bem – e dizendo isso bateu de leve nas costas do irmão. – Eu só preciso de um favor...

- O que você quebrou?

- Nada – Dumbledore riu divertido e depois suspirou – Berfis, você por acaso se lembra do nosso amigo: o Ancestral? – o irmão teve um pequeno sobressalto e se afastou levantando-se.

- Não, Alvinho – os olhos esbugalhados de terror – É melhor deixá-lo onde está.

- É claro que vamos deixá-lo onde está, - Dumbledore acalmou-o – Nós prometemos que o faríamos, mas... – pareceu pensar numa desculpa enquanto o irmão o olhava incrédulo – Garanto que ele entenderá que dessa vez, não temos alternativa.

- Não sei se lembro como...

- É claro que lembra, você é o único que sabe como. – interrompeu Dumbledore – Você ainda tem... O véu?

- É, eu acho... – Alberforth pareceu estranhamente orgulhoso – O que devo dizer à ele?

- Diga que – ele abaixou a voz e disse bem devagar – Não deve fazer pelo garoto, mas pela escola. – a reação confusa do irmão fez com que Dumbledore acrescentasse mais tranqüilizador – Ele entenderá o recado, - ele colocou a mão saudável sobre os ombros do irmão. – Eu garanto.

Alberforth o encarou com admiração:

- Alvinho, tome cuidado. – e depois sorriu – E quanto à sua pergunta de antes, eu acho que não me importaria de vigiá-lo para você.

- Obrigada. – Alberforth foi se retirando da sala quando Dumbledore o chamou – Berfis?... A mamãe sempre soube que fui eu que quebrei aquele vaso.

- Eu sei, fui eu que contei quando ela me ofereceu outro doce.

- Você sempre foi tão esperto quanto eu. – Alberforth acenou com a cabeça agradecendo o elogio antes de sair. Dumbledore encarou a porta com uma expressão abatida e depois se virou para Harry – Pode me trazer um sorvete de limão antes da minha partida?

Harry levou um susto com a pergunta, pelo que lembrara, ninguém numa lembrança podia vê-lo. Mas, tratando-se de Dumbledore ele tinha certas dúvidas, até que ouviu uma vozinha estridente bem atrás dele:

- Sim, Sr. Dumbledore. Dobby já vai trazer – falou animado.

Harry sentiu-se puxar para fora da penseira. Exausto, ele sentou-se na poltrona frente à escrivaninha, foi um longo dia. Escreveu mais palavras no pergaminho e se jogou na cama, com muitas perguntas rodopiando no seu cérebro. Depois se virou para o lado e colocou os óculos no criado mudo:

- Amanhã! – sentenciou antes de adormecer.

Mas o amanhã que ele previra foi completamente diferente do amanhã que viera.

- Sexta feira. – exclamou Ronny sem ânimo durante o café da manhã - O dia mais preenchido da semana, em que todas as matérias são obrigatórias e não há escapatórias!

- Uma boa rima para definir a sexta. – falou Gina divertida e quando o irmão lhe deu um olhar de censura, ela se virou para Harry – Você não está com fome?

- Eu? O que? – Harry estava apenas movendo o garfo pelo prato, afastando os ovos do bacon completamente imerso em seus pensamentos – Não muito. – e acrescentou antes que ela perguntasse o que ele tinha pela milésima vez – Onde está Hermione?

- Ela disse que tinha que procurar uma coisa na biblioteca antes de ir para aula – Ronny falou despreocupado.

- Mas vocês se acertaram? – perguntou Gina

- Sim, ela apenas disse que não quer falar absolutamente nada em relação ao que aconteceu ontem – por um momento ele pareceu desconcertado – Portando não toquem no assunto, ok?

Harry, Gina acenaram sim em resposta e Ronny voltou sua concentração para o cereal.

A aula de Poções foi mais agradável do que Harry imaginara, o Profº Slughorn passou algumas informações básicas sobre a poção da falsa morte na lousa e após uma breve explicação, todos os alunos estavam em duplas preparando a poção. Harry teve uma certa dificuldade com a preparação, pois o seu parceiro era ninguém menos do Neville, mas foi capaz de acertar quase tudo antes do infeliz acidente que o fez explodir o caldeirão.

- Desculpe, Harry – pediu Neville sem graça quando os dois acrescentaram os últimos dentes de sabre e urtigas amarelas.

- Foi minha culpa, - ele falou tentando animar o amigo, mas na verdade era verdade o que dissera. Enquanto na poção dizia _"...acrescentar os dentes de sabre alternadamente com as urtigas amarelas..." _Harry se distraíra quando sem querer olhou para Gina. A garota estava abraçando Hercule pelo sucesso com sua poção e o fez bufar de raiva (por um motivo que ele não soube explicar) esquecendo de jogar o dente no caldeirão.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – aproximou-se o Profº Slughorn do caldeirão enquanto a classe olhava para os dois abafando risinhos – Sem problemas, vocês estavam quase no fim.

- Faltou um dente, professor – falou Harry tentando se explicar – Eu me distrai.

- Por um dente! – exclamou animado – Acho que aprenderam o bastante, bem... Na próxima aula nós vamos aprender a preparar uma poção muito difícil, mas extremamente útil. – sorriu – Agora, por favor, esvaziem os seus caldeirões, não queremos ninguém falsamente morto até o final do dia.

A mão de Hermione se levantou no ar e todos a encararam curiosos. Aquele dia fora muito estranho, pois durante a explicação o professor fizera muitas perguntas e para a surpresa de todos, Hermione não se manifestara nenhuma vez para responder como de costume.

- Pois não, Srta. Granger?

- Qual o nome da poção que vamos aprender na próxima aula? – perguntou indiferente

- É surpresa.

E foi o bastante para finalizar a aula. Harry usou o intervalo do almoço para contar à Hermione e Ronny o que vira na penseira.

- Alberforth conhece o antigo bruxo ancestral? – perguntou Hermione parecendo mais animada em comparação à parte da manhã.

- É o que parece.- Harry respondeu enquanto saboreava sua sobremesa (uma taça de morangos silvestres) – Hermione, preciso saber, quem é esse ancestral? Ele estava na memória dos meus pais.

- Você já leu aquela lista de livros que eu passei?

- Não. Mas você não pode...

- Não tão bem quanto os livros – ela respondeu sem cerimônia – Agora, Harry. É melhor você aproveitar sua manhã livre amanhã para se atualizar e...

- Manhã livre? – Sábado de manhã, ele e os amigos tinham combinado de ter folga para se divertir um pouco, ou estudar como Hermione sugeriu. Mas, agora com a mudança de horários, Harry ficou sozinho com o horário vazio. – O que eu farei sem vocês numa manhã de sábado?

- Que tal me ajudar com o jogo de Quadribol? – Gina acabara de chegar, sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado (nesse momento o coração dele deu um solavanco). Ela serviu-se de um morango restante na taça de sobremesa dele e Ronny soltou uma crítica de censura:

- Gina, que falta de educação. – ele falou como se de repente tentasse passar um sermão de irmão mais velho, – Não sabe que é deselegante ficar pegando morango na sobremesa dos outros.

- Desculpe, - Ela abafou uma risadinha ao comentário do irmão, assim como Hermione e virou-se para Harry – Harry, se importa se eu pegar seu morango? – ela perguntou inocentemente

- Eu... Não... Claro, pode pegar – ele estava gaguejando? A garota só pediu um morango Harry, pelo amor de Merlim, para de olhar para ela. Desviou o olhar e percebeu que os amigos o encaravam com olhares divertidos. Desejou não ter corado tão intensamente quando ouviu:

- Então, - continuou Gina – Você vai me ajudar?

- Com o que? – Droga! Nem ouvi o que ela falou.

- Com o jogo de Quadribol.

- Não sei. – era melhor por um fim nisso. Harry não podia passar muito tempo com a garota, percebera isso, mas era tão difícil resistir à ruiva. Eu tenho! Pensou. – Talvez.

- Gina! – ouviram uma voz chamar na outra mesa.

- Bem, me avise se mudar de idéia – ela pareceu um tanto desapontada e saiu da mesa.

Harry a observou com uma pontada de arrependimento no peito, ela sentou-se ao lado de Hercule e logo suas expressões mudaram de abatida para contente. O monstro acordou no seu peito, e teve vontade de arrancar a cabeça do fantasma. Controle-se, repetiu de novo. Ela é livre, e será melhor para você esquecê-la. Mas não com _ele_.

- Harry. – chamou Hermione tirando-o de seus pensamentos – Vamos para a aula.

Os três subiram para a sala de Feitiços. Ronny e Hermione de mãos dadas e conversando aos cochichos. Harry em silêncio. O monstro em seu peito assentara, depois de uma batalha terrível com a mente dele que dizia sem parar: a escolha foi sua. A escolha foi sua. Mas... (o monstro dizia, em tom manso e convincente) Será que você não pode reconsiderar? Afinal, nada aconteceu desde aquele feitiço, você podia... É melhor não, agora que estou imerso em pistas sobre os horcuxes, ela não pode vir comigo. Não pode.O monstro desistiu: faça como preferir, embora...

- Harry. – chamou Hermione de novo - Para de se torturar. – Pensou em responder "_não sei do que está falando"_ para a amiga, mas seu próximo comentário fez com que ele se calasse - Você sabe que aquele Hercule gosta da Gina né?

- O que? – teve um sobressalto – Como você sabe?

- Bem, ontem... – ela começou a baixar a voz – Quando eu fui expulsa da classe, eu conversei com a irmã dele, e bem... Ela disse que sim.

A aula de Feitiços passou num segundo. Harry nem percebeu seu êxito no feitiço de desintegração quando já estavam rumando novamente para a sala comunal para um pequeno o intervalo antes do jantar. Largaram-se nas poltronas, Harry olhando para o vazio. Precisava perguntar:

- Mione, o que aconteceu ontem na aula?

Um silêncio, Harry pensou que a amiga estava considerando responder a sua pergunta, quando ela se levantou e disse:

- Vamos jantar! – e saiu na frente sem olhar para trás.

Harry e Ronny não tiveram alternativa a não ser seguí-la. Quando chegaram para o jantar, tiveram uma grande surpresa, Ronny quase desmaiou quando viu vários alunos em pé na frente da mesa dos professores. Estavam apenas ali, a mostra como se fossem estátuas a venda numa loja de antiguidades.

Um do lado do outro, com as mãos ao lado do corpo e uma expressão distinta no rosto. Com dificuldade, Harry e Ronny conseguiram, sentar-se no fundo do salão, pois estavam chocados demais para caminhar até mais a frente. Uma voz rígida e orgulhosa revelou-se por entre os borburinhos dos alunos nas mesas:

- Tenho o orgulho de lhes apresentar os monitores no Ministério – falou a Profª Mcgonagall – Eles fizeram a gentileza de acompanhar o restante dos alunos do projeto de substituição – ela indicou mais alguns estudantes sentados na mesa da antiga Sonserina – E a partir de amanhã, ficarão encarregados de ajudar os professores com as aulas e zelaram pela segurança dos alunos em suas respectivas casas.

Eis os alunos que se encontravam na fila, da esquerda para a direita: Olívio Wood, Penélope Clearwater (Mcgonagall os anunciou como responsáveis pela torre da Grifinória), Percy Weasley, Cho Chang (Corvinal), Angelina Johnson, Rogério Davies (Lufa-Lufa), Alicia Spinnet e Victor Krum (Projeto de Substituição). Assim que a profª Mcgonagall anunciou todos eles, o salão encheu-se com o som de aplausos.

Ronny apenas encarou para Harry com um olhar derrotado. E Harry entendeu o amigo. Devia ser muito difícil para ele aceitar Krum novamente, principalmente quando o mesmo foi até Hermione cumprimentá-la, e a amiga pareceu muito à vontade com ele.

Ronny levantou-se bruscamente como se reunisse toda a coragem do mundo naquele ato e se dirigiu até onde os dois estavam, com Harry ao seus calcanhares. Ele previu uma discussão, mas quando Ronny chegou perto o bastante ele apenas colocou a mão no ombro de Hermione e estendeu a outra para Krum:

- Krum, mas que surpresa. – falou num tom falsamente controlado – Lembra de mim?

- O menino do lago – o inglês dele melhorara bastante – Amigo da Mione.

- Correção: namorado da Mione – ele falou com orgulho enquanto Hermione ficava mais vermelha dos seus cabelos. Krum não pareceu surpreso, apenas sorriu.

- Mione, eu trouxe o que você pediu. – ele falou sem emoção – Tenho que... – ele fez um sinal indicando sair – A Mcgonagall precisa falar comigo. – e se retirou.

- O que você pediu? – Ronny perguntou irritado

- O rascunho do livro O Horcrux. – ela respondeu baixinho e tomou um gole de suco de abóbora.

- E ele conseguiu assim facilmente?

- Não sei se foi fácil, mas o que isso importa?

- Você não teve que dar nada a ele? – Lá vem a discussão, Harry pensou.

- Nada, por que eu teria que dar algo à ele? – ela lançou um olhar reprovador e desconfiado para Ronny.

- Pessoas como ele não fazem favores de graça.

- Pessoas como ele? – ela elevou a voz – Ron, por que você não aceita o fato de que nós somos só amigos?

- Porque eu não quero que vocês sejam amigos. – ele quase gritou, alguns alunos olharam para ele, espantados.

Hermione estreitou os olhos para os curiosos e eles voltaram para suas refeições. Harry queria saber se algum dia Ronny admitiria que o atormentava era o ciúme e a insegurança que ele sentia quando Krum estava por perto. Harry sabia, desde o começo, pelo olhar do amigo, que o mesmo sentia-se inferior ao famoso Krum.

Para o espanto de Harry, Hermione puxou Ronny pelo braço e o levou para fora do salão. Perguntou-se se deveria seguí-los, mas limitou-se a terminar seu jantar. Afinal, ele os encontraria na próxima aula: Vigilância e Rastreamento.

Seguiu até a sala sozinho, quem será o professor dessa matéria? Não tinha pensado nisso até agora. Eles não foram apresentados no banquete, talvez sejam indicações do Ministério também, assim como os monitores. Entrou na sala, sem perceber que estava atrasado.

- Ah, Potter – falou uma voz rouca – Atrasado.

Harry, que até agora contemplava a capa do seu livro: _Vigilância Constante_ de _Tori O'Connor_ só percebeu que quem lhe dirigira a palavra fora Olho-Tonto Moody. Parado na sua frente com uma expressão de quem esperava mais dele.

- Desculpe – respondeu sem jeito e foi se sentar no fundo da sala, onde haviam três lugares vagos. Onde estão Ronny e Hermione afinal?

- Boa noite, classe – falou Moody num tom estranhamente confortante quando duas figuras apareceram na porta ofegantes. – Weasley? – perguntou ele num rosnado.

- Desculpe professor. – falou Ronny tentando recuperar o fôlego – Nós, hum...

- Estávamos resolvendo um problema com a profª Mcgonagall. – adiantou-se Hermione – Podemos entrar?

- No fundo da sala – apontou Moody com pouca educação.

Ronny apoiava as mãos nos joelhos quando Hermione o puxou pelas vestes e os dois sentaram-se nas carteiras vagas ao lado de Harry.

- Onde vocês estavam? – ele perguntou desconfiado

- Perdemos a noção do tempo. – Ronny falou rapidamente sem tirar um enorme sorriso dos lábios.

- Mas...

- Shhh, depois. - sibilou Hermione - Presta atenção na aula.

- Bem, - recomeçou Moody – Não quero perder meu tempo com esses livros, quem só atrasam nossa vida. - Ele balançou a varinha fazendo todas a carteiras e cadeiras desapareceram e vários estudantes caíram no chão. Apenas Hermione Gina e algumas garotas da Corvinal se desvencilharam a tempo. – HA, aposto que surpreendi vocês né? – ele perguntou divertido aos alunos no chão, que pareciam não ter gostado da demonstração. – Vigilância Constante! – gritou ele e rapidamente todos se colocaram em pé. – Vocês tiveram tempo suficiente para perceber o que ia fazer, assim como essas garotas espertas que ganharam 20 pontos cada uma para o currículo pessoal.

- Esse Moody não é muito diferente daquele que nós conhecemos... – comentou Ronny sem animação enquanto esfregava a perna, aparentemente dolorida pela queda.

- Pares! – os alunos levaram pouco mais que um minuto para fazer duplas, e Harry relutantemente acabou com Luna que lhe lançou um olhar estranhamente apavorado. – Vamos treinar seus reflexos agora. – andou por entre os alunos que mais pareciam soldados – Usem os feitiços que quiserem, até mesmo as azarações. Só uma restrição: Não mirem no seu parceiro.

O que será que ele quis dizer? Pensou Harry quando uma azaração da perna presa não o atingiu por polegadas. A aula consistia em treinar os reflexos já que os alunos estavam imunes apenas ao seu parceiro e poderiam ser atingidos por qualquer feitiço que viessem dos lados, laterais, diagonais, etc...

No final da aula, três alunos estavam sem dedos (pela azaração dos dedos), outros dois com as pernas bambas, Luna fora atingida pelo Conjunctivitus e seus olhos estavam inchados agora e Neville estava caido no chão roncando após ser atingido pelo feitiço Dormiens. Ninguém precisou ser levado à Madame Pomfrey, pois Moody _consertou_ cada aluno antes de liberá-los da aula.

Harry e os amigos, foram para a torre da Grifinória exaustos e seguiram direto para os dormitórios. Ronny e Mione teriam aula de Aritmancia na manhã seguinte, mas prometeram acompanhar Harry até a biblioteca e ajudá-lo a encontrar os livros da enorme lista, pois Madame Pince parecia muito mais rabugenta do que de costume.

Harry se atirou na cama, sentindo seu corpo formigar, não era para menos, ele foi atingido duas vezes pelo feitiço estuporante, e embora não fora capaz de ver quem o mirava, podia jurar que ele viera do mesmo lugar em que Hercule praticava com Gina. Não tinha simpatizado muito com o garoto fantasma desde a aula de Poções e agora decidira que, definitivamente não gostava dele.

Estava quase adormecendo quando se lembrou que, na noite passada havia decidido acertar todas suas dúvidas amanhã, ou seja, hoje. Mas parece que houve muitas distrações e mais uma vez ele se encontrava em sua cama, no fim do dia, prestes a dormir com muitas dúvidas que se embaraçavam na sua mente.

Foi até a escrivaninha e leu o pergaminho que preenchera na noite anterior:

Lembrete: falar com Monstro. Penseira, Régulo, família trouxa, horcrux destruído, medalhão, esgoto? Profecia, Ancestral...

E outras tantas palavras escritas ali, sem significado ou referência. As luzes prateadas da penseira iluminaram o seu rosto e ele mais uma vez se aproximou dela, encarando o líquido com cautela. Decidiu que isso seria parte da sua rotina: mergulhar antes de dormir...

Os seus pés deixaram o chão e ele se pôs em pé novamente no mesmo lugar que estava à noite anterior. O Profº Dumbledore usava agora uma capa roxa sem detalhes e fitava curioso a pessoa sentada a sua frente. Que era: Snape?

Harry o reconheceu como Ranhoso, em suas vestes verde-prateadas, nariz grande, cabelos ensebados em meados de seus quinze ou dezesseis anos. Ele parecia encarar Dumbledore impaciente.

- Então, não vai responder minha pergunta, Severo? – Dumbledore perguntou com a mesma voz tranqüila de sempre.

- Você não me perguntou nada. – respondeu Snape com a voz educadamente seca.

- Mas você já sabe o que eu vou perguntar. – esclareceu Dumbledore. Suas próximas palavras fizeram o estômago de Harry virar, dar um pulo num abismo, cair e depois subir de novo com dificuldade pela dor da queda - Você ama Lílian não ama?

Snape parecera entre fúria e receio. Esfregou a mão na testa desconfortável. Harry apenas se encontrava boquiaberto, ainda tentando acreditar que aquilo era apenas uma falsa lembrança, onde está a densa névoa? Onde?

- Eu preciso responder? – disse Snape finalmente

- Ah sim, Severo. Você precisa – o antigo diretor o encarou curioso enquanto apoiava a mãos na mesa – Porque, meu caro... Estou incapacitado de ler sua mente, e isso não é comum sabe? – Snape continuou em silêncio – E então?

- Não. – ele respondeu e Harry sentiu um enorme alívio em seu peito.

- Ah, - exclamou Dumbledore novamente – Mas eu não preciso ler mentes para saber o quão falsa foi a sua resposta, Severo.- Snape pareceu ter levado um soco no estômago – Pode não parecer, mas eu o observo muito, Severo. Você é um rapaz com um talento muito grande, mais do que eu poderia imaginar para falar honestamente, mas é incapaz de controlar seus nervos em relação à Potter, e acho, ou melhor, eu tenho certeza de que o principal motivo é a Srta. Evas.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim – gritou Snape, e atirou um objeto brilhante na parede. Harry achou aquela cena revoltosamente familiar. – Não sabe como é...

- Ter um pai trouxa? – interrompeu o diretor – Pode quebrar todos os meus pertences, mas a verdade nunca mudará. – Snape olhou-o com repugnância e Dumbledore apenas continuou seu discurso numa voz calma – Eu sei que você não gosta do que você costuma chamar _sangue-ruim_ – ele contorceu o rosto – Mas deve se lembrar que nem todos os trouxas são como o seu pai Tobias.

- Não mencione o nome daquele... Daquele – ele levou as mãos ao rosto esfregando os olhos, marejados de tanta raiva – Ele expulsou minha mãe de casa, quando soube o que ela era, o que eu poderia ser... Isso só mostra o quanto ele deve ser menosprezado – desabafou ele sem se conter mais. Ali estava, aparentemente todos os motivos pelo qual Snape poderia ter escolhido ser um Comensal. – Sabe, não me arrependo. Nem um pouco, aquele _bêbado_ mereceu tudo o que aconteceu à ele.

- E o que sua mãe achou disso? – Dumbledore continuava com aquela expressão calma e isso parecia deixar Snape ainda mais descontrolado.

- Ela era uma fraca, - baixou a voz, como se tentasse impor respeito a suas palavras – Mas isso não quer dizer que...

- Você seja como ela?

- Eu não sou. – ralhou ele – E posso provar que não.

- Severo, não entende que por mais que negue, isso que você sentindo é amor.

- Não é amor! – gritou novamente – Não posso, amar alguém como ela.

- Uma bruxa?

- Uma sangue ruim! – atirou mais um objeto – Ela...

- É sua única salvação meu caro. – finalizou Dumbledore

E novamente Harry sentiu seus pés serem puxados de volta ao quarto.

- Não! – ele gritou. Não pode ser, pensou. Não é esse o motivo pelo qual Dumbledore confiava em Snape. Não pode ser! Minha mãe nunca poderia ter salvo um traidor assassino como ele. Amor! Amor? Harry sabia o quanto Dumbledore considerava essa palavra insignificante (para ele) poderosa. Ouvira-o dizer sempre:

_- Você pode amar..._

Aquelas palavras pareciam não ter significado muita coisa para Harry até aquele momento, em que ele refletiu: toda a confiança de Dumbledore em Snape. No traidor, assassino, cruel e mestiço Snape baseava-se em apenas uma coisa: Amor!

Ou o _suposto _amor que ele possuía por..., Harry foi incapaz de completar a frase com o nome de sua mãe. Não pode ser! Não sabe como, muito menos porque ele conseguiu dormir àquela noite.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Agradeço à todos que responderam as últimas. OBRIGADA MESMO!

Perguntinhas: (só uma hoje)

O que aconteceu com aquele espelho que o Sirius deu para o Harry?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A Meus recadinhos pessoais: (como sempre)

(digam se já enjoaram deles)

**Bruna Granger Potter** – Fazia tempo que não dava as caras aqui hein? Discussão legal é? Vou ver se consigo repetir a dose então...

**Carolina **– A professora é realmente muito _misteriosa_ né? Hehehe e... Ajudou sim, obrigada.

**Mellody SNI** – H/G o bastante para você? Para mim não! Hehehe, mas eu prometo: logo logo... E muito obrigada pelas info.

**Patty** – Eba! Deixou e-mail. Sinto em informar, mas agora você ta na minha lista negra, que recebe aviso toda vez que eu atualizo... hehehe, sorry /

**Anokas** – Obrigada, eu tento... Ah! Os horcruxes, SPOILER: Cap 11, vai aparecer um deles.

**Tássia Evans** – Saindo uma explicação sobre os metamorfagos urgente no próximo cap, (sorry, não deu p/ encaixar nesse) E obrigada pelos elogios, por favor, não deixe de comentar...

**Ninnie** – Taí para você, que aguardou o dia inteiro... hehehe, isso foi muito inspirador, obrigada! E ajudou muito sim... Pena não ter deixado seu e-mail.

**Rita'Weasley** – Brigadão pela review, mana. Esse cap foi cheio de reviravoltas mesmo, que bom que gostou...

**Nani Potter** – Bem vinda, novata! Você releu as cenas H/G? Eu confesso: eu também! Hehehe, Bem que eu gostaria, mas essa fic ta meio que limpa de NC-17. Eu também amooooooo, pervertida eu Hihihihi... Obrigada pelos elogios... E garanto: a cena MAIS MAIS H/G ainda está por vir... Não vou decepcionar, pensei nela com muito cuidado... Aguarde.

**Eduardo James Potter** – Uau! "...talendo singular..." Muito obrigada! Isso levantou minha auto-estima lá em cima em relação à inspiração. Quem diria? Eu, que nunca fui muito boa em português, alias, eu confesso que mantenho um dicionário online aberto quando preciso de sinônimos, hihihi. É muito difícil! Momentos de ação: cap 11. Não se preocupe, H/G e R/Hr vão ter seus momentos também... E já ta add no msn.

Obrigada a todos! Novamente e até o próximo cap.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Preview: As coisas são esclarecidas finalmente, e tudo parece mais fácil agora que Harry descobriu toda a verdade sobre Régulo Black...

Próximo cap: sem nome definido ainda...

By DoomPotter


	10. Jogando Sujo

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

(Embora eu tenha infiltrado alguns seres estranhos originados da minha própria cabecinha perturbada para incrementar a trama)

Eles não são nada comparados aos principais.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**N/A** Uau! Esse capítulo veio na minha cabeça de tantas formas e em tantos diálogos que eu me surpreendi, não escolhi o melhor método, pois tive dificuldades com o arquivo e bem... Poderia ter ficado mais emocionante. A conversa entre Snape e Régulo poderia ter tido um efeito muito mais "mais" ... Hehehe. Confesso que estou um pouco atrapalhada com as palavras, mas não ficou tão bom quanto que esperava...

Espero que gostem!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral 

Capítulo Dez – Jogando Sujo

- Você está brincando! – foi a reação de Ronny quando Harry contou aos amigos sobre a visão da noite passada. Os três estavam sentados na mesa do café da manha, antes dos amigos partirem para a aula de Aritmancia – Snape e sua mãe?

- Não repita isso – falou Harry secamente, ainda tentando de uma maneira, desmentir isso na sua cabeça.

- Desculpe, mas é que...

- Eu acho que é verdade. – Hermione falou seria.

- Você acha é? – Harry debochou – Então me explica por que o Snape traiu Dumbledore? Aquele miserável.

- Harry, não julgue...

- Julgar? Mione, Snape matou Dumbledore! – ele levantou um pouco a voz, mas como se sentaram um pouco distantes dos outros alunos, Hermione apenas olhou para os lados e não disse nada.

- Harry, me escute. Não estou afirmando que Snape seja bom, mas o fato é que Dumbledore confiava nele. Até o último minuto, - Harry pensou em interromper, mas Mione fez um sinal indicando que não havia terminado – Lembra quando você disse à ele que foi o Snape quem passou as informações sobre a profecia ao Voldemort, ah Ronny para! E Dumbledore garantiu que Snape tinha se arrependido? – ela tomou fôlego – Talvez fosse esse o motivo que o fez voltar das Trevas.

- O amor _dele_ pela minha mãe? – ele perguntou com uma voz enojada. Não suportava a idéia que o homem mais odiado por ele pudesse amar, e quem ainda.

- É, Harry. – ela respondeu ainda em tom de explicação – Isso explicaria o ódio dele por você, afinal você é muito parecido com o homem que ficou entre eles.

- O que ficou entre Snape e minha mãe não foi o meu pai, mas sim o fato de que Snape não podia amar uma sangue ruim. – falou com raiva.

- Então por que Dumbledore afirmou que ele a amava?

- Mas... – Harry não conseguir pensar numa resposta.

- Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que para Dumbledore _não há mágica que supere o poder do amor_. – ela falou como se fosse decorado.

- Você por acaso tirou isso de um livro é? – perguntou sarcástico, o rosto de Hermione corou levemente.

- Bem... Sim, - e sua feição mudou para compreensiva – O importante é que Dumbledore também acreditava nisso. – terminou dando uma última mordida numa torrada – Agora, vamos para aula Ronny. – levantou-se e Ronny imitou. – Você ainda quer ir à biblioteca Harry?

Não respondeu, apenas levantou e seguiu os amigos, Mione procurando a lista de livros na mochila. Entregou à Harry e saiu com Ronny na direção oposta quanto chegaram ao patamar. Harry ia para a biblioteca pensando no que Mione dissera. Queria respostas, _mais_ do que já tinha. Contemplou a lista de livros, pedindo silenciosamente que a mesma o ajudasse em algo. PAFT!

Harry esbarrou numa pessoa que não viu e caiu sentado no chão. Só depois notou os cabelos ruivos de Gina, quando a garota os expulsava para longe do rosto e se apoiava em Hércule para se levantar. Hércule? Ela estava acompanhada pelo garoto fantasma.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o cotonete (Harry o apelidara assim) à garota, numa voz ressonante e educada.

- Sim. - Gina nem pareceu notar a presença de Harry até se levantar por completo. – Harry! – ela exclamou surpresa. – Desculpe o mau jeito, - ela abaixou e pegou um caderno no chão – Eu me distrai.

- Tudo bem, foi culpa minha – ele falou sem graça, Hercule estendeu a mão para Harry, mas ele se levantou sem ajuda. – Eu estava indo à biblioteca – continuou ele cortando o silêncio desconfortável.

- Ah, que bom. – Gina falou sem animação – Bem... O Hércule se ofereceu para me ajudar com a organização do quadribol, e ele também vai fazer o teste para apanhador.

- Nada comparado à você, eu garanto – falou o menino fantasma, parecendo sincero mesmo com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Oh, que bom – Foi a única coisa que Harry conseguiu dizer naquele momento. Encarou o menino, que na verdade era um pouco mais alto que ele, e com todo aquele porte de assombração e olhos vermelhos, até podia meter medo, mas não em Harry. Será que Gina percebera as intenções dele?

- Você... Hum... – ela se embaralhou com as palavras – Vai fazer o teste né, Harry?

- Se tiver tempo. – respondeu ainda encarando a feição séria de Hércule. Podia socar a cara dele naquele momento por estar ao lado de Gina, mas limitou-se a sorrir fracamente – Bem... É melhor eu ir para a biblioteca.

- Ok. – respondeu Gina – Te vejo mais tarde – a voz dela parecia constrangida quando se retiraram.

Harry pensou se ela ficou assim porque Hércule já tinha se declarado ou coisa parecida. Ela não o aceitaria, ele pensou, não podia. Sentiu-se mal por ter tanta certeza que depois de amá-lo,ela não poderia amar mais ninguém. Uma atitude muito convencida de sua parte. Mas será que estava certo? Ora, ela não poderia ter me esquecido com tanta facilidade, todos os nossos momentos, simplesmente não podia. _A escolha foi sua! _Virou-se e seguiu em frente,quando uma mão em seu ombro o fez dar um pulo.

- Harry! – era Gina novamente. – Eu esqueci de... – Você? Ele completou durante a pausa, nos próprios pensamentos.

- Onde está o albino? – perguntou indiferente

- Por favor, não o chame assim. – ela pediu olhando em volta preocupada

- Por que?– não queria, mas sua voz estava se elevando num tom de ironia. – Como você o chama? Fantasminha, Branquelinho?

- Não é justo. – ela disse indignada – A escolha foi sua.

- E você pareceu aceitar numa boa.

- Eu estava preocupada com você. – seus olhos estavam ficando vermelhos, mas Harry era incapaz de dizer se eram de raiva ou tristeza – Com a morte de Dumbledore, _eu fui compreensiva_.

- Traduzindo... – falou ele arrogante e impaciente

- Que Hercule é só um amigo.

- Para você pode ser assim.

- E vai continuar sendo, _até_ perceber que na minha vida não existe ninguém além de você. – agora ele percebeu o porque dos olhos vermelhos, lágrimas caíram dele, comovendo-o. Não podia entregar os pontos, talvez fosse melhor se ela continuasse irritada, assim seria mais fácil resistir à ela.

- Não? - ele provocou - Dino Thomas pode afirmar o contrário. – esperava uma atitude agressiva da ruiva, mas ela apenas esfregou os olhos e se virou de costas, mas não se moveu.

- Sabe, Harry. – ela começou com a voz embargada – O dia que você derrotar Vol... Ele, talvez seja o dia mais feliz da sua vida, mas até lá os meus serão os mais tristes. – ela se virou para encara-lo e mais uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto – E eu prometo... (mais um lágrima) Não vou dificultar as coisas para você. – e saiu pelo corredor deixando-o abismado e inseguro.

Talvez _não_ seja a melhor coisa deixá-la desse jeito, não gostou de vê-la chorar, era horrível. Ainda posso alcança-la se correr, pensou, mas suas pernas pareciam estar grudadas no chão. De receio, de pena, de medo... Que ela se ferisse mais.

- Oh, justamente o que eu precisava. – Harry não se virou para ver quem havia dito aquilo quando sentiu uma mão puxa-lo para dentro da biblioteca. – Aqui, querido, eu preciso de sua ajuda. – Madame Pince parecia receosa, mas seus olhos brilhavam contentes.

- Com o que? – ele perguntou sem se importar, sua mente não estava ali.

- Harry, querido – por um momento a voz dela pareceu a mesma da Sra. Weasley, sendo o bastante para chamar a atenção de Harry – Será que você pode tomar conta da biblioteca para mim no período da manhã? – seus olhos focalizaram a gata de Filch no canto da sala – Shhhhh, saia daqui. (Harry nem percebeu quando ela acrescentou "Diga que eu já vou") Então...? – pediu ela

- Eu, hum... Não sei – ele falou confuso – Tenho que ler esses livros e...

- Oh, não se preocupe, não vem ninguém aqui no Sábado de manhã. Os que não estão em aula, saíram para os jardins e bem... – ela pareceu atropelar-se com as palavras. – Não há lições de casa para fazer, nem NOM's ou qualquer coisa para estudar... Eu prometo que não vou demorar. – ela endireitou-se dignamente – Ou você me considera irresponsável?

- Não – Harry respondeu rapidamente – É apenas que...

- Se fizer isso, eu deixo você futricar na sessão restrita. – pareceu sua ultima tentativa. Harry pensou um momento, ele tinha trazido a capa caso precisasse, mas acho que não faria mal ter permissão para andar livremente entre as estantes. E Madame Pince parecia que realmente precisava sair dali, Harry perguntou-se o porque.

- Ok, - ele respondeu indiferente – Mas...

Ela o beijou no rosto, Harry teve uma sensação estranha no estomago quando isso aconteceu, foi incapaz de sorrir. Mas ao ver a expressão agradecida no rosto severo da bibliotecária, ele conseguiu entortar o canto da boca.

- Oh, obrigada Harry. – ela falou enquanto ajeitava as vestes – Não se preocupe, nunca há pessoas aqui nesse horário, como eu já disse antes. A única coisa que peço é que se alguém chegar, diga que... Bem, diga que você está cumprindo uma detenção e... – ela acrescentou agora, muito séria – Não pode haver danos em _qualquer_ livro, está bem?

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, ainda confuso quando a mulher saiu estabanada pela porta. Ele a observou um segundo, por que tivera tanta pressa em sair? Virou-se e começou a procurar os livros da lista sem demora. Apanhou uma pilha e sentou perto da porta, no caso de alguém entrar. Perdia a concentração com qualquer resquício de barulho, folheou um livro chamado "A Queda do Ancestral" primeiro e leu alguns trechos:

"_... Considerados os mais antigos e misteriosos bruxos da antiguidade, a família Ancestral é conhecida com esse codinome desde os tempos da Idade Média. Enquanto bruxos eram caçados dia e noite, eles apenas se ocultavam entre os nobres usando um brasão com as Iniciais L.E. que até hoje ninguém sabe ao certo o que significa..."_

"_... A família Ancestral é tida como a família de puros sangue mais nobre e mais antiga de todos os tempos. Não há documentos que provam que a bruxaria existia antes deles. Sua árvore genealógica é um tesouro procurado até hoje pelos aventureiros do Departamento de Mistérios no Ministério da Magia, pois os nomes dos membros nunca foram revelados..."_

"_... Suspeitas informam que o sobrenome original possa ser Eckheart (extraído do famoso bruxo escritor Keanevruz Eckheart), mas nunca foi confirmado se ele adquiriu esse nome após o casamento com uma outra bruxa cujo sobrenome é desconhecido, podendo ser de fato: Eckheart..."_

"_... O último que se ouviu de algum membro da família real é que havia um bruxo, que teria grande desempenho no futuro (parte da profecia 12.98 , Ministério da Magia) entre o segundo período de reinado e queda "Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado..."_

"_...Infelizmente, nunca foi registrado nenhuma prática de magia do mesmo e qualquer lembrança restante de pessoas que o conheciam, desapareceu em 31 de Julho, dia em que ocorreu a queda do Lord Negro pelas mãos do pequeno Harry Tiago Potter..." _(Harry estranhou ver o seu próprio nome numa página, mesmo Hermione dizendo que ele aparecia em livros famosos)

"_...Alguns dizem que o ultimo bruxo da linhagem Ancestral permanece escondido enquanto espera o momento certo para atacar, outros dizem que é uma farsa e o bruxo em questão nem existe, e se existe, teme "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado" tanto quanto os outros. Mas a grande maioria pensa que a história dos Ancestrais é apenas uma lenda mal contada de bruxos puro-sangue que se disfarçavam de trouxas pois tiveram grande êxito na economia não-bruxa na época do Feudalismo Europeu..."_

"_...O mais curioso, porém... É o fenômeno denominado "Peregrin Ocularis" (veja mais sobre ele no livro: **O ocular passadista** de Dean Adams). Dizem que essa dádiva de rever o passado era um talento excepcional da família Ancestral e foi daí que surgiram as histórias deles. As chaves de portal deixadas pelos membros da antiga família podiam ser descobertas apenas por aqueles chamados: descentes dos Ancestrais, que embora não possuíam um ligação genética direta, apresentavam os mesmos índices de comportamento perante ao mundo da Magia..."_

Harry não entendeu muito bem o que leu, pois sua concentração ainda estava na maldita visão da penseira na noite anterior. (E também, ele negou: Gina) Fechou o livro, talvez Hermione pudesse ajuda-lo mais tarde. De repente percebeu que não tinha aprendido o novo método da amiga e naquele momento aquilo ajudaria muito, pois havia livros demais ali. Ouviu um barulho, mais alto do que aqueles que perturbavam sua concentração até agora... Perambulou pelos corredores quando deu de cara com um elfo doméstico que nunca havia visto antes.

- Oh, desculpe – apavorou-se ele. – Eu pensei que não tinha ninguém aqui...

- Não se...

- Volto mais tarde, para limpar tudo. – e desapareceu antes que Harry pudesse chamá-lo. Isso o lembrou de que não havia falado com Monstro desde a interrupção da professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

- Monstro! – chamou ele sem demora. Não queria perder mais tempo com a dúvida de que um horcrux poderia ter sido destruído por Régulo ou não... _Precisava_ saber disso! O elfo apareceu, e com o mesmo olhar relutante de sempre, ele se curvou numa reverência forçada. – Está bem, está bem, - disse Harry impaciente – Agora, me conte logo sobre Régulo antes que alguém chegue.

Novamente o elfo exclamou com orgulho: Régulo Arcturus Black! – seus olhos brilharam de admiração – O filho mais querido e quase único da minha senhora, era tão inteligente, tão educado, tão honrado.

- Quero saber os podres dele – adiantou-se Harry

- Podres? – Monstro pareceu confuso, suas sobrancelhas peludas estreitaram-se – O único podre, traidor do próprio sangue na família dos nobres Black era _Sirius_.

Harry fez um grande esforço para não voar no pescoço fino do elfo enquanto este o olhava furioso, aparentemente por perceber que Harry estava tentando faze-lo falar mal dos antigos donos.

- Me conte tudo sobre ele após virar Comensal. – reformulou

- Monstro não pode dizer, porque não sabe nada sobre isso – ele balançou a cabeça, mas Harry sabia que ele estava mentindo. Pressentia isso, quase podia ler o cérebro do criado através da pele escassa... – E se soubesse, não contaria nada ao pirralho Potter.

- Monstro! – pediu ele com paciência, quase com educação – Eu preciso saber, se Régulo alguma vez... Sabe? Decepcionou a Sra. Black?

- Nunca. – o elfo respondeu prontamente e depois bateu na própria cabeça. Parecia tortura para ele obedecer a uma ordem de Harry.

Harry não estava chegando a lugar algum, o elfo nunca revelaria nada, pensou. Talvez se ele entrasse em sua mente, mas não sabia como. _Precisava_ saber, não podia esperar. Tentou chantagem:

- Sabe Monstro – começou ele afável – Se você me contar o que sabe, eu mesmo providenciarei que sua cabeça seja decapitada sem dor e colocada junto à de sua mãe na parede do Largo Grimmald. – os olhos do elfo brilharam, Harry achou que ele poderia ter feito algum progresso.

- Régulo tinha um segredo sim, - ele falou baixando a voz, Harry se aproximou – Inventou o falso nome Arcturus para encobrir Afardo, que era o A original, ele detestava o tio dele, pois o mesmo tinha um certo carinho por traidor Sirius. – Harry achou a informação inútil, o que isso importa? Mas, não cedeu.

- Mais alguma coisa? - persistiu

- Ele era ciumento demais em relação à priminha favorita, a Srta. Bellatrix – pausou novamente.

Mais uma informação inútil. Harry levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de pergunta, mas Monstro balançou a cabeça em resposta clara "Não direi mais nada".

- Mas sua cabeça...

- Ainda esta no meu corpo – o elfo falou desafiador – Não adianta, não contarei mais nada.

Harry estava muito curioso para parar ali, o elfo maldito tinha informações preciosas , disse uma voz na sua cabeça. Ele pode ajuda-lo a encontrar os horcruxes, e essa é sua missão. Já perdera tempo demais sendo bonzinho. A voz na sua cabeça gritou: faça-o falar!

- Agora! Você vai ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, - como Monstro não usava nada mais do que a velha tanga surrada, Harry o agarrou pelas enormes orelhas e o levou até um canto mais escondido da biblioteca – Olhe aqui, Monstro. Você pensa que sim, mas não me conhece. Não sabe do que eu sou capaz – surpreendeu-se com o tom ameaçador de sua própria voz. – Você vai me contar tudo sobre Régulo, porque eu estou mandando e você deve me obedecer.

- Oh, pirralho Potter está nervosinho é? – O elfo doméstico usou seu pior teor sarcástico – Pois adivinhe só? Monstro não atende ninguém a não ser um Black, como a Srta. Bellatrix, por exemplo.

- Se você não...

- Obedecer? – sorriu malicioso - Há! O que o pirralho Potter pensa em fazer?

Era muita petulância, aquele ser inferior estava desafiando-o. Não podia deixar barato. Não queria. Para se conformar usou a seguinte desculpa: Não posso perder tempo com bobagens, eu preciso saber. É necessário, eu preciso ser forte. _Eu preciso_ dessa informação. Ergueu a varinha e sussurrou:

- Crucio – antes que ele pudesse impedir, as palavras já haviam deixado suas cordas vocais. Por um momento, Monstro esbugalhou os olhos em pleno terror, mas como o feitiço apenas o fez cair para frente num impulso, ele soltou uma gargalhada estridente e debochada.

- Pirralho Potter não é capaz de castigar. – e entre risadas continuou – Não é único, (mais risadas) mesmo que o podre do Sirius tentasse, a única coisa que era capaz de provocar eram cócegas em Monstro.

- Crucio! – Harry falou com firmeza, mas o elfo continuava a rolar no chão de tanto rir (Se minha senhora o visse agora!) Ele ouviu uma voz vinda de longe _"Já usou uma maldição imperdoável antes, baby Potter? Não basta apenas dizer o encantamento, Você tem que sentir vontade de machucar, de fazer sofrer..." _– Crucio! – falou de novo, mas dessa vez o elfo parou de rir.

Seu corpo velho e frágil se contorceu e ele gritava alto, Harry apressou-se a lançar um _"Silencio"_ nele enquanto observava-o: pagar! Ele esta pagando pelo que fez, ele merece. Não! Talvez não seja por isso, não posso perder tempo. Não posso falhar, eu _preciso_ saber, preciso se forte.

Cessou o feitiço, aproximou-se da figura estatelada no chão, em silêncio. Seus olhos estavam aterrorizados. Harry desfez o feitiço silenciador para que ele pudesse balbuciar algumas palavras:

- Conte-me, agora! – Harry ordenou – Ou eu faço de novo... – era mentira o que dizia. Mesmo que precisasse, não seria capaz de usar aquele feitiço horrível. Monstro ainda estava fraco, tremeu um bocado antes de conseguir se por em pé. A visão daquela criatura insignificante e velha fez Harry sentir pena dele, por um segundo apenas.

Com dificuldade, Monstro fez um movimento com as mãos e liberou no ar uma pequena nuvem, que pareceu dissipar-se, crescendo, crescendo... Quase engolindo ele e Harry.

- O que é isso? – Harry perguntou rapidamente empunhando a varinha.

- _Isso_ é como elfos dividem suas lembranças, senhor – ele acrescentou prontamente no final da frase numa voz muito amedrontada.

Harry estava sozinho num corredor escuro, o elfo não estava mais ali. Quando de repente uma sombra passou ao seu lado, usando uma capa preta, um elfo o seguia apressado: Monstro! Harry se pôs a correr quando o homem fez a curva, andando muito rápido. Harry percebeu que o lugar que se encontravam era uma masmorra fria e escura. Ele parou numa porta, e ordenou que o elfo ficasse do lado de fora, este não ousou desobedecer. Mas quando o homem entrou, ele olhou para os lados, cauteloso e espiou pelo buraco da fechadura.

Harry percebeu que qualquer que fosse a lembrança, ela estava dentro da sala. E com a porta fechada, ele não poderia saber de nada. Devia ter entrado antes, pensou com raiva. Arriscou abrir a porta com cuidado, mas será que podia fazer isso sem o elfo perceber? Não importa, tinha que tentar. Esticou a mão, mas ela atravessou a maçaneta como se sua pele fosse igual a do Sir. Nick-Quase-Sem-cabeça. Sou um fantasma, pensou e num impulso ele se jogou para dentro da sala, encarando agora o aposento em que o homem se encontrava sentado.

Era um tipo de escritório, com apenas uma escrivaninha surrada e duas cadeiras de madeira velha. Encostado na parede atrás, havia uma estante com livros sujos e velhos e um enorme espelho negro grudado na outra extremidade da sala. O homem parecia inquieto, não fitava o outro sentado de frente para ele. Harry, que já estava acostumado com surpresas, não se assustou quando identificou os homens: Régulo Black e Severo Snape.

- Então, Severo o que quer? – Régulo parecia inseguro, mas sua voz se postava firme.

- Conversar – Snape conjurou duas taças com um líquido borbulhando nas mesmas – Aceita um drink? – ele bebeu um gole de uma das taças.

- Não, obrigado. – Ele respondeu rápido, Snape o encarou e sorriu debochado. O mesmo sorriso que usava em Harry antes de dar-lhe um sermão sem razão. Ele bebeu um gole da outra taça e depois a empurrou mais perto de Régulo, que mesmo assim não bebeu.

- Ora, Régulo, não seja ridículo – mas ele ainda hesitou – Realmente, os outros estão certos. Você _é_ um covarde. – apoiou as mãos nos braços da cadeira para se levantar quando Régulo bebeu da taça num só gole e depois gritou:

- Não sou covarde. – seus olhos mostraram fúria. Ele assentou um momento,e pigarreou. Snape não se levantou, continuava sorrindo para ele. – Sobre o que quer conversar?

- Sobre você, meu caro. – começou ele numa voz tediosa – Tenho notado o quanto é humilhado pelos outros comensais e pensei em...

- Me ajudar? – Régulo perguntou irônico.

- Só quando percebi que isso poderia trazer benefícios a mim também. – falou Snape secamente.

- Não entendi. – disse confuso

Snape sorriu debochado novamente, como se dissesse "Obviamente que não entendeu" . Levantou-se e começou a andar em volta da mesa.

- Régulo, eu sei o que todos falam de você – sua voz em tom de explicação – Que você é fraco, que se juntou ao Lorde por pura pressão da família, que não se diverte durante os massacres, não age como os outros... – Uma pequena pausa – é por causa da Bellatrix?

- O que? Não! – ele parecia assustado. Harry pensou se todos os Comensais eram idiotas como ele. Estava na cara que mentira e não era preciso magia negra para perceber o quanto Régulo era patético, Sirius estava certo. – Você está louco?

- Não, para falar a verdade eu me sinto muito lúcido – Snape usou seu tom mais sarcástico e arrogante, o outro pareceu irritado – Eu sei o quanto o Lorde o decepcionou quando ordenou o casamento dela e Rodolfo. – ele encarou o homem cinicamente – Isso o irritou não foi?

- Ele tinha me prometido que...

- E como sabe, o Lorde não cumpre suas promessas. Alias, adora isso. Ele não deve nada a ninguém, muito menos a você... Ou alguma vez o questionou? – Régulo desviou o olhar – Você fez isso né? – ele gargalhou, mas o outro não o interrompeu – Aposto que ele usou o Cruciatus em você.

- Essa conversa tem algum propósito? – Régulo perguntou impaciente, parecia desconfortável, mas não havia medo em sua voz.

- Eu posso fazer com que se arrependam do que disseram, quem sabe você pode até... Desfrutar um pouco a _companhia_ da sua priminha tão querida. – ele andou e sentou de novo.

- Por que faria isso?

- Ah, Régulo. – exclamou ele – Eu sei que você recuperou a confiança do Lorde, embora ainda me maravilha a dúvida de como... – O importante é que o Lorde tem dito algo sobre torna-lo você o braço direito dele, para lhe encorajar...

- E você está com ciúmes. – Régulo falou isso em tom de triunfo.

- Ciúmes? Não seja mais ridículo do que já é. – Snape fez sinal para que Régulo não interrompesse – A questão é... Eu preciso de certas informações sobre os novos planos do Lorde, e mesmo que eu tenha me mostrado confiável, ele não ousa dividir seu segredo comigo.

- Talvez você não seja tão confiável assim.

- Isso não do seu julgamento. – ele sorriu malicioso – Régulo, com essa promoção, devo avisa-lo que irritou muito os outros comensais, já estão planejando algo para desmembra-lo – Régulo engoliu em seco.

- Nada pode me ferir enquanto o Lorde estiver ao meu lado.

- E você acha que o Lorde escolheria quem entre seus seguidores e você? Um covarde patético.

- Retire o que disse! – Régulo se levantou e apontou a varinha para Snape.

- É o que todos falam.

- Eles estão errados! – sua voz se tornou mais ameaçadora – Se fosse covarde não teria ganhado a confiança do Lorde.

Snape pareceu satisfeito com o ponto que a conversa atingira, ele se levantou e apoiou as mãos na mesa, seu pescoço ficando a milímetros da ponta da varinha de Régulo.

- Você gostaria de provar seu valor? – não esperou resposta – Gostaria de faze-los se arrepender do que disseram? De faze-los se arrastar aos seus pés pedindo perdão? – sua voz soava convincente, persuasiva. Harry só lembrava de ter visto uma pessoa tão boa em conversão antes: Tom Riddle. – Sabe, você até poderia suplantar o Lorde, - acrescentou rapidamente ao olhar incrédulo de Régulo – Se conseguisse a informação correta é claro.

- Você está insinuando que quer derrotar o Lorde? – Snape não respondeu – Quando ele souber disso...

- Mas não vai saber – garantiu Snape – Você quer que a Bellatrix se arraste para você ou não? – ele perguntou impaciente Régulo pareceu considerar a oferta muito tentadora, mas Harry teve um pressentimento de que ele não aceitaria. – Ela podia ser sua, somente sua...

- Não vamos conseguir – afirmou o outro hesitante

- Covarde! – sentenciou Snape – Eu sabia que isso era inútil. – ele já ia se levantar quando ´regulo o impediu, os se encararam um momento.

- O que você ganha com isso?

- Você se importa? – o outro não respondeu – Mas é claro que não, porque essa é a primeira lição que o Lorde nos ensinou: _"Você em primeiro lugar"_... – Régulo assentiu num olhar de "Você está certo" - Agora me deixe lhe ensinar um ditado meu – Uma longa pausa de expectativa, se Harry não conhecesse Snape pensaria que o professor estaria pensando em algo para dizer de ultima hora, mas suas próximas palavras fizeram com que Harry confirmasse que Snape era de fato: habilidoso:

"Para ser poderoso, você tem que derrotar O mais poderoso"

Os olhos de Régulo brilharam de admiração.

- Você gostaria disso, Régulo? – o outro parecia maravilhado com a idéia. Estava perdido por completo nas garras de Snape – Você pode conseguir, aí todos estarão se arrastando aos seus pés...

- Como? – a voz de Régulo saiu fraca e sonhadora.

- Descubra o segredo do Lorde. – falou Snape numa voz firme e vagarosa – E você o terá em suas mãos. - Ele parecia hipnotizado com a proposta, Harry perguntou se Snape teria usado algum feitiço nele.

Snape acompanhou um Régulo flutuando até a porta e antes de deixa-lo sair ele sussurrou "Eles irão se arrastar, inclusive Bellatrix..."

Harry voltou a biblioteca num piscar de olhos, queria poder ter visto mais. O que Régulo faria afinal? Será quer foi aí que ele decidiu destruir os horcruxes? Será que o segredo de Voldemort era esse? Não! Ainda estava muito confuso para parar ali. Monstro o olhava derrotado, provavelmente considerava um pecado o que acabara de fazer.

- Me leve de volta – Harry ordenou apontando a varinha para o elfo – Agora!

- Não há mais nada para se ver – o outro não se encolheu de medo, Harry presumiu que mentira novamente.

- Está mentindo.

- Não estou.

- Está sim. – Harry apontou a varinha sem pensar. _Precisava_ fazer isso. – Crucio.

Novamente o elfo se contorceu de dor no chão, Harry não o silenciou. Sua voz estridente começou a gritar (Eu conto, eu conto) Era incrível o efeito que esse feitiço possuía, Harry não pode deixar de rir quando o elfo gritava ainda mais alto que faria qualquer coisa. De tanta dor, isso era o que ele merecia. Por ter traído _Sirius_, por ter ajudado Voldemort.

De repente Harry viu algo que despertou um medo muito mais profundo do que qualquer outro em toda sua vida existencial. Dois olhos castanhos arregalados para ele o fizeram sentir um frio na espinha. Nunca teve tanto medo em sua vida como agora. Sua reação foi tão paralisante que ele nem conseguiu desfazer o feitiço no elfo. O choque de ver Gina ali, olhando para ele com uma expressão horrorizada o fez ficar imóvel. E nesse intervalo, em que Harry era incapaz de falar, o elfo continuava se contorcendo de dor e gritando no chão.

Sua voz parecia um fundo musical aterrador. As mãos de Gina foram levadas a boca, sendo o único movimento a ser realizado naquele momento, além das reviravoltas do elfo é claro. Seus olhos mostravam uma incredulidade extrema. Parecia a beira de lágrimas, por um momento Harry achou que ela fosse gritar por ajuda, mas ela apenas saiu correndo.

- Gina!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**N/A** Aew... Postando com antecedência para celebrar meu níver hoje. Há! 13/10 17 aninhos... Só mais um ano sem carta, uhuuu! Bem, para comemorar, aí foi a minha festa para vocês!

Espero que me deixem reviews de presente. Se forem grandes eu posto o próximo cap no Domingo. (chantagenzinha básica)

P.S. – Ninguém falou nada sobre a conversa do Berfis e Alvinho no cap anterior? sad

Valeuwz!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Perguntinhas:** (hoje não tem) Quer dizer, ta mais para enquête, rsss...

O que acharam dos meus trechos no livro sobre os Ancestrais:

Confuso?

Intrigante?

Maluca?

Há... Ausência de palavras

Sou péssima com descrição de livros e cartas... /

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Recadinhos pessoais:** (alguém já enjoou deles?)

**Carolina** – Brigada pela info no espelho... E realmente, é uma boa teoria... Roubei de um tópico no orkut. Hehehe (não custa nada ter a cabeça aberta né?)

**Bruna Granger Potter** – Mione/Ronny foram dar um agarros num canto... Hahaha, (explicação logo), mas até que essa não seria uma má idéia...

**Eduardo James Potter** – Meu migo mais novo, adorei tc com vc pelo MSN. Obrigada pelos elogios novamente... Sensacional (me senti agora hein? Hehehe)

**Patty** – Sisi, ta tudo ficando mais apimentado, concorrente novo, pistas... Tudo mais salpicado... Obrigada pela review, até.

**MellodySNI** – Brigada pela info e... Hum, pelo menos o Dumbledore acha que amor é importante. Mas o Snape tem uma cabecinha muito complicada para garantir qualquer coisa... Hhihi

**Anokas** – Obrigada pelos elogios, e J.K. realmente nos deixa muita coisa legal para inspiração... Eu realmente não estava me sentindo muito segura... Ufa! Eu não em saí tão mal... Brigadão de novo pela review. (e embora não tenha tido tempo para ler sua fic, vou ver se consigo nessa semana do saco-cheio)

**Ninnie **– Claro que vou add vc... Agora mesmo! (ou nos próximos 5 minutos, hehehe) H/G ... Hum, vamos ver né? Não estava exatamente romântico, mas ainda falta coisa entre esses dois, tomara que esse cap tenha ajudado mais que o outro na falta de momentos H/G. Me diz se na ok?...

**Rita'Wesley **– Claro que é minha mana (a não ser que você não queira) Brigada pela info do espelho e pelos elogios...

Vocês são demais meus reviewers e amigos queridos (meio emotiva hoje, rsss)

Espero que estejam aproveitando a história lendo-a tanto quanto eu aproveito escrevendo-a.

Se não fossem suas reviews perfeitas eu acho que não teria pique para continuar.

Continuem assim que eu prometo melhorar...

Feliz aniversário para mim (modesta) e boa leitura para vocês! (ops, já leram... Huhahahah)

Então até o próximo cap né?

Sentido-se boba... Hahaha

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Para amenizar o excesso de bobeira:

Oba!

**Preview:**

Uma briga H/G. Uma descoberta. O esconderijo. Um horcrux encontrado. Num lugar inesperado. Dois tentarão destruí-lo. Apenas um sairá ileso. Mas o artefato continuará estável. Próximo capítulo: De volta à câmara.

Nossa! Sou péssima com trailers, e o título já entregou metade do cap... Não faz mal, vocês vão ler assim mesmo né?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chega de pedir confete por hoje... (Mas podem dar um descontinho, afinal hoje é o dia que eu nasci né?)

Então beleza!

Até mais!

**By** **DoomPotter**

(amestradora de basiliscos) Há!


	11. De Volta À Câmara

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

(Embora eu tenha infiltrado alguns seres estranhos originados da minha própria cabecinha perturbada para incrementar a trama)

Eles não são nada comparados aos principais. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A)** Nossa! Que droga! Só para esclarecer: esse capítulo foi escrito durante um bloqueio mental, eu forcei demais para entregar a tempo, mas só consegui terminar hoje. Espero que gostem, mesmo estando _um pouco_ atrasado e faltando detalhes (ambientes e reações). Se acharem que eu apressei demais, me digam que eu vou reescrever.

_Tudo pelos fãs..._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral**

Capítulo Onze – De Volta à Câmara

Harry gritou o nome de Gina até ela desaparecer pela porta da biblioteca, desfez o feitiço em Monstro rapidamente, seus gritos estavam perturbando sua mente e correu atrás da garota. Ela não tinha ido muito longe, conseguiu alcançá-la perto do corredor onde a se encontrava a bruxa caolha.

- Gina. – chamou ele andando bem atrás da garota em passos apressados, ela não lhe dava a mínima atenção – Gina! – chamou de novo e agarrou o braço dela, que puxou rapidamente fora do seu alcance como se as mãos dele fossem venenosas.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! – gritou ela assustada, ficando de frente para ele, Harry notou seus olhos inchados de novo. Ia se virando para sair, quando Harry sem saber o que dizer, apenas consciente de que queria esclarecer toda a confusão, falou:

- O que houve? – ela parou

- Engraçado, eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa. – se virou para ele, como se não o conhecesse – Por que fez aquilo?

- Gina, aquilo foi... Eu... Foi apenas...

- Uma maldição imperdoável. – falou ela amargurada. Harry não entendeu o porque de ela ter ficado tão chocada.

- Ele é apenas um elfo. – falou sem pensar, quando Gina lhe lançou um olhar mortalmente perigoso.

- APENAS UM ELFO? – ela parecia incrédula com as palavras dele – AQUILO FOI UMA _MALDIÇÃO IMPERDOÁVEL_! VOCÊ SABE O EFEITO QUE ELAS PODEM CAUSAR NUM BRUXO? – Harry pereceu desconcertado, Gina baixou a voz. – Não acredito que você foi capaz.

- E POR QUE NÃO? – Gina não entendia, não poderia. O que Harry fez era _preciso_. – ELE MERECEU!

- MERECEU? HARRY! Você foi... Está agindo como... – ela parecia incapaz de terminar uma frase - Não quero nem pensar no que estava pensando quando fez aquilo.

- EU PRECISAVA DE INFORMAÇÕES. – vociferou ele. Gina não sabia de nada. Não tinha direito de falar com Harry daquela maneira, se ela soubesse.

- Informações? – aquela explicação não foi muito bem recebida – VOCÊ TORTUROU O MONSTRO! – Gina gritou, em tom de acusação.

- MONSTRO! – Harry contribuía para o clima de discussão, da pior forma. – AQUELE ELFO É O MOTIVO PELO QUAL NÃO ESTAMOS JUNTOS! – desabafou Harry, furioso.

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – Gina não parecia ter entendido.

- Você não entenderia.

- Se você me explicasse talvez...

- Não posso. – Gina fez um gesto como se estivesse cansada da conversa – Eu estou te...

- PROTEGENDO? – gritou ela num tom sarcástico – NÃO PRECISO DISSO.

- VOCE NÃO ENTENDE. – Por que ela estava agindo daquela forma? Harry não entendia o porque do exagero, mas não conseguiu deixar de elevar a voz. Ela continuava ali, olhando para ele parecendo não sentir nada.

- Eu acho que entendi o bastante. – falou finalmente antes se sair. 

Harry não queria que terminasse ali, uma briga como aquela poderia acabar com a relação dos dois. Queria que fosse tudo como antes, quando Gina aceitava o fato de eles não estarem juntos, para sua própria segurança. Mas aquele deslize com o maldito elfo causou tudo isso, inútil. Ela não podia entender que Harry tivera que fazer aquilo.

Harry tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e rápido. Não podia acabar ali, não daquele jeito. Desesperado, ele recorreu à primeira solução que veio à sua cabeça. Podia vê-la chegando ao fim do corredor, apontou sua varinha: 

- OBLIVIOUS! – gritou o mais alto que pode, e viu a garota cair desmaiada no chão. Correu até ela, para socorrer. Não devia ter feito isso, pensou, mas não teve escolha. Não poderia suportar o desapontamento dela. – Gina! – chamou, a garota abriu os olhos assustada. Harry temeu que o feitiço tivesse sido muito forte. – Você está bem?

- Eu, o que estou fazendo aqui? – ela parecia um pouco atordoada.

- Você veio pegar um livro da biblioteca, para a aula de Herbologia – Harry respondeu rapidamente num tom pouco convincente. – Do que... Por que?

- Estranho, não me lembro disso – ela encarou Harry desconfiada.

- Do que se lembra? – perguntou Harry com receio

- Eu estava a caminho do salão... – ela começou forçando a memória – Para encontrar o Hércule – ela olhou para ele como se tivesse dito algo errado – Porque ele vai me ajudar com o jogo de quadribol. – acrescentou rapidamente.

- Oh, - ele tentou parecer surpreso – Que bom, - ajudou-a se levantar – Pode deixar que eu levo o livro para você na aula.

- Eu, hum... Obrigada. – ela ainda estava olhando em volta confusa. 

- Te vejo na aula então? – indagou Harry, sorrindo fracamente. – Eu ainda tenho que esperar a Madame Pince voltar.

- Certo. – ela enrolou o dedo na ponta dos cabelos, envergonhada – Eu tenho... Melhor eu me apressar – e saiu do corredor andando apressada. Harry controlou-se para não segui-la, pois sabia que ela foi encontrar Hércule, mas se lembrou que o garoto fantasma provavelmente ia achar que Gina era louca quando ela chegasse perguntando sobre a reunião marcada. Embora não pudesse sentir um certo remorso por ter usado o feitiço nela, Harry agradeceu secretamente que tinha funcionado com duplo sentido, quando uma voz o fez ter um leve sobressalto.

- Me dê um motivo. – Hércule saiu das sombras, parecendo muito mais assustador do que antes. O estômago de Harry afundou-se e gelou, não tinha medo do fantasma, claro que não. Mas ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, num tom ameaçador e triunfante o fez perder sua compostura.

- O que? – Respondeu indiferente à ameaça do outro. Talvez não fosse o que ele estava pensando. (Desejou que não) 

- Um motivo para eu não contar à Gina que você apagou a memória dela. – O monstro no peito de Harry urrou, "Mate-o". Não só pelo descaramento dele, mas porque agora ele estava muito mais perto de conseguir a confiança da ruiva do que antes.

- Se você contar a ela... – começou em tom de ameaça, não esperando que o fantasma o interromperia.

- Eu vou contar à ela. – afirmou sorrindo cinicamente.

- Não vai não. – Advertiu Harry, já mais seguro – E mesmo se contasse, ela não acreditaria. Eu a conheço há muito mais tempo que você.

- Mas eu tenho provas. – Hércule falou com a voz firme.

- Quais? – Realmente, Harry tinha vantagem nessa discussão. Gina nunca acreditaria que Harry pudesse fazer isso com ela. - Sua presença aqui não consta nada. Agora... Se você quiser tentar, fique a vontade. – sua voz apática.

- Você está certo. – Hércule disse derrotado. Harry sentiu-se vitorioso, aquilo foi mais fácil do que imaginara – Eu não preciso difamá-lo para conquistar Gina, - enlaçou os dedos e sorriu malicioso – Eu tenho meus próprios truques.

- Se atreva a encostar um dedo nela e eu...

- Potter, - interrompeu ele novamente, sua voz igualou-se ao tom debochado que Malfoy costumava usar - Se não quiser ter seu segredo revelado, fique longe do meu caminho – e o olhou divertido – A propósito, boa sorte no teste para apanhador. – E saiu em direção ao salão principal, sem olhar para trás.

Harry não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo naquele momento. Por um lado, sentiu-se seguro, pois sabia que Gina não acreditaria em qualquer palavra do garoto fantasma se fosse contra a dele. Mas algo lhe dizia que o cotonete gigante estava confiante demais em relação à isso. Perguntou se estaria exagerando, Gina não ia ceder, não podia. E agora, sem memória das brigas deles, tudo voltaria ao normal.

Com certo receio, Harry decidiu que ficaria de olho na garota, impedindo que o plano do fantasma, qualquer que ele fosse, funcionasse. E com essa idéia, ele retornou à biblioteca, melhor não causar mais confusão hoje. Esperaria Madame Pince chegar e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Agradeceu quando percebeu que Monstro havia sumido dali, não tinha certeza se queria ver o elfo novamente.

Chegou à mesa onde estavam os livros que espalhara, começou a juntá-los vagarosamente, seu estomago vazio roncou alto, estava morrendo de fome. Quanto tempo mais ela vai demorar? Pensou ele apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, quando ouviu uma voz sussurrando entre as prateleiras.

Despreocupado, ele se levantou e começou a seguir o som das risadas abafadas que vinham de um canto mais afastado dos corredores principais. Nem passou por sua cabeça a possibilidade de que alguém poderia estar falando aos sussurros por um motivo plausível quando ele surpreendeu duas pessoas se beijando (um termo leve que ele usou para descrever a cena) escondidos ali. Não pareciam ter percebido sua presença, pois estavam com os rostos colados e olhos fechados.

O rosto de Harry corou demais e ele pensou em sair dali o mais rápido possível, de preferência sem ser notado. Quando de repente, os dois_ estranhos_ se distanciaram, aparentemente para recuperar o fôlego. Harry foi incapaz de mover um músculo quando percebeu que estava encarando os rostos vermelhos Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbotton. Sua surpresa foi tanta que ele apenas continuou paralisado no chão, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. 

O rosto de Neville ficou mais vermelho do que o de Harry, se era possível. Luna continuava com a mesma expressão fleumática no olhar sonhador. Nenhum dos três disse nada, apenas ficaram fitando um ao outro, envergonhados. Quando Luna finalmente tomou a iniciativa e falou:

- Eu estava ajudando o Neville com uma revisão em Herbologia – Harry não soube o que o fez rir naquele momento. Se foi a desculpa esfarrapada da garota, afinal Neville era muito bom nessa matéria e Luna... Bem, ela não parecia o tipo de tutora apropriada. Também poderia ser porque a combinação romântica Luna/Neville parecia um tanto extravagante. Enfim, ele apenas ria, ou melhor, gargalhava da situação. Os amigos o olharam estranhamente, mas sua risada era tão natural que acabou contagiando o ambiente e logo os três se encontravam rindo sem parar.

Quando finalmente cessaram o ato, Neville voltou a ficar vermelho parecendo decidido a dizer algo:

- Harry, pode, por favor – ele engoliu – Não contar nada sobre isso, quer dizer... Não vamos esconder nosso namoro, mas...

- Eu entendo – Harry interrompeu, gostava muito de Neville e apesar da surpresa, não pode deixar de sentir-se feliz por ele. Ter uma namorada era sempre agradável, e os dois pareciam apreciar a companhia um do outro. – Não se preocupe, não vou falar nada.

- Obrigado, cara. – Neville agradeceu, seu rosto redondo abriu um enorme sorriso, Luna beijou Harry na bochecha para demonstrar simpatia e logo em seguida os dois saíram dali de mãos dadas.

Num piscar de olhos, Madame Pince retornou com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Harry revoltou-se por um segundo, tantas pessoas felizes e ele atolado em problemas. Embora estivesse acostumado com isso, sempre desejou ter uma vida mais tranquila e agora mais do que nunca, ele tinha exatamente o contrário disso.

Ela agradeceu várias vezes e lhe deu uma barra enorme de chocolate como consolação. Beijou-o novamente no rosto, e como antes, Hary só conseguiu entortar o canto da boca numa imitação de sorriso fraco.

- Só não coma antes da refeição – ela acrescentou antes de se dirigir até onde os livros de Harry se encontravam espelhados. Ele saiu rapidamente em direção à sala comunal, pois não tinha certeza se a bibliotecária continuaria feliz após ver aquela baderna de livros sobre a mesa.

Subiu até o dormitório para apanhar seus livros de Herbologia e depois foi até o salão, sentou-se ao lado de Simas e saboreou sua refeição sem demora, estava faminto. Ronny e Mione estavam sentados a sua frente, comentando sobre a aula de Aritmancia enquanto provavam a torta de carne. Quando todos estavam satisfeitos, os três se encaminharam para estufa. Harry achou melhor não contar nada sobre Monstro ainda, apenas respondeu as perguntas de Mione sobre o conteúdo dos livros que lera. 

- Mas você acredita mesmo que o Ancestral pode ajudar em algo? – indagou Ronny quando Harry relembrava alguns trechos do livro.

- Não sei, - falou sincero.

- Poderíamos perguntar ao Lupin, - sugeriu Hermione – Ou alguém da ordem, quem sabe se...

Mas o final da frase foi abafado pela voz da profº Sprout, baixinha e simpática, ela deu boas vindas aos alunos e depois de um pequeno discurso sobre o porque das aulas de Herbologia serem consideradas obrigatórias (aparentemente era porque tinha ligação direta com Poções e Tratamento e Cura) ela passou uma tarefa simples.

Em trios, os alunos deviam relacionar propriedades de algumas plantas expostas no local, identificando se eram venenosas ou inofensivas. Harry e os amigos obedeceram enquanto continuavam a comentar sobre as possibilidades do bruxo Ancestral poder ajudar na guerra e se de fato, Alberforth o conhecia. De relance, Harry notou Gina trabalhando eficientemente ao lado de Luna e Agatha. Quando a aula terminou, os três rumaram direto para a sala comunal para um merecido descanso antes do jantar.

- Essa aula nova esgotou todas as minhas energias – desabafou Ronny – Você acha Herbologia realmente ajudará durante a guerra?

- Claro que vai – falou Mione enquanto fazia anotações em um pergaminho. – Eu achei a aula muito interessante.

Ronny tinha uma expressão de "Nunca vou conseguir" no rosto e permaneceu assim até a hora do jantar. Os três comeram animados, comentando com Simas, Dino e Parvati sobre as aulas de duelos que teriam no dia seguinte.

- Quem será o nosso professor? – indagou Dino

- Ouvi falar que vão trazer alguém do Ministério. – respondeu Parvati

- Quem quer que seja, aposto como é melhor que o Lockheart. – zombou Dino

- Ah, isso sem duvida – Ronny concordou e todos riram daimitação dele do ex-professor quando foi atingido pelo feitiço de Snape.

- Hermione – chamou uma voz grossa do outro lado do salão. Krum acenou para ela e abriu um lado do casaco um pouco devagar, mostrando um embrulho surrado saindo pelo bolso interno. A garota se levantou o mais rápido possível quando Ronny agarrou seu braço.

- O que ele quer com você? – perguntou o garoto irritado

- Ron, ele só vai me entregar o livro.

- Tem certeza?

- Se está com tanto ciúmes, por que não vem comigo?

- Não estou com ciúmes. – ele respondeu à suposição da namorada, mas se levantou e seguiu-a até lá.

Harry não podia conter sua curiosidade para saber o que havia no livro, logo saberia mais sobre os horcruxes, quem sabe até como destruí-los de maneira mais eficaz. Observou os amigos se afastarem controlando-se para não acompanha-los, não queria levantar suspeitas. Quando uma outra coisa prendeu sua atenção por um momento, Parvati folheava um livro ao seu lado, sem muita animação. Ela virou a folha e ali estavam, claramente desenhados quatro objetos, um que Harry vira pessoalmente, dois na penseira de Dumbledore e um diferente.

- Parvati, posso emprestar esse livro um segundo? – ela nem respondeu, apenas postou o livro a frente dele e se virou para conversar com Simas, que comentava algo sobre uma partida de quadribol em família.

Harry observou os quatro artefatos dos antigos fundadores de Hogwarts. A espada de Godrico Gryffindor, a taça de Helga Hufflepuff, o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin e o bracelete de Rowena Reverclaw. Cada objeto brilhando na fotografia em movimento, e abaixo de cada estava uma breve explicação de sua procedência e indícios sobre um suposto desaparecimento. A espada era a única que se encontrava segura em Hogwarts de acordo com o livro.

- O que tem aí, Harry? – perguntou Gina sentando-se ao seu lado. O coração de Harry deu um pequeno solavanco, quando a garota apontou o medalhão de Salazar e falou despreocupada – Eu já vi esse em algum lugar.

- Você... Viu um medalhão igual a esse? – Harry perguntou incrédulo

- Vi. – ela respondeu sem noção do quanto sua resposta poderia ser útil – Quer dizer, não tenho certeza se é mesmo, - ela se apoiou na mesa para olhar de um ângulo diferente – Não, tenho certeza de que é o mesmo sim, eu lembro dessa letra cravada e...

Harry agarrou o braço dela, não queria desperdiçar essa chance. Se Gina sabia onde estava um dos possíveis horcruxes, ele não podia perder a oportunidade de encontra-lo. Lançou um olhar significativo à garota antes de perguntar:

- Gina, onde você viu? – uma mão apontava o medalhão no livro, a outra segurava o braço de Gina, como se ela mesma fosse o horcrux seguro em sua, sem chance de escapar. Ela pareceu incomodada com isso, mas respondeu a pergunta rapidamente como se esperasse ser solta após ele ouvir a resposta.

- Eu não sei ao certo, não me lembro. – Puxou o braço, mas Harry não o soltou.

- Gina, por favor. Isso é muito importante, - apertou mais o braço dela, sem saber que agora impedia a circulação do sangue da ruiva – Preciso que você se lembre onde viu esse medalhão.

- Ai, Harry. – ela colocou a outra mão sobre o braço que ele segurava – Você está me machucando.

- Diga onde viu, - ele não ouviu nada do que dissera, pois a única resposta que ansiava, que aceitaria dela era a localização do objeto. Apertou o braço dela com mais força, isso a fez se debater tentando em vão, soltar-se – Gina, eu preciso saber.

- Me solte, por favor. Está me machucando – Ela puxou o braço novamente, e com dificuldade conseguiu soltar-se – O que há com você? – perguntou a garota, esfregando com as mãos a mancha vermelha no local que Harry agarrara.

- Desculpe – pediu Harry sem graça, sua obsessão parecia deixa-lo fora do controle, violento até. Foi assim com Monstro naquela manhã, e agora com Gina, _novamente_. Isso vai acabar logo, pensou ele para se acalmar. A garota continuava encarando ele, um tanto assustada – Gina, por favor, eu preciso saber. Isso é importante. Tente se lembrar... – Lembrar. Lembrar. Droga, Harry! Foi você que apagou a memória dela. Considere isso um preço pela sua atitude imatura, não devia ter feito isso. Não devia, mas fizera e agora sentiu remorso, mesmo que pelos motivos errados. Gina franziu o cenho, observava de relance o objeto desenhado no livro enquanto esfregava o braço dolorido.

- Eu não tenho certeza, - começou esquivando-se um pouco dele temerosa – Foi num lugar escuro e sujo – cada palavra que saia de sua boca parecia mais um sussurro, ela colocou a mão na testa confusa. Harry pensava na visão que tivera durante a aula de Adivinhação. Deve ser o mesmo lugar, pensou esperançoso – Não me lembro de ter visto um lugar como esse, como é que eu consigo... – parou um segundo e fez uma careta desagradável – É sufocante, eu... – levantou-se olhando para ele como se quisesse pedir desculpas – Não posso, não me lembro.

Nesse momento, Hermione e Ronny chegaram à mesa, e ao notarem a expressão de Gina, perguntaram ao mesmo, misturados com as conversas paralelas dos outros Harry só conseguiu ouvir as palavras "aconteceu" e "errado", mas não deu atenção. Imerso na informação que Gina lhe passara, ele agora eliminava as possibilidades dos locais onde o medalhão poderia estar. _Escuro_ e _sujo_, isso não ajudava muito.

_Sufocante_. Forçou a memória tentando lembrar a ultima vez que ouvira essa palavra, foi quando o atingiu: _Eu fico presa na toca daquele basilisco e... Eu não consigo respirar. _Tudo bem que não foi exatamente a palavra sufocante, mas essa frase, vinda diretamente da boca de Gina, podia ser muito útil. Como não pensou nisso antes? Estava tudo tão claro.

- Harry! – ouviu a voz de Ronny chamar de longe – Harry! – um pouco mais alta agora. – Harry! – balançando seus ombros e tirando-o de seus pensamentos, ele sacudiu a cabeça e encarou Ronny irritado.

- O que? – perguntou sem educação

- O que há com você, estou te dizendo que o livro está seguro com a gente. – a amigo parecia confuso com a atitude dele, o livro estava na mão de Hermione que o olhava com a mesma expressão de Ronny.

- Ah sim, vamos para a aula.

- Hoje é Sábado! – falou Mione – Harry, o que há com você?

- Nada. – respondeu ele na defensiva. E olhou para os lados, procurando por Gina. – Onde está...

- A Gina subiu para o dormitório, disse que não estava muito bem. – Ronny se adiantou – Você sabe o que ela tem?

- Não.

- Bem... – começou Hermione – Não podemos olhar isso aqui, que tal subirmos para a sala comunal e ler com cuidado, - baixou a voz – Isso pode ajudar.

- É - assentiu Harry, - Vão vocês na frente, eu só preciso fazer uma coisa antes... – disse isso e saiu rapidamente do salão deixando os amigos confusos. Foi em direção ao banheiro feminino, sem se preocupar se alguém o seguiria ou levantaria suspeita. Já era hora de agir, mesmo que todos descubram, na importa. Essa é minha missão, e o feitiço Zelliarius me protege, mas do que qualquer um, ele pensou enquanto caminhava decidido.

Quando alcançou aporta do banheiro, se lembrou da última vez que estivera ali. Afastou rapidamente esses pensamentos, era ruim demais lembrar a angústia que sentira quando tinha perdido as esperanças de salvar a irmã do amigo. Não queria mais pensar nisso, não tinha tempo. Agradeceu por Murta não estar ali naquele momento, provavelmente foi visitar o banheiro dos meninos, como no ano passado. Parou em frente a pia, pensando que nunca mais voltaria ali, como sairia depois? Concentrou-se em entrar, _sua missão_. Fazia muito tempo...

- Abra. – disse ele claramente, em logo em seguida a pia escorregou para baixo e passagem se abriu. Aquele buraco negro parecia mais profundo agora, Harry o encarava com receio. Será que tudo isso valia a pena, poderia ser apenas uma pista falsa. Ou talvez a mente de Harry estava cega pela esperança de que um deles, um objeto do conjunto que Dumbledore procurava, que causou sua morte, poderia estar ali. Tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Não podia ser tão fácil.

Recuou, tomando a coragem e a sensibilidade de volta. Não queria agir sozinho, era melhor ter uma segunda opinião. Nunca pensou que algum dia pudesse te tomado uma atitude ta precária como agora. Não disse nada à Ronny. Não disse nada a Hermione. Os amigos que tanto confiava, e que sempre estavam ao seu lado. _Sempre_. E ali ele se encontrava, _sozinho_. Quando uma voz o fez pular num susto, por milímetros ele não caiu no buraco negro, segurando com força na pia.

- Mione – a amiga estava ali, sorrindo para ele.

- Ainda bem que o alcancei antes que entrasse aí. – ela debruçou sobre o buraco – É muito fundo?

Harry estava perplexo, a amiga o seguira. Obviamente que ele não esperava isso, mesmo sabendo que deixara os amigos no salão com uma explicação pouco convincente. Mas, foi para o bem deles. Essa é minha missão, e eu nunca poderia me perdoar se algo acontecesse à eles, como aconteceu com Dumbledore. Ela ainda olhava para ele esperando uma resposta, ele apenas balançou a cabeça sem saber ao certo qual era a pergunta.

- O que... Por que... – ele gaguejou. Queria saber se ela estava ali por um engano, mas se estivesse, como poderia presumir que Harry entraria na câmara sem motivo?

- Harry, - ela começou em tom de explicação – Durante sua estadia na minha casa, Gina dormiu no meu quarto. Bem... Não exatamente, ela se revirava e gemia todas a noites, e depois de contar sobre os pesadelos com Tom Riddle, eu ajudei com um poção do sono.

- Mas como você...?

- Você deixou o livro aberto na mesa, o horcurx em forma de medalhão, a sua visão na bola de cristal. Só precisei segui-lo até aqui para entender como tudo se encaixa perfeitamente. – encarou o buraco negro e tremeu de leve – Como sairemos depois?

Detestava a mania persistente de Hermione, saberia que seria perda de tempo convence-la a desistir de acompanha-lo. A amiga era inteligente demais, descobriu tudo antes mesmo dele conseguir analisar a situação. Tinha que admira-la, sobretudo sua coragem.

- Onde está Ron?

- No dormitório, ele levou o livro com ele. – disse impaciente – Não creio que ainda esteja acordado, a aula de Herbologia o cansou demais. – continuou ela afável - Não o quero distraído se vamos fazer algo importante.

- Mione, - começou Harry com cautela - Não acho que seja uma boa idéia você ir comigo.

- E você acha que vai conseguir tudo sozinho? – perguntou ela descrente com um traço irritado na voz

- Eu estou...

- Me protegendo? – pela segunda vez ele ouviu essa frase no mesmo tom sarcástico. O que fazia afinal? Se os amigos não entendiam que ele estava tentando salva-los, talvez não devesse se preocupar tanto assim. – E quem vai proteger você?

Aquela frase soou muito estranhamente em sua mente. Hermione tinha razão, ele considerava sua vida pouco importante, pois a arriscava sem pensar. E não era a primeira vez que desvalorizava uma ajuda que poderia ser útil. Refletiu um momento, não queria fazer isso sozinho. Poderia morrer se tentasse, afinal o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos falhara. Agora, não tinha tanta certeza de que queria entrar ali. Recuou novamente, a amiga mais próxima do buraco o observou confusa.

- Não se preocupe, _"Accio Firebolt" – _a vassoura de Harry aparecer na mão da amiga. – Com isso podemos sair, mas se você quiser eu posso tentar uma vassoura do estoque de Hogwarts, se não quiser arriscar sua vassoura.

- Vamos – falou Harry decidido, já viera até ali. – Não é muito fundo, mas eu vou à frente. Só para garantir, jogue a vassoura logo depois. – passou as instruções como um treinador e depois acrescentou ao olhar atento da amiga – Tem certeza?

- Eu só não vim com você da última vez porque estava petrificada, - seu comentário divertido fez Harry sorrir fracamente aliviado.

Ele se jogou de olhos fechados, e caiu com um baque no chão de pedra, nem teve tempo de levantar quando o cabo da vassoura o atingiu em cheio na nuca, fazendo-o gemer de dor. A logo em seguida, Hermione despencou do cano, por sorte ele desviou a tempo se não a garota ia cair por cima dele. Rolou no chão, ficando de costas para ele e encarando o teto escuro do ambiente.

- Lumus – gritou Hermione e uma luz acendeu-se em sua varinha – Será que alguém vai desconfiar nossa ausência? Ainda são oito horas. – ela franziu a testa preocupada enquanto consultava o relógio preso no pulso.

Harry se levantou, o lugar parecia o mesmo, só que menos assustador. O basilisco estava morto, não havia muito mais para assusta-lo do que uma cobra gigantesca. A amiga veio bem a sua frente e olhou bem fundo nos seus olhos, como se os examinasse.

- O que está fazendo? – ela murmurou algo e a visão dele se tornou embaçada um momento, antes de voltar ao normal.

- Seus olhos estão protegidos por uma lente de câmera invisível. – ela murmurou a mesma coisa para si mesma. – Assim como a do Colin, que o impediu de morrer ao fazer contato direto com o basilisco.

- Mas ele está morto.

- Só por precaução, está te atrapalhando?

- Minha confiança de que uma cobra gigante pode perambular por aí estava mínima, mas agora...

- Vamos logo – ela disse impaciente e tomando a frente. Harry seguiu-a, segurando a vassoura. Estava envergonhado por não ser tão cauteloso como a amiga, quando eles chegaram ao o outro portão, onde várias cobras entrelaçadas selavam a entrada. Ele pronunciou novamente _abra_ em língua de cobra e logo a porta de abriu. Um cheiro de podridão invadiu as narinas de Harry, fazendo-o cambalear enjoado. Era impossível sobreviver ali por muito tempo, levou a mão ao nariz sufocando a respiração.

- O que é isso?

- Corpo em decomposição – a amiga disse com a voz abafada pelas vestes que tapavam o nariz, - Quanto mais rápido sairmos daqui, melhor.

Seguindo rapidamente até onde havia a enorme estátua de Salazar Slytherin, os amigos ficaram encarando os lados incertos se deveriam continuar ou não. Todo o tempo, os dois seguravam a respiração, para não exalar o odor terrível do lugar. Harry olhou para Hermione e viu que ela parecia fraca através do rosto pálido e impressionado.

- Mione, você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado

- Sim, estou ótima – respondeu a garota convincente – Você se lembra onde fica a toca do basilisco?

- Ela saiu de dentro da boca da estatua – lembrou Harry, apontando a mesma e viu a amiga tremer arrepiada – É melhor você ficar aqui fora.

- Está louco? – de repente ela pareceu mais forte – Não vamos nos separar, vamos.

Uma poça de água impedia a passagem com uma pele boiando na superfície, dilacerada e grudenta. Olhar para a carcaça morta da cobra era um tormento, principalmente porque eles tinham certeza que o cheiro nojento e inebriante vinha dali.

- É fundo? – indagou a amiga receosa.

- Melhor usar a vassoura, - Harry montou na Firebolt e Mione logo atrás – Ele nunca notou como era desconfortável levar alguém na _garupa_. A força de prender a vassoura entre as pernas duplicava. Eles atravessaram com dificuldade, Mione segurando ele pela cintura com força. Vagarosamente, eles desmontaram da Firebolt quando chegaram ao outro lado.

Adentraram a toca do basilisco após explodir a entrada, pois língua de cobra não funcionou ali. Um lugar horrível, escuro, sujo, _sufocante_. Exatamente como Harry vira e Gina descrevera. As paredes de pedra cobertas por uma camada de bolor esverdeada, o chão molhado, algumas variações faziam as canelas afundarem enquanto eles perambulavam a procura de alguma coisa. Um espaço amplo, obviamente para abrigar uma criatura enorme confortavelmente. A única luz do lugar vinha da ponta das varinhas que eles seguravam.

- Olhe – apontou Hermione para um canto onde havia uma espécie de altar – Você estava certo – a voz dela saiu animada.

Harry sentiu seu estomago descer e subir rapidamente e repetidamente. O _horcrux_. Ele não podia acreditar quando se aproximou do pedestal e postado ali, estava o medalhão reluzente de Salazar Slytherin. Hipnotizado pela ilusão de que nada mais poderia impedi-lo, ele estendeu a mão para ele, mas foi impedido por uma camada de vidro fina e inofensiva. Isso o fez pensar com mais clareza.

- Não pode ser tão fácil – falou – Só quebrar esse vidro não vai adiantar.

- Claro que não – falou Hermione como se aquilo fosse óbvio, - Deve haver alguma coisa a mais aqui. – falou enquanto rodeava o pedestal procurando algo. Foi quando Harry notou algo brilhando na parede, por trás do bolor. Arranhou a mesma, sujando as unhas e apenas lembrando de sal varinha quando Hermione fez o resto desaparecer com a sua própria.

Escrito em sangue, exatamente como na parede do corredor da escola há cinco anos, estavam os seguintes versos:

_Forjado em honra ao Mestre das Serpentes __  
__Aqui jaz a alma do herdeiro __  
__Intocável aos mortais__  
__Invencível a mágica dos imortais __  
__A Quinta relíquia está disposição do Mestre __  
__Para que dê a alguém que procura poder __  
__Ou destrua caso ninguém mereça_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A) **Eu falei que tava apressado, e eu também estou – postando no horário de almoço – Deixem review please... Não preciso nem dizer o quanto elas me ajudam né?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Recadinhos pessoais:** (pelo jeito ninguém se cansou deles)

**Bruna Granger Potter** – Obrigada pelos parabéns... Sem problemas sobre o cap betado, alias agora que já recebi, agradeço de montão, ficou ótimo! (vou substituir daqui a pouco) e espero que seu marido esteja melhor agora e Harry ciúmes, foi necessário... Rsss

**Eduardo James Potter** – Obrigada, e desejar presentes é realmente muito gentil da sua parte (não ganhei muitos, mas a peste do Smeagol valeu por todos eles) Capítulo curto é? Talvbez para quem lê, rsss... Homezinho, pois é, demorou!

P.S. – Smeagol é meu filhote de pincher, ganhei da minha mãe, ele dorme na minha perna enquanto eu digito: _fofo_! E faz xixi pela casa: _terrível_... Rsss

**Rita'Wesley** –Que bom, _mana_! Obrigada pelos parabéns e pelo maior comentário... Arrasou! Rsss... Quanto ao ileso, isso vai ter que ficar para o próximo cap, não coube nesse. Sorry / ... Só para não te desesperar, ileso não quer dizer exatamente vivo, só sem ferimentos. Portanto, teremos Harry/Mione respirando até o final do livro, prometo.

**Cleber Knies** – Obrigada pelos votos de níver, e taí o novo cap que você esperou...

**Patty** – Maninha (se importa?) Obrigada pelos elogios, J.K. que honra! Segunda vez que me comparam com ela, (modesta eu né?) Rssss.. Que nada, a J.K. é mais confiante, e não precisa de confete igual eu...Rsss de novo.

**Ninnie** – Outra fic, puxa vida! Vou ver se terei energias, essa ta meio que esgotando. Vou tentar, prometo! Roendo unhas, opa! Você é minha mana tbm, rsss (nem tenho unha mais) pois quando fico pensando no que escrever, rôo todas elas, pode imagianr com que freqüência isso acontece né? Rsss.. Ufa, minha maior preocupação eram os textos sobre os Ancetrais, sua opninião me aliviou, brigadão...

P.S. – Desculpe a demora p/ postar... Apresente meus lamentos às suas unhas, rss

**Letícia.wealey** - Brigada pelos elogios, já postei o 11 aí... Até mais.

**Brousire** – Sim sim, review de você é sempre uma boa. E não se acanhe, você escreve muito bem, adoro suas reviews e espero não ter que pedir mais. Obrigada pelos parabéns, Harry revoltado né? Tava na hora, e sobre a idéia do Snape, brigada mil vezes porque eu realmente nem tinha pensado na possibilidade, (atolada), mas beleza, mesmo que não seja surpresa p/ você os motivos dele, prometo não desaponta-la... (ainda bem que você não liga p/ spoilers) Espero sua review...

P.S. – Você ganhou o prêmio maior review em 2º lugar, continue assim...Rsss

**dodo-HP** – Uia, uma chara! Bem vindo(a) .. Tipo, Eu sou dodô por causa do diminutivo do meu nome (Dominique) Rsss.. Enfim, obrigada pelos elogios e pela review...

P.S. – Pena não ter deixado o e-mail... Sem problemas!

**Luisa'Wesley'** – Mais gente nova, ueba! Obrigada pelo elogio (doido!) Adorei mesmo, pode até parecer intimidante, mas é que eu sou meio doida mesmo, Rssss... Aposto que se tentar, você consegue escrever, boa sorte!

**Anokas** – Hum, desculpe a minha ignorância mas esse apelido é um tanto unisex (não se ofenda, tem gente que pensa que eu sou menino, rsss) Pode me esclarecer? ... Obrigada pelos parabéns e elogios. Sim, Harry foi cruelel... E quando postar eu vou ler, acho que ativer o story alert, até mais...

Opsy... Hoje eu to com senso se humor... (demorou!) Rsss

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, elogios e parabéns, e até amanhã...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Perguntinha**: (só uma hoje) (pensaram que escapariam né?)

Por que a Gina terminou com o Dino mesmo?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Bônus:**

Sem preview... Já fiz a cagada de não concretizar a outra... Achei que ia caber tudo, mas não foi o que aconteceu...Sorry

Bem, então uma **P-review**– Apenas um sairá ileso, mas o artefato continuará estável... P.S. – Veremos um Ronny herói dessa vez... Curiosos? Espero que sim...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

By DoomPotter

(amestradora de basilisco)

_ou simplesmente... doida de pedra..rsss _

_(senso de humor ataca novamente)_

See ya


	12. Bons Amigos Ruins

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

(Embora eu tenha infiltrado alguns seres estranhos originados da minha própria cabecinha perturbada para incrementar a trama)

Eles não são nada comparados aos principais. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral**

Capítulo Doze – Bons Amigos Ruins

Pelo que pareciam horas, Harry e Hermione ficaram sentados no chão úmido da toca escura, apenas observando o estranho enigma na parede, iluminado pela ponta das varinhas de cada um. Atônitos e concentrados ao mesmo tempo, os dois tentavam decifrar a charada. O que ela significaria? Essa era a resposta que um esperava do outro, às vezes se entreolhavam para certificar-se de que ninguém havia chegado a uma conclusão. Finalmente, Hermione se levantou e falou irritada:

- Droga! A única maneira de tirar isso daí é ansiar poder. – ela pareceu desanimada com as próprias palavras – Nunca vamos conseguir. – e sentou-se de novo no chão apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos – O que faremos? 

Harry não disse sequer uma palavra, simplesmente porque fez a mesma pergunta na própria cabeça, aquilo obviamente não ajudaria na destruição do objeto, era apenas uma maneira de facilitar possuí-lo. _Poder_. A única frase que traria alguma utilidade ali era _"Para que dê a alguém que procura poder..."_ Não entendeu o significado até que finalmente o atingiu: ele procurava poder! Ansiava por ele, sua vontade o consumia, como uma chama, cegando-o a ponto de não conseguir mais distinguir o certo do errado.

Poder. Ele o queria com um único propósito: destruir Voldemort.

Aproximou-se do medalhão devagar, podia ver seus olhos verdes refletindo no vidro que os separava. Os olhos de sua mãe, aqueles que herdara dela, que tinham um significado mais do que apenas relembrá-la. A grande mulher que ela fora, uma excelente bruxa, uma esposa, uma mãe. Aquela que morreu para salvá-lo, foi assassinada por Voldemort. _O imundo e mestiço Voldemort_, pensou Harry com fúria.

Esticou novamente a mão para o medalhão, e como da última vez, o vidro impediu contato, forçou-o para baixo sem sucesso. Deu um soco e a superfície cedeu, partindo-se e rasgando a mão de Harry. Hermione gritou apavorada, mas o garoto apenas sorria para o objeto seguro em sua mão ensangüentada. Nada importava mais, sua pele dilacerada ardia de dor, os pedaços de vidro ainda cortavam por entre os dedos do punho fechado, mas ele apenas sentia o metal gelado do antigo medalhão de Slytherin. Um pedaço da alma de Voldemort, um horcrux. Nada mais importava. Conseguira!

- Harry! – chamou a amiga, correndo e tirando a mão dele do buraco com cuidado para não roçar nos cantos pontiagudos do vidro partido, - O que há com você? - ela o encarava com uma expressão horrorizada, murmurou um feitiço e os cortes na mão de Harry pararam de sangrar.

Numa fração de segundo, em que o garoto observava cicatrizes finas se formando, uma pedra gigantesca caiu do teto chocando-se com um estrondo ensurdecedor no chão da toca. No mesmo instante, Hermione pulou para o lado se afastando de Harry e impedindo uma outra pedra de cair sobre ela. O lugar estava desabando, as paredes tremiam, assim como Harry, já não se sentindo tão seguro.

- Vamos sair daqui – gritou Hermione, ele se virou para vê-la mais distante, enquanto desviava de uma chuva de pedregulhos que não o acertou por milímetros. Avistou a entrada da toca, começou a correr ainda olhando para os lados a procura de Hermione, e percebeu que ela também corria em direção à saída.

Sentiu uma terrível dor na nuca, e rapidamente levou à mão ao lugar onde sua cabeça havia sido praticamente rachada ao meio, sentiu o sangue escorrendo por entre os cabelos, cambaleou, a cabeça latejando e ardendo. Sua visão ficou turva, conseguiu enxergar várias pedras impedindo seu caminho, e mais algumas ainda caindo a sua frente, quando uma segunda pedra o atingiu, diretamente no ombro. Com a dor, e enquanto apoiava uma mão na cabeça estacando o sangue, distraiu-se e tropeçou. Tentou alcançar a varinha com a mão livre, pois a outra segurava o horcrux firmemente, mas a dor o incapacitou.

- Harry – berrou Mione, debruçada sobre ele enquanto sacudia a varinha e algumas pedras explodiam no ar. – Consegue se mover? – ela perguntou preocupada e atenta, arrastando-o para um canto, metade do lugar já estava imerso em pedras e poeira.

- Machuquei o braço, - disse e notando que se encontravam bem próximos à entrada agora, - Vamos – se colocou de pé com dificuldade, entretanto motivado.

- Me dê sua varinha – pediu Hermione.

- Segure isso, - disse sem pensar, entregando o medalhão para a amiga e puxando a varinha do bolso.

Soltou-a no mesmo instante quando Hermione voou veloz e violentamente na parede contrária, uma nuvem negra envolvendo ao seu redor, sua batida fez a parede tremer. Ela desmaiou e algumas pedras caíram sobre seu corpo. Desesperado, Harry apanhou a varinha mais do que depressa e guardou no bolso das vestes. Correndo até a amiga, ele começou a remover a pedras de cima da garota, ainda inconsciente. Aquele local parecia seguro contra o desabamento, apenas poeira escorregava pelas paredes.

- Her... Mio... Ne - ele tossia, quando tirou a ultima pedra de cima da amiga, uma terceira pessoa apareceu ali, as vestes sujas e molhadas, assim como os cabelos, vermelhos e reluzentes apesar da escuridão. – Ron, me ajude – Harry gritou. O amigo não hesitou, se infiltrou no meio da toca, desviando das pedras que caíam tentando atingi-lo e quanto finalmente chegou até ele, ergueu Hermione nos braços, e saiu correndo sem dar atenção à Harry, que o seguiu no mesmo ritmo.

Quando finalmente alcançaram a saída, Ronny apenas adentrou a lagoa nojenta, com passos firmes enquanto espirrava água pelos lados. Não era fundo, Harry o seguiu, pegando a vassoura que deixara encostada ali anteriormente. Sentiu como se tivesse pisando em lama, ou esterco molhado, pois e textura da água era espessa e escorregadia, sua perna afundou até os joelhos, mas se esforçou para ir até o fim. O cheiro não lhe afetava tanto quanto antes, estava muito preocupado com a amiga e nada mais ocupava sua mente. O horcrux! Hermione o deixara cair, pensou em voltar, mas quando seus pés encontraram o chão, ele se jogou no mesmo, exausto e aflito. 'Voltarei para apanhá-lo mais tarde', pensou.

- Hermione – chamou Ronny debruçado sobre o corpo inerte da garota. – Acorda! – as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu semblante, - O que há com ela? – perguntou desesperado, enquanto apoiava a cabeça dela no braço dobrado e olhava para Harry, que meramente maneou a cabeça para indicar que não sabia. Juntando toda a energia que lhe faltava, engatinhou até onde Ronny abraçava a namorada, afagando seus cabelos e soluçando continuamente. – Ela não está respirando.

- Leve-a até Madame Pomfrey, rápido – Harry mandou, mas ao notar a mão da garota fechada ele apenas segurou seu pulso e forçou abri-la. Ronny, aflito demais para esquivar-se dele, ajudou-o com pressa, como se esperasse um antídoto para curá-la, quando viu o horcrux, ele apenas puxou Hermione para cima, e sem demora aparatou, lançando um olhar mortal à Harry antes, como se seu único desejo fosse que o amigo caísse morto ali mesmo.

Harry se virou, olhando novamente para o teto, o horcrux seguro em sua mão. Não podia desmaiar, pensou. Sua cabeça ainda doía pela fratura, não se sentia capaz de aparatar como fizera Ronny. Respirou fundo, esperando que o ar do ambiente o fizesse recuperar as forças, tal qual fora seu arrependimento quando novamente o odor pútrido do lugar entrou por suas narinas. Nauseado, ele limitou-se a tossir novamente, não podia perder os sentidos.

A amiga estava ferida, por sua causa, novamente o sentimento de culpa invadiu seu peito, sufocando-o, como se já não sentisse dor o suficiente. Levantou-se num movimento súbito e não calculado, apoiando-se na vassoura com um braço e sentindo o mesmo ceder sob o ombro dolorido. Guardou o medalhão no bolso interno e checou se a varinha ainda estava lá, agradecendo logo em seguida pela confirmação concedida. Montou na vassoura e levantou vôo, não olhando para trás ele saiu pelo buraco negro do banheiro feminino e largou a vassoura ali mesmo, não dando atenção à Murta que gritava apavorada no box, "De novo não, de novo não". 

Saiu no corredor, andando rapidamente em direção à enfermaria quando esbarrou em alguém, caindo no chão, assim como a outra figura, que rapidamente se pôs de pé, ajeitando os longos cabelos negros e estreitando os olhos para ele. Cho parecia surpresa e ao mesmo tempo severa:

- Sr. Potter, o que está fazendo fora do dormitório à essa hora – foi estranho ouvir a maneira como ela se referiu à ele, não respondeu. A garota continuava a fitar Harry até perceber que o mesmo estava ferido. – Por Merlim, onde você esteve? – Se ajoelhou e ajudou-o a se levantar – Vamos ver a Madame Pomfrey.

- Eu estou bem, - defendeu-se Harry tentando se esquivar – Preciso saber da Hermione.

Cho se afastou, para a infelicidade de Harry, que quase despencou de fraqueza quando não teve mais no que escorar. Ela lançou à ele um olhar fulminante, não era novidade que Cho não simpatizava muito com o fato de Harry e Hermione serem amigos, mas o que ela fez em seguida realmente o surpreendeu:

- Fique aqui, - ordenou com frieza – Eu vou buscar ajuda. – e saiu correndo, Harry notando a sua sombra desaparecer quando dobrou o corredor.

Ele pôs-se a andar novamente, sentindo-se mais fraco a cada passo, apoiando-se nas paredes. Para que lado fica a enfermaria? Tentou se lembrar, sua visão ficou turva, as pernas estavam cedendo, quando finalmente ouviu passos voltando. Ele notou a sombra de Cho acompanhada por uma outra gigante chegando perto quando ouviu a voz familiar de Hagrid:

- Harry! – chamou ele – O que aconteceu? – nem esperou resposta, apenas pegou o garoto no colo e se virou para Cho – Chame a Mcgonagall e Lupin, eles devem estar no salão.

- Sim, professor. – a garota respondeu seguindo na direção contrária da qual Harry era conduzido agora.

- Hagrid, eu...

- Não diga nada agora, vai gastar suas energias. – eles entraram na enfermaria e encontraram Madame Pomfrey examinando Hermione, que estava deitada na cama inconsciente enquanto Ronny segurava sua mão e perguntava repetidamente.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – sua voz saía fraca.

- Sim, Sr. Weasley – respondeu Madame Pomfrey, suspirando logo em seguida – Em alguns dias, ela ficará bem. Agora eu preciso que você se acalme, vá e tome um banho e...

- Não vou sair daqui enquanto ela não acordar. – interrompeu o ruivo

- Então eu vou ter que expulsá-lo, – Ronny não moveu um músculo – Saia agora, por favor, ela precisa respirar ar puro, e sinto dizer que o seu odor só irá piorar a situação se continuar aqui.

Puxou a mão dele, que relutantemente largou a de Hermione. Os dois caminham até a porta, onde Hagrid e Harry assistiam a cena sem manifestação, os olhos de Madame Pomfrey logo localizaram o corte na cabeça de Harry, que não ouviu sua exclamação pois tinha toda a sua atenção voltada à Ronny. A expressão que seu rosto esboçava era de pura repugnância, e através do olhar mortal e rosto sujo Harry sentiu a espinha congelar quando o amigo falou, rouco:

- Nunca o perdoarei por isto – e saiu desviando de Hagrid, que colocou um preocupado Harry na cama, enquanto Madame Pomfrey o examinava.

- Onde vocês se meteram, Potter? – ela perguntou um tanto ríspida enquanto enxugava o sangue em sua cabeça com uma toalha.

- Eu... Nós... – não podia dizer o que estiveram fazendo, como sairia dessa situação?

- Eles estavam cumprindo uma detenção na floresta, - Hagrid falou atropelando as palavras, e depois coçou a cabeça aparentando timidez – Eu me distrai, sei que deveria vigiá-los, mas... – a enfermeira o encarava com total incredulidade, assim como Harry, que não entendia o porque da desculpa inventada – Garanto que isso não se repetirá.

- Eu espero que não. – disse Madame Pomfrey severamente, enquanto se dirigia até uma estante e tirava alguns frascos da prateleira – Mcgonagall já foi avisada?

- Sim, Sra. – o gigante respondeu prontamente – Ela e Lupin devem estar a caminho, vou verificar – e saiu apressado.

- Ótimo, eu vou precisar mesmo da ajuda do profº Lupin, - disse ela a si mesma, enquanto misturava um líquido e logo entregou à Harry uma caneca – Beba isso, Potter. Para diminuir a dor.

- Hermione vai ficar bem? – indagou

- Sim, - ela suspirou - Agora tome tudo. – ele obedeceu. A enfermeira foi até a cama de Hermione e continuou a examina-la, segurou seus braços e levantou a mão dela virando a palma na direção de Harry – Sr. Potter, pode me dizer o que causou isto?

Ele sentiu seu coração apertado quando conseguiu enxergar, através das lentes sujas dos óculos, a marca oval do medalhão na mão da amiga, que se encontrava enegrecida, exatamente como a mão de Dumbledore no ano passado. Engasgou com a poção de que tomava, tossindo repetidamente até conseguir recuperar o fôlego. Balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta à Madame Pomfrey, quando sentiu seu estomago afundar e sua cabeça girar, fazendo-o desmaiar no travesseiro.

Quando acordou, viu que as cortinas da sua cama haviam sido fechadas e a enfermaria se encontrava em pleno silêncio. Pôde enxergar uma única pessoa em pé ao lado da cama em sua frente através da transparência do lençol que envolvia seu leito. Colocou os óculos, postados numa mesinha ao seu lado e levou a mão até o ferimento na cabeça, mas não encontrou nada. A dor sumira, assim como o corte e o ombro dolorido estava coberto com ataduras que pinicaram a pele, incomodando-o levemente.

Alguém abriu sua cortina com violência, e Harry se viu encarando a forma mais intimidante de Ronny. Ele nunca pareceu tão alto, os braços cruzados numa imitação aterradora de Crabbe ou Goyle. Os olhos inchados se estreitaram para ele, bufou furioso antes de perguntar:

- Se sentindo bem? – sua voz arrastada carrega um tom sarcástico, ele não esperou resposta, apenas voltou para o lado da cama da namorada, que ainda não apresentava sinais de ter despertado.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Ron – tentou ele, mas o amigo fez sinal com a mão para ele se calar.

- Fale sobre isso quando alguém que você ama estiver deitado aqui.

- Você acha que eu não me importo? – perguntou indignado.

- Você se importa? – não esperou a resposta mal criada de Harry – Por que você permitiu que ela fosse com você então? Para aquele lugar? Aquela câmara nojenta! Atrás daquele objeto estúpido!

- Não foi minha culpa! – defendeu-se Harry, embora sentisse exatamente o contrário.

- Claro que não. – Ronny usou um tom muito irônico – Porque você sempre pensa antes de agir não é? Como fez no Ministério...

Harry teve que se segurar para não berrar. Não bastava ele sofrer com aquele enorme erro, que causou a morte do seu padrinho. Agora tinha que ouvir isso do melhor amigo, num to de acusação. Controlou sua raiva. Compreendeu que o amigo estava magoado, pelo que aconteceu. Decidiu então tranqüiliza-lo, não tinha intenção de causar mais problemas, tudo se acertaria uma vez que Hermione ficasse bem. E ela ficaria, Mademe Pomfrey havia afirmado isso.

- Escute, Ron...

- Não, Harry. Escuta você. – a amigo interrompeu, parecia furioso e ao mesmo a beira de lágrimas – Você sabia! Sabia que Salazar Slytherin era inimigo de trouxas, que construiu a câmara especialmente para assassinar os descendentes deles. Aquela câmara de onde saiu a enorme cobra que quase matou a Mione e minha irmã. E mesmo assim, você deixou. DEIXOU A MIONE ENTRAR LÁ COM VOCÊ, ATRÁS DAQUELA PORCARIA DE HORCRUX QUE PROVAVELMENTE CAUSOU TUDO ISSO! AGORA DIZ QUE VOCÊ SE IMPORTA, HARRY. DIZ QUE NÃO SABIA QUE ISSO IA ACONTECER. DIZ QUE PREFERIA IR SOZINHO, PARA NÃO DIVIDIR SUA GLÓRIA COM QUEM SÓ TENTA AJUDAR. DIGA LOGO!

- NÃO É JUSTO – Agora sim, Harry estava nervoso. Ele realmente não tinha pedido ajuda à Hermione. Apesar de confessar que a idéia de uma sangue-ruim entrar na câmara fosse perigosa não ter passado pela sua cabeça, ele não pediu para que isso acontecesse. – ELA ENTROU LÁ POR QUIS! EU TENTEI IMPEDIR.

- Acho que nós sabemos como sua tentativa saiu então. – o amigo assentou e ficou em silêncio ao lado de Hermione, uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha, ele rapidamente a limpou com as costas das mãos. – Se ela não melhorar...

- Ela vai...

- CALA A BOCA! – Gritou de novo – POR FAVOR, CALE-SE – Ele levou as mãos a cabeça, parecendo senil. Esfregou os olhos novamente e sentou numa poltrona ao lado da namorada segurando sua mão e encostando a cabeça sobre a mesma.

Harry queria dizer algo, se desculpar, mas tinha certeza que Ronny não aceitaria no estado que ele se encontrava. Como sempre, ele sentia-se mal, culpado. Ronny estava certo, ele devia ter pensado melhor antes de entrar na câmara. Como pôde ser tão burro a ponto de permitir Mione de segui-lo? E agora ali estava sua punição: Hermione inconsciente e Ronny furioso.

Virou o rosto para o lado no travesseiro, onde está Madame Pomfrey? Como ela não ouviu essa discussão? Precisava ter alta, não queria mais ficar ali. Agradeceu mentalmente quando a enfermeira apareceu na porta, limpando as mãos no avental, se aproximou dele e falou baixinho:

- Sr. Potter, você está livre para ir embora, mas se quiser ficar com a Srta. Granger terá que aguardar seu amigo, uma visita de cada vez.

- Não, – falou ele encobrindo preocupação – Acho que ele não vai querer sair daí. – lançou um olhar de angústia ao amigo, ainda deitado sobre a cama da garota – Eu volto depois.

- Como quiser. – foi a resposta de Madame Pomfrey antes de ele se retirar.

Quando ele pôs os pés fora dali, sentiu-se ser abraçado fortemente. Respirou com dificuldade exalando uma fragrância de lírios que o cabelo ruivo envolvia. Gina se afastou, sorrindo:

- Estou tão feliz que esteja bem.

- Obrigado – ele foi incapaz de sorrir, ainda pensando em Hermione, Gina colocou a mão sobre seu ombro para consola-lo.

- Ron me contou o que houve.

- A versão dele você quer dizer, - não conseguiu esconder o tom ríspido na voz, mas Gina não absorveu sua frieza.

- Ele estava apenas com medo, ainda está... – ela apertou uma mão na outra – Quero dizer, a Mione está lá, e você... Aqui.

- Eu não pedi para isso acontecer.

- Eu sei que não, Harry. – ela disse depressa como se não quisesse aborrece-lo – Só que... Bem, não importa, você vai para a aula?

- Aula?

- Duelo e Batalha. – ela esclareceu – Se preferir descansar, eu posso avisar.

Sim, era exatamente isso que ele precisava, descansar. Na verdade, ele poderia usar esse tempo livre para descobrir algo sobre o medalhão, mas uma voz o fez mudar de idéia rapidamente.

- Gina, você vai para aula? – Hercule Poirot estava parado ao fim do corredor segurando alguns livros, acenando para a ruiva acompanha-lo – Oh, Potter. Não vi você.

- Desculpe, Harry. – as bochechas de Gina coraram quando ela falou isso em voz baixa, - Você vem? – perguntou ela encabulada

- Sim – ele respondeu firmemente e acompanhou Gina até o fantasma, que sorriu debochado antes dos três seguirem até a classe. Harry pensando a toda hora do que o garoto podia estar rindo.

Quando alcançaram o patamar, ele percebeu uma certa frieza nos olhares dos alunos ali presentes, conversavam entre si animados até ele chegar, logo abaixaram a voz em cochichos, deixando-o levemente perturbado. O que será que aconteceu afinal? Temeu que alguém pudesse ter espalhado boatos sobre ele, Hermione e a câmara, provavelmente todos já sabiam que eles passaram a noite na enfermaria. Ronny devia ter espalhado, e pelo jeito não fora de uma maneira que favorecia sua imagem.

Respirou fundo, para não perder o controle. Talvez merecesse aquilo, a amiga ainda estava desacordada enquanto ele podia participar normalmente de uma aula de Duelo e Batalha, sentiu-se culpado, como sempre. Estava acostumado com isso, distraiu-se mirando os próprios dedos quando uma mão tocou sem ombro, surpreendendo-o:

- Vamos para aula? – ele encarou Lupin sorrindo para ele.

- Você é o novo...

- Professor de Duelo e Batalha, sim. – ele pausou inseguro, desculpando-se no olhar pelas palavras – Mas divido o cargo com Srta. Bagman. – soltou uma muxoxo como se a menção desse nome causasse um certo desagrado.

Harry continuou ali parado, imerso em seus pensamentos. Pensava no que Lupin diria se soubesse o que aconteceu na noite passada, não esperava encontra-lo ali, seria mais fácil encarar um desconhecido para evitar perguntas embaraçosas. Mas lembrou que Hagrid já havia lhe contado o que acontecera, assim como Mcgonagall. Por que ele não envolveu Harry num turbilhão de perguntas então? Estaria esperando o momento certo para lhe reprimir.

Foi quando se lembrou que Madame Promfrey dissera na noite passada que precisaria dele, algo relacionado com Hermione, pensou em perguntar, mas pressentiu que a resposta do professor já estava pronta, então apenas esperou irritado. Não gostava quando liam sua mente, era uma sensação de estar totalmente vulnerável, como se o outro estivesse no controle.

- Não se preocupe, Harry – não preciso ser leglimens para saber o que se passa na sua mente – ele sorriu bondoso – A Srta. Granger vai ficar bem, não me surpreenderia se despertasse hoje mesmo.

- Mas o que houve com ela? – uma pergunta que vinha incomodando-o desde que vira aquilo na mão da amiga.

- Contato direto com algum artefato poderoso – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas – Acredito que saiba do que estou falando. – Harry fez menção de retirar o horcrux do bolso e entregar ao professor quando o mesmo fez um sinal negativo – Não, ele te pertence – acrescentando logo em seguida ao olhar confuso do garoto – Cabe a você descobrir como destruí-lo.

- Mas eu não faço idéia de como faze-lo.

- Falaremos disso depois, - tranqüilizou o professor – Durante a reunião hoje à noite no escritório do diretor. – ele disse enquanto empurrava Harry por entre os alunos que já estavam entrando na sala de aula. – Mcgonagall exige sua presença, a propósito.

Não foi capaz nem de manear a cabeça em concordância, pois a mesma se encontrava em meio a uma ventania de perguntas e receios. Teria que contar o que aconteceu, tudo! Em detalhes. Como reagiriam ao saber que Harry tinha em suas mãos um pedaço da alma de Voldemort? Que levara a amiga até a câmara para ajuda-lo em sua missão? Que apanhara o objeto sem muito esforço? Nem mesmo ele entendia como foi que conseguiu. Vira o braço de Dumbledore no ano passado e a mão da amiga há alguns estantes, como foi que aquilo não aconteceu com ele? Como?

- Tente se concentrar – pediu Lupin baixinho para ele, conduzindo a sentar-se numa carteira vazia e se dirigindo até a professora Bagman que jazia parada em frente ao quadro negro, sorrindo de forma digna até perceber Lupin se aproximando, sua expressão mudou para arrogante.

- Bom dia, – falou Lupin calmo e sorridente, - Eu apenas queria dizer que aprecio muito a oportunidade de estar lecionando aqui novamente. – Não esperou a resposta calorosa que certamente viria de todos os alunos que o conheciam, apenas juntou as mãos e anunciou – Vamos começar com uma pequena revisão, temos alunos de turmas diferentes hoje né? – os alunos balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

- Acho que deveríamos separar as turmas, Sr. Lupin – falou a Srta. Bagman com uma delicadeza falsamente caracterizada – Posso ficar com os quintanistas se quiser.

- Não seria melhor trabalhar em equipe? – indagou ele ainda gentil

- Ah, claro. – ela lançou um olhar impaciente – Se você preferir, Sr. Lupin.

- Por favor, me chame de Remo. – ele respondeu divertido ao tom debochado dela – Não há porque para formalidades entre nós, Sophia.

Os alunos não sabiam ao certo o que se passava entre os professores, eles apenas se encaravam estranhamente. Lupin parecia segurar uma risada por entre o sorriso irônico e a Srta. Bagman também sorria, mas num tom forçado e controlado, como se bufasse de raiva nos pensamentos.

- Como quiser, Remo – ela disse por entre os dentes cerrados e voltou a sorrir falsamente – Parece que já planejou a aula toda, né?

- Tive algumas idéias, - ele começou a mexer numa pasta marrom enquanto ela apenas fitava-o sem interesse – Mas acho que sua opinião pode ser valiosa.

Harry, alheio às conversas paralelas quem enchiam a sala, apenas apoiava a cabeça nos braços enquanto ouvia os professores _conversarem_, quando Lupin tirou um enorme livro de sua pasta, só magia podia faze-lo caber ali dentro, e provavelmente era isso mesmo. A capa era dura e negra, parecia gasta, as paginas amareladas fechadas e alguns marcadores de página perdidos por entre elas. Harry leu a descrição da capa, escrito em letras douradas e sinuosas: _Enciclopédia dos Vampiros_.

- Você vai usar isso para a aula? – perguntou a professora irônica

- E por que não? – Lupin devolveu, um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

- Numa aula de duelo e batalha e você vai estudar teoria de vampiros?

- Bem, não custa nada saber sobre a fraqueza deles...

- Suponho que não. – ela tirou o livro das mãos dele sem pedir e folheou sem interesse – Bem, não acredito que temos que nos preocupar com essa raça, mas... – jogou o livro na mesa em frente a eles – Você já planejou a aula.

- Obrigada. – ele respondeu à ela, bateu palma para chamar a atenção dos alunos – Silêncio, por favor. – todos obedeceram – Bem, hoje aprenderemos a duelar com uma das criaturas mais vis da Trevas... – olhou para Bagman pedindo aprovação que não foi concedida de nenhuma maneira. – Vampiros.

Após uma aula teórica sobre as criaturas noturnas, os alunos aprenderam que os vampiros são uma figura famosa no folclore trouxa. Não praticam magia negra, mas sabem muito bem como repelir a mesma. São incapazes de manear uma varinha por isso constroem suas próprias, consideradas objetos fascinantes, pois agem individualmente. E foram proibidos de beber sangue mágico desde o século XV.

A Stra. Bagman pareceu muito satisfeita quando Lupin sugeriu uma demonstração de duelo para uma aula prática. E após derrotá-lo, mesmo ele usando uma varinha construída por um vampiro, os alunos foram induzidos a tentar repelir os feitiços que a mesma usava para atacar qualquer um que se aproximasse.

Todos tiveram um bom desempenho na atividade, por hora, os contra-feitiços pareciam simples, algo que todos já haviam aprendido em seus anos de escola. Contudo o esforço que tiveram sobre a quantidade de vezes que chegaram a enfrentar a varinha esgotaram suas energias e logo o salão principal se encheu de alunos cansados e famintos para um descanso merecido pouco antes do almoço.

Mais dois tempos da mesma matéria durante a tarde e Harry achou que não conseguiria mover um músculo de ser corpo dolorido. Admitiu que preferia ter ficado na enfermaria a enfrentar aquela varinha maluca e incansável. Desejou não ter que enfrentar vampiros durante uma batalha...

Apesar de seu estômago protestar, Harry decidiu passar na enfermaria antes de descer para o jantar e conversar com Ronny, que provavelmente estaria mais calmo agora. Quando chegou na porta, pôde enxergar o amigo de relance, deitado sobre as pernas da namorada com a boca aberta.

- Sr. Potter – chamou a voz de Madame Pomfrey baixinho – Ainda bem que está aqui, - puxou para dentro da enfermaria – Temos que dar um jeito no seu amigo, ele não saiu dali até agora... Nem para comer.

- Acho que não vou fazer diferença. – falou Harry sem esperanças. A enfermeira suspirou como se entendesse perfeitamente o que ele disse.

- Bem, eu sugiro que tente pelo menos – colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e empurrou de leve em direção ao amigo – Vou lhe dar um segundo... Não abuse – pediu ela antes de se retirar.

Ele deu mais um passo inseguro. O que poderia dizer para o amigo não se alterar? Não tinha idéia de como ele ficaria assim que o visse ali. Pessoalmente, preferia não ter que passar pela situação, mas teria que enfrentar isso cedo ou tarde. De repente, num ronco longo e alto, Ronny levantou a cabeça, esfregando os olhos. Harry se afastou rapidamente, não tinha pensado numa solução ainda.

O amigo o encarou sonolento, e Harry só percebeu agora que o mesmo estava deitado em algo além das pernas cobertas de Hermione, um bloco de pergaminho postava-se ali também, sujo e amassado. O rascunho do livro "O Horcrux". Não se moveu, forçou um sorriso fraco e despreocupado:

- Ron, eu só... Estava... Bem... Você... – gaguejou – Já jantou? – concluiu por fim.

- Não estou com fome – o amigo respondeu sem ânimo, mas ainda sim, áspero.

- Madame Pomfrey acha que devia comer alguma coisa. – tentou Harry novamente

- Depois. – ele pegou o rascunho nas mãos como se fosse um livro qualquer e jogou aos pés da cama, mais próximo dele – É um livro interessante, você devia dar uma olhada.

- Obrigada – respondeu Harry e pegou o livro com cuidado – Você acha que...

Mas um movimento o interrompeu, os lençóis se moveram quando Hermione agitou os braços devagar e abriu os olhos, parecendo surpresa ver o lugar que estava, e encarando um Ronny perplexo e um Harry inseguro. Ela sorriu contente e levantou o corpo para abraçar Ronny que agora estava ao seu alcance:

- Eu sabia que estaria aqui... – os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas enquanto olhava para Harry por cima dos ombros de Ronny. Retribuiu o sorriso enquanto postava o rascunho sobre os pés da cama novamente.

Ronny se afastou segurando os ombros de Mione e fixando-a curiosamente e com ar preocupado:

- Você está bem? Quero dizer, não está sentindo dor nem nada, se quiser chamo alguém... – atropelou-se nas palavras e Mione apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente – Tem certeza?

- Estou bem, Ron. – ela respondeu e envolveu-se em um segundo abraço do ruivo, fez um cara de impaciência, mas retribuiu o gesto.

- Mione... – Harry começou num sussurro, e Ronny se afastou para encara-lo – Eu sinto muito.

- Esqueça, Harry. – ela logo falou – Você ainda está com o horcrux?

- O que? – Ronny quase gritou – Mione, ficou maluca? Você sabe que foi aquilo que deixou você assim.

- Assim como?

- Você não se lembra? – indagou Harry

- Do que?

- Você tocou no horcrux e... Bem, desmaiou. – engoliu em seco, atento à reação de Ronny – Mas o professor Lupin disse que vai ficar tudo bem, que isso... Vai passar

- Isso o que? – ela parecia temerosa agora, o sorriso desapareceu do seu rosto. Harry não teria coragem de dizer à ela sobre a marca na sua mão, mas logo ela veria e seria pior. E com a esperança de que Lupin faria aquilo desaparecer cedo ou tarde ele se aproximou decidido e pegou a mão dela para logo abrir o maior sorriso aliviado de toda a sua vida. – O que foi? – perguntou Mione encarando a mão curiosa e sem entender a expressão de Harry.

- Você tinha uma marca, - ele não conseguia conter entusiasmo – Mas sumiu.

- Sumiu? – ela examinava a mão com cuidado e preocupada.

- Orquídea negra e sangue de dragão – falou Ronny de repente e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas quando os amigos o encararam com ar de surpresa e incredulidade.

- Você fez aquilo sumir? – Harry conseguiu falar

- Bem... Ele ajudou – falou acenando para o rascunho abandonado aos pés da cama.

Harry e Mione pareciam ter sido atingidos por um raio, não pelo fato de considerar Ronny um tanto desleixado quando se empenhava em tarefas complicadas, mas apenas por estarem demasiadamente felizes pelo êxito do amigo. E mesmo que Mione não soubesse como era a marca, ela aparentava muito mais aliviada e extremamente agradecida ao namorado.

Com a reação dos amigos, Ronny ficou muito mais calmo e mais sorridente. Deixou-os um pouco intrigados quando começou a procurar algo pelo local, em cima da escrivaninha, na gaveta da mesma, embaixo dos travesseiros e do lençol... Quando finalmente pareceu encontrar em seu bolso, um pedaço de pergaminho que entregou à Harry, passando pelo olhar curioso de Mione anteriormente.

Em letras exprimidas, Harry identificou os piores garranchos de Ronny num suposto lembrete:

_O espaço seguro onde o objeto poderá se ocultado deve estar ligado ao seu criador_

_Seu extermínio, preponderantemente encontra-se na antítese do esconderijo selecionado_

_(folha 13)_

_A criação de um horcrux se baseia em uma série de Paradoxos... Lugares, métodos, objetos... Que combinadamente, trazem um equilíbrio essencial ao objetivo e portador do horcrux original._

Por um longe momento, Harry ficou apenas imaginando o que aquilo poderia significar, seu olhar confuso cruzou com o de Ronny que tirou o papel de sua mão e começou a explicar:

- Bem,... Não é nada concreto – começou ele, Hermione também olhava curiosa – Eu acho que, de acordo com o livro o horcrux pode ser destruído através de uma contrariedade, envolvendo o local. – coçou a cabeça incomodado – Ainda não formulei tudo corretamente porque o diário do Riddle me confundiu, mas se estiver certo... Bem ,não tenho certeza.

- Qual é a sua teoria, Ron? – pediu Mione, mais interessada do que nunca, como se tivesse percebido que o ruivo chegara a algum lugar, apesar da insegurança que suas palavras demonstravam.

- Um cocatriz – Ele respondeu prontamente, e fez um gesto impaciente com a mão – É uma espécie de ave sabem?... Lembram que o canto do galo é fatal para o basilisco? Bem, a antítese do local, ou seja, a toca do basilisco. Eu acho que uma cocatriz pode destruir o medalhão, pois se trata de uma espécie de ancestral do galo. – olhou inseguro – Isso faz sentido?

- Mas é claro, - Hermione exclamou – Isso faz _muito_ sentido, quero dizer... Nesse caso específico. – ela pensou um segundo antes de perguntar – Harry, você sabe como Dumbledore destruiu o anel do Marvolo?

- Não. – sentiu sua resposta sair desapontada

- No caso o diário deve ser uma das exceções, mas não custa tentar... – continuou ela – Cocatrizes são raros na Inglaterra Ron?

- Sim, mas eu pensei que Hagrid poderia ajudar, ele adora esses animais perigosos.

- Cocatriz é perigoso? – indagou Harry

- São um pouco mais ariscos que os galos regulares – explicou Ron – Mas dificilmente matam alguém. – um momento e os três ficaram em silêncio, - Vocês acham que vale a pena?

- Estou orgulhosa de você Ron – respondeu Mione beijando-o no rosto e fazendo suas bochechas ficarem da cor dos cabelos.

- Muito bem, - falou Harry e não soube outra maneira mais eficiente de parabenizar o amigo além de bater de leve no seu ombro, e pelo sorriso que o outro deu, percebeu que não foi muito pior que o beijo da namorada.

Harry sentiu como nos velhos tempos, em que os amigos eram aqueles que o ajudavam a resolver seus dilemas. Sorriu, feliz por saber que tudo seria como antes, independente dos tempos mudarem, _eles_ voltariam a ser os mesmos.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A1)** Milhares e milhões de desculpas, pessoal. Eu realmente estava com o capítulo quase pronto à duas semanas, mas por problemas pessoais (que sinceramente, acabaram com meu auto-astral) eu deixei de postar.

Finalmente percebi que estava deixando coisas mais importantes que me proporcionavam felicidade (como essa fic) de lado para me envolver com pessoas erradas e só serviram para me decepcionar apenas.

Sinto muito mesmo!

Mas não se preocupem, já superei... Em termos, rss...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Tributo: **

Bem, eu peço desculpas novamente (acostumem-se com isso) porque no último capítulo eu não citei o meu mui amigo Felipe, ou Áries, como ele gosta de ser chamado pela enorme ajuda no desenvolvimento do cap.

Aquele enigma no fim do capítulo é de autoria dele e merece tanto crédito pelo talento quando pela disponibilidade de me auxiliar em minhas dificuldades.

risos ... Eu disse que tinha dificuldade com textos de livros...

Muito obrigada!

E ele merece todos os elogios que os meus reviewers pretendem dar. (certo pessoal?)

Isso é uma ameaça, a propósito... risos

Mas, falando sério. Ele realmente tem ótimas idéias e me têm me ajudado muito com meu bloqueio mental constante. Portanto, se eu não demoro a postar, 30 é mérito dele.

P/ ele – Não fique se vangloriando, a fic ainda é minha e ninguém tasca... risos

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A2) **Parece que meu humor está voltando à ativa.

Num falei que tinha superado...? Como senti falta daqui.

Desse espaço que eu posso encher de bobeira e ainda levar umas críticas boas por isso.

risos

Más notícias agora: (sorry)

Sábado eu vou viajar e ficarei uma semana fora, portanto na semana que vem não tem cap novo. (só num bloquinho que eu vou levar comigo, no caso da inspiração surgir de repente)

Mas... Pretendo terminar o cap 13 (já em desenvolvimento) até sexta feira e se possível, postar ele assim que terminar.

 Portanto, não percam as esperanças. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Recadinhos pessoais:** (Há! Pensaram que eu esqueci?)

**Bruna Granger Potter** – Pois é, o Harry ta meio loucão, já dei um jeito nisso. Rsss ... Pois é (parte2, hehe) A Mione é realmente muito esperta, até tinha esquecido disso. Ainda não recebi o cap 2, isso é um protesto por ter demorado a atualizar? Huhauhuahuahah.. Espero que não. Não se apresse, fim de ano é meio corrido mesmo. Eu entendo... Imagine, a saúde dos familiares dos meus reviewers importam muito sim. Que bom que ele melhorou B)

**Eduardo James Potter **– Fique com 20 do mérito pela não demora do post. Huhauhuahuaha.. Sua insistência finalmente deu resultado. Obrigada por ser assim, tão fanático! risos ... Tadinho de todo mundo né? Cap misterioso, pois é... (parte 3, haha) Obrigada pela moral, até logo.

**Rita'Weasley** – Oi maninha, o Harry sempre foi um tanto descabeçado mesmo né? Huahuahuhau.. Mas vou por ele nos eixos não se preocupe. E muitíssimo obrigada pela info no término de Gina/Dino. B)

**Anokas** – Então Aninha... Que longe! Obrigada pelos elogios, Já pensei nos hocruxes sim, mas a espada nem é um deles. E pensei em fazer 32 caps (já tenho 25 em projeto), e a continuação ta aí. Finalmente! Obrigada pela review. B)

**Juuu** – Alcançou rápido hein? Obrigada pelo esforço e pela resposta da minha perguntinha básica.

**Patty** – Confusão Harry/Hercule na certa, pode esperar... E não se preocupe, no final vai dar tudo centinho... Hehehe, obrigada pelos elogios e pela review, espero mais... B)

**LeLeCaSaPeCa** – Que bom que voltou! Castigo... O que vc aprontou hein mana? risos ... Ansiosa é, que bom... Ronny corajoso, já era tempo né? Hehehe... Obrigada pela "fic descente" .. Eu tento... Até mais!

**Nat** – Gostando de tudoooooooo... Eba! Até eu não esperava o Obliviious, mas ele estava desesperado, ia perder a Gina por nada,agiu sem pensar... Mas bl, ele concerta depois. Brigada pela review.

**Luisa 'Weasley'** – Obrigada pelos elogios e mil desculpas pela demora... Enfim , o cap taí, no cenário estranho da câmara mesmo ( Pequeno Spoiler: o mais legal vai ser saber como o horcrux foi parar lá, aguarde). Você estava sumida, não me abandone... drama básico ... Hihihih, B)

**Fernando** – Podexa.. E obrigada pela review e pelo elogio.

**LelyInTheSky** – Maaaaaaaana, que bom que voltou. Adorei muito sua review, a maior que recebi, mas pelo tempo não a culpo... Hihaihahaiah! Te perdôo sim, claro. Colégio é fogo mesmo! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, Hercule Poirot é mesmo, esqueci de colocar que foi você que ajudou... Prometo por no proximo cap q ele tiver destaque ok? R/M, necessário! Lindos msm... Hhihh, CHOrona esta de volta sim, e o OLIVER tbm... Isso era p/ um clima mais descontraído, vou utilizar eles no futuro, de maneira bem suave... Vai ser legal. Obrigada pelo feliz aniversário e não me deixe na mão, mesmo que demore pra ler, sua opinião importa p/ mim... Valews (meu recado ficou tão grande qto tua review.. Hhiahiah, estamos quites)

**Extra Terrestre** – Oiew... Você por aqui, fico feliz que esteja gostando da historia e vou continuar assim sim... Hihiahhaha, obrigada pelos elogios e espero mais reviews suas ta?

**Mione Lupin** - (que comentou nos primeiros caps) – Obrigada pelos elogios e continue lendo, não desanime! Até breve (o mais rápido eu espero) Hihaihahah

**(NA3) **Resumindo tudo: DESCULPE A DEMORA E OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Perguntinha:** (sobre a minha fic msm)

O que acharam do Ronny? Foi herói o bastante?

(ele merecia destaque na minha opinião, quase nunca rouba a cena)

Bem... Me informem sua opinião...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

sentindo-se extremamente falante hoje

**Preview: **Aew... Harry comparece à reunião na sala do diretor, e uma dupla chega a Hogwarts para abalar! (em vários sentidos)

Capítulo Treze – Bem vindo ao Conselho

(o nome do cap 12 ficou muito ruim, eu sei. É que foi de ultima hora)

Lalalala... Confeitera... Mas que é vero, é!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(NA4)** E para terminar, agradeço de novo... E me aguardem na sexta se possível...

Não esqueçam das reviews please... Elas ajudam A LOT!

Tinha que fazer uma chantagem básica né?

Hahuhahahahah

Espero que tenham aproveitado a leitura, e perdoado a demora.

**By DoomPotter**


	13. Missão e Dilemas

**Disclaimer –** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling

(Embora eu tenha infiltrado alguns seres estranhos originados da minha própria cabecinha perturbada)

Não contém fins lucrativos e blá blá blá... Vocês entendem né?

Então é só ler, e deixar review (obviamente)!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A1)** Eu decidi fazer um cap bem simples, que responde algumas perguntas que eu não tive tempo de esclarecer anteriormente. Apesar de ser light, o cap tem informações importantes no futuro.

Não betei ele, pois tinha pressa em postar hoje, por isso lamento os erros de português.

Espero que gostem...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral

Capítulo Treze – Missão e Dilemas

Hermione estava disposta a sair da enfermaria sem permissão de Madame Pomfrey e sob os protestos de Ronny, usando qualquer desculpa para convencê-la de que deveria descansar mais. Finalmente o convenceu, Rony foi vencido pela idéia de sair dali e aproveitar o excelente jantar preparado pelos elfos, não comera nada o dia inteiro e certo de que não era o único faminto, os três agora seguiam para o grande salão.

- O que não entendo – dizia Harry, jogando conversa fora – Foi você aparatando na câmara e...

- Rony aparatou dentro do castelo? – interrompeu Hermione confusa e incrédula – Mas como? Não há como aparatar aqui, eu li em...

- "Hogwarts, uma história", sabemos – terminaram os garotos deixando a garota levemente ofendida – Bem, não tenho certeza – prosseguiu Rony indiferente à reação da namorada – Eu apenas me concentrei bastante e já estava na enfermaria.

- Me largou lá sem nenhum remorso foi? – perguntou Harry manso

- Eu devia ter roubado a Firebolt de você, isso sim. – retrucou o ruivo, mas parecendo zombar da situação do que reprimi-lo, o que fez Harry sorrir contente.

- Apenas se concentrou? – Mione os encarou com olhar de reprovação – Harry, isso não é brincadeira. E se qualquer um pode aparatar aqui agora? E se a escola tiver sofrido alguma alteração.

- Relaxa, Mione – tranqüilizou Harry tentando explicar - Provavelmente é por causa da câmara. Ninguém sabia dela né? Talvez o feitiço anti-aparatação não funcione lá. – ela pareceu considerar a resposta um momento.

- Não sei, acho melhor perguntar para alguém...

- Harry! – uma voz no fim do corredor a interrompeu, Tonks vinha em direção a eles em passadas largas e vacilantes – Pronto para reunião?

- Reunião? – devolveu confusamente.

- No escritório do diretor, - Harry acenou que sim com a cabeça. Havia esquecido completamente que deveria participar disso. E de repente sentiu-se pouco confiante. Não estava preparado para encarar fosse quem fosse, não se estivessem interessados em saber mais sobre suas _aventuras_, em busca dos horcruxes. – Relaxe, – Pediu a mulher de cabelos rosa numa tranqüilidade genuína que o fez se acalmar. – Vai ser moleza.

- Ok, - respondeu o garoto novamente com o aceno da cabeça, respirou fundo e ao notar os olhares preocupados dos amigos acrescentou – Bom, vejo vocês depois do jantar?

- Ah, Srta. Granger. Sophia me informou que tem uma detenção para cumprir hoje? – ela deu o recado como se fosse um mal entendido, e fez um sinal com o dedo, girando-o ao lado da orelha enquanto fazia uma cara absurdamente incrédula – Se me perguntarem, acho que ela enlouqueceu por completo, Lupin me contou que...

- Bem... – Hermione começou hesitante – Não vou deixar ela esperando – e saiu correndo pelo corredor, lançando um sorriso muito despercebido pelas bochechas avermelhadas antes de fazê-lo.

- Ela realmente levou uma detenção? – indagou Tonks com um dedo direcionado ao local pelo qual Mione havia saído.

- Não me pergunte, eu não sei de nada – respondeu Harry, falso. Apesar de sustentar a teoria de que o motivo não ficou claro para ele, portanto não mentira. Tonks pedia uma confirmação à Rony com o olhar.

- Eu também não. – mentiu o ruivo, dirigindo sua próxima fala à Harry – Vou cuidar daquele assunto anterior com o Hagrid – lançou um olhar significativo ao amigo que entendeu perfeitamente – Pergunte à alguém sobre a câmara, ou Mione não vai sossegar.

- Ok.

- Vejo você na sala comunal – falou ele enquanto se afastava – Veja se consegue dar uma passada pelo quadro de frutas também. – e saiu antes mesmo de Harry entender o recado.

- Vamos? – a voz de Tonks preencheu o vazio do corredor causando um pequeno e quase imperceptível eco.

Harry apenas acompanhou a mulher até a gárgula que abria passagem para o escritório de Dumbledore. Ao ouvir a senha ser pronunciada (Duende Verde) a gárgula se moveu e os dois subiram a escada caracol até a sala do antigo diretor.

Quando chegaram, Tonks deu duas batidas na porta de madeira, e sem esperar resposta a empurrou. Os dois adentraram a sala e Harry sentiu seu estômago revirar desconfortável, talvez fosse a fome, pensou. Mas definitivamente era a cena claramente à sua frente, várias pessoas sentadas numa enorme mesa de madeira, que ele nunca vira antes ali.

Até o escritório parecia geograficamente alterado, agora mais comprido e estreito. Semelhante a um corredor com várias prateleiras e quadros nas paredes. Tonks conduziu-o até a cadeira na ponta da mesa, em sua frente estava Alberforth com o mesmo olhar esbugalhado de sempre, Fawkes descansava em seu poleiro ao lado de sua cadeira.

O diretor usava vestes vinho e estava cercado por quatro cabeças ruivas sentados próximos ao seu assento. Molly e Arthur Weasley sentados à esquerda dele e Carlinhos e uma moça à direita, que Harry não reconheceu imediatamente. Não sabia seu nome, mas lembrou de tê-la visto em um álbum de fotografias na Toca durante as férias que passou com os Weasley no segundo ano.

A esquerda do Sr. Weasley, Harry reconheceu mais alguns rostos familiares, Moody, Shacklebolt, Mundungus e Tonks (que acabara de sentar na cadeira vazia bem ao seu lado) e contornando a mesa até Carlinhos estavam Lupin, uma mulher morena com sorriso simpático, Mcgonagall, Srta. Elrolf, e a garota ruiva.

Todos olhavam para eles, como se o analisando. Harry sentiu-se como aquela vez no Ministério. Que fora julgado pelo Conselho Escolar e quase expulso de Hogwarts quando praticou magia fora da escola, usando-a somente para afastar os dementadores que apareceram em Little Winging durante as férias do quarto ano.

A profª Mcgonagall levantou-se e fez sinal para que sentasse, ele obedeceu só percebendo que estava em pé quando ela o encorajou. Continuou em silêncio, o coração batendo rapidamente. O que aconteceria? Estava nervoso durante todo o trajeto do corredor até ali, mas nada se comparado ao que sentia agora.

Muito mais nervoso que aquela vez no Ministério, pois naquela ocasião sabia que Dumbledore estaria lá para auxilia-lo, defende-lo. O que diriam essas pessoas, se soubessem que Harry possuía um pedaço da alma de Voldemort e que arriscara a vida da melhor amiga para conseguir por as mãos nele?

Foi quanto a voz da professora de Transfiguração soou no vazio, séria e pausada. Harry saiu de seus devaneios para prestar atenção no que ela dizia:

- Creio que já conhece Shacklebolt e Mundungus, - ele confirmou com a cabeça, mas não conseguiu sorrir quando o bruxo de pele escura acenou para ele – Esta é Gabriella Lovegood, - indicou Mcgonagall à mulher sentado ao seu lado - Professora de Tratamento e Cura, trabalhava no St. Mungus no ano passado. (ela sorriu e Harry retribuiu, dessa vez com sucesso) E a Srta. Ashley Weasley, prima distante do seu amigo Ronald Weasley.

- Oi. – a garota de pele branca, cabelos ruivos e olhos extremamente verdes acenou para ele, e desviou o olhar para Mcgonagall quando esta voltou a falar.

- Sabe o motivo pelo qual o chamamos aqui, Sr. Potter?

- Não – respondeu ele hesitante.

- Gostaríamos de convida-lo para participar da Ordem da Fênix.

Numa simples frase, Mcgonagall proporcionou varias sensações no interior de Harry, sua cabeça girava confusa, somando idade, lembrando de antigos membros já falecidos, a foto que Moody lhe mostrara no ano anterior... O coração acelerou, finalmente alguém percebera que ele não era mais criança e podia enfrentar Voldemort através da Ordem... E seu estomago, continuava gelado e entorpecido, revelando uma certa insegurança, desconhecida no momento.

- Eu...? – foi _essa_ palavra que conseguiu balbuciar, a mente travada não conseguiu liberar nada melhor, pensou.

- Sim, você. – respondeu Mcgonagall – É claro que se não quiser, ninguém vai obriga-lo a nada, a decisão é sua.

Ele olhou para todos os presentes, continuavam calados. Pediu com o olhar que alguém se manifestasse, quando seu desejo foi atendido se arrependeu. A Sra. Weasley se levantou, o rosto bondoso mostrando que se fosse por ela, não haveria reunião.

- Harry, querido. – Começou ela, mas ele já sabia o que viria após – Não acha melhor esperar mais um pouco? – Bingo! Nunca o veriam forte como era.

- Não – sua resposta saiu mais alta do que esperava, fazendo Molly sentar-se receosa e Mcgonagall franzir a testa reprovadora, os demais apenas olhavam surpresos – Com todo respeito, Sra. Weasley. – tentou se controlar – Sinto muito, mas eu gostaria muito de participar da Ordem, quero dizer... Quero saber o que se passa com Voldemort. – Para a surpresa de Harry, ninguém dali pareceu incomodado com a menção do nome, o que o fez prosseguir – O que estamos... Estão fazendo para impedir?

Um segundo silencioso. Era estranho o fato de haver tantas pessoas ali, membros da Ordem, bruxos talentosos com certeza, pensou Harry. E nenhuma palavra, nem menção, nem explicação. A profª Mcgonagall sentou-se e puxou um livro que há pouco se encontrava descansando no centro da mesa.

Harry se perguntou se ali havia algo que responderia sua pergunta quando Lupin atraiu sua atenção:

- Dumbledore nos deu uma missão, Harry. – pausou um segundo pedindo autorização ao grupo e continuou após ser concedida – Devemos recrutar membros para a Ordem.

- Mas não foi isso que fizeram nos últimos dois anos? – queria acrescentar "De que adiantou?", mas conseguiu reprimir o sermão.

- Sim, mas não se trata apenas de antigos membros. – Lupin continuou explicando – Estamos tentando conseguir apoio de outras raças.

- Como?

- Mestiços, Harry – respondeu Arthur – Voldemort (tremeu um pouco ao pronunciar o nome) tem dementadores, gigantes e... Lobisomens ao seu lado. Dumbledore acreditava que devemos ficar unidos sempre, dizia isso em todas as reuniões.

Harry se lembrou do discurso de Dumbledore, e das canções do chapéu seletor no quinto ano. Deviam ficar juntos. Sempre. Mais uma vez lembrou-se de quanto quase entrou na câmara sozinho em busca do horcrux, não conseguiria ter feito isso sem ajuda dos amigos. E agora, Hermione estava segura graças a Rony.

Não queria carregar esse fardo sozinho. Voldemort precisava ser destruído. E quem melhor para ajudar na busca dos horcruxes do que um grupo de bruxos qualificados e confiáveis? Sentiu um enorme alívio no peito até ouvir a voz de Moody, que pela primeira vez, parecia desapontada:

- Exceto pelos horcruxes, - Um segredo revelado, Harry pensou. Mas provavelmente já havia sido discutido, uma vez que Dumbledore dera pistas no diário – Eles são responsabilidade sua.

- Como?

- Sinto muito, querido – adiantou-se a Sra. Weasley – Mas não podemos ajuda-lo. Alias, se tentássemos, isso causaria nossa morte. – ela suprimiu um gritinho.

- E não podem fazer nada?

- Lamento informar que não, Harry. – pela primeira vez, Mcgonagall o chamou pelo primeiro nome. Sentiu-se mais seguro, principalmente quando ela sorriu bondosa, e não da maneira severa que costumava fazer e falou – Dumbledore confia em você para essa missão.

- Por que eles... Quer dizer, os horcruxes... Não me afetam?

- Claro que afetam, - pressupôs Lupin – Foi em busca de informação que o senhor usou uma maldição imperdoável no Monstro, não foi?

- Eu... Hum... – Como ele soube? Responder essa pergunta seria mais fácil do que responder o porque ninguém ali pareceu se importar com a revelação – Não... Tive escolha.

- Seja qual for o motivo, - falou Mcgonagall com o tom ríspida costumeiro – Não deveria ter feito, não vê que isso interfere sua maneira de agir, Sr. Potter? – e a formalidade prevaleceu novamente - Há um motivo pelo qual as maldições imperdoáveis garantem uma cela em Askaban, – ele aguardou – Só são praticadas pelas criaturas mais vis que existem.

- Mas...

- Não quer sucumbir à escuridão, quer? – Lupin perguntou, e Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não vou ser punido? – perguntou um pouco menos confiante.

- Já havíamos discutido isso anteriormente. – falou Shacklebolt pela primeira vez desde que chegara – É como no começo do ano, os triunfos valem pontos e as desobediências custam pontos. Já recebeu sua sentença, - todos o encararam com expectativa – Sofrimento.

- E meus triunfos seriam... – Harry não sentia ânimo algum em continuar ali, a memória de seus pais no espelho, Sirius escorregando pelo véu, Dumbledore caindo lentamente da torre, tudo isso parecia atormenta-lo. Morte, a vira mais de uma vez. E repetidamente em pesadelos que nunca deixaram de preencher suas noites.

- Ainda está com o horcrux? – indagou ele.

- Sim. – respondeu num tom abatido, a mão checava se o que havia falado era verdade.

- Quando destruí-lo saberá qual é o seu triunfo.

- E até lá...

- Concentre-se – foi a vez de Selina Elrolf se manisfestar – Há aulas muito boas esse ano para serem desperdiçadas.

- A Ordem esta a sua disposição – Alberforth falou, por um momento Harry pensou se ele estaria possuído, sua voz parecia tranqüilizadora, exatamente como a do irmão – Até lá: Boa sorte, Harry!

Parecia o fim da reunião. Lupin encarregou-se de acompanha-lo pela escada, ouviu os murmúrios dos membros discutindo aos sussurros enquanto descia os degraus. O profº assobiando uma canção qualquer e observando-o de relance.

- Professor Lupin, tenho uma dúvida...

- A câmara secreta não possui feitiço anti-aparatação – ele respondeu simplesmente, e levou as mãos à boca como se falasse um palavrão – Desculpe... – pediu sem graça – Força do hábito.

- Que tipos de mestiços estamos pedindo ajuda? – Harry perguntou numa tentativa de impedi-lo de ler sua mente, pela milésima vez.

- Em breve você verá – não gostou da resposta – Para aprender a conviver com criaturas diferentes de nós, é preciso entendê-las. – pensou um pouco sobre a resposta, mas não chegou a conclusão nenhuma.

- Afinal, você não acha que os dragões são apenas criaturas inofensivas e incompreendidas? – levantou a sobrancelha marotamente em desafio.

Harry sorriu. As aulas de Hagrid no dia seguinte prometiam ser bem interessantes. Separaram-se no segundo patamar, Harry fez um desvio e foi até a cozinha roubar alguns petiscos para ele e os amigos. Seu estomago definitivamente estava gelado, vazio de fome.

Dobby ajudou-o muito prontamente, assim como os outros elfos que pareciam agradecidos pela falta de Hermione na visita. Prepararam uma cesta cheia de doces, torradas, sucos e frutas que Harry teve dificuldade de levar sozinho até torre da Grifinória, portanto pediu ajuda à Dobby.

Enquanto subiam, Dobby parecia ter um relatório de tudo que aconteceu durante as suas férias. Falava sem parar, contendo sua respiração pela falta de fôlego ao terminar uma frase e começar outra enquanto carregava a cesta na altura no peito.

Harry não prestou muita atenção ao que ele dizia, o barulho de seu estômago parecia um estrondo dentro na própria cabeça, mal podia esperar para por a mão naquele saco de rosquinhas. Aparentemente, a escola estava sendo usada como sede da Ordem, membros e funcionários do Ministério entraram e saíram dali em Agosto. Resolvendo problemas e discutindo sobre um possível contra-ataque.

-... Na minha opinião, eles não deviam ter contratado a irmã do gordo Bagman, Winky tem muito medo dela sabe? – tagarelava ele. – Ah, eu bem que gostei dos preparativos para o Halloween, pelo menos vai ser uma boa distração para todos.

- Rabo Córneo – a mulher gorda abriu a passagem, um pouco mais mal humorada do que de costume. Harry entrou e ali estavam, Rony e Hermione. Numa cena que ele descreveu como: namorando. Fez um sinal para Dobby se retirar, e o elfo obedeceu, largando a cesta no chão e fazendo uma reverência antes de sumir – Hem hem – pigarreou e os amigos se afastaram ofegantes.

- Oh, Harry – exclamou Hermione sem graça – Estávamos apenas...

- Namorando. – completou Rony, as orelhas mais vermelhas que seus cabelos – Os alunos já foram dormir, murmurando algo sobre uma varinha maluca.

- É verdade que duelaram com uma varinha de vampiros hoje? – perguntou Hermione, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- É. – disse sentando próximo ao sofá e esparramando as guloseimas pelo carpete.

- Uau! – exclamou os amigos ao mesmo tempo. Rony foi logo enfiando uma maça quase inteira na boca e Mione apenas sentou e fez cara de reprovação, provavelmente por causa dos elfos. – Pena que eu não estava na aula, ia pegar aquela mulher de jeito.

- Quem? – indagou Harry servindo-os e a si mesmo de torradas. Os amigos olharam-se um momento e depois ocuparam as mãos com biscoitos e geléias.

- Ninguém, - disfarçou Hermione, mas antes que Harry pudesse persistir, ela continuou – Temos más notícias, Harry. Bem, não tão más, dependendo do ponto de vista. Não sabemos ainda...

- O que é? –perguntou prontamente, pela ladainha devia ser ruim o suficiente.

- Hagrid contou ao Rony que há alguém que pode conseguir um cocatriz em menos de uma semana. – Como aquilo poderia ser uma má noticia? – Mas... Temos que pedir ao Hércule se ele pode falar com o pai dele.

- O pai do fantasma? – perguntou incrédulo. Só podia ser isso mesmo. Horcruxes, pardoxos, do-contra. ÓBVIO.

- É, parece que ele cria alguns animais... Exóticos – falou Rony com a boca cheia de bolachas, alguns farelos voaram no ar.

- Rony! – ralhou Hermione, ela suspirou quando o garoto perguntou "O que?" ainda de boca cheia, a após engolir ele continuou.

- Hagrid parecia muito animado enquanto contava. – ele passou galéia numa torrada e ofereceu a Mione, levanto até a boca da garota, que sorriu e deu uma mordida, limpando um resto de manteiga no canto da boca do ruivo delicadamente.

Nada disso pareceu incomodar Harry, tudo que ele pensava era no fantasma. Roubando tudo o que era seu anteriomente, seus amigos, sua garota, e futuramente (tentaria) roubar sua posição de apanhador no time de Quadribol. Bufou de raiva, mas logo viu a salvação piscando em sua mente.

- Agatha – chamou Harry, teve certa dificuldade para alcançá-la, e não a reconheceu se não fosse Luna apontar a garota de cabelos roxos e olhos cinzentos que seguia em direção à sala de Runas Antigas. – Que bom que te achei.

- Harry. – as bochechas dela ficaram extremamente vermelhas e naquela pele alva, pareciam mais dois tomates. – Eu... Ah... Pois não? – ela gaguejou enquanto ele pegava folêgo.

- Ouvi dizer que seu pai cria, hum... Cocatrizes. – ela acenou com a cabeça timidamente, e Harry não entendeu o porque do acanhamento – Será que você, quer dizer... Poderia conseguir um para mim? – ao notar o olhar surpreso no rosto dela foi logo acrescentando – É um pouco urgente, sabe? – desviou o olhar procurando refígio nas paredes e viu um quadro onde vários anões discutiam com as mãos numa moeda de galeão – Eu posso comprar até.

- Não creio que meu pai venda nenhum. – ela enrolava os dedos finos nos cabelos cor de uva – Por que não pergunta ao meu irmão?

- Acho que ele não simpatizou muito com a minha pessoa – falou isso calmo e displicente.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Mas eu... Não sei nada disso, tenho medo daqueles animais. Estou atrasada par aula, até mais. – saiu correndo pelo corredor, aos tropeços e com os ombros baixos emquanto segurava os livros presos ao peito.

Harry sentiu uma raiva repentina subir por sua têmpora. O que deu naquela garota afinal? Ele pediu apenas um favor, pagaria por ele até. Não tinha escolha, teria que falar com o maldito fanstasma. Rony o puxou pelo corredor e saíram até a orla da floresta onde teriam a primeira aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Hermione preferiu ficar com Runas, mas compareceria ao período da tarde.

Quando chegaram lá, mais uma surpresa. Hagrid conversava com Firenze, aos cochichos, enquanto os alunos apenas aguardavam, distraídos em conversas paralelas. Harry viu Gina conversando com Hércule, isso não melhorou seu humor. Pensou se deveria ir perguntar do cocatriz ali mesmo, afinal, o fantasma não poderia recusar um favor para o amigo de Gina... Mas uma voz o interrompeu.

- Bem, classe. – Hagrid anunciou, Firenze já não estava mais presente – Hoje tenho uma aula simples, porém necessária. Sigam-me. – os alunos obedeceram.

Por uma milha sinuosa, Hagrid guiou todos até uma velha cabana que era desconhecida para Harry, que já havia visitado à floresta várias vezes anteriormente. Entraram, nem bem Parvati colocou os pés na entrada, uma criatura voadora com dentinhos afiados mordeu-lhe as canelas.

- Fadas mordentes! – exclamou Rony. Hagrid assentiu com a cabeça, e logo foi espirrando um spray que fez a canela de Parvati desinchar.

- Luvas protetoras aqui, e cada tem seu próprio spray no caso de levar um mordida. Capturem o máximo de fadas que puderem e tomem cuidado com mordidas perto do pescoço. – Passaram o resto da aula procurando fadas mordentes pela cabana.

Ao final da aula, estavam todos cansados e a maioria com mordidas nos braços e pernas. Felizmente, ninguém precisou de um novo spray, mesmo assim todos reclamaram da atividade não planejada.

- Ora vamos, - dizia Hagrid enquanto caminhavam de volta ao castelo – Pelo menos não vão ter que arrancar os dentes delas, aquelas gengivas venenosas. Iaks, malditas criaturinhas.

- Hagrid, - chamou Harry, carregando uma sacada das fadinhas, que se debatiam ainda zonzas dentro do saco. – Você, hum... Sabe onde posso arrumar um cocatriz?

- Pensei ter dito ao Ron que falasse com Hécule, - estranhou ele – Sabe que o pai dele cria aranhas como Aragogue? – uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto dos olhos perdendo-se entre a barba mal feita. Ararogue era um dos antigos animais de estimação de Hagrid, uma aranha enorme que vivia na floresta, mas morrera no ano passado.

- Sei disso, bem... – desconversou ele, percebendo que não tinha escolha. Teria que pedir ajuda ao menino fantasma. – Tudo bem então.

- Agora vão almoçar, temos mais dois tempos depois do almoço né?

- É, - afirmou Rony desanimado, havia uma mordida não tão discreta perto do queixo – Por favor, diga que não temos que voltar àquela cabana.

- A pele não está mais inchada, Ron – tranqüilizou Hagrid o que o fez abrir um sorriso fraco – E não se preocupe, tenho outros planos para vocês. Harry? O Carlinhos estava na reunião ontem à noite?

- Sim.

- Ótimo, Ashley veio com ele?

- Ashley está aqui! – exclamou Rony, que de repente parecia muito mais contente.

- Não sei, - respondeu Harry, tentando se lembrar do nome da garota de cabelos ruivos - Acho que sim.

- Ótimo. – falou Hagrid, desviando do salão principal – Vejo vocês depois do almoço então.

- Espere, Hagrid – o gigante parou, voltando-se novamente para Harry com olhar curioso – Por que encobriu o que aconteceu comigo ontem à noite?

- Achei melhor não te colocar em apuros antes de tudo ser esclarecido com Madame Pomfrey – em resposta Harry sorriu – Mione está bem?

- Sim.

- Fico feliz, bem... Vão logo almoçar. – mandou ele – Suco de uva melhora a textura dessa mordida, Ron – falou ele antes de se retirar.

A maioria dos alunos já estavam sentados nas mesas saboreando a refeição. Avistaram Hermione com um livro na mão, enquanto levava garfadas de purê a boca sem desviar o olhar.

- Você viu mesmo minha prima?

- Prima?

- Prima distante, acho que só a vi uma vez. – passou a mão na testa para contestar se a mordida havia assentado – Numa reunião de família, eu tinha cinco anos. – riu divertido - Lembro dela porque roubou um livro sobre História da Magia do Percy, ele ficou irado... Fred e Jorge adoraram.

- Aposto que sim, - Harry riu também – Você tem visto Percy ultimamente, quero dizer, como monitor? – perguntou lembrando-se de Cho na noite anterior.

- Provavelmente ocupado com as tarefas de capacho do Ministério – bufou levemente irritado – Não sei porque concordou em vir até aqui, já tem relatórios demais no Gabinete. E ainda por cima apoiou a idéia de que os monitores do Ministério seriam o bastante para vigiar os alunos.

- Por isso você e Mione não estão mais fazendo isso?

- A Mione ainda impede brigas e recolhe kits Mata-Aula que eu consigo vender, você a conhece... Mas não temos mais o privilégio de um quarto fora da torre. Uma pena, era algo que ansiava no sétimo ano. – sorriu malicioso observando a namorada mais próxima conforme andavam – Pelo menos a senha do banheiro funciona ainda.

Sentaram-se, Hermione desviou o olhar para cumprimenta-los com um aceno de cabeça e voltar a ler o livro _"Mistério das Runas" de Alexia Venez._ Rony pareceu um pouco chateado pela falta de atenção e esfregou a testa, deixando a mordida um pouco mais vermelha.

Fartaram-se de purê de batatas, frango assado, suco de abóbora (uva para Rony) e todos os outros quitutes que se encontravam ali. Quando uma pessoa entrou no salão gritando apavorado.

- Sr. Filch – ralhou a Profª Mcgonagall quando ele simplesmente não parava de urrar (Não!) escandalosamente. – O que houve?

- Não podem voltar, eles não. – juntou as mãos como numa oração – Por favor, não eles.

Duas pessoas adentraram o salão nesse momento. Carregavam uma mochila nas costas e cantavam no mesmo tom divertido uma música alegre e envolvente.

"_Porque ei de voltar, os que não chegaram a terminar,_

_os que desistiram de tentar,aqueles que uma chance ainda vão dar, _

_e com certeza ei de regressar, aqueles de quem todos irão se lembrar..."_

Fred e Jorge Weasley fizeram uma posição para acompanhar a canção, e levantaram os braços. Aplausos aos gêmeos que fizeram o quinto ano memorável. Infernizaram Umbridge e Filch até quase enlouquece-los, e foram dignos de uma saída triunfal antes de desistir de Hogwarts em seu sexto ano.

Agora eram gerentes de uma enorme loja de logros e... Se encontravam próximos à mesa dos professores onde cochichavam com Mcgonagall e sorriam com o canto da boca da cara apavorada de Filch, que roía as unhas nervosamente.

- Bem, - começou Alberforth levantando-se de repente e atraindo todos os olhares para si, corou de leve e considerou a possibilidade de sentar-se novamente – Creio que já conhecem nossos convidados, - a maioria sorriu em afirmação, Rony soltou um muxoxo impaciente – Os Srs. Weasley aceitaram nosso convite para serem os planejadores de eventos oficiais de Hogwarts.

Ninguém parece entender o recado, quando os gêmeos apenas falaram, com voz gutural e alternadamente. – Formatura – Páscoa - Natal – Hannukah – Ação de Graças – Baile de Inverno – Outono – E primavera – Dia dos mestres – Aniversário de Hogwarts – Dia do Aluno - Dia do Funcionário Ministerial

- Acho que já basta, Srs. – falou Mcgonagall com risinho sem graça e apertando os ombros dos gêmeos, e respondendo ao olhares confusos e animados do salão.

- Espera, professora. – pediu Jorge

- Ainda falta um – continuou Jorge

Ergueram as varinhas ao mesmo tempo, e dela saiu uma fumaça preta, ficando cada vez maior. Todos encaravam-na com expectativa, quando um enorme trasgo urrou e colocou a cabeça para fora do buraco negro assustando a todos de surpresa.

- DIA DAS BRUXAS! – anunciaram os dois fazendo a fumaça, juntamente com o trasgo desaparecem.

Alguns perplexos demais, não chegaram a aplaudir. Mas a maioria sorria animadamente e gritavam "Fred, Jorge" repetidamente, até Mcgonagall fazer um sinal para silenciar o salão.

- Uma lista está no quadro de cada sala comunal. Gostaríamos que se inscrevessem lá, juntamente com o nome de seus pares, para uma surpresinha que estamos preparando. – Jorge foi explicando.

- Por isso, todos têm até o final do dia para conseguir um par, ou não podem participar da comemoração. – Fred continuou.

- O motivo pelo qual decidimos isso – quase gritou Jorge por meio dos burburinhos em discordância dos alunos – É que sabemos quão difícil é conseguir um par para o baile. – nesse momento seus olhares pousaram respectivamente em Rony e Harry.

- Portanto – continuou Fred – Vocês estão sob pressão, tenho certeza que trabalharão melhor assim.

O salão inteiro explodiu em palavras, garotas desesperadas falavam sem parar sobre o pouco tempo que tinham para serem convidadas, meninos já ensaiavam seu pedido em voz baixa e em aprovação dos amigos. Rony parecia muito aliviado, certo de que dessa vez não precisaria se esforçar para conseguir um par.

- Mione, você vai comigo né? – pediu em confirmação. A garota suspirou como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Só se você não estiver com outra pessoa em mente, como por exemplo, Lil...

- Ninguém supera você, Mione. – falou Rony rapidamente, prevendo uma futura discussão e impedindo-a antes que começasse. A namorada sorriu radiante em resposta, debruçou sobre a mesa e abraçou o ruivo, fazendo seu rosto corar intensamente. – Mas não precisa se jogar nos meus braços também.

Ela se afastou e passou a mão pelo cabelo de Rony sem cuidado, desmanchando-o completamente. Depois voltou sua atenção para o livro novamente.

- Vai levar a Gina, Harry? – perguntou o amigo a ele.

Até o momento, Harry se encontrava completamente impassível ao que estava havendo. Ouviu tudo sobre os pares, a festa, etc... Mas não tinha certeza se queria se envolver, achava tudo uma perda de tempo. Com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, ele olhava o vazio, pensando seriamente em dizer que não participaria do evento.

- Harry, você devia participar – começou Rony como se soubesse o que se passava na cabeça dele. – Tenho certeza que Gina espera seu convite, é apenas uma noite. Ela não vai cobrar mais do que isso, mesmo porque já disse à ela o que... Bem, sua decisão final.

- Mas se fosse por mim...

- Eu entendo, mas você tem uma missão. Sei de tudo, e ela também... – falava em tom muito convincente, mesmo assim não sucederia – Melhor você do que o Hércule. – concretizou ele por fim.

Mais uma vez Harry se virou para ver a ceninha costumeira do fantasma e Gina, dando risadas sobre algo por entre um grupinho de alunos, as primas de Cho e Agatha os acompanhavam com gargalhadas. Harry decidiu ir até eles, e convidar Gina antes que Hércule o fizesse.

Embora tivesse quase certeza de que ela não aceitaria, era melhor não arrisc...

- Harry – chamou Simas vindo em sua direção – Você não vai levar a Parvati de novo né?

- Não.

- Ok, obrigada. – falou ele antes de se dirigir até a gêmea Patil, que conversava animada com Lilá Brown.

Harry voltou para a direção que seguia antes da interrupção, mas notou que Gina não estava mais ali. Alguém cutucou seu ombro fazendo-o se virar. Hércule estava ali, mas não metia mais medo algum, mesmo com os olhos faiscando e sorriso triunfante nos lábios esbranquiçados.

- Tenho uma proposta para te fazer, Potter.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A2)** Mil desculpas (alias, isso aqui é rotina) por não ter postado o capítulo anteriormente. As provas finais me atrapalharam no desenvolvimento da trama e só terminei ontem à noite. Mas como ainda faltavam ajustes, eu não quis me precipitar postando tão tarde da noite (2 A.M.).

Felizmente, o capítulo finalmente apareceu.

E com uma pitada de provocação esse final hein? Rsss...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Recadinhos pessoais:**

(acho q nem lembram mais das reviews que deixaram, mas tudo bem)

**Juuu **– Sanguinária? EU? Bem, eu senti que faltava um pouco de ação, li o cap do Ministério no livro 5 e me inspirei. Que bom que gostou, não sei escrever batalhas, cenas tensas, mas acho que sai bem para uma principiante. Sofrimento vai ter bastante, mortes... Talvez, não quero estragar as surpresas né?

**Extraterrestre** – Esperou esse mais ainda, mas chegou... Mil maneiras de conseguir um cocatriz, roubar no jardim do Hércule. Rsss, o que achou da idéia?

**Fernando** – O Rony é realmente um ótimo jogador de xadrez, mas é meio que preguiçoso né? Enfim, Mione com ciúmes de Ron, Gina com ciúmes de Harry (por causa da Cho), acho que dá pra fazer algo sim, não prometo nada, porque odeio aquela japa, mas vou ver o que posso fazer.

E olha o respeito hein? (quote: bjs bem molhados) humpf, tah.

**Bruna Granger Potter** – Obrigada pela preocupação, mana. Estou bem melhor agora, apesar dos pesares, rsss... Harry pegou o horcrux e o Rony salvando o dia foi mesmo uma boa combinação. E se não gostou de Gina com o fantasma, bem... Isso eu vou deixar no ar, mas não decepciona. É só esperar, entendo completamente se as provas te atrapalharam na betagem, temos muito tempo ainda. Não se preocupe, as férias tão aí... Leve o tempo que precisar e até mais.

**Blas Zabine** – Gente nova! Legal, bem vindo e... Harry banana é? O do livro também é assim "_controlado_", ser ganancioso deixaria ele muito OOC, sorry

**Patty** – Brigada pelo "_cap perfeito_", o Harry tbm era meio que revoltado no quinto livro, ainda um motivo muito bobo, o Rony tinha direito de gritar um pouquinho tbm né? Rss... O Hércule é uma pedra no sapato mesmo, pelo jeito ngm gosta dele. Fico feliz, rsss... E desculpe a demora, explicação acima, abaixo, em todos os cantos... Perdão

**Ninnie Potter** – Nunca esqueceria você mana, e obrigada pela força. Ajudou a lot, e sobre seu apelo... Milhares de desculpas, mas realmente não deu p/ escrever um cpa descente dois dias antes de viajar, apesar da demora. Aí está ele, espero que não me abandone... Até logo!

**LelyInTheSky** – Mana.. Que bom que já começou a escrever a continuação da fic. Estou ansiosa p/ ler, então poste logo (depois das provas é claro)... Adorou tudo hein? Rsss.. até eu gostei do Rony herói, e vc percebeu! Um segredinho entre Lupin e Bagman hein? Vamos ver, não sonhre tão alto, Slash S/L nananina não. Os dois são melhores separadamente, apesar de uma fic maravilhosamente perfeita que eu li outro dia, qdo entrar no MSN eu te passo. (confesso que até EU tava torcendo pelo shipper depois daquela fic) Rsss..

P.S. – espere seu nome citado no próximo cap, pq o hercule vai ter um destaque maior, e vou contar sobre as origens dele... ok?

Até mais então.

**Anokas** – Pelo jeito todo mundo gostou do Rony herói, vou tentar repetir a dose então... H/G, puxa vida, eu digo que vai valer a pena esperar cenas deles. Como vc mora em Portugal não posso dar um exemplo comum aqui no Brasil. (Malhação, p/ quem conhece), mas basicamente eh assim, o casal luta um tampão p/ ficar junto e qdo finalmente conseguem, fica meio meloso... Então eu digo; H/G pode demorar um pouco, mas qdo eles ficaram juntos, não vai enjoar... vai ser PERFEITO.

Spoiler – Jogo de quadribol no cap 20 (aguardem ansiosos! Vai valer a pena ler) Até.

**Eduardo James Potter** – Uia Harry Jedi.. indo p/ o dark side... Huhauhuahahuah, gostei, mas não se preocupe, sabres de luz é ultima coisa que vc vai ver nessa fic. Ron herói soh em caso de vida/morte.. Rsss gostei, vc esta sumido do MSN mas eu perdôo, desculpe a demora do cap, taí finalmente.

**Tata Carter Radcliffe** – review gigante! Adoreiiii! Brigada, mana (já tah oficial viu?) rss... Bem acho q Hercule e Draco seria uma péssima dupla, coitado do Harry msm... Mas ateh q da um bom nome p/ uma dupla sertaneja neh? Rssss.. cruz credo. Merlin me perdoe, HP e Sertanejo combinados eh um terror (rock fan forever) .. e bem, desculpe se alguém gosta, mas eu não suporto... mas.. mudando de assunto. A musica do Backstreet boys, ainda não baixei mas confio no seu bom gosto, vou ver se consigo fazer ela tocar na fic, de algum jeito.. ok?

Spoiler – Gina descobre as cagadas do Harry, ela vai ficar braaaaaaava. Vai ser muito legal, aguardem. E até.

**Rita'Weasley **– Hj eh quarta, mas tah valendo... Obrigada pelos elogios, e eu tbm adoro o Rony... Até logo (prometo não demorar dessa vez)

**Ronnie Weezhy** – Mais gente nova! Bem vindo tbm... não entendi sua review mas obrigada pela mesma... até logo!

**Ash Yumi Weasley** – Ashhhhhh! Que bom ver vc por aqui.. jurava que vc tava em Hogwarts segundos atrás.. rssss (piada boba, mas bl) Bem.. _cara e Doom_ ateh q combinam, mas eu acho q preferia _mina_ (eh mais feminino sabe?)... que tal? Rsss, brincadeira. Nunca canso de elogios, alias acho q ngm cansa neh? Obrigada por todos eles. Fico feliz q tenha curtido os caps, eu tbm adorei escrever. Relação Ron/Mione tinha q compensar a falta dela nos livros anteriores neh? Hercule vs Malfoy (isso ainda vai dar discussão) E o Draco vai dar as caras logo logo, pq mesmo q eu ache ele um personagem difícil de escrever, el não pode ficar de fora... Harry torturando o Monstro, bem.. foi outra atitude obscura q eu arrisquei, e a explicação p/ desaparatar ta no cap.. mal explicado mas tudo bem, ngm eh perfeito. Mas a J.K. chega bem perto... Rsss... Até mais e obrigada por tudo.

Segue citação sobre Ash no (N/A3)...

**Camila **– Obrigada pela review e bem vinda novata, e mana (se importa?) ... Aparatar em Hogwarts, espero te consertado, mesmo q de forma sutil esse erro.. Só percebi depois da cobrança, fazer oq? Não pensei em nd melhor p/ aquela cena, mas tah valendo.

**Fabrício** – Review pequena... Mesmo assim, obrigada. Espero que continue lendo a fic a até mais...

Nossa, qta gente.. (isso q da demorar p/ postar)

Nota mental – não me descontrolar... Eu falo demais, e escrevo tanto qto... Os recados ficaram quase o tamanho do cap, mas eh necessário.. Fãs merecem atenção.. Concordam?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A3)** Nunca pensei em postar essa fic no orkut, mas a curiosidade foi maior. Apesar se ter feito isso anteriormente e não obter resultados eu decidi dar mais uma chance.

Levou muita paciência, orkut sempre saia do ar, isso me deixava nos nervos. Mas consegui! Postei alguns caps e o resultado foi SURPREENDENTE!

Não só várias pessoas responderam o tópico, como choveram scraps pedindo o resto da historia e até criaram uma comunidade p/ quem eh fã da fic! Fiquei pasma quando vi e claro: Felicíssima!

Quem criou foi a **Ash Yumi Weasley**... (fã, amiga, nova maninha, reviwer e mais nova PO da fic) Brigada Ash!

Pra quem quer participar da comu, mandei o link junto no e-mail com o aviso do novo cap. (pq aqui nunca pega)

Até mais então.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Perguntinha:** (não pensem que escaparam)

Alguma notícias sobre esse membros da Ordem. Que fim deram eles?

Elifas Doge, Dédalo Digge, Estúrgio Podmore, Emelina Vance e Héstia Jones

Se alguém puder me informar quem morreu, e talz... Agradeço desde já.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A4)** O motivo do meu atraso, lhes digo e confesso agora:

Sua autora, mesmo possuindo _um dom da escrita fantasiosa_ (isso foi quote tah?), ela também é desprovida de esperteza nas situações do dia-a-dia.

(A mais pura verdade)

Ontem foi um lapso, aconteceram vários improvisos e gafes que me impediram de postar o cap a tempo.

Mas o que REALMENTE importa é que o cap foi postado, como nome diferente do que tinha na preview, mas tudo bem. E vocês me perdoam né?

Ok

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Preview:** A festa das bruxas se aproxima e com ela várias complicações. Duas surpresas aguardam nossa trama no próximo capítulo.

14º - Terror em dose dupla

(sujeito à mudanças)

Melhor prevenir...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A5)**

FÉRIAS!

Noites livres p/ escrever...

Se bobear tem cap novo no Sábado ou Domingo.

Não prometo, mas vou fazer o possível.

Agora me vou (finalmente)

Desculpem os erros de português em geral, no cap e principalmente nos recadinhos

(escrevi tudo muito rápido, pela pressão)

Não esqueçam da review!

Até mais.

By DoomPotter 


	14. Terror em Dose Dupla

**Disclaimer – **Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling

(Embora eu tenha infiltrado alguns seres estranhos originados da minha própria cabecinha perturbada)

Não contém fins lucrativos e blá blá blá... Vocês entendem né?

Então é só ler, e deixar review (obviamente)!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A)** EU peço desculpas pelo atraso (como sempre), mas eu tive dificuldades em escrever, juntar e finalizar esse capitulo que no começo eram dois, mas a junção foi necessária, dái a demora.

Espero que gostem, mesmo com os cortes que fiz... Nada importante eu garanto.

Não deu tempo de corrigir, portanto lamento os erros de português.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral

Capítulo Catorze – Terror em Dose Dupla

- E o que exatamente ele propôs? – Harry não queria responder a pergunta do amigo, pois não tinha certeza de que ele concordaria. Aceitara a proposta do garoto fantasma, num impulso, pois a chance de obter um horcrux destruído pareceu muito tentadora. – Harry? O que? – a voz de Rony tornou-se mais desconfiada agora.

- Ele vai me dar o cocatriz se eu levar a Agatha para o baile. – respondeu rapidamente.

- Só isso?– Hermione parecia incrédula – Se bem que o plano dele é ter caminho livre para convidar a Gina, é... Até que faz sentido.

- Mas ela não vai aceitar. – Harry respondeu seguramente. Aceitara a proposta porque tinha certeza de que isso não aconteceria. Olhou em volta, tentando localizar Gina, mas ela provavelmente não deixara o salão ainda.

Os três seguiam de volta à floresta para mais dois tempos de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas quando ouviram uma voz familiar:

- Sr. Potter – os três se viraram ao mesmo tempo para encarar Percy, que matinha uma postura ereta e digna de monitor, com um broche que dizia "Monitor Chefe" preso ao peito exageradamente estufado. – Posso lhe falar um momento?

- Hum, claro. – ele respondeu enquanto Rony abafava uma risadinha.

- Pode me esclarecer o porque do humor? – ele pediu ao irmão formalmente, mas num teor levemente irritado.

- Nada – ele mal conseguiu pronunciar essa palavra, pois os lábios estavam corrompidos numa gargalhada que logo escaparia – Até mais, Waterby. – e saiu puxando pelo braço uma Hermione extremamente corada.

As risadas ao longe de Rony foram abafadas pelas palavras de Percy, que apoiava uma pena sobre uma prancheta encostada no peito:

- Vim apenas lhe informar que Mcgonagall me mandou como porta voz para que você fique ciente de todas as decisões tomadas pela Ordem da Fênix, agora que faz parte dela. – ele deu uma rápida olhada para Harry e depois de volta à prancheta – Eu gostaria de estabelecer alguns horários em que posso lhe transmitir os relatórios sem que isso intervenha com suas atividades extracurriculares. O que pensa sobre isso, Sr. Potter?

- Ah claro. Espere, o que? – Percy revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Me acompanhe, por favor. – ele o conduziu de volta ao salão principal onde ainda se encontravam metade dos alunos. Harry só focalizou um grupinho onde Gina conversava animadamente com Hércule e os gêmeos. E por um momento arrependeu-se da sua resposta, será que Gina havia aceitado o convite do fantasma? – Sr. Potter?

- O que? – sobressaltou-se ele, incerto. Percy o induziu até a ponta na mesa, onde havia um pouco mais de silêncio e começou a falar.

- O Profº Lupin ainda está tentando convencer um pequeno grupo de lobisomens a se aliar à Ordem. Haverá uma reunião no Ministério na próxima sexta feira para discutir a situação dos vampiros em relação à guerra. – Harry processou a informação confusamente: "lobisomens"? "Vampiros"? Enquanto Percy continuava a leitura do relatório sem ao menos respirar. – Hagrid e Mcgonagall ainda não decidiram se vão permitir manter dragões aqui na escola e...

- Dragões? – sentiu que era hora de interromper – Aqui em Hogwarts?

Uma única pergunta, Harry poderia até julga-la simples se não fosse a ausência de uma resposta ligeira e bem formulada vinda do irmão mais arrogante de Rony. Mas milagrosamente, Percy parecia distraído com outra coisa, os olhos esbugalhados à algo, que aparentemente, se encontrava por cima da cabeça de Harry, pois o ruivo se ajoelhou no banco a fim de enxergar melhor.

Não se contendo de curiosidade e um tanto irritado pela falta de atenção, Harry se virou para descobrir o que poderia tirar a atenção de Percy, quando percebeu claramente que um grupinho de garotas rodeava a figura alta de Victor Krum, mas este parecia dar atenção à somente uma delas. A monitora do Ministério, Penélope Clearwater.

Harry reconheceu a Corvinal que foi atacada pelo basilisco junto com Hermione no segundo ano. Pelo que sabia através de Gina e Rony, Percy havia namorado a garota até entrar para o Ministério há três anos, mas terminou porque dizia não ter tempo para namorar, já que se considerava ocupado demais.

- O que há com elas? – perguntou Percy num tom irritado.

- Provavelmente estão tentando fazer com que ele as convide alguma para o baile. – disse Harry lembrando que só teria até á noite para convidar Agatha e dessa maneira, conseguir o cocatriz.

- Você acha que ele vai levar alguma delas? – perguntou Percy com a voz trêmula, a prancheta escorregando pela mão e quase caindo no chão, se não os reflexos de Harry para apanhá-la no ar.

- Não sei. – respondeu o garoto endireitando-se e não conseguindo suprimir um risinho desdenhoso. Essa cena lhe parecia muito familiar, mas não quis fazer tal comentário – Por que pergunta?

Ele continuou a olhar fixamente no ponto um pouco acima do ombro de Harry, e de repente caiu em si piscando e recompondo a postura digna de monitor chefe.

- Por nada, - soltou um muxoxo e virou a cabeça em direção aos gêmeos – Festa de Halloween, não sei como permitiram essas futilidades num ano como esse. – seu sotaque inglês diminuíra quando pronunciou essas palavras amargamente. – Fred e Jorge deveriam ter vergonha de desistir da Ordem e aceitar essa proposta de Alberforth.

- Fred e George entraram na Ordem da Fênix? – Harry ficou imaginando quem teria tomado uma decisão dessas, certamente não seria Mcgonagall conhecendo os gêmeos desde sempre, ela com certeza havia discordado dessa decisão.

- Foram convidados, até Mcgonagall oferecer esse "emprego" para eles, - Que conveniente, pensou Harry – E eles preferiram... – soltou mais um muxoxo e examinou um relógio no pulso esquerdo. – Sinto muito Sr. Potter.

- Sabe, você pode me chamar de Harry se quiser. – Harry falou hesitante.

- Eu estou atrasado para uma reunião – se levantou ajeitando as vestes e o distintivo no peito – Boa tarde... Harry. – e lançando mais um olhar fulminante em direção à Krum, Percy se retirou.

Já passara meia hora da aula, por isso decidiu que não voltaria à floresta. Gina provavelmente tinha decidido a mesma coisa, pois ainda se encontrava falando com os gêmeos e... Hércule. Continuou observando-os, algo fez com que Gina sorrisse e desse pulinhos batendo as mãos animadamente, Harry só lembrava de tê-la visto assim uma vez, quando ele finalmente cedeu à idéia de visitar a Casa dos Gritos durante um fim de semana em Hogsmeade no ano passado.

Essa lembrança fez Harry sorrir abobadamente, a visão turva mostrava apenas os sedosos cabelos de Gina balançando no ar enquanto ele se perdia em devaneios nostálgicos. De repente algo o fez sair do transe, os cabelos ruivos de repente se misturaram com fios exageradamente brancos: Gina abraçava Hércule.

Não é necessário dizer que apesar do abraço parecer e realmente ser inocente ao olhar de qualquer um, para Harry aquela cena foi muito mais chocante do que era. O monstro em seu peito rugiu com ardor, quase sendo capaz de ser ouvido por fora. Não tinha dúvidas de que, se estivesse com sua varinha naquele momento, Hércule não passaria de um montinho de pó de giz. Quando se deu conta, já tinha caminhado até onde a _ceninha_ acontecia.

- Harry, - exclamou Fred – Já tem um par? – não respondeu imediatamente, Gina se afastara de Hércule e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, reação típica de alguém quando fazia algo de errado.

- Ainda não, - encarou Hércule hesitante, depois se voltou para Fred e Jorge – Vocês?

- Eu vou com a Angelina, - falou um dos gêmeos. – Alicia Spinnet – continuou apontando o dedo para o irmão ao lado. – Bem, sinto em dizer que nossa irmãzinha não vai poder ir com você, porque - prosseguiu colocando o braço em volta do pescoço da garota.

- O que? – Harry não conteve sua surpresa, muito menos sua indignação – Você aceitou ir com _ele_? – apontou para Hércule, que meramente sorria.

- Harry, - ela o censurou como se reprovasse o tom de voz que usara – Pare com isso, e...

- Para você Gina, - não conseguia controlar seu teor irritado, que aumentava a cada palavra cuspida - Como pode dizer todas aquelas coisas para mim e ainda sim...

- Não, não Harry – interrompeu o irmão da garota – Você não entendeu...

- Fred, cale a boca – ordenou Gina, um pouco corada, talvez de raiva – Preciso falar com Harry a sós, Hércule. Depois a gente se fala.

- Vão combinar onde se encontrar, por acaso? – ela não respondeu, os gêmeos e o fantasma se retiraram.

- Harry, o que há com você? – não esperou a resposta – Rompe nosso namoro...

- Mas...

- Deixa-me terminar, - ralhou ela – Não importa, eu lhe disse que entendia seus motivos. Mas daí agüentar essas crises de ciúmes? Sendo que você já tem um par para o baile – o garoto piscou os olhos, alheio em pensamentos – Sim, foi ele que me contou, não faz diferença.

- Você não percebe, Gin? – pausou um momento, não a chamava assim há muito tempo – Ele está tentando sabotar nossa relação. Não vê que estamos brigando?

Ela pareceu confusa um momento, provavelmente pela menção da palavra _relação_... Ou pela fúria estampada em sua face, queria impedir essa expressão, mas só de pensar naquele cotonete próximo a sua preciosa Gina, poderia fazer algo involuntário, como explodir a cabeça dele, talvez.

- Não, Harry.– ela tocou sua mão, de leve e ele sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha – Acho que fomos nós que sabotamos nossa relação. – continuou olhando para onde a duas mãos pareciam conexas e libertou-a finalmente, sorriu como se o perdoasse – Por favor, não podemos tentar facilitar as coisas?

Ela aguardou um segundo, esperando uma resposta de Harry, que foi incapaz de conceder e depois se retirou em silêncio. Facilitar como? Estar perto dela e não tê-la era muito difícil, mas a falta dela em sua vida seria muito pior. Insuportável.

Queria correr atrás dela, alcança-la e explicar o porque de suas ações. Mas o compromisso com sua missão o impediu mais uma vez, não iria arrisca-la. Não poderia, mesmo porque era _ela_ o motivo pelo qual lutar. Para poder ficar ao seu lado, sem medo, sem perdas...

Mais do que nunca, Harry pressentiu que podia vencer.

O mês de Setembro pareceu terminar muito rapidamente, e o final de Outubro estava muito próximo. Entre os períodos de aulas preenchidos, os descansos merecidos e as não tão freqüentes visitas ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade, os alunos de Hogwarts se encontravam cansados, porém animados.

A festa de Fred e Jorge prometia ser uma das melhores de todos os tempos. Mcgonagall, depois de muita insistência, permitiu que os gêmeos preparassem um labirinto que sairia da orla de floresta até a outra extremidade do lago da Lula Gigante. Obviamente que tal diversão era restrita aos quartanistas em diante, e houve rumores de que a mesma não seria de graça, (é claro que nenhum professor soube disso).

- Mione, larga esse livro e vem jogar comigo – reclamou Rony, sentado frente a um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo novo que ganhara dos pais. A garota maneou a cabeça em discordância mantendo os olhos focalizados no livro postado na mesa. – Eu prometo que deixo você ganhar dessa vez.

Harry riu, quase engasgando com um sapo de chocolate, que parecia cada vez mais relutante a se desprender de suas amídalas. Nova linha cortesia das Gemialidades Weasley, _"São apetitosamente vivos, até na sua garganta"_. Xadrez era a única coisa que Rony superava Hermione, e como a garota não gostava de perder, evitava jogar com o namorado, alegando estar ocupada demais com suas leituras.

E de fato estava, as aulas estavam cada vez mais interessantes, fartas de coisas novas e técnicas que eles nunca aprenderiam no sétimo ano se não fosse a intenção do Ministério de transformá-los em algo mais próximo o possível de _auror._

Até o presente momento, a aula preferida de Harry era Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid havia melhorado muito na categoria _planejamento de aula_ e com certeza se tornara um excelente professor, não que Harry tivesse reclamações dele antigamente, mas Hermione com certeza o elogiava com mais freqüência.

Estudaram _dragões_ o período inteiro e continuariam com a atividade até o começo de Fevereiro, tempo máximo estipulado por Mcgonagall para abrigar os dragões na floresta da escola. Apesar de ter sofrido alguns ferimentos, devido a insistência do gigante em usá-lo como cobaia em quase todas as demonstrações, Harry sentia-se muito mais confiante em relação à dragões agora. Quase não podia acreditar o quanto temera ao enfrentar um durante o Torneio Tribruxo no quarto ano.

Alguns acidentes que ocorrerem, mas ninguém permaneceu mais que uma semana na enfermaria, pois além da colaboração dos alunos, Hagrid também tinha supervisão de Ashley e Carlinhos durante as aulas. Em segredo, a prima simpática de Rony havia revelado a Hermione que no próximo mês eles aprenderiam a domar algumas das raças, o que facilitaria a montaria no final da programação.

Harry e Rony ficaram imaginando como seria montar num dragão, se conseguissem suceder na tarefa, não tinham dúvida de que era nessa frota que pretendiam entrar se acaso a guerra acontecesse.

Por hora, Harry não ouvira falar muito de Voldemort. Algumas notas aqui e ali no Profeta Diário, que dizia que o Lorde estava disputando com o Ministério o apoio dos vampiros a seu favor. Mas como de costume, _apenas Comensais foram enviados para negociar_, Percy havia dito. Voldemort ainda se encontrava incógnito, num esconderijo que poucos (comensais) sabiam encontrar e muitos (aurores) hesitavam em procurar.

Mas, com aulas e pesquisas sobre o bracelete de Rowena Reverclaw ou possível 6º horcrux, Harry mal tinha tempo de pensar nisso. As decisões da Ordem continuavam em andamento, mas Lupin havia desistido dos lobisomens definitivamente. Harry não o via há quase uma semana, provavelmente se retirara devido a aproximação da lua cheia.

Suas aulas foram preenchidas por alternados professores, Sophia tomou conta das atividades em Duelo e Batalha, e Mcgonagall passava teoria nas aulas de Leglimência que ele havia iniciado. Algo que Harry odiava, era permitir que adentrassem em sua mente nas aulas de Oclumência, e não poder retroceder com a prática ainda não desenvolvida em Leglimência.

Havia feito progresso, pois Sophia era muito menos desagradável do que Snape. Mas ela era outra que não hesitava em usar Harry como ajudante. E agora ele se sentia pouco confortável quando estava em sua presença, pois Sophia, assim como Snape, conseguira penetrar em suas memórias de infância.

- Harry, você nem está fazendo esforço. – disse Rony indignado – Assim não tem graça jogar.

Harry havia aceito o desafio de jogar com o amigo, já que ele desistira de convencer Hermione, mas não conseguia se concentrar. E embora o motivo lhe fosse claro, ele se recusava a admitir que o teste para apanhador no dia seguinte era o que o preocupava.

Os testes de quadribol aconteceram nos últimos três Sábados, Gina estava com dificuldades de enfrentar as inúmeras reclamações de jogadores não escolhidos, por isso Madame Hooch aconselhou-a a montar um comitê de julgamento. Ela adotou a idéia, conseguindo apoio total dos monitores do Ministério, que teriam chance de participar do jogo de alguma forma já que Percy os havia proibido de fazer o teste, alegando que deveriam dar chance aos alunos mais novos.

Apesar de sua atitude não ser _completamente_ egoísta (ele admitiu para Harry numa de suas tarefas como portador que não queria Krum se exibindo durante a partida), não foi bem aceita pelos companheiros monitores, principalmente Wood. Este tentava a todo custo convencer Mcgonagall de mais uma partida em que o time vencedor da anterior jogaria com um time de monitores, mas poucos acreditavam que ele conseguiria convence-la.

Outra decisão do comitê foi separar os dias que testariam cada habilidade, para evitar mais transtornos com os candidatos e com certas reuniões que aconteciam na sala Precisa todas as manhãs de Sábado. Ninguém tinha duvida de que era lá que Hermione discutia _atividades inapropriadas _com as alunas do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano. E conseguir burlar um dos feitiços cadeados da garota era praticamente impossível, portanto a maioria dos meninos, até o mais persistente (Rony) deixaram de tentar depois de algumas semanas.

Na partida de Quadribol que aconteceria pouco antes do Natal, já haviam sido escolhidos para os times, quatro batedores: Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote, uma Lufa-Lufa que Harry vira na festa de Slughorn no ano anterior e Mikea Chang; seis artilheiros: Dino Thomas, Demelza Robins, dois jogadores antigos da Corvinal, Hellen Davies (irmã de Rogério Davies) e Alexandre Carvalho (visitante do Brasil).

As balizas ficaram por conta de Cormac Mclaggen e Rony, que em sua melhor performance durante o teste, defendeu um balaço com a ponta da vassoura e a goles com um chute no ar fazendo várias garotas na arquibancada suspirar e Hermione bufar de raiva. Ele diz que foi pura sorte, o que é era pouco estranho porque Rony nunca fora tão... Modesto. Mas Harry ficou feliz com as escolhas, embora não simpatizasse muito com Mclaggen (ele o odiava na verdade) devido a um jogo em o mesmo lhe acertara um balaço na sua cabeça.

- Não me diga que está preocupado com o teste de amanhã? – perguntou Rony, parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

- Claro que não. – respondeu pouco convincente.

- Aquela mandioca crua não tem a menor chance, Harry. – satirizou o amigo enquanto guardava as peças de xadrez – Nunca o vimos jogar.

- Não é com o Hércule que eu estou preocupado. – falou, não conseguindo suprimir um risinho debochado do novo apelido que Rony inventara para o fantasma.

- O que? – confundiu-se o ruivo – É com aquela alemã esquisita então?

A alemã esquisita se chamava Victoria King, último ano numa escola em Munique e era classificada como _Krum em calças_ pelos meninos que a viram praticar nos intervalos das aulas. Perdera o teste para goleira porque estava doente no dia, mas sua habilidade era semelhante em qualquer posição e havia boatos de que ela havia sido chamada para jogar na liga do time da Alemanha quando tinha apenas 15 anos.

- Você ficou muito aliviado quando ela não apareceu nos testes de goleiro, não foi? – defendeu-se Harry.

- De qualquer forma, McLaggen foi muito pior que eu. – desconversou o amigo – Poucos poderiam defender aquela goles, ainda mais faltando 3 segundos para o término do jogo. - falou orgulhoso (definitivamente, não mudara) e Hermione abafou uma risadinha – A questão é que, mesmo se essa Victoria for tão boa quanto falam, você ainda tem vantagem sobre os outros. E no final vai sobrar só dois: você é um deles.

- Obrigada, Ron – a amigo vinha dizendo isso a semana tranqüilizando-o, afinal era a primeira vez que ele tinha que ser testado antes de entrar para o time – Acho que vou subindo, - falou se dirigindo ao dormitório – Boa noite.

Subiu devagar a escadaria, cansado pela programação obrigatória de aulas todas as sextas e quando alcançou seu dormitório não pensou em mais nada, apenas se atirou na cama caindo no sono quase que instantemente.

No dia seguinte, após o café da manhã, Harry se dirigiu até o campo de quadribol sozinho, pois o plano de Rony para escapar dos tempos matutinos de Aritmancia havia dado errado, o motivo era novamente: Hermione. Sorriu levemente lembrando da pequena discussão que tiveram antes de ele sair. As brigas eram mais frequentes agora que os amigos eram um casal, mas como os dois se gostavam, a possibilidade de reatamento era muito maior e raramente duravam mais do que alguns minutos.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Harry não notou que já estava no campo até ser chamado por Krum a fim de se juntar aos outros candidatos para o teste. Após uma seleção restrita denominada _currículo_, vários alunos já estavam eliminados. Agora era uma questão de demonstração e o poderiam finalizar os testes.

O estomago de Harry esfriara, talvez pela falta de comida, pelo esforço que fizera ao tentar copiar a Finta de Wronski que vira Krum usar na Copa Mundial de Quadribol e não aperfeiçoá-la às condições do vento ou quem sabe pelo fato de que o fantasma não mentira. Era um apanhador habilidoso e voava com muita facilidade numa vassoura antiga que herdara do pai.

No final só restavam Harry, Hércule e Victoria King, esta voava muito melhor do que ele ouvira falar e fazia jus a sua reputação.

- Nessa ultima prova, nós vamos liberar o pomo. Quem o pegá-lo primeiro tem vaga garantida no time. – Angelina ditava as regras para a ultima eliminatória – Assim que o tiver em sua posse, o escolhido deve logo libertá-lo.

- Sendo que a segunda captura decidirá o próximo escolhido – finalizou Alicia Spinnet – Prontos? – ela perguntou e os três candidatos acenaram que sim enquanto mantinham os pés no chão pouco antes de pegar impulso e subir até onde Krum segura o pomo, montado em sua vassoura e parecendo um tanto desanimado.

Ele liberou o pomo arremessando-o ao longe, o que sequer era preciso, pois a esfera pequenina e dourada conseguira velocidade para ir a qualquer lugar em fração de milésimos. Passaram apenas alguns minutos antes que Victoria mergulhasse velozmente até quase colidir com o gramado e capturar o pomo antes que Harry ou Hércule pudessem alcançá-la.

Novamente o pomo foi liberado e Harry rapidamente se pôs a procurá-lo pelo dia ensolarado que ofuscava sua visão e a luz cortante do sol que lacrimejava seus olhos. Viu algo reluzindo próximo à uma das balizas e logo foi em direção da mesma. Com Hércule logo atrás, o pomo mergulhou e subiu novamente, alto demais. Harry sentiu o rosto queimar a medida que sua vassoura ganhava altura e quase não conseguiu acreditar quando o pequenino pomo fechou-se em sua mão, seguro e inquieto.

Desceu até o gramado e encarou a expressão derrota do fantasma e muitas outras sorridentes que logo o cercaram com gritos e palmadinhas de congratulações em seu ombro. Gina anunciou sua vitória com entusiasmo e logo dispensou todos para um intervalo antes do almoço. Apesar de Hércule parecer indiferente, Harry não podia deixar de sorrir ao seu triunfo sobre o fantasma, tinha plena confiança de que ele nunca mais roubaria nada seu.

Mas o que mais animava Harry e que poderia jogar Quadribol mais uma vez, algo que ele ansiava fazer há muito tempo, algo que o faria esquecer, _esses tempos tão difíceis_...

Na manhã de 31 de Outubro, todos os alunos pareciam extremamente ocupados com os preparativos do baile de Dia das Bruxas. As aulas foram despensas e agora o salão se encontrava entupido de babados, rendas, capas e máscaras que serviriam como fantasia para a noite planejada.

Uma idéia mirabolante dos gêmeos anunciara, uma semana antes da ocasião que "o baile requer trajes específicos: fantasia"... Assim como a busca pelo par perfeito, essa tarefa sob pressão também não foi bem aceita pelos alunos, mas como não tinham escolha, até o presente momento havia ajustes a serem feitos sobre suas fantasias e eles não hesitavam em tirar proveito do salão principal para exibi-las indecorosamente.

- Ouvi falar que Simas conseguiu uma fantasia de jogador do Chuddley Cannons – comentava Neville animado segurando uma sacola onde escondia sua fantasia secreta.

- Nossa! – exclamava Rony animado – Tenho que ver isso. – falou antes de se retirar da mesa deixando os livros de Aritmancia para trás, junto com Hermione que nem se deu ao trabalho de protestar.

- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos, Harry – brincou a amiga o encarando com uma curiosidade sutil.

- Eu estava pensando no horcrux. – respondeu com sinceridade.

- Ainda não descobriu o que fazer quando tiver o cocatriz?

- Não. – essa era uma charada que Harry ainda não havia decifrado. – Quer dizer, eu devo apenas colocar os dois próximos ou fazê-lo engolir o medalhão? – suspirou desanimado – Honestamente, nenhuma das opções parece que vai dar resultado.

- Vamos descobrir assim que Hércule cumprir sua parte do trato – ela se aproximou escorregando pelo banco – Sabe, eu sei que não está animado para levar Agatha.

- Não é só isso.

- E que Gina vai com Hércule – ele assentiu em resposta – Como amigos. – ela prosseguiu – Gina me disse que eles são apenas amigos.

- Ela disse isso? – indagou Harry desanimado.

- Várias vezes, - tamborilou os dedos pela mesa – Mas não pense nisso agora, e me diz, qual é sua fantasia?

Suas mãos estavam frias e suadas, ele as esfregava na manga das vestes escolhidas para conter seu nervosismo. Uma fantasia de última hora, era como ele chamava, mas com a ajuda de Hermione, aqueles retalhos maltrapilhos se transformaram numa bela fantasia do foragido mais famoso de Askaban: Sirius Black. Em seus tempos de _culpado_ pela morte dos Potter, é claro.

Harry não teve tempo de pensar muito sobre o baile, principalmente pelos treinos de quadribol, que ocupavam quase todos os seus horários livres. Pensando que como capitão do time, seu amigo Rony não abusaria de seu cargo, que fora vencido por unanimidade nos votos dos jogadores (embora Harry tenha recusado anteriormente, pela experiência no ano anterior). Mas após um treino especificamente longo, Harry percebeu que a intenção de Rony era nada mais nada menos do que vencer. E por isso, Harry decidiu honrar a imagem de seu falecido padrinho quando optou pela fantasia, que embora fosse confortável, era um pouco leve demais para o inverno que se aproximava.

Incomodado pela brisa gelada que passava pelo corredor do terceiro andar, Harry cruzou os braços e continuou aguardando a chegada de sua companhia para o baile. Não havia falado com Agatha desde o dia que a convidara para o evento, marcaram um lugar e ela ficou encarregada de colocar o nome do casal na lista dos gêmeos. Harry agora se perguntara se fora uma boa idéias não ter checado se o local de encontro havia mudado.

Talvez a garota se esquecera dele, ou pior... A remota possibilidade de que Hércule havia planejado isso com o resultado de fazer Harry parecer tolo aos olhos de todos pareceu muito mais convincente como explicação nesse momento. Pena os amigos não estarem ali para reconfortá-lo com palavras de consolação, já que combinaram de ajudar os gêmeos na entrada do labirinto e com isso ganhar passagem livre pelo mesmo.

Sendo pelo motivo que for, Harry decidiu que não perderia mais tempo congelando naquele corredor e iria esperar a parceira no salão principal, com certeza a garota tiraria uma conclusão que fora para lá que ele se dirigira quando encontrasse o local marcado vazio após quase 30 trinta de espera.

Harry adentrou o salão vagarosamente, admirando cada milímetro coberto por uma camada de algodão preto brilhante e com teias de aranha escorrendo pelo teto, que mostrava um céu negro sem estrelas, mas uma lua cheia que iluminava todo o cômodo. O garoto desejou que a lua fosse falsa, pois isso confirmaria a presença do professor Lupin na comemoração.

Nem ousou procurar por Rony, agora que percebera que as teias de aranhas não eram desocupadas e que a qualquer momento uma poderia pousar em seu ombro e trilhar um caminho até o umbigo antes de subir de volta para o teto. Não conseguiu reconhecer ninguém, pois os orbes estavam cobertos por máscaras de diferentes formas e cores. Pensou ter visto alguém com enormes óculos e cabelo mal penteado, numa imitação similar à antiga professora de Adivinhação e imaginou se Parvati ou Lilá estavam tentando prestar uma homenagem à sua professora favorita.

Quando de repente viu duas figuras passando pela porta do salão de braços cruzados. Era impossível não reconhecer Hércule fantasiado de Mago Branco (um enfermeiro muito famoso citado numa das aulas de Tratamento e Cura), principalmente porque não havia nenhum resquício de cor naquela mistura nada sutil, desviando todos os olhares para si agora. Menos o de Harry, pois este se postavam na figura ao seu lado, sorridente e com o rosto coberto por uma máscara branca e delicada que constratava demasiadamente com os cabelos vermelhos e espessos. Sua fantasia era belíssima, um vestido prateado e asas de seda transparente para completar o visual de uma ninfa encantada.

Se Harry pudesse, lançaria um Avada Kedavra naquele sorriso cínico do garoto fantasma sem ao menos se preocupar com todos os outros presentes ali, mas sua varinha se encontrava no criado mudo em seu dormitório e nunca arriscaria acertar sua parceira. Deslizando em sua direção nesse momento, ainda com o braço entrelaçado com o do fantasma.

- Olá, Potter – cumprimentou Hércule num sorriso triunfante – Onde está sua companhia?

- Acho que me deu bolo – nem percebeu suas palavras, principalmente porque achava que conseguiria derreter aquela assombração apenas com o olhar.

- Oh, que pena – ele continuou, colocando a mão na cintura de Gina, o que fez o monstro no peito de Harry criar vida própria, tentando se libertar das artérias e sair pela boca de Harry, com o propósito de fazer um estrago naquele rosto de porcelana falsa. – Bem, divirta-se. – ele finalizou puxando Gina por entre os convidados e em direção à mesa de bebidas.

Uma veia se levantou na têmpora de Harry, consumindo todos os pensamentos maléficos que se transportavam por sua mente. Gina nem ao menos olhara para ele, como podia ter aceito o convite de Hércule? Como podia tê-lo ignorado quando sabia que era ele que amava? Como podia permitir que o fantasma a tocasse de forma tão natural? Era demais para agüentar!

- Gina! – quando percebeu já estava segurando a garota pelo braço, ignorando a expressão de espanto de Hércule. – Você me pertence. – Queria dizer que a amava, no entanto Gina parecia tão diferente, como se sua fantasia a tivesse personificado.

Ninguém ali pareceu ouvir o que ele disse, por um momento achou que a ruiva iria gritar com ele, podia ver o olhar estranho e surpreso da garota através da máscara. Talvez fosse pelo fato de estar fantasiada, Harry não conseguia descobrir o que era até que sua visão foi interrompida pela aproximação da garota que selou um beijo em resposta.

Nesse momento algo explodiu no meio do salão, o estrondo fez Harry afastar seu rosto da garota sentindo como se não a tivesse beijado, e agora sabia o que havia de diferente nela: magia, ou algo mais específico chamado _metamorfagia_. Agatha olhava para ele envergonhada, suas mãos ainda se encontravam em seu pescoço e as deles em sua cintura.

Para total desgraça de Harry, um palco havia surgido no meio do salão e a pessoa que estava ali, prestes a cantar, era quem ele havia pensado beijar: Gina Weasley. Enquanto a melodia soava iniciando a canção, Gina segurava o microfone firmemente e olhava para Harry com uma expressão indecifrável, parecia raiva, desprezo e possivelmente nojo. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do olho antes de:

**Bravely I look further than I see**

_Brevemente eu olho adiante do que vejo_  
**Knowing things I know I cannot be, not now**

_Sabendo coisas que sei não poder ser, não agora_  
**I'm so aware of where I am, but I don't know where that is**

_Estou tão segura de onde estou, mas não sei anode é_  
**And there's something right in front of me and I**

_E há algo certo frente e mim e eu_

**Touch the fingers of my hand**

_Toco os dedos na minha mão_  
**And I wonder if it's me**

_Eu me pergunto se sou eu_  
**Holding on and on to Theories of prosperity**

_Me agarrando à teorias de prosperidade_  
**Someone who can promise me**

_Alguem que pode me prometer_  
**I believe in me**

_Eu acredito em mim_

**Tomorrow I was nothing, yesterday I'll be**

_Amanhã eu não fui nada, ontem eu serei  
_**Time has fooled me into thinking it's a part of me**

_Tempo me fez de tola a pensar que faz parte de mim_  
**Nothing in this room but empty space**

_Nada nesse cômodo além do vazio_  
**No me, no world, no mind, no face**

_Sem eu, sem mundo, sem mente, sem rosto_

**Touch the fingers of my hand and tell me if it's me**

_Toco os dedos na minha mão e me diga se sou eu_  
**Holding on and on to Love, what else is real**

_Me agarrando ao amor, o que mais é real_  
**A religion that appeals to me, oh**

_Uma religião que se exibe para mim, oh_  
**I believe in me**

_Eu acredito em mim_

**Can you turn me off for just a second, please**

_Você pode me desligar um Segundo, por favor_  
**Turn me into something faceless, weightless, mindless, homeless**

_Me transforme em algo sem face, sem peso, sem mente, sem lar_  
**Vacuum state of peace**

_Estado evacuado de paz_

**On and on and on and on and on and on and on and on**  
_Assim e assim e assim e assim e assim e assim e assim_

**I believe in me**

_Eu acredito em mim_  
**On and on and on and on and on and on and on and on**

_Assim e assim e assim e assim e assim e assim e assim_  
**I believe in me**

_Eu acredito em mim_

**Wait for me, I'm nothing on my own**

_Espere por mim, não sou nada sozinha_  
**I'm willing to go on, but not alone, not now**

_Estou disposta a ir em frente mas não sozinha, não agora_  
**I'm so aware of everything, but nothing seems for real and**

_Estou tão segura de tudo, mas nada parece tão real e_  
**As long as you're in front of me then I'll**

_Enquanto você estiver em frente a mim então eu irei_

**I watch the fingers of our hands**

_Eu vejo os dedos em nossas mãos_  
**And I'm grateful that it's me**

_Eu agradeço que sou eu_  
**Holding on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on**

_Me agarrando assim e assim e assim e assim e assim e assim e assim e assim_  
**I believe in me**

_Eu acredito em mim_

**I'm willing to go on but not alone, not now**

Estou disposta a ire m frente, mas não sozinha, não agora

**I'm so aware of everything**

Estou tão segura de tudo

Palmas, palmas e mais palmas. Harry pensou que elas ecoariam pelos ouvidos mesmo depois de se deitar e até a manhã seguinte. Aparentemente o salão havia lotado, mas ele estava alheio a qualquer movimento ale do ponto que encarava desde que Gina começara a cantar.

Aquele sorriso, aquela sensação de paz, aqueles olhos âmbar, aqueles cabelos ruivos... Ela acenava para todos agradecida, mas evitava olhar em sua direção a qualquer custo. Embora ele conseguisse ouvir as palmas, seus olhos só podiam enxergar a ruiva, admirando-a hipnotizado.

Quando de repente algo o surpreendeu. Um grito estridente, vindo da entrada do salão. Harry correu para ver o que era enquanto todos os outros pareciam se afastar do lugar onde uma figura completamente coberta por uma capa preta segurava alguém em seus braços.

Parou, incapaz de dar mais um passo. Entorpecido pela cena a sua frente, as vestes de ambos estavam completamente encharcadas devido a tempestade que se iniciara a poucos minutos (Harry não percebeu por causa da música) e liberavam gotas que logo se transformariam numa poça ao seu redor. Um rapaz de pele pálida, rosto pontudo e cabelos loiros enlameados jazia desmaiado nos braços da pessoa encapuzada.

Era Draco Malfoy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A)** Mil desculpas por não ter recadinhos pessoais hoje, mas se eu fosse escrever para todos só postaria o cap amanhã, estão na pressa eu deixo um note para todos:

Muito obrigada pelos elogios, agradeço aos que responderam minha pergunta e desculpem a demora. Até mais!

P.S. – O nome da música que a Gina canta é Beliave, da banda K's Choice (tradução de site não confiável e de ultima hora)

Desculpem-me pela falta de atenção, mas estou com pressa e não queria adiar a fic até amanhã, espero que não se aborreçam e prometo deixar recadinhos no próximo cap.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Para piorar hoje não tem review, mas se alguém estiver interessado acho que vou postar algo na comunidade referente ao próximo cap.

Até mais, e obrigada!

DoomPotter


	15. Intervenção do Ministério

**Disclaimer – **Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling

(Embora eu tenha infiltrado alguns seres estranhos originados da minha própria cabecinha perturbada)

Não contém fins lucrativos e blá blá blá... Vocês entendem né?

Então é só ler, e deixar review (obviamente)!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A) **Passei por um período de seca inpiracional (se é que isso existe) por isso demorei a atualizar. Outros fatores me impediram de cumprir datas também, mas é uma longa história e provavelmente vocês pulariam tudo a fim de ler logo o capítulo.

Espero que não fiquem decepcionados, a inspiração chegou a pouco e na pressa eu não revisei erros de português e deixei fluir minhas teorias malucas.

Boa leitura,

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry Potter e o Segredo Ancestral

Capítulo Quinze – Intervenção do Ministério

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ouviu-se dizer uma voz rígida por entre a multidão. Ninguém se movia nem falava, ainda estupefatos e alguns até temerosos pela figura encapuzada que invadira o baile de Halloween e continuava parada frente a todos, completamente inerte. – Com licença, Oh... – a professora Mcgonagall também congelou ao se deparar com a cena e rapidamente empunhou sua varinha – Quem é você?

A pessoa encapuzada não respondeu, Harry pensou ter ouvido uma respiração pesada logo atrás de si e quando Hermione agarrou sua mão, percebeu que ela e Rony já haviam voltado para o salão. Um longo suspiro soou cansado e fraco antes da figura responder:

- Não temos tempo para isso, - com certa dificuldade cedendo sob o corpo de Draco, a pessoa ergueu o braço direito e puxou o gorro revelando sua face pálida e molhada. Sibila Trewlaney estava quase irreconhecível sem os óculos gigantes, ela mantinha os lábios crispados e uma expressão vidrada no olhar.

- Professora Trewlaney! – exclamou Lilá Brown com um gritinho que foi o suficiente para tirar Mcgonagall do transe em que jazia até o momento.

- Minerva, o que houve? – Lupin chegara até a professora e após uma indicação da cabeça dela, ele também ficou surpreso ao se deparar com Sibila e Draco. Pigarreou e sussurrou algo no ouvido da diretora. Harry, muito mais próximo do que os outros alunos, pôde ouvir com clareza –Talvez seja melhor falarmos com o ministro e o diretor antes de qualquer coisa.

- Muito bem – ela sentenciou – Todos vocês permaneçam no salão, não há nada de errado. Fiquem tranqüilos. – ela fez um sinal com a mão e a música voltou a tocar.

Ela indicou à saída para Lupin e Sibila, e os dois puseram-se a segui-la pela mesma, Harry foi logo atrás, seguido por Rony e Hermione:

- Professora, eu quero ir com vocês. – falou num tom mais alto para poder ser ouvido. Os três pararam para encara-lo até que Hagrid apareceu, um pouco afobado debaixo da barba encharcada.

- Profª Mcgonagall, o que... Por Merlin! – ele exclamou eufórico e foi logo tirando Draco dos braços de Sibila, que cambaleou um momento, mas se apoiou na parede. Harry sentiu um pouco de raiva pela pouca atenção que estava recebendo. Olhou para os amigos, que murmuraram algo que ele não ouviu, pois o salão inteiro falava por trás da enorme porta de madeira pela qual saíram.

- Sinto muito, Sr. Potter, eu não acho...

- Não! – gritou ele, chamando atenção de um grupinho que chagara perto da porta para espionar – Draco foi o responsá...

- Sabemos disso! – ela ralhou com ele impaciente – Por isso, não acha sensato tirar informações dele antes de tomar atitudes precipitadas?

- Mas você não está pensando em...

- Mantê-lo em Hogwarts? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça – Não sei, preciso falar com os outros integrantes da Ordem.

- Eu sou da Ordem! – tentou novamente, ela assentiu depois de um longo suspiro.

- Está bem, venha comigo – ele obedeceu e achou estranho quando a professora não dispensou os amigos enquanto seguia na direção da enfermaria.

Lupin pendia sob o corpo de Trewlaney, com os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Hagrid carregava Draco sem olha-lo e Mcgonagall ia ao lado, examinando os pulsos de Draco que estavam enfaixados e ensangüentados.

Harry seguia com os amigos logo atrás, que limitaram-se à lançar olhares preocupados e significativos à ele. Por fim, Rony perguntou numa voz abafada:

- O que acha que aconteceu com ele?

Harry acenou ignorância em resposta e Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa, antes de falar num tom tenso e preocupado:

- Deve ter um motivo forte para ele voltar aqui – e suspirou – Espero que ele esteja bem

- Você quer que ele sobreviva? – indagou Rony incrédulo e aborrecido

- Ele pode ajudar – falou Mione no tom costumeiro de desaprovação – Honestamente, vocês não percebem que ele está ferido? – e indicou os pulsos de Malfoy, conseguindo tirar pouquíssima sensibilidade dos garotos.

Os professores passaram pela porta da enfermaria e após um gritinho horrorizado da enfermeira, Hagrid pôs Malfoy numa cama e a pedido de Mcgonagall foi chamar a Profª Bagman.

- Mas Minerva, como foi que isso aconteceu? – ela gesticulava as palavras rapidamente desenfaixando os pulsos do garoto.

- Vamos para fora, - ordenou Lupin empurrando o trio para a saída após acompanhar a professora de Adivinhação até uma das camas vazias. – Vamos.

- Mas profess...

- Eu explico tudo. – interrompeu ele – Lá fora. – e saindo da enfermaria ele pediu para acompanhá-lo até sua sala. Seguiram pelo corredor até que esbarraram com a Sra. Bagman e a mulher que Harry vira na reunião e dava aulas de Tratamento e Cura, Srta. Gabriela Lovegood.

- Lupin, você o viu? – perguntou Sophia pela primeira vez com teor sério nunca digirido ao professor anteriormente.

- Sim, os pulsos dele estavam enfaixados.

- E Sibila? – indagou Sophia

- Ela esta sob um Imperius – constatou ele – Vou tentar algo assim que ela despertar, por hora acho melhor se concentrar em Malfoy, ele pode ajudar.

Malfoy ajudar? Harry queria saber se alguém analisara a situação antes de tirar uma conclusão daquela, pois seria impossível tirar qualquer coisa de Draco a menos que fosse a força. Sem dizer uma palavra, Lupin apenas continuou o percurso até sua sala na direção oposta da que as mulheres seguiram.

Assim que chegaram lá, Lupin conjurou três cadeiras em frente a sua escrivaninha e se sentou frente a eles. – O que querem saber? – perguntou ele suspirando pacientemente, como se soubesse que aquilo iria demorar e Harry desconfiara de que era exatamente isso que ia acontecer.

- O que aconteceu como ele, professor? – Rony foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Eu sei tão pouco quanto vocês, - ele respondeu – Aconteceu tudo muito rápido.

- Mas ele vai ficar bem? – a voz de Hermione soou tremida, como se temesse uma resposta negativa.

- Eu não sei. – ele conjurou uma jarra e quatro canecas frente a cada um. Serviu e fez sinal com a mão para que bebessem. – É chocolate quente, vai ajudar.

Harry sentiu-se incapaz de beber, já não bastava ter presenciado uma cena absurda daquelas, agora estavam agindo como se tudo estivesse bem. Draco matou Dubledore, (de certa forma) e agora estava sendo tratado pela enfermeira na escola como se fosse um paciente regular.

Qual fosse seu motivo para retornar, Harry o faria pagar pelos seus atos, não apenas pela morte do diretor _"O covarde não teve toda culpa nisso..."_ pensou Harry com fúria. Mas quase estrangulou Alicia e envenenou Rony com suas tentativas de cumprir sua missão.

Até agora não entendia como fora poupado, por Dumbledore e até mesmo por Voldemort.

Desviou os seu desejo súbito de subir até a enfermaria e sufoca-lo com o travesseiro, pois o professor observava-o atentamente e agora Harry tentava bloquear sua Leglimência com o que aprendera nas aulas de Sophia Bagman.

- Por que acha que ele voltou? – perguntou disfarçando interesse. Lupin tomou mais um gole de sua caneca, seguido por Rony e Hermione e respirou fundo encarando a superfície lisa de madeira escura da escrivaninha.

- Malfoy foi desmembrado – Hermione levou as mãos à boca abafando um gritinho apavorado e Rony engasgou com seu chocolate quente, Lupin foi rápido ao lhe dar palmadinhas nas costas e responder a pergunta silenciosa de Harry, que permanecia alheio ao significado daquilo. – Ele não é mais um Comensal da Morte.

- Não é mais? Como?

- Eles cortaram fora a marca dele, Harry. – respondeu Hermione num sussurro quase inaudível. – A pele... Não vai voltar mais.

- É uma maldição usada apenas em traidores e covardes. – explicou o professor – Usaram-na em Karkaroof também, antes de mata-lo.

Harry pensou em como seria ter um pedaço de seu braço esfoliado mostrando carne viva e essa visão lhe deu náuseas. Como poderiam ser tão cruéis? Não tinha dúvidas de que Voldemort o faria em qualquer circunstância, embora custasse lhe sabe ro verdadeiro motivo para isso, mas os Malfoy, o pai de Draco... Como permitira? Uma vozinha em sua cabeça respondeu a pergunta como se fosse obvia _"covarde"._ Voldemort o teria poupado?

- Quando ele vai acordar?

- Temo que isso leve algum tempo, - ele cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa – Vejam bem, Malfoy foi torturado. Os pulsos enfaixados não são apenas ferimentos, ele deve ter decepcionado Voldemort muito para receber esse tipo de castigo.

- O que ele fez? – a pergunta-chave da noite escapou curiosa dos lábios comprimidos de Rony.

- Vamos descobrir quando ele acordar do coma. – respondeu o professor.

- Coma?

- Outro tipo de coma, Srta. Granger. – ele inclinou a cabeça para frente e falou muito baixo, quase que como se fosse contar um segredo – "_Prole Criminal_"

Apenas a garota pareceu entender o que aquelas palavras significavam, mas não parecia capaz de explicar naquele momento. Lupin indicou a caneca e a garota apanhou-a com as mãos tremulas tomando um grande gole sem respirar.

- Eu confio a Hermione explicar-lhes sobre o ritual pelo qual Malfoy passou – disse o professor levantando-se – Por hora digo-lhes que Malfoy... Sofreu o bastante. Se me derem licença, preciso escrever ao Ministério sobre isso.

Acenou para que saíssem e Harry percebeu pelo seu olhar que aquela era sua ultima palavra, não adiantaria insistir por mais informações. Rony segurava a mão de Hermione enquanto os três seguiam pelo corredor de volta à sala comunal. Harry queria perguntar à amiga sobre Malfoy, mas pensamentos giravam em sua cabeça como que embaralhados numa penseira. Alias, desejou ter uma naquele momento para descarregar coisas que ele custava a esquecer como a cena na torre pouco antes de Snape matar Dumbledore.

Draco fora incapaz de cumprir sua missão, Dumbledore oferecera-lhe um esconderijo, mas Malfoy estava apavorado demais naquele momento, como o vira no banheiro pouco tempo atrás, chorando... Ele não poderia ter sentimentos, _só orgulho_ de seu estúpido puro-sangue como sempre exibira desde o primeiro ano. O que poderia ter feito para Voldemort se zangar?

E o que fizeram com ele? Seria algo pior do que a pele dilacerada do braço numa ferida permanente?

- Mione – começou ele devagar - O que é _prole criminal_? – sabia que Rony se zangaria pela pressão, mas não agüentava esperar. A garota o olhou como se compreendesse sua indiscrição e por fim falou, em tom de explicação:

- _Prole criminal_ é um ritual antigo usado pelo bruxo Grindelwald para... O que costumavam chamar _"relembrar as raízes_" – ela franziu o cenho e Harry imaginou se estaria tentando lembrar algum trecho dos milhares de livros que lera até então – _Um ritual Prole criminal_ _executado num bruxo puro-sangue é quase tão cruel quanto lançar-lhe uma Maldição Imperdoável, _Grindelwald_ a utilizava para persuadir bruxos a se juntarem a sua causa._

- Causa?

- Limpar a raça. – explicou a amiga prontamente – Grindelwald acreditava que era possível extrair a humanidade dos mestiços deixando apenas sua origem bruxa. Diferente de Voldemort, ele não queria a morte dos nascidos trouxas, mas assim como Voldemort foi morte que resultaram suas ações para concretizar seu objetivo... – Rony e Harry suspiraram em resposta - Isso foi antes de Dumbledore derrotá-lo.

- O que são aquelas faixas nos pulsos de Malfoy? – não conseguia conter sua curiosidade, embora o desprezo por bruxos das Trevas tivesse aumentado.

- Faz parte do ritual, - continuou Mione - Consiste em uma morte trouxa por opção, mais precisamente: um suicídio. Grindelwald usou isso numa de suas primeiras tentativas de recuperar os antecedentes mágicos de um mestiço, mas se enganou ao usar um puro-sangue e com isso descobriu o efeito dela.

- E quais são os efeitos? – Indagou Rony

- Coma mágico, creio que houveram poucos que voltaram sem hum... Efeitos colaterais.

- Como Grindelwald conseguia seguidores de usava esse método para convencê-los? Eles não poderiam obedecer suas ordens se estivessem em coma né? – Rony parecia realmente interessado.

- Esfinge.

- O que? – confundiu-se Rony quando a mulher gorda abriu passagem para os três entrarem na sala comunal, indo direto para as três familiares poltronas vazias perto da lareira e tentando ignorar os fantasiados que ainda perambulavam por ali um pouco atordoados e intrigados pela festa.

Harry contornou a sala com os olhos se saber porque, embora a resposta fosse obvia não tinha certeza de que queria encontrar o que procurava naquele momento. Ainda desvencilhando dos alunos curiosos que pediam mais informações sobre o paradeiro de Malfoy, ele e os amigos subiram até o dormitório onde poderiam ter mais privacidade.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou um confuso Rony à namorada quando ela não se juntou a eles perto da escrivaninha. Foi quando Harry se lembrou do ponto de despedida que impedira Gina de se aproximar quando viera pedir ajuda no começo do ano. – Você sabe como burl...

- Inferius. – falou Hermione interrompendo-o – Grindelwald usava Inferius nos bruxos em coma, depois de um tempo já estariam mortos mesmo.

- Você acha que o Malfoy vai... – Rony engoliu em seco, parecendo pela primeira vez temer uma resposta definitiva – Morrer?

- Não sei. – ela respondeu olhando para o chão – É provável, quer dizer... Naquela época eles mantinham isso em segredo, o primeiro bruxo que se salvou foi paciente do St. Mungus. Talvez com a Madame Ponfrey ajudando, e os outros professores... É muito cedo para afirmar qualquer coisa.

- O que acha que o trouxe aqui? – a pergunta mais importante e provavelmente sem resposta até que o próprio Draco esclarecesse.

- Desconfio que alguém lançou um Imperius em Trewlaney como tentativa de poupá-lo... – concluiu a amiga - E salvar também a professora.

- Mas por que aqui?- tudo ainda parecia tão confuso - Por que em Hogwarts?

- Hogwarts é segura, - tentou Rony incerto – Não é?

- Como no ano passado. – falou Harry amargo e Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de censura – O que será que ele fez?

- Poderia ser qualquer coisa, Voldemort não perdoaria nenhum lapso sequer, perdoaria?

- Não é da natureza dele perdoar. – olhou no espelho, a cicatriz aparecendo através dos fios rebeldes – Ou poupar, ter misericórdia.

Assim como não poupou sua mãe, nem a si mesmo, apenas um bebê. Como foi que Malfoy escapara de Voldemort? Alguém o salvara? O amor de alguém? Ou seria o amor dele por alguém? _Ridículo_, Harry, _Ridículo,_ pensou ele puxando os cobertores.

Acordou inquieto na manhã seguinte, teve um sonho estranho. Mais um. Nesse ele estava sufocando num tipo de seda fina, alguém segurava-lhe o pescoço e seus cabelos negros roçavam nos seus braços enquanto tentava impedir o enforcamento. Encontrou Rony e Mione com os mesmos olhares vazios da noite passada, a ansiedade oculta percebida quando cruzaram o corredor da enfermaria até o salão principal.

- Conseguiu dormir pelo menos? – perguntou Hermione preocupada, Harry apenas acenou sim com a cabeça quando ouviram duas vozes altas vindas do alto da escadaria.

-... Não quero você causando problemas por aqui – dizia uma voz suave porém rígida.

- Prometo que não vou fazer nada, - uma voz feminina soou debochada - Que me diz você Albie? Eu sou a convidada não é?

- Ninguém me chama assim desde... – Alberforth parou no momento que enxergou os três encarando-o como se fosse a ultima pessoa que esperavam encontrar naquela manhã – Muito tempo.

O diretor usava vestes azul-turqueza quem mais pareciam pijamas, pois haviam estrelinhas prateadas e um tipo de toca com um puff de algodão na ponta. A garota com quem falava trajava vestes escolares sem as cores das casas, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos acinzentados, adiantou-se com a mão estendida.

- Boa dia,... Alunos – ela coçou a cabeça incerta e Harry pensou tê-la visto sorrir levemente ao olhar sua testa – Acabei de chegar, intercâmbio... Atrasado.

- Prazer, - falou Mione receosa e apertando a mão da garota – Em que ano está?

- 9º. – ela falou indiferente – Bem, aprendizado em casa leva um tempo maior.

- Assim como você para aprender alguma coisa. – falou o diretor num sorriso irônico.

- Desculpe sobre isso. – ela falou sem graça, mas se perder um tom sarcástico na voz – Ele está apenas feliz em me ver, apesar de ser cedo demais para _comparecer a_ _sala do diretor_. – três olhares confusos cruzaram-se nesse momento – Bem, já vou indo. Vejo vocês na aula.

E saiu pelo saguão, Alberforth apenas suspirou e revirou os olhos de maneira extravagante antes de desconversar:

- Bombas de bosta nas masmorras, Filch ficou irado.

Harry deu de ombros, estava acostumado com a mudança e inclusão de novos alunos que até esquecera de perguntar o nome da garota. O salão estava exatamente como um dia antes da festa, as quatro mesas em seus lugares e alunos uniformizados tomando seu café.

Mas os vários assuntos antes discutidos todas a manhãs anteriores sumira, e todos agora cochichavam sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior. Versões diferentes do evento e da entrada surpreendente de Malfoy que pareceu ser o auge da festa. Alguns alunos capricharam numa versão de que fora um Comensal que invadira a festa e duelara com os professores antes de largar Draco desmaiado no meio do salão.

- Quantas versões te contaram? – perguntou Hermione passando as pernas por cima do banco ao lado de Rony que sentara há poucos segundos um pouco distante dos demais estudantes da Grifinória.

- Sete – ele respondeu – A melhor foi a que Malfoy chegou numa vassoura Comet Modelo 6 e fez uma predição sobre Voldemort... – ele levou a mão a boca com se falasse um palavrão, mas pareceu sentir-se estúpido com a própria reação e endireitou-se – Atacar Hogwarts.

- O que mais se fala é porque ele voltou. – comentou Hermione se servindo de uma torrada.

- Acho que não saberemos isso até o mald... – Harry controlou sua raiva por não conseguir chegar a uma resposta após quase uma noite inteira sem dormir - _Ele_ acordar.

- Quem será que o trouxe? – Rony perguntou do nada enquanto colocava uma quantidade exagerada de bacon no prato – Quero dizer, ser que foi a Trewlaney, mas ela estava sob o Imperius de quem?

- Minha aposta é na mãe dele – uma de suas conclusões da noite passada, só sua mãe se sacrificaria por Malfoy. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior em discordância silenciosa, como se tivesse outra teoria. – Você acha que alguém mais se importa com ele?

- Bem... – ela olhou para os lados e sussurrou – E Snape? – ela rapidamente se pôs a explicar quando Harry se mostrava quase que impassível a possibilidade de Snape arriscar sua pele por Malfoy – Isso explicaria Trewlaney, talvez ele a mandou com algum propósito e...

- Snape? – indignou-se – Acha mesmo que Ranhoso arriscaria ser suspeito de alguma coisa para salvar Malfoy, ou Trewlaney. – apanhou sua caneca com rancor – Aquele traidor só pensa nele mesmo.

- E o que acha que ele quer?

- Confiança? Ser o cachorrinho de Voldemort? Suplantá-lo? Quem sabe...

- Derrotar Volde...Mort? – arriscou Rony mais uma vez

- Parecer uma boa idéia quando ele a propôs à Régulo. – contara a eles sobre a memória do elfo pouco depois de Hermione sair da enfermaria, mas omitira o fato da fonte usando a penseira como desculpa. – Novamente usando um fantoche...

A conversa cessou quando várias corujas voaram pelas janelas trazendo cartas e embrulhos para os alunos. Uma coruja pousou frente a Mione trazendo como de costume, a edição do Profeta Diário que a garota logo abriu e começou a ler. Rony recebeu alguns convites de Gui para o feriado de Natal que eram reconhecidos pelo brasão da família de Fleur selando o envelope pardo e fino e uma carta caíra bem no prato de Harry, sobressaltando-o.

Ele examinou cuidadosamente o lacre do Ministério e viu seu nome no destinatário confirmando que a carta realmente lhe pertencia. Edwiges bicou de leve seu dedo e ele empurrou seu prato com ovos inacabados para perto da coruja, que logo começou a saboreá-los agradecida. Abriu o envelope e leu:

_Caro Sr. Potter,_

_O ministro Rufus Scrimgeour o convida para discutir um assunto particular em seu gabinete no dia 1º de Novembro às 9h da manhã. Independente de sua resposta ele avisa que o assunto é de seu interesse pessoal._

_Gabinete do Ministério da Magia_

_Percy Weasley_

_Assistente Pessoal do Ministro_

- Você vai? – indagou Rony lendo a carta de ponta cabeça.

- Como vou chegar lá?

- Basta pedir ajuda aos monitores, lembra das regras no começo do ano? – revirou os olhos quando Harry se mostrou confuso - _os alunos que saírem da extremidade de Hogwarts deverão estar acompanhados por alguma autoridade como professor ou monitor do Ministério._

- É mais eficiente do que um gravador – falou Rony num deboche dando um beijo na bochecha da namorada e fazendo-a corar levemente. – Acha que podemos ir com você?

- Duvido muito. – respondeu Harry indiferente. – Vocês vão para aula?

- É o jeito. – falou o amigo desanimado enquanto se levantava – Nos vemos no almoço?

- Certo. – os amigos apanharam suas varinhas para mais uma aula prática de Duelo e saíram por entre as mesas até a porta do salão.

Harry ficou mais um tempo sentado, apenas observando os outros alunos saírem do salão enquanto tentava focalizar algum monitor por ali. Avistou Cho folheando uma edição do Pasquim com pouco interesse enquanto Luna apontava para as páginas e fazia comentários, provavelmente tentando explicar a nova loucura impressa ali.

Preferiu não interromper, não sentia-se confortável quando estava com sua antiga _namorada_. Edwiges bicou seu dedo agradecendo a refeição antes de levantar vôo e sumir no céu clareado daquela manhã e logo uma pessoa se fez presente ao sentar-se bem ao lado de Harry:

- Oi de novo, - nem ao menos teve tempo de cumprimentar quando ela continuou – me mandaram avisá-lo que Hagrid o espera na cabana se aceitar o convite do Ministério.

- Quem mandou?

- Um dos monitores, acho que se chama Olívio. – suspirou alegremente e apanhou uma torrada – Falou que era melhor se apressar.

- Obrigado. – falou se levantando, a garota acenou com a cabeça em resposta e ele saiu pelo corredor até a cabana em passos apressados.

Ao atravessar a entrada do salão, Harry notou uma cabeça ruiva subindo as escadas sozinha. Andava devagar ameaçando tropeçar enquanto mantinha um enorme livro aberto em sua frente, continuou observando-a até desaparecer pelo patamar da escada. Seguiu até a orla da floresta e avistou Hagrid acenando pela janela da cabana e tentando afastar Canino que estava debruçado no parapeito parecendo animado. A porta se abriu antes que Harry pudesse bater e Hagrid logo o puxou para dentro agarrando suas vestes.

- Venha, Harry, entre logo. – ele estava realmente eufórico – Olhe, olhe que beleza eu tenho aqui. – falou ele indicando um enorme embrulho sobre mesa.

Harry reconheceu o que era muito mais rapidamente do que a primeira vez que aquela cena acontecera. Era um ovo de dragão. Em seu primeiro ano, Hagrid tentara abrigar um dragão norueguês ao qual chamava de Norberto, ficou muito triste quando foi obrigado a despacha-lo para Romênia e se juntar aos outros de sua espécie.

- Não me olhe assim, - pediu o meio-gigante inocente – Eu tenho permissão agora, Carlinhos e Ashley estarão aqui para me ajudar a cuidar dele. Não é uma raça perigosa como Norberto era. Dente-quente galego! – entoou ele numa apresentação formal e afinou a voz esfregando as mãos excitado – Mal posso esperar para o ovo rachar.

- Vai mantê-lo na floresta?

- Por um tempo, depois arranjarei uma caverna para ele. – explicou pegando o guarda-chuva e metendo no bolso do casaco – Talvez aquela que Siri... – e o final da frase sumiu num fio de voz, ele pigarreou e abriu a porta novamente. – Vamos?

Harry acompanhou-o até o portão da escola, onde havia duas carruagens esperando. O gigante explicou que ele precisa de uma carruagem sozinho se Harry quisesse viajar confortavelmente e o garoto apenas entrou na primeira e se surpreendeu quando percebeu quem sentava no banco a sua frente. Cho Chang usava vestes escolares da Corvinal e tinha os cabelos presos numa trança jogada por cima do ombro. Quase derrubou a pilha de pergaminhos quando percebeu quem lhe faria companhia.

- Oh, Harry... – ela cumprimentou enquanto puxava os pergaminhos de volta para seu colo, - Er... Oi.

- Oi. – devolveu Harry sem graça. A carruagem começou a se mover e os dois acompanharam seus movimentos tremidos. Harry entrelaçava os dedos sobre as pernas sem encarar a garota, ainda tentando manter os pergaminhos organizados sobre o colo. Por fim decidiu coloca-los ao seu lado sobre o banco, um silêncio desconfortável em que Harry sentiu os olhos de Cho pousarem sobre ele e desviar para a janela:

- Hum... Como estão as aulas? – começou ela tentando puxar assunto.

- Boas. – não estava afim de conversar, o estomago revirando de uma maneira estranha que o fez perguntar se tinha feito certo em permitir Edwiges de terminar seu café.

- Fiquei feliz por ter conseguido a posição de apanhador no time. – ele lançou um olhar agradecido em resposta – Aquele Hércule é um tanto estranho... – encarou-a surpreso – Não acha?

De repente Harry sentiu uma enorme gratidão pela garota, e dali para frente os dois conversaram normalmente, quase que de forma animada. Nem parecia que o tempo passara quando a carruagem parou anunciando a chegada. Hagrid se espremeu na cabine telefônica e a voz feminina perguntou o propósito da visita.

- Estou acompanhando o Sr. Potter para uma reunião com o Ministro... – respondeu Hagrid incerto. – E a Sra. Chang veio fazer uma entrega privada.

Após a entrega de seus respectivos crachás os três adentraram o Ministério, confiscaram suas varinhas na porta e Cho se separou deles no elevador, quando saiu com os pergaminhos no nível seis. Os recadinhos voavam sobre a cabeça dos vários bruxos desconhecidos no elevador quando finalmente parou e uma bruxa baixinha de cabelos curtos saiu deixando Harry e Hagrid sozinhos.

O elevador sacudiu um pouco e fez um caminho diferente, começou a andar na horizontal e Harry não se mostrou assustado, pois Hagrid estava tamborilando os dedos enquanto assobiava uma melodia qualquer. Uma parada brusca o fez tombar contra o gigante, antes da porta abrir e a voz feminina anunciar:

- Nível 2, parede C Gabinete do Ministro. Por favor, esvaziem seus bolsos antes de sair do elevador, muito obrigada. – a porta se abriu e Harry pode enxergar um corredor longo e estreito, um tapete dourado cobrindo o piso marfim liso e vários quadros pendurados nas paredes iluminados por velas estranhas no teto, estavam de ponta cabeça e o fogo queimava para baixo deixando de derreter a cera.

- Acho que vou ter que esperar você aqui, - falou Hagrid indicando os enormes bolsos do casaco – Levaria horas até que estivessem completamente vazios.

Harry assentiu e checou os bolsos, embora soubesse exatamente o que teria que tirar dali. Sentiu o medalhão de Salazar gelado se fechar em sua mão e sentiu um calafrio ao pensar que teria que se desfazer dele por um momento. Carregava-o sempre com ele, lhe proporcionava uma sensação estranha de segurança. Não tinha certeza se era ele para com o medalhão opu o contrário. Não arriscaria esconde-lo, aprendera isso com o primeiro horcrux que quase perdeu: o diário de Riddle roubado por Gina no segundo ano.

- Será que posso levar isso na mão? – perguntou à Hagrid, ainda com a mão fechada.

- Melhor não arriscar – respondeu o gigante – O que tem aí?

- Algo importante.

- Eu tomo conta. – sugeriu ele estendendo a mão, Harry fitou-a um momento sem saída – Ora, Harry, não confia em mim? – indignou-se o amigo. Não era confiança que faltava, mas sim coragem, não deixara ninguém tocar no horcrux desde o acidente com Hermione. – Vamos, não temos a manhã inteira – insistiu o outro e por fim Harry esticou a mão sobre a dele, mas hesitou desviando para um dos bolsos do casado e jogando-o ali.

- Não tire daí. – ordenou ele com educação e quando o gigante fez menção de desobedecer Harry o impediu – Confie em mim.

Após uma troca de olhares amigável, Harry saiu pelo corredor até a única porta no final do mesmo. A maioria dos quadros estavam vazios, Harry andou rápido sem perceber quando um bruxo loiro e de cavanhaque acenou para ele sorrindo, mas não disse uma palavra. Harry cumprimentou-o com um balançar da cabeça e logo se viu frente a enorme porta de madeira, hesitou um segundo e deu duas batidas compassadas.

Esperou ansioso uma resposta, mas nada aconteceu. Inclinou o ouvido tentando perceber algum movimento até que ouviu um barulho de água escorrendo e a porta se dissolveu em sua frente. Respigando um líquido alaranjado em suas vestes, Harry adentrou o cômodo e poça se formou numa porta idêntica à anterior e liberava um vapor como se estivesse acabado de ferver.

A sala era circular e espaçosa, estantes forravam as paredes por completo compostas por livros, pilhas de pergaminhos, alguns objetos estranhos que deveriam ter uma função, outros apenas como decorativos como porta-retratos e vasos num tom escarlate. Uma enorme mesa dourada separava a cadeira no centro do cômodo de duas poltronas estofadas num tom pastel. O ministro se levantou quando percebeu a presença de Harry no cômodo.

- Sr. Potter. – anunciou o ministro numa voz gutural – Fico satisfeito que tenha aceito meu convite, quer sentar-se? – sugeriu ele indicando uma enorme poltrona frente a ele.

- Obrigado - Harry avançou cauteloso e sentou numa das poltronas.

- Peço desculpas se pareço apressado, mas precisava lhe falar mesmo que fossem por apenas alguns minutos.

- Eu entendo... Senhor. – Harry se perguntou se devia chamá-lo de ministro ou excelência, não tinha certeza sobre suas formalidades.

- Sei que tivemos desentendimento_s_ no passado. – começou ele cruzando os dedos sobre a mesa - Peço desculpas, pois sei que o julguei mal certa vez, porém... – ele pausou fitando Harry que continuou em silêncio – Admito que as coisas melhoraram esse ano, a comunidade bruxa está mais confia... Digamos _revoltada_ pela perda de uma pessoa tão querida como Alvo Dumbledore. – Um silêncio incômodo preencheu aquela pausa e Scrimgeour se ajeitou na cadeira – Atingimos um ponto em que acordos e novos aliados estão finalmente resultando em boas estratégias, mas temo que nosso triunfo anda lado a lado com nosso fracasso. – interrompeu-se um segundo pensativo.

- Não sei se entendo o que quer dizer, Senhor.

- _O que quero dizer_ – enfatizou ele se levantando – é que estamos tentando reverter o nosso pedido para com você Harry, se importa se eu o chamar de Harry? – pediu enquanto andava em volta até a poltrona ao seu lado sentando-se logo em seguida.

- Não, senhor. – respondeu num engasgo – Reverter o pedido?

- Exatamente. – confirmou ele - Gostaríamos que você se mostrasse contra o Ministério, alegando não confiar em nossas decisões, que enfrentará tudo por conta própria – Por um momento Harry imaginou se o ministro enlouquecera, completamente ciente do que _reverter_ significava, não tinha certeza se entendia o motivo da mudança. – Sem o apoio do Ministério, Voldemort ganha vantagem sobre você, - aquilo estava cada vez mais confuso, pensou Harry – Pelo menos ele pensará assim.

- E vai estar errado? – indagou duvidoso

- Sim, Harry. – os olhos dele brilharam quando colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros do garoto – Estamos prontos! – exclamou radiante – Prontos para guerra.

Incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, Harry se mostrou impassível aquela informação. A segurança de Scrimgeour o intrigava, como ele poderia estar tão confiante? Foi capaz de pedir ajuda a um garoto de dezessete anos no passado apenas para tranqüilizar os bruxos e agora estava disposto a enfrentar um exército de gigantes e lobisomens sem nenhum temor. Pensou se Dumbledore causara isso de forma indireta, sua morte, como dissera o ministro causou revoltas. Será que o medo havia desaparecido?

Depois pensou no feitiço de proteção, _para o resto pode durar apenas algumas semanas_, explicou Hermione. Scrimgeour seria o objetivo principal? Porque certamente ele parecia afetado pelo feitiço, ou quem sabe o Ministério inteiro? _Pouco provável..._Pensou. Nem percebeu que o ministro o encarava estranhamente quando o mesmo perguntou:

- O que me diz? – pediu ele ansioso, mas sem perder a compostura séria – Posso marcar uma entrevista?

- Entrevista?

- Sim, não imagino alguém recusando uma nota sua no Profeta Diário. – e respondeu a pergunta silenciosa de Harry – É totalmente seguro prosseguir, Voldemort não vai atacar tão cedo.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Tenho dragões em Hogwarts, mensageiros que informam o paradeiro de vários Comensais que estão sob vigia, feitiços de proteção muito eficientes desde que Alb... Bem, tenho bruxos excelentes ajudando. – interrompeu-se parecendo inquieto e desviou o olhar para um relógio sobre a mesa - Você é uma isca intocável, eu garanto.

O Ministério parecia disposto a ajudar, talvez finalmente perceberam que não poderiam evitar um guerra, Voldemort voltara e junto com ele vieram os _tempos difíceis_. Não fariam o que era fácil, mas sim o que era certo. E se isso constasse numa estúpida entrevista para iludir Voldemort e acabar com tudo logo ele não seria o covarde. Nunca.

Já podia imaginar as manchetes "Harry Potter nega ajuda do Ministério". Com certeza, com a sorte que tinha, Rita Skeeter escreveria a matéria sempre enfatizando suas constantes loucuras ou crises adolescentes como ponto principal do artigo, omitindo parta da verdade por puro sensacionalism... Foi quando o atingiu: os horcruxes.

Voldemort não poderia morrer se os horcruxes não fossem destruídos. Deveria contar a Scrimgour sobre isso? E se Voldemort atacasse antes de Harry concluir sua missão? A guerra não ajudaria em nada, muito menos a ajuda que teriam do Ministério. Seria perda de tempo. A taça, a cobra, _e o bracelete_... Não faltava muito.

- Senhor, - Harry chamou, pois o ministro se levantara tirando suas próprias conclusões de que Harry aceitara os termos. – Não podemos iniciar a guerra, - o ministro o encarou incrédulo – Há complicações...

- Que complicações? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

- Não... Posso contar agora. – respondeu receoso, mas o ministro não pareceu se zangar lançando-lhe um olhar compreensivo ao invés.

- Não precisa de nosso auxílio? Tenho certeza que...

- Não! – interrompeu-o – Isso é algo que eu tenho que fazer, sozinho... Mas obrigado. - egeour pareceu murchar sua animação, como se a esperança tivesse esvaecido de seu olhar. – Darei a entrevista, quando estiver pronto.

- Confio em sua palavra, Sr. Potter – usou um tom formal – Até mais ver. – finalizou ele indicando a porta que mais uma vez derretera formando uma poça lilás dessa vez. Harry se encaminhou até ela decidido. Não recusaria ajuda, era apenas uma questão de tempo. – Dumbledore ficaria orgulhoso.

Sentiu-se agradecido pelas palavras do minstro, mas a porta se formou impedido-o de demonstrar isso de alguma maneira. Harry sorriu, imaginando se voltaria a fazer isso tão cedo.

_Tinha tanto a fazer..._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A)** Esclarecendo alguns termos na fic:

O nome do ritual de tortura surgiu para mim em inglês, como _"Criminal Blood"_ ao tentar traduzir eu me decepcionei com o impacto que não causaria e acabou por "Prole Criminal", usei um dicionário para substituir sangue por prole. Não sei se ficou bom, alguém tem uma idéia melhor.

(Se lançasse uma enquete seria mais uma semana antes do cap ser postado, então agilizei)

O.o

Peço desculpas pela demora, como de costume. (mas acho que vocês não deveriam me perdoar, rs) Agradeço muito os que não desistiram da fic, porque eu nunca irei parar até finaliza-la.

E espero que não se irritem pela falta de recadinhos pessoais, levaria mais uma dia até que eu pudesse responder todos. Sorry

DP

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Preview:**

Cocatriz. Despertar. Segredo. Destruição. Fuga.

Capítulo 16 – O Lamento do Dragão.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Não esqueçam as reviews. (elas ajudam a lot)

DoomPotter


	16. O Lamento do Dragão

**Disclaimer – **Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

(Embora eu tenha infiltrado alguns seres estranhos originados da minha própria cabecinha perturbada)

Não contém fins lucrativos e blá blá blá... Vocês entendem né?

Então é só ler, e deixar review (obviamente)!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A) **Até que não demorei tanto para atualizar dessa vez, espero que tenham gostado do cap, pois parte dele escrevi as pressas hoje de manhã.

O nome do cap ficaria "Draco's Lament" em inglês.. Eu gostei da idéia, mas traduzindo eu coloquei dragão para ficar mais legal.

FELIZ ANO NOVO P/ TODOS!

Boa leitura!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HP&SA

Capítulo Dezesseis – O Lamento do Dragão

O salão principal de escola de Hogwarts se encontrava completamente vazio, assim como as salas de aula e quase todos os corredores. Os únicos despertos no castelo eram os elfos domésticos, trabalhando alegremente para manter tudo limpo e organizado e três alunos debruçados sobre a mesa da biblioteca.

- Eu não acredito, já passa das onze horas – falou Hermione indignada – Vamos ter problemas se alguém nos pegar aqui.

- Não se contarmos a verdade. – a palavras de Rony saíram um pouco perdidas em seu enorme bocejo.

- Ninguém acreditaria se disséssemos que Madame Pince saiu da biblioteca num compromisso e até nos deixou entrar na sessão restrita – insistiu ela e Harry sorriu de leve.

- Não seria a primeira vez, - ironizou ele e depois pensou um segundo – O que será que ela tem de tão importante a ponto de deixar sua preciosa biblioteca sob os nossos cuidados?

Rony deu de ombros em resposta e Hermione cruzou os braços indiferente, como se pensasse numa solução para o problema. Harry continuou folheando o livro "Vigilância Constante" sem muita animação enquanto Rony parecia babar sobre uma cópia do "Transfiguração Avançada" onde encostara a cabeça cansado.

Fora idéia de Hermione vir até a biblioteca, Harry contara sobre a atitude do Ministério e agora os três se empenhavam em descobrir o paradeiro dos horcruxes para logo destruí-los. Harry refletia sobre tudo que conversaram aquela noite, ainda imaginando o lugar onde Voldemort poderia ter escondido o bracelete de Rowena Reverclaw.

Em teoria, aquele era o último horcrux a ser procurado, pois dois deles estavam destruídos, um jazia em seu poder e a cobra permanecia intocável enquanto mantida ao lado de Voldemort. Embora não houvesse provas de que Régulo exterminara a taça, Hermione parecer ter uma boa idéia de que era esse objeto que se encontrava naquela bacia.

A série de paradoxos que haviam trilhado acabara por deduzir que a única maneira de apanhar o horcrux do fundo da bacia era beber o líquido que jazia ali, mas para que pudesse fazê-lo sem enfraquecer deveria beber no lugar certo: ou seja, a taça de Helga Hufflepuff que se encontrava dentro da bacia.

Por hora, o trio tentava descobrir mais sobre o líquido que se tornou um dos motivos da morte de Dumbledore. A pedido de Hermione, Harry relutantemente contou tudo o que aconteceu com o diretor enquanto bebia da bacia, em detalhes que nem ele mesmo lembrava antes da amiga perguntar e provavelmente preferisse assim. Ela não tinha certeza do que poderia ser, mas se tratando do fato de Snape ser o único a ajudar com um antídoto, começou a pesquisar uma série de livros de Poções. Embora acreditasse que não serviria de nada a garota continuava lendo-os sem parar.

- Nada aqui, - concluiu ela fechando um livro tão grosso que Harry não podia crer que terminara de ler tão rapidamente. – Acho melhor um de nós ir procurar a Madame Pince, não podemos ficar aqui a noite toda. – Rony nem sequer levantou a cabeça e Harry fingiu não ouvir a amiga – Ah, sim. Agradeço muito pelos voluntários. – ela apanhou a varinha e saiu pelo corredor escuro um tanto aborrecida.

- Por que você não foi com ela, Ron?

- Ela fica tão bonita quando está irritada, - zombou ele, - Deve ser por isso que eu _sempre_ gostei dela. – Harry sorriu e Rony levantou a cabeça olhando-o sério – Treino amanhã às seis e meia.

- Rony, assim você vai me matar! – exclamou Harry cansado debruçando sobre o livro aberto na mesa.

- Antes eu do que Voldem...ort. – o amigo ainda tinha dificuldades em pronunciar o nome, mas ouvi-lo não era mais problema.

O comentário seguinte de Harry foi interrompido pela entrada brusca de uma Hermione muito estarrecida. Os olhos esbulhados e perdidos no vazio, andando pausadamente como se tivesse visto um trasgo no corredor.

- Mione, - chamou Rony preocupado levantando-se – Você está bem? O que houve? – ela o olhou de relance, mas não respondeu. – O que? Mione...

- Ela está vindo, - pegou alguns livros e enfiou de qualquer jeito na mochila – Vamos subir. – e antes que qualquer um dos amigos pudesse falar algo, ela se retirou da sala.

Harry e Rony juntaram rapidamente o material e saíram correndo para alcançá-la, quando chegaram ao buraco do quadro viram que ela estava ali parada, sem ação. Quando os viu, murmurou algo sobre esquecer a senha e logo Harry percebeu que a coisa era séria. Nunca que Hermione esqueceria a senha se não tivesse... Bem, não havia como.

- Mione, o que foi? – Rony parou em sua frente e ergueu o seu rosto segurando-o no queixo com os dedos. – Pelo amor de Merlin, diga logo. – ele pediu impaciente, mas preocupado.

- Eu... Hum, vi – ela parecia relutante a dizer, mas como Rony era teimoso provavelmente percebeu que estava encurralada – Madame Pince e Filch no armário de vassouras e eles estavam...

- Desmaiados? – completou Rony como se achasse que aquela seria a única resposta a servir – Petrificados? – tentou ele quando a namorada negou com a cabeça – Então o que?

- Eles... Eles... – gaguejou ela e Harry suprimiu uma risada quando finalmente descobriu o que ela diria – Não estavam em perigo algum. – completou ela deixando Rony confuso, o que fez Harry rir bobadamente, Rony jamais descobriria o que se passava através daquela frase.

- Então o que poderiam estar fazendo dentro do armário se ninguém os colocou lá de propósito? – e de repente a sua pergunta pareceu ter uma resposta logo após, pois a cara de nojo que o ruivo fez foi inquestionável. – Oh, Merlin. Eu nem quero imaginar... Mione, tem certeza que está ok? Quero dizer... Argh, como... Vem aqui. – ele a abraçou, ainda chocado e olhando para Harry de esgueira, sorrindo incrédulo em resposta a sua risada já controlada.

- Esfinge – falou Harry para o quadro, e adentrou seguro quando Rony levantou o dedo afirmando que estava tudo sob controle e ele poderia ir dormir.

- Harry, - chamou Hermione com a voz abafada pelas vestes de Rony, que ainda a abraçava – Filch... Disse que tinha que levantar cedo para confiscar um pacote que chegou a pouco, no nome de Poirot.

Finalmente, depois de duas semanas esperando o fantasma cumprir sua parte do trato, ele cedeu. Não podia negar que tivera dificuldade enquanto discutia que os termos foram bem claros, a culpa do que realmente acontecera naquela noite não era de Harry, mas sim da irmã que não apareceu no lugar combinado.

Apesar de continuar a discutir, Hércule ficou sem argumentos... Mas isso não foi o bastante para tirar seu cinismo, mais acentuado agora que Gina decidira ignorar Harry por completo. Não a culpava, talvez fosse melhor assim...

Naquela noite Harry _realmente_ teve um sonho estranho. Nada de corredores escuros, cobras gigantes ou cemitérios sombrios. Apenas uma enorme satisfação de finalmente ter encontrado algo, que embora não pudesse identificar, parecia ter grande valor para si...

- Você o viu? – perguntou novamente enquanto olhava ao redor do salão e postada a Firebolt encostada na mesa. – Viu o fantasma?

- Pela milésima vez, não. – Rony revirou os olhos e passou mais geléia em sua torrada – Ele deve estar dormindo ainda, pare de perguntar.

- Se não tivesse me acordado tão cedo para treinar, não teria que ouvir tantas vezes. – resmungou Harry ainda olhando o salão que aos poucos se tornava mais movimentado. – Mione já acordou?

- Não sei, ela foi dormir tarde ontem – falou divertido, mas logo mudou a expressão – Eu suponho. – e começou a procurar algo no salão concentrado.

Harry viu a amiga entrar pelo salão carregando um ramalhete de lírios, acompanhada por Gina que conversava alegremente enquanto abotoava as vestes do casaco, os dias estavam esfriando com a chegada do inverno. Era quase fim de Novembro e o jogo de Quadribol se aproximava, daí o constante esforço de Rony em manter o time afiado. Tornara-se um tanto exagerado na opinião de Harry, mas o amigo era o capitão e não seria justo tirar seu privilégio.

Quando se aproximaram, Gina se separou de Hermione e foi tomar seu café ao lado de Luna, como fazia todas as manhãs desde o Halloween. Harry a observou se afastar e rapidamente deu atenção a seu prato controlando seu impulso de ir até ela para tentar conversar. Antes Di-Lua do que o fantasma, conformou-se ele.

- Bom dia, - cumprimentou Hermione amistosa e sentando ao lado de Rony – Já falaram com Hércule? – perguntou distraída pousando o ramalhete de lírios ao lado do prato e servindo-se de suco de abóbora.

- Mais uma. – Rony comentou, e enlaçou a namorada pela cintura puxando-a para perto de si – A mandioca crua não apareceu ainda, e com certeza seria percebido assim que chegasse, então tomem café e tenham paciência. – beijou-a na bochecha espiando a mesa de professores, como Hermione sempre fazia ao tentar escapar de seus carinhos inapropriados. – Não se preocupe, ninguém está olhando.

- Ninguém Ron? – perguntou a garota ultraje indicando uma pessoa sentada não muito longe. Rony se virou para encarar Lilá Brown olhando-o como se fosse uma aberração e cochichando com Parvati algo que parecia uma ofensa descarada.

- Está com ciúmes? – indagou Rony zombeteiro, Hermione se soltou dele e escorregou para longe no banco.

- Claro que não, Won-Won. – ela enfatizou o apelido numa tentativa de provocá-lo, mas apenas o fez sorrir ainda mais. – Só não gosto quando ela fica olhando assim.

- De novo por causa do labirinto? – Hermione não respondeu, levando o copo de suco à boca para ocupá-la.

Harry ouvira apenas parte daquela discussão, mas pelo que entendeu parecia que Lilá tinha se insinuado à Rony para acompanha-la no labirinto alegando ter medo de entrar sozinha. O amigo, sem saída, pois estava ali para ajudar acabou entrando com ela deixando a namorada organizando a fila sozinha.

É claro que o decorrer dos acontecimentos naquela noite, Rony escapara de uma azaração muito forte de Hermione, mas depois que as coisas se assentarem e o refúgio de Malfoy não era mais novidade, a amiga resolver trazer a discussão à tona em todas as oportunidades que teve.

- Afinal, quem te deu essas flores? – desconversou Rony intrigado, alcançando o ramalhete que a pouco descansada ao lado do prato de Hermione.

- São lírios. – respondeu a garota incerta fitando Harry, e Ron parecia ter sua resposta, então fez outra pergunta.

- Por que ela carrega isso para todos os cantos, afinal? – analisou como se tentasse descobrir algo interessantes naquelas flores. – Toda vez que a vejo, está com um arranjo diferente. – e puxou sem querer uma pétala delicada.

- Não é da sua conta, - falou a garota puxando o ramo de suas mãos – Ela gosta deles, só isso. – respondeu à expressão ofendida de Rony, que durou pouco quando o mesmo avistou algo que apareceu reanima-lo.

- Olhe, Harry. – apontou ele para a dupla que acabara de entrar no salão – É a mandioca crua e a camaleoa. Ai! – Hermione acabara de socá-lo – Ei, não fui eu que chamei ele de Gasparzinho, seja lá o que isso quer dizer.

- Mas é como a Agatha o chama, lembra que...

Mas Harry nunca chegou a ouvir o resto daquela explicação, pois já estava a caminho de conseguir algo que destruiria o horcrux em seu bolso finalmente. Balançava a vassoura freneticamente enquanto andava, sua vontade era de quebrá-la na cara daquela porcelana falsa.

- Hércule, - não lembrava de tê-lo chamado assim nunca, - Bom dia. – completou olhando para Agatha, que parecia muito corada através do cabelo roxo que cobria parte de seu rosto. A garota acenou com a cabeça em resposta e saiu de perto cabisbaixa, Harry não pode deixar de sentir pena dela.

- Sabe que a única coisa que ela fala é de você, Potter – o fantasma falou como se fosse irritante. – Talvez deveria dar uma chance à ela e...

- Filch disse que confiscaria um pacote seu hoje de manhã, - interrompeu Harry sem rodeios – É o cocatriz?

- Não sei, - respondeu o outro sério – Obviamente o pacote não chegou em minhas mãos.

- Pois então vamos lá pegar.

- Por que a pressa? Eu nem tomei café ainda. – e já ia se virando, mas Harry segurou seu braço novamente sentindo aquela pele quente tão diferente do interior.

- Oh oh, Potter, eu não faria isso se fosse você – ele indicou um lugar com a cabeça, mas Harry não precisou olhar para saber que era para Gina que ele apontava.

Surpreendeu-se quando isso não pareceu incomodá-lo, então continuou segurando o braço do fantasma, agora com mais força. A outra mão parecia vacilar ao controlar-se para não bater a vassoura no fantasma.

- Não vai me enrolar de novo, - ameaçou ele com a voz firme – Já ganhei essa discussão, sua irmã não apareceu no lugar combinado e mesmo assim teve parte do que desejara naquela noite.

- Você não esperou o bastan...

- Quarenta minutos é tempo o bastante para ela tentar se transformar na Gina. – o rosto de Hércule esboçou um sorriso cínico – Não me venha com essa, tenho certeza que a idéia de me deixar plantado lá foi sua.

- Se não me largar, vou ser obrigado a...

- Vai me azarar? – zombou Harry – Não se atreveria, mas deve ter ouvido minha fama de encrenqueiro e com o único professor a me passar detenções longe daqui eu provavelmente sairia ileso, mais uma vez...

- Acho que podemos entrar num acordo – falou o fantasma percebendo que estavam atraindo muitos olhares curiosos para si mesmo, Harry apenas o encarou com expectativa – Desista do quadribol e terá o cocatriz em suas mãos antes do almoço.

- Você deve estar brincando, - apertou mais o braço dele – Como se atreve a...

- Obviamente esse cocatriz tem grande importância para você, - ele respondeu chantagista – Do contrário não pediria _a mim_ para conseguir um e... – ele olhou novamente para a direção onde Gina sentara – Digamos que eu realmente gostaria de jogar quadribol, já que meu último plano falhou.

- Mas não vai jogar e...

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Harry? – pediu Gina com um olhar culposo. Como disse Harry no fim da frase, obviamente achava que era ele que teria começado tudo isso. Hércule fez uma cara inocente antes de responder pergunta da ruiva:

- Não se preocupe Gina, Harry estava apenas me perguntando algo sobre Agatha. – mentiu ele descaradamente.

- Oh, entendo... – falou a ruiva num tom surpreso e desanimado.

- Você acredita nele? – não conseguiu se conter. Depois de tudo que passaram, ela ainda acreditava naquele estúpido fantasma mais do que nele. Ela não respondeu, mas Harry pôde ver no seu olhar uma frase que logo se formaria "Está tudo b..." – Não está nada bem! – berrou ele e todo o salão se voltou para ouvi-lo – Não acredito nisso... Divirta-se no jogo. – e jogou a vassoura nas mãos do fantasma com violência – Não vou precisar dela, mais alguma coisa que gostaria de tirar de mim? – ele abriu os braços se exibindo, mas nem Hércule nem Gina quiseram continuar a discussão. – Ótimo!

E saiu em direção ao corujal, nem que tivesse que estuporar Filch ele apanharia aquela ave. Em passos firmes e mais uma vez observado pelo salão inteiro, Harry se retirou do salão, subindo as escadas sem olhar para ninguém, até que uma voz no corredor o fez parar:

- Acha sábio mantê-lo aqui mesmo acordado? – Madame Pomfrey perguntava à uma sombra gigante parada em frente a porta da enfermaria.

- Que mal pode fazer? Está apenas delirando. – perguntou Hagrid num tom desdenhoso – Mas em todo caso, devemos avisar os professores.

- Correto. – ela lançou ao gigante um olhar preocupado – Ok, certo. – disse apalpando o avental e tirando uma chave que usou para trancar a porta da enfermaria – Vamos. - E cada um saiu numa direção diferente.

Harry se aproximou da porta cautelosamente, espiando por cima do ombro e puxando a varinha das vestes. Só podiam estar falando de Malfoy, pensou. Não havia mais ninguém ali e ele bem sabia disso, considerando que esperava a cada segundo algum vestígio de que Draco tivesse despertado. Olhou pelo buraco da fechadura, e logo percebeu o quanto idiota era sua atitude, do que tinha medo?

- Alohomora! – o trinco se abriu, e Harry empurrou a porta vagarosamente. Contemplou a enfermaria completamente vazia, exceto por uma das camas que continha a cortina fechada. Pode enxergar uma sombra que se remexia através da transparência, andou até ele e ouviu seus resmungos ou delírios como Hagrid havia dito.

- Me deixe ir... Por favor, não me faça...Eu não quero... – Harry teve um flashback nada agradável com essas palavras, puxou a cortina devagar revelando a face extremamente pálida de Malfoy que mantinha os pulsos enfaixados por cima do corpo que o cobria até perto do pescoço.

Nunca vira alguém parecer tão fraco, Harry visitara hospitais anteriormente inclusive o Sr. Weasley no St. Mungus, mas eles não se comparavam nada com aquela cena. Seu rosto estava branco como cera, suando frio enquanto os lábios roxos gemiam e ele tremia, como se alguém ainda o torturasse, as faixas envoltas em seus pulsos pareciam não estacar o sangue tornando-se cada vez mais avermelhadas devido aos seus movimentos. Os cabelos loiros estavam escassos e despenteados, bem diferentes de quando ele freqüentava a escola.

- Não... Pare, está me machucando. Pai! Faça alguma coisa... Faça alguma coisa... – ele gemia isso de olhos fechados. Sacudia os braços como se tentasse livrar correias imaginárias, Harry notou que um de seus braços estava enfaixado até quase o cotovelo, provavelmente escondia a ferida em carne viva pela falta da Marca Negra. – Não me deixe aqui... Não, por favor. Ele... Ele... – Harry não soube dizer o que o fez se aproximar mais do rosto de Draco, talvez fosse a curiosidade do que ele diria a seguir, mas algo o fez se arrepender disso.

Draco abriu os olhos, vidrados nele e muito diferentes de sua pele: negros e brilhantes. Agarrou com a mão o pescoço de Harry sufocando-o de surpresa. Instintivamente, o outro segurou seu braço a fim de se livrar do enforcamento, mas Malfoy não queria ceder, apertando cada vez mais seu pescoço. Foi quando Harry, com sua visão um pouco turva pela falta de ar, colocou a mão envolta da faixa no braço dele e comprimiu o quanto pode.

Draco soltou seu pescoço e gritou de dor, pouco antes de sentir a mão de Harry sobre sua boca silenciando-o:

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. - Nesse momento, ele pareceu reconhecê-lo calando-se e olhando ao redor, murmurou algo e Harry tirou sua mão da boca para ouvir.

- O que é isso? Onde estou? – perguntou ele com a voz tremida e apavorada.

- Hogwarts. – respondeu sério, e quando Draco fez um movimento vacilante Harry levantou sua varinha – Não se mova, - o outro obedeceu, mas lançou-lhe aquele olhar arrogante que ele tanto conhecia.

- Vai me matar, Potter? – zombou ele e Harry sentiu que era isso mesmo que faria. – Há coisas piores do que isso.

_Essa frase... _Ouvira antes, de alguém muito sábio. Não ignoraria.

- Ok, Malfoy. – falou apontando a varinha para ele – Não vou te matar, mas eu sempre posso fazer isso.

- Ahhhhhhhh... – A ferida de Malfoy queimara sob as faixas quando Harry as enfeitiçou. – Pare.

- Dói, não é? – zombou ele dessa vez, - Não farei de novo, se responder algumas perguntas para mim. – e sem esperar consentimento, já fez a primeira – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ta Potter, - falou o outro esfregando o braço dolorido – Eu respondo suas perguntas idiotas, mesmo porque não tenho mais nada a perder. – encarou-o um segundo – Mas faça as perguntas certas, ou é tão burro que não percebeu que nem eu sei como vim parar aqui.

Por um momento, Harry apenas o encarou perplexo. Será que a dor no braço era tão grande a ponto de ele colaborar? Ou talvez estivesse blefando e mentiria caso sua pergunta fosse sobre Voldemort... Provavelmente a segunda opção.

- Por que Voldemort não o matou?

- Não sei, - e fez um sinal de pausa quando Harry levantou a varinha – Nunca vi o Lorde depois de me conceder a Marca Negra.

- Como não o viu? Quando Snape o levou...

- Recebi ordens de outros Comensais, - revelou ele – O Lorde não perde tempo com _crianças_...

- Que ordens?

- Acredito que as palavras exatas foram: "Cuidar de Trewnlaney" – falou ele uma ponta de orgulho na voz – Capturá-la não foi problema, mas... – ele pausou.

Harry balançou a varinha no ar em ameaça.

- Aquela maldita profecia... – amaldiçoou ele – Descobri que não poderia recuperá-la dessa fonte, Sibila é uma vidente gatilho. – e revirou os olhos quando Harry não entendeu - Faz predições sem saber e não recorda absolutamente nada sobre elas, não há como recuperá-las em sua mente. É como se disparasse um gatilho, impossível voltar atrás...

- Como conseguiu fazê-lo então?

- Não consegui. – respondeu sério – Foi quando... – pausou novamente.

- Quando o que? – indagou ele - Snape o fez? – Malfoy continuou calado - Assim como quando matou Dumbledore quando você foi incapaz? Seu covarde! – Ele tomou um longo suspiro antes de responder, pois a ofensa não pareceu tê-lo incomodado.

- Snape... Fez o bastante me protegendo quando o Lorde descobriu que falhei em minha missão.

- Como? – alguém foi capaz de amenizar a fúria de Voldemort? Imaginou se Malfoy estaria mentindo ou delirando.

- Foi convocado como testemunha da noite que Dumbledore foi morto. - falou sério – Levou a culpa... Ou o crédito por isso, alegando que esperara tempo demais para me deixar tirar o grande prazer que ele sentiu quando fez aquilo.

Uma fúria incontrolável subiu pelo peito de Harry, queria matar Snape por ter feito Dumbledore acreditado nele. Ele acreditava, mesmo assim Snape o traiu tendo a prazer ao matá-lo.

- Os outros Comensais na torre?

- Contentaram-se com o castigo de Snape.

- Que castigo?

- Não sei.

- Voldemort o castigou também?

- O que acha? – perguntou ele como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Por que não o matou?

- Snape intercedeu, como já lhe disse. – falou impaciente – Potter, é burro ou tem prazer em se fazer igual a um?

- Snape intercedeu, mas isso não foi o bastante pelo jeito. – enfeitiçou novamente as ataduras e Malfoy gritou de dor. – Por que foi desmembrado?

- Sr. Potter! – gritou a voz de Mcgonagall na porta da enfermaria. – O que está fazendo?

Harry cessou o feitiço se afastando da professora e deixando Malfoy segurar o braço dolorido enquanto gemia de dor. Mais pessoas entraram na enfermaria: Moody, Tonks, Bagman, Lupin, Elrolf e Slughorn, seguidos pelas enfermeiras Porfrey e Lovegood que rapidamente acudiram Malfoy trocando suas ataduras.

- Não podemos culpá-lo, Minerva – Lupin falou de repente – Esteve curioso todo esse tempo, embora... – lançou a Harry um olhar piedoso, mas severo. – Devia ter nos esperado, Harry.

- Vamos, Harry – Slughorn acenou para que ele o acompanha-se – Deixe-os resolver isso agora.

Harry não se moveu, fitou Slughorn brevemente antes de se aproximar. Não questionou a decisão de expulsá-lo, pois sabia que Lupin estava certo, devia ter esperado... De qualquer forma saberia o que aconteceria através de Percy, a Ordem não ocultaria nada, ou ocultaria? Questionou-se ele.

- Não diga a ninguém que Malfoy despertou, - ordenou Mcgonagall se fazendo prestativa ao apanhar alguns panos para Mademe Pomfrey – Pelo menos por enquanto. – Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça e sentiu-se conduzir para fora por uma mão em seu ombro.

- Vamos até minha sala, Potter. – falou Slughorn apressando o passo – Há algo que gostaria de discutir com você.

Não teve outra escolha se não seguí-lo, quando chegaram no local que não mudara nada desde o ano anterior, o professor fechou a porta cautelosa e indicou uma poltrona onde Harry se sentou esperando indiferente. Slughorn puxou uma cadeira e sentou frente a ele, coçando a barba mal feita:

- Então... – começou ele – Malfoy lhe disse porque foi desmembrado? – Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Só por curiosidade, não é por isso que está aqui. – notando sua falta de ação, ele prosseguiu – Quero saber se teve algum progresso com os horcuxes? – seu olhar mostrava expectativa.

- Não, senhor. Mas...

- Oh, Potter. Vamos, preciso que se apresse. – ele gesticulava impaciente – Já deve saber que fui eu que dei a dica à Riddle, é claro que sabe... – continuou ele sem esperar resposta – Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, já ouvi isso, já ouvi o bastante.

- Como posso destruí-lo? – perguntou não contendo sua curiosidade.

- Eu diria se soubesse, Dumbledore me fez a mesma pergunta antes de... Bem, a questão é que Riddle descobriu muito mais do que eu após aquela lembrança.

- O que ele descobriu?

- Como fazer um é claro, - ele parecia horrorizado com as próprias palavras – Nunca pensei que... Além de matar, há um encantamento a ser feito.

- Desculpe professor, como soube dos horcruxes antes de passar a informação à Voldemort?

- Li num livro, - Harry não precisava ser Leglimens para perceber que mentira – Agora, lhe digo isso Harry: e lembre-se bem pois é de grande ajuda. – esperou ansioso, - Assim que a trilha estiver pronta, será mais fácil destruir os objetos.

- Trilha?

- Sim, - ele revirou os olhos quando perceber que Harry não entendera – Acredito que há essa altura já tenha lido o rascunho de Keanevruz, não?

- Série de paradoxos? – arriscou ele, tentando se lembrar das anotações de Rony.

- Correto, - apontou o dedo para ele – Trazem um equilíbrio essencial ao objetivo e portador do horcrux original. – falou como se tivesse decorado as linhas de um livro – Pense na trilha Harry, isso facilitará as coisas.

- Não sei se entendo o que...

- Como destruiu o diário de Riddle?

- Usei uma presa de basilisco e...

- Acredito que tenha encontrado outro objeto na toca do mesmo, não é? – E foi quando Harry finalmente percebeu o que o professor quis dizer. _Um equilíbrio... _– Comece perguntado à Malfoy onde o pai dele encontrou o diário. Agora, preciso me retirar.

E sem dar mais satisfações, Slughorn saiu pela porta da sala deixando Harry num misto de contente pela dica, e confuso pela complexidade da mesma. Havia uma ligação entre esconderijos e destruição dos horcruxes, que se ligavam diretamente com Voldemort. Forçou informações sobre o que Dumbledore lhe dissera quando mostrou o anel de Marvolo, mas o diretor não contou como foi que o destruíra.

Decidiu que perguntaria aos amigos mais tarde com mais calma, sua cabeça girava enquanto ele subia correndo as escadas até o corujal. Tombou com Filch na escada, quase rolando abaixo sob o a cara rabugenta do zelador.

- Há, há. Potter – falou ele com o costumeiro tom asmático – Onde vai com tanta pressa?

- Pegar um pacote para Poirot. – respondeu pondo-se de pé – Ele me pediu para que o apanhasse.

- Não posso liberar o pacote se não for diretamente ao Sr. Poirot – falou ele sorrindo triunfante, mas Harry já havia planejado um resposta para isso.

- Mas se fosse um pacote da Madame Pince com um remetente desconhecido – a menção do nome foi o bastante para Filch dar um pulo – Você o abriria?

- Como... O que? – gaguejou ele tentando manter a pose – Por que faria isso?

- Minha amiga pegou vocês no armário de vassouras ontem à noite – falou simplesmente. Não queria perder muito tempo discutindo. Filch apenas o fitou abismado, e permaneceu com a boca entreaberta por vários minutos antes de dizer:

- Tenho sua palavra de que não dirá nada a ninguém? – Harry concordou com a cabeça – Venha então.

E enquanto Harry até as masmorras nos calcanhares de Filch, ele imaginava se saberia o que fazer assim que tivesse o cocatriz em suas mãos. A dica de Slughorn foi valiosa e isso o fez se perguntar quanto tempo o professor esperou para revelar aquilo para ele. A Ordem parecia a par de tudo o que estava acontecendo a guerra logo se formaria: assim que todos os horcruxes estivessem destruídos.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A)** Postando o cap bem rapidinho porque estou atrasada, sorry pessoal. Vão ficar sem preview ou mais info sobre o próximo cap.

Mas de consolo pelo menos eu digo a data do próximo post: Quarta feira sem falta!

Não Esqueçam das reviews, obrigada.

DP


	17. Artes Inusitadas

**Disclaimer – **Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

(Embora eu tenha infiltrado alguns seres estranhos originados da minha própria cabecinha perturbada)

Não contém fins lucrativos e blá blá blá... Vocês entendem né?

Então é só ler, e deixar review (obviamente)!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A)** Nossa, pessoal. Eu realmente estava bloqueada no desenvolvimento desse cap, acabei tirando o mico da Cho porque não coube, mas guardei para o cap19 não se preocupem.

Espero que não detestem o cap como eu detestei escrevê-lo.

(Com pressa e sem saída, pois nada melhor veio à tona.)

Boa leitura,

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HP&SA

Capítulo Dezessete – Artes Inusitadas

Naquela caixa estava havia algo muito importante, algo que poderia destruir de uma vez por todas o pequeno objeto que se encontrava no bolso do garoto que tanto a olhava. Harry estava debruçado na cama olhando novamente para o lacre da caixa onde se encontrava o cocatriz, pela terceira vez naquele dia.

- Abra logo a caixa – dizia Rony sentado de maneira esculachada na poltrona encostada na parede.

- Pare de insistir! – retrucava Harry irritado. – Não sei nem como usa-lo ainda, e não quero acordar o resto da torre com o barulho de hoje de manhã. – falou lembrando-se do enorme alvoroço que causou durante o café quando tentou espiar por uma fresta da tampa e de lá saiu um som semelhante ao ovo encantado dos seraianos no quarto ano, fora d'água é claro.

Filch o avisara que era melhor tomar cuidado ao abrir o pacote, (depois da chantagem ele pareceu muito mais prestativo) porque o cocatriz costumava ficar agitado ao aprisiona-lo e seu _canto_ era muito agudo e surtia o mesmo efeito de um garfo riscando uma lousa.

- Quanto tempo acha que Hermione vai demorar? – perguntou o ruivo se apoiando nos pés traseiros do assento.

Harry deu de ombros em resposta, e lançou-lhe um olhar ansioso. A dupla não tinha idéia de como abrir a caixa sem sofrer um provável ataque, pois esse era o outro aviso de Filch, que mostrando o braço arranhado disse: "Eu acho que ele não gosta muito de pessoas".

Felizmente, sempre podiam contar com a árdua ajuda de Hermione, que já tinha um plano, só faltava confirmar algo com um dos professores e logo ela estaria de volta com uma resposta. Harry imaginava se ela também teria alguma sugestão em como usar a ave para destruir o medalhão, mas considerando o olhar preocupado da garota quando lhe perguntou isso, era quase certeza que não.

- Onde acha que estão os outros horcruxes? – retomou Rony tentando puxar assunto.

- Dois destruídos, um comigo – Harry enumerava nos dedos como se fossem coisas fáceis de se conseguir – A cobra vai ser a mais difícil de pegar, pois Voldemort a protege. O bracelete... – suspirou pensando na trilha que não conseguira fazer ainda – Não tenho idéia de onde pode estar e a taça... Se Régulo não a destruiu, só Monstro pode nos ajudar a encontra-la.

- Já tentou falar com ele? – indagou o amigo e Harry teve um pequeno sobressalto, não falara com Monstro desde o incidente na biblioteca. Não tinha certeza se era receio ou vergonha por tê-lo torturado, mas sabia que o elfo tinha mais informações do que aquelas que _dividiu_ com ele.

- Não, - respondeu por fim – Amanhã eu falo e... – parou quando a caixa sacudiu sozinha, como se o cocatriz estivesse incomodado com algo.

O som da porta do quarto se abrindo interrompeu a exclamação de Rony e anunciou a chegada de Hermione, que rapidamente sentou no chão sem ultrapassar o _ponto de despedida_ e começou a tirar livros de dentro da mochila, parecendo muito animada.

- Então? – pediu Harry impaciente quando ela simplesmente desapareceu atrás da capa peluda do "O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros".

- Hagrid me emprestou um marcador de página em forma de cobra, mas como essas páginas são irregulares, acho que ele escapou – explicou a garota – Não vou usar meu método por precaução...

- E eu a apoio, - comentou Rony fitando alarmado os dentinhos pontudos do livro.

- Ele disse algo mais? – indagou Harry curioso - Sobre...

- Espere, achei! – ela apontou um trecho no livro enquanto o apoiava nas pernas cruzadas – "_Cocatrizes:_ _apelidados de rei das aves, os cocatrizes são uma raça muito antiga de galo que possui características mais individuais que o torna mais arisco e arrogante. Alimentam-se de pequenos insetos e ratos..." _Blá blá blá, nada útilela correu com o dedo pelo trecho) _"Vivem no ninho da mãe até a maioridade que pode variar de 7 à 9 anos bruxos e apesar do triunfo que levam sobre basiliscos (pág. 872) provocando-lhes morte instantânea apenas com seu canto, os cocatrizes têm pavor do fogo encantado". –_ ela fechou o livro e fitou os garotos com expectativa.

- Você realmente acha que fazer o galinhão cantar perto do horcrux vai adiantar?

- Rony está certo. – falou Harry desalento – É muito fácil.

- Escute, Harry. – Hermione começou a folhear um outro livro enquanto falava – Lembra-se quando você destruiu o diário de Riddle?

- Lembro.

- Você não sabia que era um pedaço da alma de Voldemort, não é?

- Não, mas o que faz isso importante?

- Exatamente. – Se Hermione não fosse mais clara, nenhum dos dois jamais entenderia o que a garota queria dizer. – Não faz nada disso importante, a questão é que você parece muito menos confiante agora que entende que não é apenas um medalhão encantado.

- Mione, - Ronny interrompeu com cautela – O medalhão é um pedaço da alma de Voldem...ort.

- E o diário também era, mas Harry não hesitou em perfura-lo com uma presa de basilisco no ato sem antes ficar pensando se deveria ou não.

- Você realmente acha que é mais simples do que parece? – perguntou Harry, sua animação levemente elevada.

- Não exatamente. – respondeu a garota – Teremos um grande trabalho para trilhar aquele equilíbrio que Slughorn citou, sem contar o esconderijo dos horcruxes restantes e como apanha-los, mas se temos uma pista de que o cocatriz realmente pode acabar com o medalhão, não deveríamos hesitar tanto.

- De certa forma, isso faz sentido. – falou Rony coçando a cabeça incerto.

- Então, está me dizendo que devo apenas colocar o horcrux ao lado do cocatriz e ver o que acontece? – pediu Harry para confirmar.

- Eu tive uma idéia. – Hermione se levantou – Traz a caixa aqui.

- Por que?

- Porque eu não posso ultrapassar o ponto de desp...

- Ai, Mione. – resmungou Rony indo em direção que a garota que recuou – Isso está fiando ridículo, vem aqui – e puxou-a relutantemente pelo braço trazendo para além da faixa marcada no carpete.

- Ron! – ela ralhou e já estava preparada para lançar um enorme sermão quando Harry interrompeu.

- Como você consegue? – mas sua curiosidade ambígua para ele, que teve uma rápida lembrança da noite em que Gina o visitara.

- Ela sabe como burlar o feitiço. – e levando uns tapas da namorada, Ron esquivou-se dela – Ai, Mione isso dói.

Ela continuou batendo no braço dele até perceber que aquilo não adiantaria nada. Harry continuava fitando os dois sem muito interesse, imerso em possibilidades. Sacudiu a cabeça para acabar com seus devaneios e ouvir a amiga suspirar em tom de explicação.

- O único motivo pelo qual sei burlar o feitiço é porque Mgconagall confiou a mim a tarefa de confiscar objetos trazidos de fora do castelo no quarto dos meninos e...

- Voltando para a sua idéia, Mione. – sugeriu Harry impaciente – Eu sei que você não se aproveita disso para... Para... – olhou Rony de esgueira percebendo que o mesmo sorria da cara envergonhada da namorada. – Para qualquer coisa que não seja cumprir o seu dever.

- Bem, você está absolutamente certo – a bochechas dela coraram um pouco mais antes de prosseguir – Você está com o horcrux?

- Sim. – respondeu ele sentindo o volume do objeto em seu bolso.

- Ótimo. – ela apanhou a varinha no bolso de conjurou uma caixa de vidro um pouco maior do que a outra onde o cocatriz estava. Foi até ela, e abriu a tampa. – Jogue ele aí.

Harry obedeceu, tirando o horcrux com cuidado do bolso e colocando na caixa. Observou Mione lançar feitiços silenciadores nas paredes, provavelmente para abafar o canto agudo do cocatriz, e logo após ela abriu uma fresta da caixa, pela qual saiu um zunido muito irritante antes de:

_- Silêncio! –_ ela soltou o lacre, foi até a mochila e puxou duas enormes luvas de lá – Alguém se habilita a tira-lo daí e levar para dentro da outra caixa? – perguntou ela.

- Eu faço. – Harry sentenciou colocando as luvas rapidamente. Algo gelado e gosmento pareceu tocar seus dedos, mas ele não quis sequer perguntar para que Hagrid usava aquela luva, com certeza não seria uma boa idéia saber.

- Pronto? – indagou Ron segurando a tampa da caixa enquanto Hermione parecia um tanto aflita.

Harry acenou positivamente e num movimento rápido, Rony abriu a tampa e Harry apanhou o cocatriz que começou a se debater, tentando a todo custo bica-lo e arranha-lo. Ele correu até a caixa de vidro e colocou a ave lá, Mione desfez o feitiço que o mantinha mudo e ouviu-se mais um grito estridente antes da garota fechar a tampa abafando imediatamente o canto esganiçado do galo.

- Por Merlin – exclamou Rony com as mãos sobre os ouvidos. – Você acha que ele está cantando ou gritando?

Harry encarava o animal se debatendo dentro da caixa de vidro a procura de uma resposta para o amigo e não a teve, pois a caixa parecia abafar qualquer som que vinha dali de dentro. A ave era realmente muito semelhante a um galo, só que maior e com as penas mais amareladas. Tinha olhos vermelhos e garras laranjadas sujas de terra, continuou arranhando o vidro da caixa, mas quando percebeu que não conseguia sair ele deu atenção ao objeto deixado ao seu lado.

- Como temos certeza que ele não vai engolir o medalhão? – retomou Rony ainda curioso.

- Não temos – falou Hermione encarando Harry alarmada – Hagrid me contou que cocatrizes costumam cantar a luz do luar, talvez se levássemos a caixa para perto da janela.

Sem perder tempo, Harry tirou as luvas e enxugou sua umidade esverdeada nas vestes antes de Rony ajuda-lo a arrastar a caixa para perto da janela, abrindo a cortina e deparando-se com uma enorme lua cheia.

- Lupin não apareceu hoje para o jantar – observou Hermione enquanto os dois apenas aguardavam alguma mudança no comportamento do cocatriz.

A ave continuou incomodada pelos seus limites transparentes, mas após algum tempo ela virou a cabeça em direção a janela, ficou parada um momento e de repente parecia entender que só a deixariam sair se cantasse. Moveu o bico e abriu-o, mas como os sons foram abafados pelo feitiço de Hermione não puderam ouvir nada.

- Talvez eu possa desativar o silêncio agora e...

- Olhe! – pediu Harry ajoelhando-se e observando o medalhão.

Com detalhes verdes na prata reluzente, o objeto pareceu ganhar vida própria. Tremia de leve e sua cor estava esvaecendo, parecia que estava enferrujando aos poucos e em volta uma luz verde fosca o envolvia fazendo-o levitar. Essa luz dissipou-se por toda a extremidade da caixa, brilhando cada vez mais e impedindo a visão do cocatriz.

- Oh, não. – gritou Hermione apavorada - Vai mata-lo!

- Não toque! – berrou Harry quando a garota fez menção de abrir a caixa.

- Temos que tira-lo daí, Rony – ela pedi novamente, mas Rony permaneceu no lugar.

- Está parando. – informou ele vendo que aos poucos a luz foi sumindo, sucumbindo por entre os detalhes no medalhão que por fim brilhou e apagou. – Acha que funcionou?

Sua pergunta não foi respondida, Hermione abriu a caixa, mas nenhum som saiu dela. A garota começou a chorar e Rony arriscou tocar o animal, imóvel e com os olhos vidrados num ponto a sua frente. Harry apanhou o medalhão com rapidez, colocando-o no bolso e fitando a mão de Rony que estava prestes a tocar na ave inerte.

- Ela... Está dura. – informou o amigo com uma expressão estranha no rosto – Acho que está morta.

- Não está. – falou Harry em tom de consolo para Hermione que engolia soluços – Ela virou uma estátua.

- E o que isso significa? – perguntou ela chorosa.

"_Destrua"_ respondeu uma voz na cabeça de Harry. Não soube diversificar se fora ele mesmo que pensara aquilo, mas tinha certeza que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Mesmo não sabendo como construir um horcrux, ele tinha um pressentimento de que cantar não era o bastante para desfalecer a alma.

- Temos que destruí-la. – falou por fim.

- O que? – pediu Hermione incrédula, uma lágrima escorrendo por seu semblante.

- Harry, têm certeza? – Rony parecia um tanto alarmado pelas palavras do amigo.

- É uma garantia. – Harry foi até a janela e empurrou o vidro escancarando-a. - E se a essência tiver passado para a ave?

- Harry, está louco? – Hermione perguntou em tom embargado enquanto se postava na frente de Harry impedindo-o de tirar a ave da caixa.

- Mione, eu sei o que estou fazendo – e não estava mentindo. Algo nele dizia que isto era o que deviam fazer, sem demora. – Ele virou uma estátua, me deixa acabar logo com isso.

- Daremos um jeito de revive-lo! Eu li sobre isso...

- Hermione, não temos tempo para seus livros. – sua voz saiu um pouco mais alterada do que ele esperava – Eu sinto muito, mas não podemos sempre ganhar.

- Harry, podemos salva-lo – ela não cederia tão facilmente.

- NÃO PODEMOS NÃO! – ele berrou e desviou sem muito cuidado da amiga, apanhando a estátua da ave e cambaleando sob o peso da pedra.

- Não faça isso, por favor! – ela pediu uma ultima vez, antes de ele atirar a estatua pela janela.

Debruçou sobre a janela para vê-la espatifar no telhado pouco abaixo da torre, uma luz verde expandiu-se novamente levada pela brisa que começou a ficar mais forte. Harry sentiu-se revigorado, como se nada pudesse impedi-lo de vencer agora que mais um horcrux não estava em seu caminho.

Sorriu e tentou ajeitar os cabelos que caíram nos olhos a medida que a brisa se transformava numa ventania. Com pouca dificuldade, repuxou seu corpo para dentro do dormitório, fechando a janela e as cortinas. Teve um pressentimento ruim e quando se virou, viu que Hermione o encarava com um olhar de profundo desgosto e decepção enquanto Rony juntava os livros da garota colocando-os em sua mochila.

- Mione, eu...

- Não acredito que foi capaz. – sua voz mostrava rancor, o que fez Harry lembrar a reação de Gina quando o surpreendeu na biblioteca. _Será que ninguém entendia qual era sua missão?_

- Por Merlin, era apenas uma ave. – essas palavras ecoaram em sua mente _"Ele é apenas um elfo"._

- É isso o que você acha?

- É assim que é, acha que Voldemort queria que essa ave vivesse se fosse destruir algo que lhe pertence?

- Não funciona assim, Harry! – ela elevou a voz enquanto discutia – Nós poderíamos recuperar.

- PARA DE TENTAR SALVAR QUEM NÃO PRECISA! – Ele berrou, não agüentava mais perder tanto tempo com coisas inúteis. Aquele cocatriz morrera de forma honrada, qualquer outra ave no mundo daria sua vida para ajudar a derrotar Voldemort. _Era o destino dela..._ – SIRIUS? DUMBLEDORE? ALGUÉM TENTOU SALVÁ-LOS? ALGUÉM INTERCEDEU POR ELES? ONDE ESTAVAM SEUS LIVROS QUANDO ELES FORAM ATACADOS?

- Espere aí! – Rony intercedeu pela namorada, que ainda estava chocada pela repreensão – Isso não é culpa nossa.

- CLARO QUE NÃO, PORQUE A CULPA É SEMPRE MINHA – não foi capaz de controlar sua raiva novamente. Estava cansado, farto disso! – EU ESTAVA LÁ QUANDO DUMBLEDORE IMPLOROU PELA VIDA, EU DEVIA TER SALVO SIRIUS E A PROFECIA, EU DEVIA TER ME VINGADO DAQUELA MALDITA QUE O MATOU! SEMPRE EU!

- Escute, Harry. – Hermione parecia suplicar – Isso está fazendo mal a você, não entende que estar tão ligado de Voldemort sempre foi algo que o feriu.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ERRADA! Isso me fortaleceu, nunca conseguiria ajuda ro Sr. Weasley se não fosse essa ligação.

- NÃO! – dessa vez, foi a garota que gritou – Você não está medindo esforços mais, pense.

- JÁ PENSEI, ISSO É MINHA MISSÃO! SEMPRE ACABA EM MIM. – e foi como se algo o atingisse _"Sempre acaba em mim..." –_ SERÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDEM?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu, Harry olhou para Rony que ainda estava ajoelhado perto da porta, olhando para ele numa expressão mista de espanto e preocupação. Ele notou que estava sendo observado e rapidamente colocou o ultimo livro na mochila.

Não queria mais ficar ali, essa pressão estava sufocando-o. Deveriam estar felizes pela aproximação da vitória, mas sempre arrumavam algo para discutir. Sempre! Algo dizia que pedir desculpas facilitaria tudo, no entanto não tinha certeza se suportaria mais brigas no futuro.

- Pelo menos eu não hesitei dessa vez. – o comentário não foi muito bem recebido pela amiga, que saiu pela porta sem dizer mais nada, Rony imitou-a.

Nunca dormiu tão mal em toda sua vida, algo o incomodava. Revirava na cama tentando descobrir o que era, o estomago vazio pelo jantar que não comparecer pela ansiedade. _"Isso está me fazendo mal"_, então porque me sinto tão bem quando tenho o horcrux comigo e agora pareço inseguro, com medo...?

- Olá Harry, viu o Neville? – Luna Lovegood sentou ao seu lado olhando toda e extremidade da mesa.

- Não. – respondeu ele a sem animação.

- Nossa, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada. – e continuou a empurrar suas salsichas para o outro canto do prato.

- Onde estão Rony e Hermione?

- Não sei. – ele já estava cansando das perguntas, mas a garota não pareceu notar sua pouca paciência.

- Ok, se precisar de algo... – ela saiu da mesa sem terminar a frase e logo se juntou ao namorado que sentou ao lado de Simas e Parvati, namorados desde a festa de Halloween.

Harry seguiu sozinho para a Aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, nem sequer se preocupou em encontrar os amigos, pois sabia que eles ainda estavam bravos pelo que aconteceu a noite passada. Pensou em burlar a aula talvez, pois Sophia informara que praticariam patronos hoje, e nisso ele não necessitava de treino.

- Vamos, Potter. – pediu ela durante a demonstração. – Pode nos dar uma breve prévia?

Foi até o meio da sala, olhou de esgueira para Rony e Hermione que olhavam com pouca atenção e preparou a varinha. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha uma bom lembrança para se concentrar, fitou dois olhos castanhos antes de:

"_Expecto Patronum!" _um enorme cervo se proferiu no meu da classe, andou em círculos em resposta às exclamações e palmas da turma antes de sumir. No segundo seguinte haviam muitas varinhas proliferando luzes prateadas por toda a extremidade da classe, deixando-a como luminosidade excessiva.

Duas tentativas foram o bastante para transformar o patrono de Hermione numa enorme águia e o de Gina num unicórnio. Harry apenas observava Rony, enquanto era incapaz de formar um patrono corpóreo, pensou em ajuda-lo, mas a namorada já se encarregava disso.

- Pense em algo realmente feliz, Ron. – Harry observava no canto da classe, ela segurava a mão dele a sua frente ajeitando a posição da varinha. – Pronto? – ele acenou e gritou.

- "_Expecto Patronum!" –_ a luz prateada cresceu no tamanho de um felino, esgueirando-se pela sala e chamando a atenção de todos. Uma pantera em sua perfeita forma sumiu segundos depois. Aplausos encheram a sala, e até a Profª Bagman elogiou.

- Muito bom, Sr. Weasley – Hermione bufou de raiva pelo comentário, mas Harry nunca soube qual era o problema que a garota tinha com a professora. Parecia uma aversão, e a outra retribuía no mesmo teor – Qual foi sua lembrança?

- Eu... – o ruivo pareceu encabulado – Não sei ao certo.

- Ora vamos, deve ser muito boa pela perfeição nos traços da pantera – ela sorriu simpática – Qual era?

- Com licença, mas isso não é da sua conta. – mas uma vez a classe parou para assistir uma nova discussão.

- Oh, Srta. Granger eu confesso que já estou me chateando com você – ela falou numa falsa calma – Não lhe dei outra detenção apenas porque Mcgonagall me reprimiu pela primeira, alegando não acreditar que você pudesse ser tão impertinente.

- Ela está correta. – respondeu a garota com triunfo.

A professora continuou encarando séria e depois sorriu, olhando ao redor da classe:

- Quinze minutos para o fim da aula? – ela indagou e alguns alunos acenaram positivamente – Estão dispensados.

Harry juntou rapidamente seus livros, pois precisaria de tempo para o que planejara fazer durante aquele intervalo, mas ao aproximar-se da porta ele ouviu:

- Quero que permaneça aqui, Srta. Granger. – a garota obedeceu, sentando numa carteira vazia e indicando para Rony sair sem preocupação.

A porta se fechou e Harry permaneceu ao lado de Rony encarando a porta:

- Ron, eu queria...

- Pedir desculpas? – ele apenas continuou a fitar a porta de madeira, mas quando Harry não voltou a falar ele o encarou – Não é para mim que deve pedir, cara. Eu te entendo.

- Está falando sério? – pediu o garoto sentindo-se muito melhor agora.

- É, quero dizer... – ele se calou um momento – Deve ser muito difícil se controlar quanto tudo parece desmoronar nas suas costas, a Mione estava apenas tentando ajudar.

- Eu sei, mas é que eu tive um pressentimento que era a coisa certa a se fazer.

- Você deve saber do que fala, acredito em você - suspirou e fitou algo que parecia estar além da porta - Ela nunca tinha lidado com uma perda, não diretamente.

- Você também não.

- Claro que já! – de repente ele ficou mais pálido.

- Quando?

- Não, esqueça.

- Ron? – Harry não queria pressionar, mas a curiosidade tomou conta dele mais uma vez – Diga-me.

- Quando a Mione voltou da câmara, eu achei que... É bobeira, esqueça.

- Não é bobeira, Ron. – Harry amaldiçoou-se por causar tanto sofrimento ao amigo – Eu lhe devo desculpar por aquele dia, alias. Não devia ter deixado a Mione ir comigo.

- Ela estava querendo ajudar...

- E mais uma vez isso a colocou em perigo. – suspirou novamente – Não gosto de ter que arriscar vocês.

- Mas Harry, não podemos sempre ganhar. – ele sorriu para o amigo – E você não pode enfrentar uma guerra sozinho.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que Harry realmente entendesse o significado daquelas palavras.

- Qual foi a sua lembrança? – Rony da pergunta, mas suas orelhas ficaram escarlate.

- Eu estava pensando na Mione. – e como se fosse um chamado, a garota abriu a porta e lançou um olhar passivo aos meninos antes de esperar que Harry falasse algo.

- Não vamos brigar de novo, está bem? - Harry acenou positivamente sem dizer nada, o seu sorriso agradecia silenciosamente.

Durante o jantar, os três se fartavam de purê de batatas e frango assado enquanto Hermione explicava sua descoberta na dica de Slughorn.

- Vejam, - ela indicou apontando um círculo onde seis espaços se ligavam a um no meio. Cada espaço se encontrava com três divisões: Objeto, esconderijo e destruição. Hermione preenchera com apenas uma divisão por completo: objeto.

Os itens eram medalhão, anel, taça, cobra e bracelete e diário nessa respectiva ordem. A garota explicara que o esconderijo lia-se em sentido horário e a destruição ao contrário. Os garotos não entenderam muito bem o que ela quis dizer, mas a garota pacientemente explicou que não era tão importante naquele momento, o que precisavam mesmo era preencher o restante.

- Ok, já sabemos como o diário e o medalhão foi destruído, tem certeza que Dumbledore não contou como destruiu o anel Harry?

- Sim, mas com certeza foi o que causou aquela queimadura na mão dele.

- Talvez pudéssemos perguntar para ele depois?

- O que? – Rony indagou com a boca cheia de purê, Hermione atirou um guardanapo para ele e prosseguiu.

- O quadro do diretor na sala dele, Harry contou quando visitou escritório não é?

Foi como se algo o abatesse. Como pudera esquecer? Todos os antigos diretores têm um quadro seu pendurado no escritório de Dumbledore, nesse caso Alberforth. Não lembrou de ter visto os quadros quando participou da reunião, mas certamente estaria lá. Falaria com Mgcoganall assim que tivesse a chance, ainda não acreditava que pudesse ter o apoio de Dumbledore mesmo depois de sua morte.

- Mione, você é um gênio! – começou a juntar o material animado – Vou perguntar à Mcgonagall agora mesmo.

- Ah não, Harry. – impediu a amiga - Temos aula de Paranormalismo hoje, finalmente praticaremos algo além de teoria.

Não adiantou discutir, logo após o jantar os três seguiam para a sala de aula onde teriam sua primeira aula pratica do ano. Selina passara teoria durante dois meses alegando que o professor original se encontrava ocupado com assuntos urgentes e chegaria dentro de dois meses. Os alunos realmente pareciam muito animados enquanto esperavam fora da sala e entre os burburinhos e especulações Harry pôde ouvir uma voz que reconheceu imediatamente:

- Pombas! Saiam do caminho, estou passando – um forte cheiro de rum impregnou-se pelo patamar enquanto Mundungo Fletcher passava.

- Mundungo? – exclamou Rony esbabacado – É o nosso professor novo?

- Ah, Rony. Ele não é tão...

- Honesto.? – completou Harry mal humorado, lembrando que Fletcher roubara itens do Largo Grimmauld no ano passado, com certeza penhoraria toda a prataria da casa se ele não o tivesse pego no ato.

- Oh, Harry! – falou ele com um estranho brilho no olhar – Fico feliz em vê-lo novamente, Srta. Granger.

Ele indicou carteiras vazias no fundo da classe e os três ficaram contentes de não agüentar aquele mal-hálito durante sua apresentação e explicação pela ausência. Era realmente estranho ter de chamar Mundungos de professor, mas após quinze minutos de aula perceberam que o mesmo estava mais _lúcido_ e interessante até.

- Agora, estou sabendo que Selina têm passado teoria do livro "Hipnose" para vocês. – todos apanharam os cadernos abrindo diretamente onde haviam copiado tudo. – Esqueçam essa baboseira toda, não vale uma pinóia.

- Ótimo! – resmungou Rony fechando a cara – Copiamos tudo isso por nada.

- Shhh... – pediu Hermione prestando muita atenção na aula, assim como Harry que tentava descobrir como Mundungo conseguira o cargo se a Sra. Weasley sempre o considerou imprestável e irresponsável.

- Agora, digo a vocês que Paranormalismo é uma arte complicada, mesmo sendo a única que os trouxas podem desenvolver. – comentários de discordância na classe, Harry ouviu Dino dizer que não poderia ser tão difícil se até trouxas praticavam – Esses tipos são o que dizemos ter herdado deles alias, na maioria ilusões... Quem pode me dizer em quantas artes Paranormalismo está dividida?

A mão de Hermione foi ao ar e Fletcher acenou dando permissão:

- Três!

- Muito bem, Granger, e quais são elas?

- Hipnose, Telepatia e Telecinesia.

- Ótimo, têm dez pontos no seu diploma pessoal – ela sorriu triunfante e Fletcher prosseguiu - Trouxas se dizem mágicos quando são capazes de exercitar qualquer uma dessas artes. Quando não se exibem em público em troca de dinheiro, acabam isolados num hospital psiquiatra. – ele parou um segundo – A única razão pela qual devo ensiná-los essa matéria é se em algum momento de perigo vocês se encontrarem... Sem suas varinhas.

- Não usaremos varinhas nessa aula então? – perguntou Gina surpresa.

- Não, Weasley. – ele colocou dois dedos pouco acima da orelha encostados na cabeça. – Só isso aqui. Com tanta coisa copiada, creio que saibam através do que podemos desenvolver nossa característica paranormal avançada?

Hermione levantou a mão novamente, mas dessa vez Lilá Brown imitou-a. O professor olhou para cada uma antes de pedir:

- Pois não, Srta...?

- Brown, professor. – e lançou à Hermione um olhar de desprezo antes de responder – Desenvolvemos isso através de nossos sentimentos, mais comumente raiva e medo.

- Exato, todos vocês têm pelo menos uma dessa capacidade. – ele fitou todos abruptamente - Bruxos são mais adeptos à esses dons pela sua sensibilidade natural, precisam apenas treinar e treinar.

Mundungo transformou uma fileira inteira de jarras, vasos e canecas em cacos apenas levantando o dedo como se fosse dar uma bronca, isso lhe rendeu uma salva de palmas. Uma aula inteira foi necessária para que alguém sucedesse na matéria, e essa pessoa claro fora Hermione que conseguiu estourar um dos vasos cobaia apenas se concentrando nele.

Quando deixaram a sala, Harry e Rony mal puderam controlar os comentários sobre como poderiam usar todas aquelas artes em batalha. Mundungo avisara que continuariam com os vasos até que todos conseguissem movê-los ou parti-los sem tocar neles. E na próxima aula, ele treinaria um de cada vez.

- Quem diria que aquele paspalho pudesse ensinar algo tão interessante. – dizia Rony indiferente.

- Eu achei a aula dele muito boa, parem de julgá-lo apenas por aparência. – ralhou Hermione parecendo muito aborrecida.

- Ai, Mione, o que você têm? – Rony perguntou irritado – Está me dando broncas desde que saímos da aula.

Ela nem respondeu, desejou boa noite aa Harry mal humorada antes de sumir pela porta da escada que levava até os dormitórios femininos.

- Eu hein? – Rony comentou confusamente – Que bicho mordeu aquela garota?

Harry deu de ombros em resposta, mas riu divertido da resposta que nunca daria ao amigo: "Lilá Brown".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A) **Acabei postando na quarta né? Rss

Não vou dar mais prazo a mim mesma, porque isso só me atrapalha e com certeza vocês também estão cansados dos meus atrasos. Eu peço desculpas de novo, (mas não me perdoem ta?) Rss

Até logo,

DP


	18. Trilha Lunar

**Disclaimer – **Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

(Embora eu tenha infiltrado alguns seres estranhos originados da minha própria cabecinha perturbada

Não contém fins lucrativos e blá blá blá... Vocês entendem né?

Então é só ler, e deixar review (obviamente)!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A) **Bom, aqui está mais um cap para vocês... Um pouco enrolado e muito complicado, mas é o melhor que saiu.

Não tiver tempo de escrever durante a semana porque estou substituindo uma funcionária que saiu de férias, portanto paciência... O cap19 vai demorar um pouco.

Boa leitura!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**HP&SA**

Capítulo Dezoito – Trilha Lunar

Apenas duas semanas antes do Natal e Hogwarts já se encontrava em furtivos preparativos para a data festiva. Hagrid saía pela floresta em busca de árvores para enfeitar o salão principal, seu meio-irmão, o gigante Grope já educado e sociável o auxiliava nessa tarefa. As aulas continuavam puxadas e as visitas ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade cada vez menos freqüentes, devido grande parte ao tempo ruim, mesmo assim, os alunos e professores se encontravam animados e otimistas.

Flocos de neve anunciavam a chegada do inverno, que prometia ser intenso já que metade da escadaria frente à entrada principal se encontrava imersa em neve. A orla da floresta era o único lugar aquecido fora do castelo, mas isso era apenas porque fogueiras eram acesas todos os dias pelos dragões, que mantinham as estufas de Sprout e a si mesmos em temperatura quente o bastante para sobrevivência.

Na alta torre da ala leste se encontrava o dormitório de Harry Potter, que se encontrava em profundo sono estável e incessante, coberto com possivelmente três cobertas e duas colchas. Isso até uma segunda pessoa entrar no quarto, sem fazer o mínimo esforço em se manter silencioso:

- Harry! – gritou Rony esbaforido – Acorda, acorda logo!

O primeiro pensamento que ocorreu ao sonolento Harry foi "Por que diabos devo obedecer?" Era sábado de manhã, e ele tinha espaço vago em sua lista de horários de aula. Não podia ser treino de Quadribol, pois sua vaga fora preenchida pelo maldito fantasma e Rony com certeza não o acordaria se não fosse por algo importante. Foi exatamente nesse momento que seus olhos se abriram e ele fez uma menção muito preguiçosa para se levantar:

- Ahhhh, Rooo..Ny – o bocejo impediu de prosseguir.

- Vamos logo, Harry! – o ruivo chamou impaciente. – Onde está sua capa de invisibilidade?

- O que está havendo? – perguntou Harry apanhando os óculos e encarando muito rabugento o amigo.

- Não temos muito tempo, Harry anda! – ele já tinha aberto o armário de onde tirou a capa. – Te explico no caminho, pode ficar de pijama mesmo, ninguém vai nos ver.

Um pouco contrariado ainda, Harry se levantou e vestiu um roupão felpudo sobre o pijama antes de se esconder embaixo da capa e sair pela escada espiral, acompanhando Rony que nem sequer lhe dava atenção.

- Rony, conta o que foi. – pediu ele pela milésima vez quando atingiram o familiar corredor onde a Sala Precisa se encontrava.

- Elas não chegaram, - informou o ruivo suspirando – Ufa! Vai ser mais fácil assim.

- Mais fácil o que? Rony?

- Ai Harry, para de gritar na minha orelha – indignou-se o ruivo ajeitando a capa para que os cobrisse melhor – Fala baixo ou seremos descobertos.

- Por quem?

- As meninas... – ele virou os olhos e começou a explicação – A única maneira de entrarmos naquela aulinha da Mione é chegar antes delas, ou entrar junto com elas... Já que o feitiço cadeado é quase impossível de reverter.

Depois de tanto tempo, Harry nem lembrava mais das aulinhas sobre atividades inapropriadas das meninas. Também achava que o amigo seria vencido pelo cansaço, mas pelo jeito se enganara.

- Por que quer tanto assistir essas aulas, Rony?

- Porque a Mione não me conta nada, e casais não devem ter segredos entre si – ele falava como se fosse um discurso decorado – Devemos ser honestos conosco, sem brigas (Harry abafou uma risada) ou falta de confiança.

- Acha mesmo que a Mione vai confiar em você se descobrir o que está fazendo? –ironizou ele.

- Olho por olho – ele olhou para os lados atentamente – Ela só vai descobrir se você contar...

- Que horas são? – perguntou Harry num novo bocejo.

- Seis e meia. – respondeu ele, mas o protesto de Harry foi abafado pela mão do ruivo – Shhhh, aí vêm elas.

Um grupo de garotas do sétimo ano se aproximou, Hermione conversava animada com Penélope e Cho enquanto carregava uma caixa pequena sobre um livro grosso e fechado. Grupinhos de quintanistas as seguiam, juntamente com várias meninas do sexto ano incluindo Luna e Gina que pareciam demasiadamente sonolentas para enxergar que estavam muito próximas aos dois embaixo da capa, fazendo-os recuar um tanto vacilantes.

- Não acredito que ele disse isso... – comentava Hermione com Penélope que abriu a porta por onde todas as garotas entravam agora.

Uma pequena falha na fila e Rony rapidamente se interceptou para dentro da sala, com muito cuidado para não tombar na namorada e na monitora que ainda estavam na porta.

- Eu sei, ele mudou muito – era Penélope quem falava agora, sorrindo de maneira muito estranha.

Muito diferente de quando freqüentada pela AD, aquele cômodo estava muito feminino... Havia abajures em praticamente todos os cantos do cômodo iluminando a sala agradavelmente já que a escuridão da madrugada não ajudava nesse aspecto. Sofás nas cores azul ou anil distribuídos juntamente com alguns pufes e mesinhas de centro decoravam o resto do cômodo e apenas uma estante cheia de livros completava o espaço paralelo à porta.

As garotas se acomodaram, apoiando a cabeça nos braços do sofá ou no ombro da amiga ao lado. A maioria ainda vestia pijamas compridos ou flanelados, roupões felpudos por cima e pantufas para proteger do mau tempo. Hermione entrou no cômodo e murmurou algo para a porta que emitiu um barulho de tranca. Harry ainda estava com sono, mas Rony parecia observar cada detalhe naquele cômodo com grande interesse.

Rony indicou para que sentassem no chão, próximo à saída e Harry concordou. Hermione apoiou a caixinha branca e o livro sobre a mesa e falou:

- Eu estou tentando mudar o nosso horário, porque sei que ainda é cedo para participar das aulas.

- Ainda mais no sábado – completou Luna num bocejo e todas acenaram em concordância.

- De qualquer forma, tenho algo importante a lhes mostrar... – ela abriu a caixinha sobre a mesa.

- Mione! – exclamou Penélope que parecia tão surpresa quanto o resto das garotas ali presentes – Essas são as...

- Poções que eu prometi fazer até o final de Dezembro, - completou a garota examinando vários frasquinhos com um líquido violeta dentro – Sim! Como eu previ, as dálias da estufa número três broxaram pouco antes de começara nevar, só precisou de uma ajudinha da Profª Lovegood e pronto.

- As professoras deram permissão para nós usarmos essas poções? – perguntou Cho num misto preocupado e curioso.

- Mcgonagall considera necessário, foi ela quem as mencionou primeiro... – Hermione puxou mais alguns frascos de dentro da caixa, menores com um líquido branco como leite e outros com pequenas cápsulas cor de rosa preenchendo-o.

- São diferentes? – questionou uma garota do quinto ano sentada num sofá próximo à mesinha.

- Apenas na cor ou formato, mas todas são confiáveis. – respondeu Hermione distribuindo os líquidos para as meninas mais próximas. – Todas vão querer um frasco? – perguntou ela num teor estranhamente reprovador.

E após uma confirmação da maioria, ela continuou a distribuir, explicando que tomassem uma cápsula ou colher por semana se quisessem utilizar. Rony se levantou para ver melhor o que eram aquelas coisas e Harry percebeu que ele mordia os lábios de curiosidade para perguntar para que serviam, já que nenhuma delas explicou certinho, por fim cochichou:

- Isso deve ser algum código, ou todas já sabem para que serve essa poção.

- Shhhh, aí vem a Mione – sibilou Harry quando a garota se aproximou e entregou um frasco transparente para Luna Lovegood.

- Bom, não tenho nada mais a dizer. – concluiu ela batendo as mãos como no final de uma reunião – Alguma pergunta? – a mão de Angelina foi ao ar e ela acenou dando atenção.

- Onde podemos conseguir um refil quando acabar? – ela pareceu envergonhada com a própria pergunta.

- É só pedir à profª Lovegood, o resto do estoque está na sala dela, - informou Hermione – Hum... E cada frasco dura possivelmente três meses, mais alguém?

- Qual você escolheu? – Lilá Brown se manifestou com ar de deboche, o que fez a bochechas de Hermione corarem, mas poucas pessoas poderiam distinguir se era de raiva ou acanhamento.

- Eu tenho usado essa aqui, já faz quatro semanas – ela falou no mesmo tom debochado indicando o frasco transparente seguro na mão – Funciona muito bem comigo, eu recomendo.

Algumas garotas abafaram risinhos, enquanto Lula esboçou uma expressão de profundo desprezo e incredulidade antes de se levantar e sair da sala, com Parvati em seus calcanhares. Hermione apenas sorriu vitoriosa e abriu a porta dispensando o resto da classe, enquanto rua dos comentários das amigas:

- Acho que depois dessa ela vai parar de te importunar... – falava Penélope entre sorrisos e as bochechas de Hermione corara, dessa vez de vergonha sem dúvida.

- Eu nem sei como consegui falar aquilo, - falou a garota guardando o frasco no bolso. – Ah Penny eu guardei um para você, vai precisar?

- Vou hum... Levar um por precaução – e quando a ultima aluna passou pela porta ela prosseguiu – Vai cadear a porta quando sair?

- É, acho melhor... - responde Hermione colocando o restante de frascos de volta na caixa a pondo a mesma na estante – Não quero arriscar a sala fornecendo esse livros para alunOs curiosos.

- Nossa, Harry! Estamos perdidos – exclamou Rony apavorado – Se ela os fechar aqui?

- Devíamos ter saído antes... - respondeu o outro igualmente alterado enquanto andavam depressa até a porta.

- Se você não tivesse prestado atenção em mim e não na Di-Lua, eu teria percebido que... – mas uma voz feminina o interrompeu.

- Ouviu alguma coisa? – era Alicia que estava prestes a sair acompanhada de Penélope e Hermione.

- Eu também ouvi, - disse Penélope - você trouxe o Bichento hoje também, Mione?

- Não, se não em engano a Miriam é alérgica e...

- Shh, escutem. – pediu Alicia novamente.

Harry e Rony estavam numa posição muito difícil para sustentar tanto tempo aquele silêncio, os pés elevados para dar um próximo passo, mas imóveis devido ao comentário que com certeza os revelaria. Segurando no ombro esquerdo de Harry, Rony estava com muita dificuldade em se equilibrar. Balançou um momento e largou o pé no chão, que omitiu um baque quase surdo e imperceptível.

- Acho que não é nada, - retomou Hermione empurrando as garotas para fora – De qualquer forma, eu vou limpar a sala antes de sair... Podem ir.

E antes de qualquer uma das duas protestar, já estavam do lado de fora com a porta fechada. Hermione andou pela sala, parecendo observar tudo com cautela. Por um momento, Harry pensou que a garota pudesse enxergar através da capa, pois ficou vários segundos olhando para a direção que eles estavam antes de:

- Se alguém estiver aqui, vai ficar trancado o resto do dia nessa sala – não houve resposta – Ok, mas eu vou descobrir de qualquer forma quem foi. – ela entoou uma reprovação - Só conheço uma pessoa que possa ter emprestado uma capa de visibilidade.

Rony suspirou derrotado, e indicou para que ele e Harry saíssem de baixo da capa, o que o outro aceitou não tendo muita escolha no momento. E logo ele encontrou o olhar de Hermione, que parecia um trasgo prestes a transformá-los em pedaços.

- RONALD! – berrou ela – Como foi que você entrou aqui?

- Eu... Acordei mais cedo? – arriscou o ruivo e Harry não sabia para onde olhar, então se concentrou em sua mão direita.

- Não, não, não... Eu tenho certeza que nenhum menino pode entrar aqui nesse horário, porque eu enfeiticei a porta com... - a cada palavra da garota e Rony já parecia um pimentão – Não me diga que você fuçou na minha mochila ontem à noite?

- O vento derrubou no chão, eu estava apenas juntando as coisas de volta. – ele tentou se safar, mas Hermione parecia cada vez mais irritada.

- Não acredito, como você pode ser tão descarado? – ela nem olhava para Harry – Se aproveitou porque eu estava dormindo né? A janela do seu quarto está emperrada, Ron seu mentiroso!

- Ah Mione, qual é o problema de eu entrar aqui? – ele elevou a voz um pouco – Não entendi patavinas do que vocês conversaram.

- Claro que não, porque você é uma anta que nunca presta atenção em mim. – ela tirou o frasco furiosamente dos bolsos e balançou na frente dele – Não reconhece essa poção?

Alguns segundos se passaram antes de o ruivo reconhecesse o que jazia dentro do frasco e pudesse soltar uma exclamação de compreensão. E logo fechou a cara, intrigado:

- Você entregou uma dessas para a minha irmã? – ele perguntou em tom de acusação e de repente a conversa pareceu mais interessante para Harry.

- Todo cuidado é pouco, - contradisse a garota lançando um olhar estranho à Harry, que mais do que nunca desejou codificar a discussão para descobrir qual poção era aquela – Mas não mude de assunto, você me traiu!

- Te trai? – Rony se espertigou – Você que esconde os assuntos dessas reuniões de mim, sendo que somos namorados e...

- Você não me conta todos os seus assuntos também!

- O que eu não te contei?

- Todas aquelas compras que você fez com a Ashley em Hogsmeade!

Harry já ouvira essa discussão antes. Aparentemente, Rony e Ashley iam todas as sextas procurar poções e medicamentos para os dragões _(- Era para os dragões!)_ que Harry mantinha no terrenos de Hogwarts. Hermione oferecia ajuda, mas Rony insistia que ela ficaria entediada com tanto material _(- E por que você não queria que eu fosse então?) _para comprar e ia reclamar para voltar à escola mais rápido (_- Para você ficar entediada?)_.

- Eu não ia ficar entediada!

- Ia sim!

- Não ia!

- Ia sim!

Harry pensou se deveria interromper aquele vai e vem, (_ Não ia!) _mas não queria que desviassem a discussão em sua reta. _(- Ia sim!) _Embora aquilo já estivesse ficando ridículo. _(- Não ia e ponto final_) Se decidiu:

- Ahhhh, parem de discutir – interceptou-se entre o casal – Parecem crianças, - eles se acanharam a acusação – Eu não tive nada a ver com essa invasão, mas confesso que devia ter impedido o Rony.

- Devia mesmo! – reprimiu Hermione em contragosto.

- É, mesmo assim... – ele retomou o sermão – Vocês arranjam cada assunto bobo para discutir, acho que devem ter mais confi... _Paciência_ um com o outro.

- Eu concordo com o Harry. – Rony apoiou e murchou ao olhar da namorada.

- Está bem, mas se eu descobrir que você fuçou na minha mochila de novo Ronald...

- Ta bom, eu prometo que não farei isso de novo – Se Hermione visse que Rony cruzara os dedos em suas costas, uma nova discussão se iniciaria.

Harry se aliviou com a nova reconciliação dos amigos, mas uma coisa ainda o incomodava. Por que Gina queria um frasco? Estava na hora de perguntar à alguém o que continha naquela poção antes de mais nada.

Por sorte (ou milagre), Hermione deixou Rony matar a aula de Aritmancia para fazer companhia à Harry numa nova pesquisa sobre os horcruxes na biblioteca, embora o ruivo estivesse incerto de qual das tarefas era pior, concordou em permanecer na biblioteca.

- Ron, - começou Harry cauteloso – Que poção era aquela no frasco?

- Que poção? Bem... – o amigo alargou a gola da camisa, suando um pouco – É algo para impedir uma... _Graviz_ não planejada. – mas a palavra antes de _não planejada_ veio tão baixa e enrolada que Harry teve que confirmar.

- Uma o que?

- _Gravidez_...- falou ele baixinho.

- Oh...- Harry precisou de dois minutos para compreender – Oh! Então... Hum... Você a a Mione já...? – o ruivo não falou, mas seu olhar entregou uma resposta afirmativa. – Oh! Isso é... Que legal?...Bom, quer dizer... É bom não é?

Ron balançou a cabeça positivamente e muito rápido antes de esconder a cabeça atrás de um livro de poções (ainda não haviam descoberto a poção verde fosforescente na bacia).

Harry entreabriu a boca curioso, nunca pensara em ter essa conversa, nem com Rony nem com ninguém. Tão pouco imaginava que precisaria, tinha dezessete anos, mas haviam tantas coisas em sua mente que _aquilo_ era a ultima coisa que poderia pensar agora. Mas um remota duvida o incomodava:

- Hum... E funciona?

- O que? – rebateu Ron num engasgo.

- A poção... Er, funciona?

- Por que pergunta? – indagou o ruivo desconfiado.

- Por nada. – falou prontamente – Acha que a... – não conseguiu dizer o nome em sua mente e deu graças a Merlin quando uma pessoa apareceu por entre as estantes, sorrindo de orelha à orelha.

- Olá.- cumprimentou Luna amigavelmente quase sumindo atrás de uma pilha de livros que Harry reconheceu quase que instantemente, havia lido metade há duas semanas – Linda manhã não?

- Para quem gosta de tempestades de neve, esta uma beleza – Rony respondeu sarcástico.

- Ah claro. – isso não a fez perder o teor sonhador da voz. – Encontraram alguma trilha nesses livros?

- Nada ainda. – respondeu Ron nem se tocando do olhar de espanto que Harry lançou à garota loira que apoiou a pilha de livros na mesa e puxou a varinha presa na orelha, enquanto Harry lançava discretamente o feitiço Abaffiato em um grupinho de garotas sentadas numa mesa não muito perto dali.

- Luna, você...

- A Mione me pediu ajuda com uma trilha que ela estava tendo dificuldades em desenvolver. – ela tirou um pergaminho de dentro da mochila com listras amarelas e pretas antes de colocar sobre mesa.

- Ela pediu ajuda para você? – Rony se espantou quando viu um estranho desenho no pergaminho.

- Ela me pegou estudando reversão de maldições outro dia – retomou Luna fingindo não ouvir o comentário de Rony – E ma ajudou em umas coisinhas, eu apenas retribui o favor.

Harry examinou o estranho desenho com cautela, havia um círculo negro no meio. Com seis linhas saindo dele, na outra extremidade de cada linha havia o nome de um objeto. Exatamente como na trilha de Hermione, estavam na ordem horária:

- Eu alternei um objeto que pertence à um fundador de Hogwarts com um pessoal do tal de Riddle – explicou Luna apontando a primeira linha abaixo do desenho.

**Objetos**

1 Diário 2 Medalhão 3 Anel 4 Taça 5 Cobra 6 Bracelete

As linhas abaixo estavam na seguinte ordem:

**Esconderijo**

1 Ninho de acromântulas 2 Toca do Basilisco 3 Ninho do Cocatriz 4 Caverna 5 ? 6 ?

**Destruição**

1 Basilisco 2 Cocatriz 3 Fogo Encantado 4 Manticora 5 Avada Kedavra 6 Acrômantulas

- Eu acompanhei o sentido anti-horário, mas isso são apenas suposições – Harry duvidou se conseguiria completar aquela trilha sem a ajuda de Luna, que demonstrava uma inteligência tão surpreendente quanto seus acessórios – Pois cada um desses teme o anterior, basilisco morrem ao canto do cocatriz, que temem fogo encantado, que podem ser evitados pelos Manticoras - explicou ela apontando a lista _Destruição_ no papel. – Acho que no livro do Hagrid diz que os Manticoras são quase invencíveis, sendo derrubados apenas pela maldição Avada Kedavra.

- Mas você errou aqui, Di-L... Luna – informou Rony apontando o item 5 na lista de destruição – Nada pode impedir um Avada Kedavra, muito menos aquelas acromântulas idiotas.

Harry quase riu, não lembrando uma vez sequer em que Rony desafiara as aranhas gigantes tão astutamente, mas a pergunta dele fazia sentido. Será que não havia nada que pudesse destruir uma cobra além dessa maldição?

- Melhor prevenir do que remediar... – falou Luna achando que aquilo serviria de resposta. Após alguns segundos, Rony deixou escapar um "O QUE?" muito debochado, que fez a garota prosseguir – Mione também achou isso, mas depois eu mostrei o livro que estava estudando e ela concordou que... – e pausou.

- Que? – Rony pediu e Luna abriu um livro grosso chamado "Reversão de Maldições".

- _"As maldições imperdoáveis são as únicas que não podem ser revertidas, exceto pela Impérius que se desfaz quando o bruxo que a executa morre ou decide libertar o seu servo, o que raramente acontece."_ – ela leu com o nariz quase encostado na página, correu um longo parágrafo que começava com _"A maldição Crucio..." _– e pousou o dedo na linha onde leu – _"Avada Kedavra, ou a maldição da morte não pode ser evitada ou impedida de qualquer forma. Durante o século XV, quando a maldição era pouco usada, lendas contavam que o veneno de acromântulas serviam para _proteger_ dessa maldição, mas como quase ninguém teve a oportunidade de tirar sangue de uma acromântula quando viva, a teoria nunca foi confirmada."_

Harry teve um pequeno flashback nesse momento: _"Mas veneno de acromântula é muito valioso..."_ Slughorn com aquele ar ganancioso pouco antes do enterro de Aragogue no ano passado _"...é quase impossível obter veneno de uma acromântula enquanto viva..."_ Até ali, tudo se encaixava.

- Baseou isso numa lenda? – indagou Rony ironicamente.

- É a melhor opção, uma cobra comum não tem poderes excepcionais e Mione afirmou que a Nagigi não era um basilisco, então...

- Um feitiço de morte serviria – completou Harry que pareceu ler o final da frase na cabeça da garota (aulas de Leglimência fazendo efeito talvez?) – Como que o sangue de acromântula pode proteger do Avada Kedavra.

- Não é exatamente proteger do encantamento, mas sim do bruxo que a executa... – respondeu Luna pensando numa maneira de esclarecer aquilo para dois olhares ainda confusos. – Bom, antigamente acreditavam-se muito em amuletos contra bruxos das trevas e coisas parecidas. E um amuleto com essência de acromântula impedia a pessoa de cruzar com um bruxo das trevas, impedindo assim um possível Avada Kedavra.

- Essas coisas ainda valem hoje? – indagou Harry com grande interesse.

- A maioria dos bruxos velhos contam essas histórias para crianças, mas não tenho certeza se funcionam...

- Não a proteção, estou me referindo aos amuletos.

- Oh, claro. – respondeu ela - Há uma venda secreta no mercado das trevas, no ultima edição do Pasquim dizia sobre um culto e um feiticeiro disfarçado de Pé-Grande...

- Mas Luna, - interrompeu Haryr rapidamente pensando em algo para impedir a garota de contar teorias absurdas publicadas pela revista do pai – Por que acha que o diário estava escondido num ninho de acromântulas?

- Esta lista eu baseei apenas em uma informação, porque era a mais vazia. – ela apontou para o item 2 da lista _Destruição (Toca do Basilisco) –_ Pule um dessa lista e encontra o esconderijo, - e indicou o item 3 da lista _Esconderijo_ – Mas quando eu peguei essa trilha só tinha a toca do basilisco e a caverna para deduzir, então é provável que eu esteja errada.

Harry pulou para trás o item caverna na segunda lista e parou em fogo encantado na terceira:

- Isso quer dizer que o fogo encantado a gente encontra na caverna? – ele pareceu um tanto confuso com isso.

- Bom, esse fogo é manipulado por uma poção... – ela franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar de algo que lera – Se não me engano é meio esverdeada e...

- Fosforescente? – arriscou Rony, os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

- Isso mesmo! – e de repente tudo pareceu mais simples para Harry, que pensou numa solução para confirmar os supostos esconderijos do anel (ninho do cocatriz) e do diário (ninho de acromântulas). Tudo o que precisaria era perguntar às pessoas certas. – Droga! – exclamou Luna de repente juntando os livros na mesa – Estou atrasada. O Neville vai ficar furioso...

E sem dizer mais nada, ela saiu correndo da biblioteca levando o livro grosso sobre maldições com ela. Rony encarou Harry espantado, enquanto este colocava o pergaminho com muito cuidado dentro de seu livro de Herbologia para não rasurar, por fim disse:

- Me lembre de agradecer a Mione pela ajuda. – e riu das próprias – Aposto que ela nunca imaginou que a Luna realmente pudesse ajudar tanto!

- Bom... A Mione sempre dizia que Luna entrou na Corvinal porque era inteligente. – e pela primeira vez o amigo parecia concordar com namorada por completo.

Após os incansáveis dois tempos de Herbologia naquela tarde, Harry pensou se conseguiria autorização de Madame Pomfrey para visitar Draco e tirar dele a informação dobre o diário. Hermione havia escrito um bilhete muito convincente, mas ele não se sentia seguro ainda.

- Relaxe, Harry – dizia ela enquanto caminhavam até a enfermaria depois do jantar. – É só uma pergunta.

- Ele não vai responder, Mione. – contradisse lembrando da ultima vez que o visitara.

Draco passara toda sua estadia na enfermaria, sedado. Lupin dizia que não sabiam o que fazer com ele e era bom mantê-lo ali enquanto tentavam reverter sua _prole criminal._ Não recebia visitas além dos professores, que tentavam a todo custo ler lembranças em sua mente a fim de descobrir os planos de Voldemort, mas Percy informara à Harry que não tiveram muito sucesso e agora estavam trabalhando essa técnica em Trewnlaney.

- Você só precisa ser gentil com ele – aquilo parecia brincadeira, pensou Harry e já ia dar uma resposta mal criada, mas a garota continuou – E pelo amor de Merlin, controle-se.

Os três pararam em frente a porta, não poderiam entrar juntos pois Madame Pomfrey não permitiria e embora Hermione tivesse tentado a todo custo convencer Harry de deixá-la ir em seu lugar, ele não cedeu pois se Draco ocultava algo, nunca diria à uma _sangue-ruim_.

- Ok, pode ir cara... – informou Rony olhando pelo corredor para certificar que nenhum outro professor estava por perto – A gente espera aqui fora.

- Não Rony, é melhor subirmos se não alguém pode desconfiar – avisou a garota puxando-o pelo braço – Boa sorte, Harry.

Ele viu os amigos sumirem no patamar antes de bater na porta. Pôde ouvir passos apressados antes da enfermeira abrir a porta, mas não estava sozinha:

- Agatha? – Harry chamou surpreso, a garota mantinha a cor branca usual, mas seus cabelos estavam loiros e compridos hoje, esboçava um olhar doentio.

- Eu hum... – ela tossiu de forma estranha. – Vim fazer uma visita.

- Ela esta gripada. – informou Madame Pomfrey igualmente estranha – Tome as precauções que lhe passei e ficará nova em folha, querida. – e com um sorriso fraco, ela se despediu – Pois não, Sr. Potter?

Harry entregou o bilhete sem dizer uma palavra, a enfermeira o leu com muita atenção e dobrou-o novamente analisando Harry de cima a baixo antes de abrir a porta um pouco mais permitindo que ele tivesse uma visão mais ampla da enfermaria, vazia e silenciosa como de costume.

- Ele está...? – pediu Harry apontando as duas únicas camas com a cortinha fechada.

- Naquela – ela apontou à cama da esquerda e Harry seguiu até a mesma.

Imaginou se a enfermeira tinha permitido sua visita apenas porque Draco estava novamente sedado, mas quando viu a sombra do garoto tentando se levantar, ele agradeceu Hermione mentalmente por ser tão persuasiva através de um simples bilhete. Chegou perto da cortina e ouviu a voz fraca de Draco:

- Mãe? – pediu ele num sussurro. Harry abriu e a cortina e o viu se afastar, - Onde ela está?

"_Ele só pode estar delirando"_ pensou Harry antes de responder:

- Ela não está aqui – Draco gemeu, e Harry sorriu ao vê-lo tão indefeso pensando que esse seu estado facilitaria as coisas para ele. – Onde seu pai achou o diário de Riddle, Malfoy?

- Diário? Que diário? – ele suava frio enquanto continuava com os olho lacrimejados – Onde está ela? Você a escondeu de mim?

- Não escondi ninguém, Malfoy. – e olhou para os lados procurando alguém além de Madame Promfrey, que estava preparando algo perto de prateleira. – Responda a pergunta, e eu a chamarei de volta aqui.

- Não vou responder nada... – lamuriou-se o garoto em tom de choro.

- Olha aqui, Malfoy – Harry se aproximou dele e falou numa voz baixa e ameaçadora – Eu já perdi tempo demais com toda essa pesquisa, mas eu simplesmente não sou muito paciente com _você, _então responda logo: Onde. Seu. Pai. Achou. O. Diário. De. Riddle? – falou como se fosse para uma criança, devagar e claro.

- Eu... Não sei – Draco parecia ter recuperado um pouco de sua força e quando percebeu que era Harry quem lhe ameaça, ele apenas sorriu de maneira irônica – Fazendo o trabalho sujo de Dumbledore, cicatriz?

- Como tem coragem de falar nele, seu imundo? – e tapou a boca do loiro antes de apertar sua ferida como fizera da ultima vez. Viu-o se debater de dor, mas o grito foi abafado por suas mãos e um Abaffiato que lançara na enfermeira pouco antes de abrir a cortina. – Agora, eu não perguntar de novo, mas você já sabe o que... – Draco balançou a cabeça em concordância e desesperadamente. – Então?

- Ele nunca me contou onde exatamente estava, mas pouco antes de irmos ao Beco Diagonal... – ele se atropelava com as palavras correndo o olhar pela enfermaria como se procurasse ajuda – Visitamos um cara muito estranho, que criava bichos perigosos como se fossem animais de estimação.

- Que tipo de bichos?

- Não tenho certeza, meu pai estava interessado num ninho de aranhas gigantes que ele mantinha num local mais afastado e...

- Seu pai visitou o ninho?

- Sim, alguém o mandara buscar algo naquela exata data.

- Quem mandou?

- Eu não sei... – Harry fez menção de apertar o braço de Draco novamente, mas este lhe lançou um olhar apavorado – _Eu não sei mesmo, Potter! Pare!_

Harry recuou, devagar e um tanto relutante. Já tinha a informação que precisava, o diário fora pego mesmo no ninho de acromântulas. A trilha estava certa, por enquanto... Mas havia algo em Malfoy que ainda o perturbava, ergueu a varinha, colocando a ponta pressionada na jugular de Draco que continuava tremendo e suando em seus delírios misturados com realidade.

- Por que Voldemort te desmembrou?

- Porque eu mereci – respondeu o outro, os olhos se tornando vermelhos e a voz mais grossa e amargurada. – Não consegui cumprir minha missão.

- E sua missão era...?

- Torturar uma família trouxa... – ele levou as mãos à cabeça parecendo senil – Apenas uma família sangue-ruim e eu não pude fazer? Podres, nojentos, mas eu não consegui... – lágrimas de dor escorreram por aquele rosto pálido e pontudo – As crianças, elas não paravam de gritar...

- Por que você teve que torturá-las?

- Eu precisava de informação... Maldito Black! – ela olhou para Harry com profundo desprezo – Maldito Régulo Black!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A) **Nem cheguei a revisar o cap, porque vou sair mais tarde. Então desculpem os vários erros de português e espero que tenham gostado do cap.

Dependendo de quantas reviews eu receber, posso até postar o cap19 na segunda feira... Caprichem!

DoomChantagista


	19. O Quarto dos Lírios

**Disclaimer – **Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

(Embora eu tenha infiltrado alguns seres estranhos originados da minha própria cabecinha perturbada

Não contém fins lucrativos e blá blá blá... Vocês entendem né?

Então é só ler, e deixar review (obviamente)!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A) **Eu fiquei feliz com as reviews, agradeço à todos... E espero que me perdoem pelo atraso de um dia (me superei dessa vez)...

Enfim, sem mais melongas... Pois esse é SR. CAP!

Boa leitura,

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HP&SA

Capítulo Dezenove – O Quarto dos Lírios

Harry estava sentado numa confortável poltrona próximo à janela do seu quarto, envolto numa colcha quente e imerso em pensamentos...

Não descobrira nada sobre Régulo desde o último sábado... Madame Pomfrey interrompera bruscamente sua visita quando ele fez menção de _persuadir_ Draco da maneira que ele merecia e não o deixou voltar ali após isso. Sua única saída seria perguntar à Monstro sobre o antigo dono, mas não sabia se teria controle sobre si se o elfo voltasse a agir como da última vez. Decidiu esperar...

Mais uma semana se passara antes que pudesse perguntar à Dumbledore sobre o ninho de cocatrizes, e se fora lá que o diretor encontrou o anel de Marvolo. Mcgonagall impedira sua visita, alegando que Dumbledore estava muito ocupado viajando para outras molduras a fim de manter a Ordem informada de decisões tomadas em lugares distantes. O fato era que fora mais difícil encontrar Dumbledore na forma de quadro do que quando o bruxo podia simplesmente desaparatar ou andar por aí.

Uma coruja apareceu, bicando de leve no vidro e fazendo o dono despertar dos devaneios repentinos para abrir a janela. Uma brisa gelada invadiu seu dormitório, o que o fez associá-la rapidamente ao acontecimento tão esperado desse dia. "Será que o céu vai clarear para o jogo Quadribol?" pensou Harry desanimado e sentando novamente na poltrona.

Não conseguira pensar em nenhuma possibilidade de fazer o fantasma voltar atrás, Rony bem que tentara ajudar, tornando os treinos do apanhador cada vez mais freqüentes e corrigindo qualquer movimento de Hércule enquanto ele praticava, mas o fantasma era muito persistente e não cedeu à nenhuma de suas provocações.

Harry tentava imaginar quais seriam os planos de Hércule para conquistar Gina, mas nada vinha à sua mente. Fosse o que fosse, ele faria tudo para impedir. Apanhou o livro de Herbologia num banquinho que usara para apoiar sua caneca de leite e folheou sem interesse. Dicas de Hermione:

"Quando estou sem sono, só preciso beber um pouco de leite e pronto", disse ela percebendo as olheiras de Harry. Lembraria de dizer à garota que seu método não funcionara.

"Toda vez que eu leio na cama, durmo rapidinho" sugeriu Rony ao que Hermione apenas respondeu com um muxoxo reprovativo. Definitivamente, saber sobre o uso de flores em medicamentos simples estava deixando as pálpebras de Harry mais pesadas...

O céu já estava clareando quando o garoto pegou no sono.

Acordou com uma tremenda dor nas costas, a luz do sol iluminando seus olhos de forma incômoda. Levantou de mau jeito, estalando os ombros e o pescoço e apanhando os óculos caídos no chão. Uma manhã (ou tarde) surpreendente jazia ali, sem tempestades de neve ou nuvens escuras.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, praguejando baixinho a falta de possibilidade do jogo ser cancelado devido ao mau tempo e desceu até o salão comunal. Viu um grupinho de alunos amontoados no quadro de avisos e foi verificar se havia algo importante prensado lá:

_Urgente:_

_Informamos que a partida de Quadribol será iniciada às 16:00h desta tarde, portanto as aulas obrigatórias deste período apresentam pequenas modificações no horário, começando 13:00h e terminando às 15:00h._

_Os jogadores devem comparecer ao vestiário quinze minutos antes da partida._

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Vice-Diretora_

Harry soltou uma exclamação impaciente e saiu pelo buraco do quadro emburrado, não acreditando no próprio azar quando se deparou com nada mais nada menos do que Percy Weasley, apoiando a costumeira prancheta na altura do peito. Julgou se teria paciência o suficiente para tolerar aqueles relatórios tediosos e detalhados quando o ruivo falou:

- Aí está você Potter, procurei-o a manhã toda – ele parecia muito rabugento e nada profissional, como se passasse um sermão ao irmão mais novo – Onde se meteu, afinal?

- Eu estava no quarto... – e visualizou o rosto da Sra. Weasley no rapaz antes de continuar – Estudando.

- Você por acaso viu minha prima Ashley por aí? – perguntou ele encarando a entrada recém aberta do quadro e desviando o olhar quando duas garotas saíram conversando.

- Não os vi. – respondeu Harry simplesmente.

- Maldição! – ele deixou escapar sem nenhum resquício de arrependimento. – Quando eu por as mãos nela, eu vou... – e saiu pelo corredor antes de terminar a frase.

Dominado por uma curiosidade devastadora, Harry seguiu o irmão de Rony, não conseguindo lembrar uma única vez que o vira tão irritado. Teve algumas crises amenas de ciúme quando se referia ao relacionamento nada profissional entre os monitores (mais precisamente, Penélope e Krum), mas isso não passava de meros comentários ofensivos ao jogador búlgaro, o que Harry já estava acostumado a ouvir desde o quarto, de um outro Weasley na época...

Percy seguia em passos firmes e decididos até as masmorras, qual foi a sua surpresa quando avistou Krum saindo da antiga sala comunal da Sonserina acompanhado por Penélope, que sustentava uma expressão de extrema satisfação.

- Penélope! – exaltou-se Percy um segundo, - Quero dizer, hum... Srta. Clearwater! Quantas vezes eu avisei que não podemos monitorar outras casas? – passou o sermão como se a garota fosse uma subordinada ou coisa parecida.

- Pelo menos umas vinte vezes, Weasley – respondeu ela sem educação – E para a sua informação, eu não estava monitorando nada, vim aqui de visita...

- Visitar quem? – replicou ele nervosamente.

- Não é da sua conta!

- Como não? – espertigou-se ele – Eu sou monitor-chefe e...

- Um perfeito idiota! – completou ela e Krum segurou seu braço para impedi-la de avançar no ruivo – Me solta!

- Solte-a! – mas antes que qualquer um (até Harry) pudesse impedir, Percy sacou a varinha apontando na direção de Krum! – _"Conjunctivitus!_

E no momento seguinte, o búlgaro estava ajoelhado no chão esfregando os olhos e urrando de dor. Harry saiu de trás da estátua, e foi amparar Krum que parecia esquecido em meio à nova discussão do casal:

- Você está louco? – ralhou a garota aos berros.

- Ouvi rumores de que _você_ é quem pode estar enlouquecendo! – retrucou o ruivo com uma ponta de sarcasmo - Namorar com esse troglodita?

- Namorar? – a expressão da garota era indecifrável, mas Harry não ficou ali para descobrir o que ela de fato significava, guiando Krum para longe antes que o mesmo ficasse cego.

- Toda a escola soube que o Vitinho tem uma nova namorada, e não consigo pensar em ninguém mais próxima dele do que você! – podia ouvir as acusações de longe.

- Não consegue pensar mesmo! Porque é MUITO BURRO! – os gritos da garota foram abafados pelas palavras desconexas do búlgaro, ainda atordoado enquanto andava torteamente pelo corredor.

- Quem... O que? – balbuciava ele segurando o braço de Harry a fim de identificá-lo. – Quem?

- Harry Potter, - respondeu o garoto incerto – Você... está bem?

- Eu usei esse feitiço... – ele ainda esfregava os olhos com força – Para tentar cegar um dragão, como acha que estou? Não consigo ver nada!

- Eu bem... – Harry não conseguia imaginar sua reação se não pudesse enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz – Madame Pomfrey vai dar um jeito nisso...

- E se eu não voltar à enxergar? – para um _apanhador_ de Quadribol, aquilo devia ser algo muito desesperador, pensou Harry enquanto procurava palavras de conforto.

- Não se preocupe, já... – e cedendo sobre o corpo do búlgaro, Harry esmurrou a porta da enfermaria – Já chegamos!

A porta se abriu revelando o rosto severo da enfermeira, que soltou uma exclamação ao vê-lo ali:

- Por Merlin! O que houve? – perguntou ela preocupada guiando Krum até umas das camas. – Sr. Potter, o que aconteceu?

- Um feitiço _Conjunctivitus,_ - respondeu ele prontamente ao que causou um pequeno, porém perceptível alvoroço na enfermeira que pôs-se a procurar freneticamente algo nos armários.

Harry olhou ao redor, todas as camas estavam vazias. A voz da enfermeira o poupou de imaginar onde Draco e Trewlaney foram parar:

- Sr. Potter! – ele desviou o olhar para encará-la – Já pode ir.

Ele obedeceu, pois lembrava muito bem da última vez que ela o expulsara dali. Recuou devagar, correndo os olhos pela enfermaria a fim de procurar vestígios ou pistas de onde os antigos pacientes pudessem estar. Quando já estava no alcance da porta, Harry perguntou:

- Ele vai ficar bem?

- Sim, é claro que vai! – respondeu ela se ocupando com ataduras, das quais usava para tampar a visão de um Krum muito inquieto. – Não se apavore agora, você vai ficar aqui apenas uns dias... – foi o que Harry ouviu antes de encostar a porta.

Harry seguiu até o salão principal, mas uma voz que não ouvira há muito tempo o interrompeu:

- Há, há, pirado Potter? – Pirraça estava pendurado num lustre movimentando-se como se o mesmo fosse uma balança – Uuuu! Se machucou ou machucou alguém?

- Pirraça! – não estava com paciência nenhuma para aturar aquele poltergaist – Saia daqui!

- Mas não estou enganado em dizer que vi o Krum entrando aí inconsciente? – insistiu ele com ar zombeteiro.

- Não estava inconsciente! – retrucou ele o que fez Pirraça rir histericamente antes de sair berrando em plenos pulmões – Potter pirado atacou Krum! Potter pirado atacou Viktos Krum!

Harry correu atrás dele a fim de impedi-lo, mas acabou por trombar em alguém que corria na direção oposta dele. A mesma garota que vira Alberforth bronquear pelas bombas de bosta nas masmorras. Ela nem se surpreendeu, levantou rapidamente puxando ele pelo braço e falando com dificuldade:

- Tem algum esconderijo aqui? – sua expressão mostrava um misto de preocupação e animação.

Harry percebeu que estavam no corredor da bruxa de um olho só, e indicou a estátua com a cabeça. Ela sorriu agradecida puxando-o pelas vestes e abrindo a passagem onde se enfiou sem receio puxando-o junto com ela. Ele nem ao menos caiu no chão e pôde ouvir passos apressados do lado de fora, seguidos pela inconfundível voz asmática de Filch:

- Ah, garotinha esperta! – ele parecia furioso e Harry pode ouvir a garota abafar uma risada – Você me enganou da ultima vez, vou relatar isso à Alberforth agora que apanhei sua capinha mágica. – e a risada foi substituída por um bufo de raiva.

- Maldita gata! – sussurrou ela para si mesmo enquanto os passos pareciam se distanciar – Ah, não importa... Pego a capa de volta depois. – e dizendo isso ela abriu a passagem de volta nem parecendo notar que Harry estava ali, muito confuso com o contratempo repentino.

- Hum, o que você fez? – e foi quando percebeu que não sabia o nome da garota ainda.

- Eu? – ela replicou parecendo falsamente ofendida – Não fiz nada, aquele velhaco é que tem problema comigo! – ajeitou a saia tirando a poeira da barra – Mas ele acabou pegando minha capa, droga!

- Capa?

- É uma capa de invisibilidade, vou ter que voltar à sala dele para buscar depois... – completou ela fitando Harry com curiosidade.

Algo atingiu este de maneira muito estranha, não conhecera ninguém com uma capa igual a sua, exceto pelos membros da ordem é claro. Pelo que sabia, elas eram muito raras. Então como aquela garota possuía uma? Não soube dizer se tinha afinidade ou inveja de não ser o único abençoado a andar por aí sem que Filch pudesse pegá-lo.

- Você está bem, Potter? – retomou ela chamando sua atenção.

- Eu também tenho uma capa! – falou por fim um pouco mais alto e orgulhoso do que esperava, o que fez a garota sorrir.

- Elas são muito úteis né? – Harry acenou positivamente em resposta – Por que estava correndo tanto pelo corredor?

- Eu ia... – _Droga!_ A escola inteira já devia pensar que ele atacara Krum naquele momento, pensou desanimado – Estava tentando apanhar o Pirraça.

- Odeio essa peste, foi ele que dedurou... – ela suspirou mais calma – Já almoçou?

- Não.

- Eu também não, - e tirou um relógio pequeno do bolso – Acho que ainda podemos chegar a tempo da sobremesa.

Os dois puseram a andar pelo corredor, sem mais palavras apenas o som do assovio melodioso que saía dos lábios da garota. Harry apenas a observava pelo canto do olho, imaginando o que poderia ter feito para que Filch a perseguisse. Ela matinha um sorriso agradável, seus traços lembravam um pônei ligeiramente principalmente pelos cabelos castanhos e cacheados.

- Então, por que atacou o Krum afinal? – perguntou ela quando aparentemente cansou de assobiar.

- Eu não ataquei. – e pensou se deveria contar o fato real – Foi o Percy, outro monitor...

- Ah, eu sei... Aquele ruivo engomadinho. – ela sorriu marotamente – Deve ter tirado uns cinqüenta pontos do meu currículo pessoal. – completou com ar irônico e parou – _Ele_ atacou alguém?

- Bom, foi um mal entendido.

- Oh, Harry! Harry! – Hermione veio correndo na sua direção quando atingiram a porta do salão principal – Você atacou o Victor?

- Eu não ataquei! – indignou-se ele quando Rony se aproximou quase ser ar pela distância que correra.

- Por que não? – indagou ele por fim, e Hermione lhe deu uma cotovelada muito forte nas costelas – Quem foi então?

- Seu irmão.

- Fred ou Jorge? – arriscou ele, mas Harry acenou não com a cabeça – O Carlinhos? Por que ele fari...

- Foi o Percy. – informou ele por fim.

- O Percy atacou outro monitor? – Rony pediu confirmação com extrema descrença no olhar.

- Foi por causa da Penélope? – indagou Hermione com ar de compreensão. – Nunca pensei que... – mas foi interrompida quando a voz firme de Mcgonall se propagou no salão.

- Atenção! – pediu ela e todos se calaram – Quero apenas esclarecer que sim. O Sr. Krum se encontra na enfermaria, e saíra de lá recuperado dentro de duas semanas. – uma garota na antiga mesa da Sonserina se levantou e correu para fora do salão com tamanha rapidez que Harry nem conseguiu reconhecê-la – Harry Potter não teve nenhuma ligação com o ataque, sendo que o mesmo dispôs a ajudá-lo ao invés...

- Quem o atacou então? – perguntou um garoto moreno na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

- Não necessita citar nomes, ele já recebeu o devido castigo – e lançou um olhar significativo ao trio antes de completar – Podem seguir para as aulas do período da tarde, nos veremos no campo de Quadribol. – e sorriu de leve fazendo gestos para os alunos se retirarem.

Rony e Hermione ouviram toda a história através de Harry no curto período em que caminhavam em direção à estufa número cinco, onde aprenderiam a importância das flores no preparo de poções. Rony custava a acreditar que o irmão pudesse infringir um regulamento e fazia comentários sarcásticos sobre o que seria dele quando a Sra. Weasley descobrisse. Hermione parecia surpresa, mas não a ponto de considerar aquilo impossível.

- Boa tarde a todos, - desejou a Profº Sprout à todos quando esse já se encontravam em seus devidos lugares – Juntem as carteiras, e leiam o texto da página 467.

Todos obedeceram, um tanto contrariados pela ordem nada animadora. Rony e Hermione indicaram para que Harry e eles fizessem um trio, mas este percebeu que havia um número par de alunos então acabou com...

- Oi, de novo! – cumprimentou a garota da capa.

- Olá, desculpe... Qual é o seu nome? – ele perguntou finalmente.

- Jéssica, mas pode me chamar de Jess. – e abriu o livro na página requisitada e correu o dedo pelo parágrafo sem o mínimo interesse.

A ausência de um sobrenome não pareceu incomodar Harry, ele sentou e abriu o próprio livro lançando um olhar para a dupla sentada pouco mais à frente. Hércule e Gina conversavam animados enquanto o resto da classe parecia submerso em cochichos sobre o atacante de Krum. Harry controlou seu ímpeto de sair do lugar e realmente cometer o crime do qual fora acusado, então apenas abriu o livro.

_Orquídeas:_

_Freqüentemente usadas no tratamento de queimaduras, as orquídeas se dividem em cindo categorias..._

Quando a aula terminou, Harry não agüentava mais ler nada que contivesse as palavras caule, pétalas ou essência em seu contexto. Olhou ao redor, Rony saíra há quinze minutos para se preparar, juntamente com Hércule que lançou um olhar triunfante antes de sair acompanhado pelos outros jogadores de Quadribol.

Hermione continuava compenetrada em sua leitura e Harry arriscou fitar aos cabelos ruivos de Gina, que rabiscava algo na carteira antes da professora avisar que já estavam dispensados. Jéssica que estava cochilando com a cabeça apoiada nos braços em cima do livro, ao perceber a agitação dos alunos se levantando, imitou-os.

- Até logo, Harry – despediu-se ela num bocejo seguido por um sorriso que ele retribuiu sem muita animação.

Olhou para a carteira um pouco adiante, mas quem procurava não estava mais ali, apenas um livro esquecido na carteira, ao qual Harry apanhou e abriu na página marcada, onde se deparou com a figura de uma flor que ele reconheceu imediatamente:

_Lírios:_

_Única flor a ser usada em poções ou feitiços de amor, sua mera presença causa um sentimento semelhante à paixão retribuída._

Fechou o livro com violência, confirmando o que suspeitara desde que Hércule dissera ter um plano de conquista preparado. É claro! O maldito fantasma estava usando magia para que Gina acreditasse nele, para gostar dele, para _amá-lo_... Havia um rabisco na certeira, as letras delicadas de Gina desenharam um coração, e dentro dele as iniciais.

GW & HP

**H**ércule **P**oirot! Bloqueou a boca para que não gritar barbaridades junto àquele nome que ele tanto abominava. Largou o livro e a mochila ali mesmo antes de sair desenfreado da estufa, sendo abordado por Olívio nesse exato momento:

- Potter! Houve um imprevisto... – informou ele radiante - Ainda quer jogar?

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Hermione se fazendo presente.

- A namorada do Krum desistiu de jogar para ficar com ele na enfermaria.

- Ela ia jogar?

- Ia, King ia jogar como apanhadora... – explicou ele ao olhar de confusão de Harry – Já falei com Hércule, ele não se importa em trocar de time para que você fique no mesmo que o Weasley... Se quiser jogar, eu vou buscar sua vassoura enquanto você vai se vestindo.

-É... Eu quero sim, - respondeu ele um pouco atrapalhado – Obrigado.

E se dirigiu ao vestiário, com Hermione em seus calcanhares comentando surpresa sobre o fato de Victoria King ser a nova namorada do jogador búlgaro.

- Suponho que tenham a mesma afinidade no Quadribol, treinam quase todos os dias...

_Victor e Victoria, podiam montar seu próprio time sozinhos_, pensou Harry já avistando Rony na porta do vestiário trajando um uniforme prateado com detalhes laranja berrante e um enorme W bordado no peito:

- Harry! Acredita nisso? – ele parecia muito animado. – Mamãe mandou os uniformes ontem à noite, somos os Won Whezy's! – e estufou o peito de forma extravagante.

- Won? – replicou Hermione com cara fechada fazendo o ruivo corar, mas quando ela abriu um sorriso e o abraçou, Rony apenas indicou o vestiário aliviado. – Boa sorte!

Harry estava um tanto perplexo quando a mudança repentina de sua situação em relação ao jogo. Não pretendia nem assistir antes, mas agora estava prestes a jogar contra Hércule. A única coisa que veio em sua mente enquanto caminhava com o resto do time até o campo era que ele faria de tudo para que o fantasma se arrependesse de ter roubado sua chance.

- Muito bem, estão todos aqui. – anunciou Madame Hooch segurando uma vassoura e um apito.

- Espere professora, meu apanhador ainda não chegou. - informou o novo capitão do time oposto, que parecia muito satisfeito por King ter desistido.

Mclaggen e o resto de seu time trajava vestes pretas com um bordados em vermelho e dois Ks entrelaçados no peito, inicias do nome que a antiga capitã sugerira para o time: Kruel Kings.

- Onde ele está, Mclaggen? – e todos se puseram a localizar Hércule. – Lá está, conversando com a Srta. Weasley.

Harry se virou para ver algo que fez o monstro eu seu peito criar vida própria e se libertar de seu corpo saindo pela boca na forma de um estrondoso palavrão. Hércule entregava um ramalhete de lírios para Gina, que sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto antes de subir para a arquibancada.

O fantasma se virou, andando na direção deles e parecendo extremamente satisfeito. Algo no olhar da professora fez Harry desistir da idéia de cometer um assassinato ali no meio do campo. Ela o encarou astutamente e falou:

- Todos vocês, quero um jogo limpo! – e fixou a expressão reprovadora em Harry – Sua boca está fora, Potter.

Esse comentário fez todos rirem, menos Rony que parecia muito indignado com a piada. Ela ordenou para que todos montassem em suas vassouras e fossem ao ar. Harry ficou calado, não queria perder sua chance de revidar na mesma moeda.

O pomo foi lançado, seguido pelos balaços e a goles que foi rapidamente apanhada por Demelza Robins. Ouviu-se a voz de Olívio narrando a partida sem perder um passe sequer, e informando que a goles estava nas mãos de Hellen Davies agora. Harry pôs-se a procurar o pomo, mas o céu estava muito claro e uma esfera dourado e minúscula passaria facilmente despercebida ali.

- Davies se prepara para um gol... Mas Weasley defende com perfeição... – todos aplaudiram quando Rony fez uma incrível captura de ponta cabeça – Robins, Thomas de volta à Robins, gol dos Whezys!

A multidão berrou entusiasmada e repetiu a dose quando mais um gol dos Whezys foi feito por Alexandre Carvalho. Rony defendeu mais três ataques e Harry percebeu que a falta da Sonserina assistindo tinha grande efeito no amigo. Ainda não encontrara o pomo, e decidiu se apressar, pois os Kings acabavam de marcar seu primeiro gol, seguido por mais dois já que Rony fora atingido por balaço lançado pela Lufa-Lufa Kelly Chester.

- Cuidado, Potter! – avisou Olívio e Harry desviou de um balaço que por pouco não acertou seu braço, sendo arremessado para o outro lado do campo quando Mikea Chang acertou-o com o bastão.

- Robins com a goles, Carvalho, Dino e... Gol dos Whezys! – o jogo estava equilibrado – Mclaggen arremessou para Davies...

Foi quando Harry viu Hércule mergulhar velozmente até o chão, imitou-o e ganhou velocidade com rapidez pela leveza de sua Firebolt. Estavam prestes a colidir quando Harry percebeu que não havia nada ali, e girou a vassoura no ar ganhando altura novamente. O fantasma apenas sorriu zombeteiro, percorrendo o campo a parando perto da bancada onde Gina e Hermione assistiam ao jogo.

Um brilho dourado pairando pouco à frente de Hércule chamou a atenção de Harry, que percebeu não ter chances de apanhá-lo se o fantasma percebesse que ele estava ali. Para sua total infelicidade, o outro percebeu o pomo e pôs-se a persegui-lo. Estava muito próximo, e Harry estava muito longe... Desesperou-se.

Tinha que fazer algo, e rápido! Jimmy Peakes vinha na sua direção, o bastão levantado no ar a fim de defendê-lo de um balaço veloz:

- Peakes, o bastão? – o jogador atirou o objeto e Harry apanhou-o no ar rebatendo o balaço com toda a força que conseguiu unir naquele momento, na direção do fantasma que não teve tempo de desviar sendo atingido em cheio na lateral do crânio.

Nem percebeu que a multidão soltara uma exclamação de preocupação e até desapontamento quando mergulhou na direção do pomo, tão veloz que só conseguia ver o brilho dele refletindo à luz do sol. Por fim conseguiu capturá-lo, concluindo a vitória de seu time em vantagem de cinqüenta pontos sobre os Kruel Kings.

- VITÓRIA DOS WON WHEZY'S! – anunciou Olívio sem nenhuma dúvida de que era isso que ele esperava desde o inicio.

Harry sorriu para fitar a multidão, gritando em plenos pulmões sem dar atenção nenhuma a visão que ele teve do campo, onde Madame Hooch acudia Hércule ferido em inconsciente. Avistou uma cabeleira ruiva e um enorme gigante ajudando a carregar o fantasma e decidiu descer até o gramado.

- O que ele tem? – perguntou para a única pessoa que sobrara ali, já que as outras saíram rapidamente em direção a castelo.

- Levou um balaço no crânio, - respondeu Gina muito aborrecida – Lançado por um idiota trapaceiro!

- Não trapaceei, nós ganhamos justamente! – indignou-se ele percebendo que todos os outros já se encaminhavam para o castelo por um motivo desconhecido para ele no momento.

- Me surpreende a sua definição do que é justo, Potter! – ela deu as costas seguindo para o castelo.

A exclamação de Harry foi abafada pelo inconfundível som de um trovão, seguido por relâmpago que iluminou o céu que radicalmente se tornara muito escuro. Gotas grossas e velozes se despregaram da superfície acinzentada e uma tempestade se iniciou de forma inesperada, como se fosse mágica. Era como se a própria natureza desaprovasse sua vitória, permitindo que comemorasse da pior maneira.

Harry fora abandonado no campo, o pomo ainda preso na mão, se debatendo com fúria enquanto ele relembrava as palavras de Gina, que pela primeira vez pareceu amargurada ao pronunciar seu sobrenome. Suas roupas já estavam encharcadas, mas ele não se importava com isso.

Só pensava em uma coisa naquele momento, e daria um jeito de fazer aquilo imediatamente.

- Esfinge! – falou ele e a mulher gorda soltou um bufo indignado antes de abrir passagem para a sala comunal.

Esta se encontrava em total desordem, que nem Harry acreditava que Hermione pudesse ter permitido isso. Alunos das outras casas se misturavam com os locais, canecas de cervejas amanteigadas sobre mesas de estudo, uma bandeira improvisada do time Won Whezy's pendurada no lustre, enquanto os gêmeos Weasley entoavam uma canção de vitória.

Harry procurou os amigos na multidão e percebeu que eles estavam num canto afastado, molhados e grudados através dos lábios. Imitando vários outros casais ali incluindo Luna e Neville, Parvati e Simas. Procurou os cabelos ruivos de Gina, mas não havia vestígios em lugar algum:

- Fred!

- Harry! Ótima captura, fiquei impressionado! – elogiou ele sorridente.

- Hum, obrigada – agradeceu hesitante – Viu a Gina por aí?

- Ela foi até a enfermaria ver se o tal de Hércule estava bem... – informou Jorge servindo o irmão de mais cerveja amanteigada – Cerveja, Harry?

Não teve tempo de responder, pois o quadro se abrira novamente revelando a silhueta que ele tanto procurava. Gina nem olhou para ele, atravessando a sala com extrema velocidade e respingando água em todos que estavam em seu caminho, pois suas vestes estavam encharcadas. Harry seguiu-a, subindo os degraus da escada espiral até que...

- Ai! – gritou quando caiu de costas de volta na sala comunal, a rampa se formara impedindo-o se subir até os dormitórios femininos. - Droga! – disse por fim avaliando as possibilidades de conseguir falar com Gina naquele dia.

Foi quando teve uma idéia arriscada. Correu para a escada, mas caiu estatelado de volta na sala. Olhou em volta, ninguém percebeu seu tombo, pois estavam ocupados demais comemorando. _Algo que ele gostaria de estar fazendo._

Persistiu, agarrando o corrimão primeiro antes de pisar no degrau, que pareceu muito escorregadio levando-o de volta ao chão da sala comunal. Percebeu bolhas na mão direita e identificou sabão na superfície do corrimão quando se levantou pela quarta vez.

Lançou um olhar irritado a escada antes de se jogar o mais alto que pode (no quarto degrau), agarrando o corrimão com força e impedindo-o de fazê-lo escorregar muito. Continuou imóvel, tudo ali parecia ensaboado e suas vestes molhadas não ajudariam muito com o que pretendia.

Apoiou os pés na parede contrária do corredor estreito, deu um impulso e subiu mais um pouco, sem tirar as mãos do corrimão. Penso ter visto o primeiro patamar se aproximando e escorregou a mão pelo corrimão, subindo mais um pouco. Enxugou a testa suada e permitiu-se um pouco mais de atraso escorregando novamente e fincando a ponta dos dedos entre as frestas da rampa que antes eram degraus.

Passaram-se vinte minutos antes que Harry pudesse chegar até o segundo patamar, (o primeiro era apenas para as alunas do sétimo ano) suado e exausto, seu único conforto era pelo fato de que nenhuma menina decidira subir para a torre, do contrário ele seria pego numa posição realmente embaraçosa ao tentar se segurar no corrimão.

Avistou a primeira porta, um ramalhete de lírios pendurado na maçaneta... Pressentiu que escorregaria novamente, então se jogou na direção da porta, agarrando a maçaneta para abri-la enquanto sustentava seu peso sobre ela que acabou cedendo, escancarando-se.

Cai com um baque no carpete do quarto, encarei o teto e me deparei com uma quantidade absurda de ramalhetes ali. Lírios brancos, por toda a extremidade do quarto, espalhados organizadamente. Preenchendo vasos, enfeitando molduras, presos às grades da janela, costurados nas barras da cortina e posicionados sobre o espaldar da enorme cama encostada na parede esquerda do cômodo.

Harry vislumbrou o dormitório vazio ainda um pouco perplexo pelo fato de ter vencido a batalha sem fundamento com a rampa, já que quem procurava não estava ali. Foi quando percebeu uma outra porta ali. _Suíte?_

A porta estava entreaberta, e liberava uma quantidade de vapor azulada numa mistura refletida do céu chuvoso e a lâmpada fosforescente branca que iluminava o cômodo. Ficou parado imaginando se deveria voltar à sala comunal quando uma figura saiu do que confirmou como sendo um banheiro já que se encontrava apenas de toalha.

Gina congelou ao vê-lo ali, e ajeitou incômoda a toalha no corpo enquanto uma expressão de total incredulidade se formava eu seu rosto molhado. Harry não sabia se corria, falava ou gritava, nada em seu corpo pareceu funcionar quando ele fez menção de tomar qualquer decisão, sendo essa, falar:

- Gin... eu...er...

- Como foi que você subiu aqui? – interrompeu a garota sem se mover.

- Eu hum... Escalei. – respondeu sem jeito percebendo o quanto envergonhada a ruiva estava.

"_Como fora burro o bastante para não lembrar que ela subira molhada para o quarto? E que com certeza tomaria um banho antes de mais nada"_ pensou ele contemplando os dedos da mão direita.

- O que? Por quê? – ela parecia um tanto atordoada e confusa.

- Eu vim pedir desculpas... – Harry conseguiu responder.

- Desculpas? – repetiu ela, a voz adquirindo um leve tom embargado – Desculpas por ter derrubado o Hércule da vassoura? – já estava a ponto de acenar positivamente com a cabeça quando ela voltou a falar – Ou por ter apagado minha memória quando o vi torturando um elfo doméstico?

- Eu... – sua garganta travou. – Como foi que...

- Ele estava alucinando, queria me avisar sobre o que você fez. - Maldito fantasma! Pensou Harry com fúria. Estragou por completo todas as suas chances de se redimir com Gina. – Não acredito que foi capaz.

- Você acredita nele? – tentou indignado lembrando que ela dissera mesma coisa em relação ao elfo pouco antes do acontecido.

- Deveria? – devolveu ela, mas ele murchou ao seu olhar deprimido sem poder desmentir o que de fato era verdade.

- Eu não... Não foi minha intenção, me precipitei – balbuciou suplicante – Achei que... Ia te perder se...

- Então lhe dou uma certeza que isso aconteceu nesse exato momento, Harry. – ela parecia muito firme em sua decisão, mas Harry não estava disposto a desistir.

- Gina, eu... Sinto muito. – pediu envergonhado – Me perdoe?... Eu, eu te amo.

Era a primeira que dissera isso para alguém, e nunca teve tanta certeza de que fora as palavras mais certas de toda sua vida. Desviou o olhar, sentindo-se patético quando não ouviu nenhuma resposta à sua revelação. Derrotado, Harry se direcionou à saída, parando quando ouviu algo. Não era uma resposta, mas sim uma nova pergunta:

- Por quê, Harry?

Controlou sua vontade de revidar com um "Por que o que?", então escolheu a alternativa que mais lhe favorecia:

- O simples fato de você ser Gina Weasley é o bastante. – ela sorriu triste e uma lágrima escapando pelo canto do olho, de alguma forma isso pareceu encorajar Harry a continuar. - E eu amo Ginny Weasley, em toda a sua pose corajosa e fascínio por quadribol, a sua teimosia digna de um Weasley e perseverança em nunca desistir, quando ri com Hermione ou debocha do irmão mais velho, tagarela sem parar, mas sempre ouve quando eu falo alguma coisa. – ela riu e mais uma lágrima escorreu.

Aproximou-se dela vagarosamente, vendo-a retribuir o seu sorriso fraco e envergonhado. Venceu a distância que julgara ser "O Ponto de Despedida" do lugar, mas nada aconteceu. Concluiu que a rampa era o bastante para garantir a segurança na torre feminina, embora falhasse ao impedir ele de chegar até ali.

Parou incerto e não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para dizer, então entoou alguns versos:

Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry

Subo para te encontrar, digo-lhe que sinto muito  
You don't know how lovely you are

Você não tem idéia do quanto encantadora você é  
I had to find you, Tell you I need you

Eu tive que tea char, dizer-te que preciso de você  
And tell you I set you apart

E contra que eu a reservei  
Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions

Me conte seus segredos, e me faça sua pergunta  
Oh let's go back to the start

Oh, vamos voltar ao começo

Nobody said it was easy

Ninguém disse que seria fácil  
It's such a shame for us to part

É uma vergonha estarmos separados  
Nobody said it was easy

Ninguém disse que ia ser fácil  
No one ever said it would be this hard

Ninguém nunca disse que ia ser tão dificil assim  
Oh take me back to the start

Oh, me leve de volta para o começo

Harry não reconheceu a própria voz, _quase_ cantando em voz baixa esses versos, já esquecidos desde que decidira escrever um cartão de Dia dos Namorados para Gina no ano passado... Se considerou trabalhoso escrevê-los na ocasião, recitá-los era muito mais difícil.

Mas a expressão que o rosto de Gina esboçou pareceu aliviá-lo de qualquer receio que tinha, permitindo-o de vencer a distância que os separava num necessitado beijo. Ela retribuiu à altura, levando as mãos à nuca de Harry e abraçando-o quando o ar já lhes faltava.

- Eu amo você... – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido se distanciando para fitá-lo. – Mesmo que cante muito mal.

Foi a vez de ele sorrir, um pouco sem graça pelo comentário dela que o fez fitar o chão, percebendo uma pequena poça de lama e água formada pelas vestes ainda encharcadas. Sentiu os dedos quentes de Gina erguendo o queixo para novamente se perder naquela imensidão castanha. Ela inclinou a cabeça, roçando seus lábios nos de Harry e desabotoando delicadamente o primeiro botão de seu uniforme.

A chuva ainda caía incessante, cobrindo todo o terreno da escola com uma névoa fria, porém graciosa que acabou por embaçar todas as janelas na torre da Grifinória...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(N/A)** Eu não acredito que esse momento finalmente chegou! Vocês não tem idéias do quanto eu esperei para escrever esse capítulo, que tava pronto na minha mente desde o começo da fic...

Mas eu não podia apressar ele né? Tinha que enrolar um pouquinho, espero que não se revoltem por ele demorado tanto... (Acreditem, ninguém o queria mais do que eu).

Olha... Deu um trabalhão escrever o cap em dois dias hein? (tanto que nem corrigi os erros de português, para variar)...

Quero reviews como recompensa tá?

**P.S. –** Os versos que Harry_ canta_ vem da música "The Scientist" do Coldplay (que eu simplesmente AMO)

Doomchatagista se despede avisando que o próximo cap depende de vocês... E de suas reviews!

Até,

DP


End file.
